


【授权翻译】Pantheon  万神殿

by mauvestingers



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bath Houses, Deus Ex Machina, Drug Withdrawal, First Kiss, First Time, Gladiators, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pagan Gods, Pastiche, Rebellion, Reunions, Separations, Slavery, Virgin Erik, Wordcount: Over 100.000, desperate yearning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvestingers/pseuds/mauvestingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公元96年，罗马人得知，神会标记出某一些人并赐予他们天赋——阿波罗的治愈神力，伏尔甘的金属操控，普鲁托的死亡之吻，以及弥涅耳瓦的精神力量。然而当这些天赋降临在奴隶或是蛮夷身上、而非罗马人自己之时，严苛的控制就成了必要的措施。</p><p>而当一个犹太的角斗士遇上一位来自不列颠的奴隶抄写员，这场相遇将会撼动这个帝国。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Life To Call His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pantheon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980620) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> 此文为授权翻译。  
> 原作者Yahtzee。原文地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/980620/chapters/1930793?view_adult=true
> 
> 另附：由于故事发生在古罗马，因此作者在原作人物的名字上加以改编。以下是对照表，并会根据进度逐步更新。（注：为方便识别，保留英文名不做翻译）  
> Erik = Erichthonius  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan

1.

他记不得自己的名字。

他的父母的确曾经给过他一个名字，尽管他记不起他们的声音，但他依稀记得那种感觉，有人叫着他的名字，有人来宽慰他，有人爱他。

但是他的记忆并不是以温柔的双亲开始的。他的记忆始于那悲惨不幸的一天。它们始于马萨达城的沦陷。

尖叫。哭喊。鲜血洒在地上，溅满墙壁。空气中弥漫着硝烟的气味。一个女人亲吻着一名男子，紧接着，她手中的剑穿透了他的心脏。女人从垂死的男人前转身，把剑交给他人，后者将用那把剑去杀死她。

手向他伸了过来，准备将他推向死亡。

许多年后，当年龄渐长，他才明白，他们那时的所作所为其实是种赦免。他们想让他带着尊严和自由死去，尽管那时他还只是个孩童。他们想以自杀表明，罗马的铁骑摧毁的只有犹太人的血肉之躯，而永远不会是意志——只有他们自己，才能掌控自己的命运。作为一个成年人，他会赞同这个观点，并会伸出双手接过那柄剑。然而当马萨达城沦陷的时候，他只是个年幼的、被吓坏了的孩子。于是他逃掉了，还找了个不错的地方躲了起来。直到第三次搜城的时候，罗马的士兵才发现了躲在储水箱里面的他。

他被卖做了奴隶，被卖给一个吝啬到为了省钱去买下刚会学步的孩童、并逼迫他们去干活的奴隶主手里。和其他奴隶一样，他也被起了一个名字——一个希腊名，因为时下最时兴希腊奴隶，无论真假。从那天起，除了“男孩”和“那个谁”之外，他就叫做Erichthonius。

他被发配到洗衣房，整天端着尿壶清理污秽，将它们倒掉在外面转化成氨，天天如此。这种活儿就算是小孩子也能做，可就算是小孩子也会感到厌恶。这工作使他从早忙到晚，几乎占据了一天的全部时间；而洗衣房的奴隶主又不肯多花一分钱雇佣更多的奴隶来分担。Erichthonius希望等他大一些之后，能分到什么别的活来做，或许被派去给一个制兵器的或是铁匠打下手。这就是他所敢于奢望的全部了。

然而，当Erich从男孩长大成人时，他的主人死了。那人生前的吝啬是由于背负着巨额的债款——葬礼的火堆尚未冷却，他们就面临着被再次出售的命运。

那些同为洗衣房的奴隶们并不是他的家人，他们和Erich记忆中对家人的感觉全然不同。然而，他们却是他年轻生命中的唯一常量，他看着他们被拖走、意识到他们此生不会再相见，这感觉很糟。

然而最糟糕的，则是他和余下一堆年轻人听到的他们买主的对话，“至于这些？他们去挖矿好了。”

矿工。任何人都知道，没有谁能在矿坑中活得长久。

（盐矿的话，据他们说，大部分的男人只有不到三年的寿命。但这也要比银矿好，在那里多数人都活不过六个月。）

Erichthonius被送去了阿勒颇城附近的铜矿坑。从第一眼见到那些形容枯槁、神色荒凉的人们不顾一切地奋力捶打时，他就明白了——那些奴隶努力工作并非是为了挖铜。他们如此地拼命，是为了这能够加速他们的死亡。除此之外，这里的人们别无他求。

Erich也是一样。他屈服于沉重的脚镣，接过鹤嘴锄，从来没想过，如果人生由他自己掌控的话，他会去做些什么。

尽管他痛苦不堪——饥肠辘辘，无水止渴，像牲口一样被关在奴隶围栏里，除了挂在腰间的一团愈发破烂的布条外身无他物——渐渐地，他开始觉得自己并没有那么痛恨开矿本身。

和铜在一起，任由那些金属围在身边，他感到有些……愉悦。这是他人生当中仅有的一点乐趣，或许正因如此，他们之间的感应也变得更加强烈。

在他第一次提及感应铜块接近时，其他的奴隶嘲笑了他。于是他便以为大家都能做到来着，所以在他们的嘲讽下感到羞愧难当。然而，当他一次又一次地找到矿坑中富饶的支脉后，Erichthonius开始意识到，其他人渐渐迅速地追随了他的脚步。

日复一日，年复一年。他一心一意都倾注在挖矿上，除了找寻铜矿外再没别的乐趣。他来时就已经在矿里的那些奴隶们都逐渐死去了。接下来轮到了和他同期的一批人。再下来则是比他晚来的。他们都被耗尽了生命，消磨掉灵魂，变成了破布和皮包骨头，最后，变成了一具具尸体。

而Erich则变得更强。

时光荏苒，他渐渐长得高大起来。尽管他们只吃着残羹冷饭、做着劳苦的工作，他依旧身体健康。数年里，没有尽头的体力劳动塑造了他坚实的肌肉。这项拖垮了他人的活计似乎却偏偏赐予了他力量。不知为何，但Erich始终觉得这一切都和金属铜有些关系。

_我还得忍受多久？_ 某一天晚上，他暗自发问，尽管精疲力竭，但他却无法入睡。他们躺在一堆不怎么样的干草堆上；这间“住所”摇摇欲坠破败不堪，他抬起头都能透过屋顶望见星空。 _那些铜矿能支撑着我一直活下去吗？难道就没有办法逃离这一切吗，就算是死亡也不行吗？_

紧接着，那个字再一次滑过他的脑海，清晰直白： _逃_ 。

然而所有人都知道，这是不可能的。假如你想挣脱束缚试图逃走的话，看守们就会把你杀掉。而且，在这些矿坑和阿勒颇城之间，是数以千里的干枯、荒芜的死城——就算Erich想方设法摆脱掉追捕并逃出了那地方，那之后又该怎么办呢？他毫无分文，身无一物，甚至连双鞋子都没有。他没有家人，亦没有朋友。

然而他却摆脱不掉这个念头，他想在生命中能感受一次那令人颤栗的自由。即便那将是最后一次。

如果他不能生而自由，那么他甘愿为其而死。

黎明临近前的最后一个小时里，Erichthonius下定了决心。他已经浪费了在马萨达城时的第一个机会，而他不想再错过另外一个。于是他伸出手，运用他操控金属的能力抚上了他腿上的镣铐。通常他会为了舒服而把它们弄松，心里清楚无论带不带这些锁链他都是个奴隶。而现在这感觉再好不过了，他终于可以将它们扭开、解放出双脚，看着那些镣铐断落在地。

Erich溜出了奴隶小棚，他的第一个念头就是没准自己可以走到城边——那些看守都在熟睡吗？能自由地在外呆上一晚那该有多好……

紧接着，叫喊声响了起来。

他跑了起来，越来越快，石子在他脚下砰砰作响。他感觉到箭矢朝自己呼啸而来——他将那些金属的箭头挥开，让它们四下飞散远离自己。士兵们惊愕而惶恐地大喊大叫着，而Erichthonius的脸则扭曲成一个凶狠又愤怒的笑容。

_在你们眼中我连牲口都不如。你们会杀了我，但在那之前，我会让你们见识一下自己错的有多离谱。_

他身后响起了哒哒的马蹄声，身侧也有。Erich试着拽住骑兵身上的金属将他们拖到一边，但仅仅成功地把那些守卫的剑丢了出去。

一匹马撤回了步子；显然它的主人害怕了。但是另外一匹并没有。它追得更近了，更近——突然，一圈绳索套住了Erich。

比起倒下的时候地上的石子划破了他的膝盖和脸颊，比起他预知到迎面而来的将会是死亡，比那些统统都要糟的是，他意识到，自己死去的时候依然是个奴隶。

_就像基督被钉死在了十字架上_ ，Erich躺在地上默默地想。他被十几条绳子捆住，绳子的另一端固定在木桩上。这就是他们将要杀死他的方式，就在这十字架上。通常来讲这要花上几天，他紧紧地闭上眼，来抵御这痛苦的过程。

他用能力够到了周围的金属，想锯断绳子来迫使他们快点了结自己；然而，他无法精准地从扣紧的鞘中移出剑来，或是将铁钉或硬币塑成刀刃。这些对他来说本应不成问题——只要他知道该怎么控制，他就能办到——然而他从不曾知晓，而现在，他也再不会有机会去了解了。

然后，突然他听见一个守卫在对其他人讲话，那人语气凝重，“众目所见，这个人是有能力者。有什么异议吗？”

“他是个犹太人！”有人反驳道。“他们有自己的神，就那么一个，而且还毫无用处。”

“有些时候，我们的神也会标记外族人，甚至一些蛮夷，”领头守卫说道。“虽然不知原因，但神做事总是不可言说的。你们是否都同意这一个也是被标记的？”

“受赐于伏尔甘，”附近有人低语道。“如果他能够操控金属，那么就证明他是被伏尔甘所标记。”

窃窃私语声传遍了人群： _受赐于伏尔甘。受赐于伏尔甘。_ Erichthonius躺在地上，粗糙的绳子紧紧地抵着他的脸颊，他看见近前的一些面孔；他们的神情里全无轻蔑，而是混合着慎重和惊奇。

被标记的。即便他孤陋寡闻，也曾听过这类传说。在过去，万神殿里总是争吵不休的罗马众神们会标记特定的人类，赐予他们代表着那些神明自己身份的超然力量。有人甚至宣称说，神们还和凡人女子共同繁育孩子，一如他们在上古时期所做的那样，而那些出现了被标记者的贵族家庭亦因此沾沾自喜，视为荣耀。

可是犹太人呢？努比亚人呢？从日耳曼尼亚和高卢来的野蛮人呢？为何罗马众神会标记他们？很显然Erich从没寻求过他们的喜爱，那又是为什么，伏尔甘会以此方式来表达他的钟爱，却又置Erich于此等不幸的境地呢？

又或者，他的命运终于要改变了吗？

“把他捆起来，”领头的守卫命令道。“带他去阿勒颇城，去告诉主人这一个是被标记了的。”

“他们会拿他怎么办？”其中一个年轻的看守问道。

“他会被卖个好价钱，与身份相衬的身价，差不多抵得上余下这帮可怜人加在一起的价格。他会在盛会上被作为祭品献祭给神，上演一出精彩的戏码。”领头的看守大笑了起来。“只有见过了两个被标记过的角斗士的战斗，你才知道什么是角斗啊。”

斗兽场。他们将要把他作为一个勇士送去斗兽场。

他的命运改变得竟如此巨大。

 

2.

“知道吗，Charelius，我觉得你在这儿不是很快乐。”

她的问题是如此的天真，以至于Charelius不得不忍住笑出声来。“能侍候您一家人，我觉得非常幸运，女主人。”

“但是你并不快乐。你不开心！”Charelius拿着孔雀羽毛做成的扇子给她扇着风，而Emiliana突然猛地从她那张长绒睡椅上直起身来，差点撞上了他手里的金属扇柄。“你知道，在我面前你是藏不住心事的。”

尽管她年轻且傲慢——尽管她被她那富有、纵容的父亲娇惯着——Emiliana仍保留有一颗善良的心，至少对她喜欢的人是这样的。Charelius知道他很得女主人欢心，就算他对她而言更多只是个随从而非朋友，可他清楚她永远不会加害于他。这也意味着，他比大多数奴隶做的美梦还要幸运。

但是，他依旧是个奴隶。

他被抓起来的时候已经十岁了，因此他记得自由是什么感觉。至少他有段无忧无虑的童年，记忆里总是伴随着笑声在大不列颠的绿野上玩耍，他和妹妹在茂盛的草丛里穿梭，追逐着彼此。

然而，这意味着他也记得家乡的毁灭，父母的死亡，以及在奴隶市场里可怕的那一天——他和他妹妹紧紧地握住彼此，直至她的买主粗鲁地一把将她夹在胳膊下抱走，她的手被从他的掌中扯落。

他做出了一个最合理不过的解释，“我在想我的妹妹，女主人。”

Emiliana漂亮的脸蛋瞬间沉了下去，像是被这话击垮了。“过了这么久，你还是很想她，是不是？”

“十一年了，女主人。”谁知道他的妹妹现在过得怎么样——甚至她是否还活着？

“或许有一天，你会找到她的，”Emiliana说道。从阳台外吹来的阵阵微风轻轻吹拂着她冰蓝色的斯托拉【1】，和她的缀满宝石的耳环。“或许，你会在大街上碰到她，如果到时候你还是个抄写员的话，你就能有钱买下她，让她自由了。要是你没那么多钱——我懂的——那就告诉我，我帮你买下她！然后你们就能一起在这儿工作了。那样可就太棒了，不是吗？”

“您的心地非常善良，女主人。”这正是Charelius一直所梦寐以求的，然而当这些话语从Emiliana口中说出来，却提醒了他这想法有多么不切实际，这件事有多么不可能发生。

可是他不得不继续希望着，不是么？没有这些念想，他便会渐渐忘掉要寻找妹妹这件事情，而一旦他连去找都不记得的话，他便永远都不可能再见到她了。

他时不时便会做做抄写员的活；学习上也进展得不错。作为一个奴隶主来说，他的第一任主人为人和善又很实际。当她意识到她买来的不列颠男孩有多聪明时，就当机立断地把他送进了学校。如果他成年后能做一些文书工作的话，将带给她一笔不错的回报，而且通常情况下，这种工作允许奴隶自己保留一部分收入。罗马人乐于见到训练有素的奴隶花钱买下他们自己的自由——一来这价钱足以再买一个奴隶来代替他们的位置，二来被释放了的新自由人会永远对他的前主人保持忠诚，感激他们的援助。除此之外，Charelius热爱学习也有他自己的原因。学习拉丁语，希腊语，然后阅读历史、诗歌和戏剧，他乐在其中。起初，他是很开心，至少对于做为奴隶来说他很够开心的了。

但没过多久，在青春期快结束的时候，人们的思想开始在他脑中…..窃窃低语。

然后变得清晰可闻。

再然后，变成了尖叫。

Charelius尽全力掩盖这件事，为这命运的转折惊惧不已，而且他也不想喝 _amissiona_ 。他身边的人们注意到了他与日俱增的心烦意乱，但这一切并没影响到他的学业；每当教师提出一个问题时，Charelius总是能“窃听”到答案，除非他努力试着不这样做。他的精神不集中和喜怒无常被归咎于青春期，人们拿他打趣，以为他定是和住在附近的一家人有了什么地下恋情。

然后，某天晚上，当他在一个宴会上正为宾客倒酒的时候，他看到一个男人正直直地盯着女主人，脑袋里想着一些极其邪恶、使人震惊的事情，他倒抽了一口冷气，弄洒了葡萄酒。

尽管挨了一耳光，他的耳朵还在嗡鸣刺痛，Charelius还是想方设法走到了女主人的身边。“女主人，那个男人——Corbulo议员——您千万不能信任他。”

“那个议员？”虽然她脸上带着明显的不悦，但还是对他笑了笑；她了解Charelius，知道他不会无缘无故便说出这样草率的话来。“你这是什么意思，男孩？”

“他想要娶您的女儿，主人。但他却绝不是一个有爱心的人。他在想——在幻想殴打她，折断她的骨头，以粗俗的字眼称呼她，他想把她从所有关心她的人身边拖走——”

“你怎么能这样说一位上议院的议员？你是从何得知的？”

Charelius本不想道出事实的，他深知那意味着什么。然而此时此刻他别无选择，为了拯救那年轻姑娘的一生。“女主人，我相信我…..我被标记了。他人的思想都向我打开。我被弥涅耳瓦所标记。”

那时候，她相信了他。也正如Charelius所料到的那样，他的主人几乎马上就卖掉了他——她虽是贵族，但也并非有钱到可以忽视掉这笔生意带来的巨大财富。不过至少，他们的女儿最终远离了那段可怕的婚姻，他们也将他买到了他们以为的好人家里。

说真的，当一个富有的商人买了一个被标记的奴隶，只是为了让他那被标记的女儿用以练习自己从弥涅耳瓦那里获赠的天赋时，还有什么能比这更令人折服的呢？

“你还是很郁郁寡欢，我看得出来，”Emiliana从睡椅上站起身来，示意Charelius把扇子放到一边。“你的心情灰暗阴沉，像阴云密布。”

“请原谅我，女主人。”

她向他挥了挥手指，意思是这种琐事他们就不要再提了。他从她的心思中读出她想要些娱乐，消遣，想找点乐子。“你知道吗，我已经准备好展示我的另一个天赋了。不久之后，我就会让它在大家面前首次亮相。”

“你确定吗，主人？”

“当然。大家都会嫉妒的发疯。”Emiliana高兴地笑着说道。她尚年轻，总会陶醉在他人的羡慕之中。

Emiliana——就像许多被标记之人一样——受赐于不止一个神明，而是两个。虽然很喜欢从弥涅耳瓦处获赠的天赋，但她却甚少练习，因为真正令她欣喜若狂的是警戒者朱诺的给予。Charelius见识过，那天赋覆过她的全身，将她的身体从人类的血肉之躯转变成了闪闪发光、近乎透明的钻石。

“贵妇们都喜欢穿戴宝石，”Emiliana转过身欣赏着她那闪耀的四肢，“想想看，当她们看见我 _变成了宝石_ 时候，脸上会是什么表情。”

就连Charelius都听的出，在那高傲微笑下隐藏着一股幽默感，“我希望我也能在现场亲眼看看，女主人。”

“你会在的。下次角斗，我打算换个花样。你可以过来扇扇子，然后目睹全程！”

角斗？就Charelius所了解的关于角斗比赛事情里，没有一件能唤起他想要看看他们的兴趣。他们听起来很残忍，血腥，而且可怕至极。他不确定自己看的时候会不会吐出来。他只得回答，“谢谢您，主人。”

“所以，你瞧，现在你有了可以期待的事了。别那么闷闷不乐了！”Emiliana笑道，她仍然只看着他意识里她所希望看到的部分，不再深入。

_感谢众神她尚不知晓_ ，Charelius暗想。 _她那么粗心大意，那么年轻，假使她看到那一切的话，定会惊颤不已_ 。

那天晚上，当他开始猜测自己到第二天早上应该都不用做什么事的时候，他听见Emiliana的父亲，Lucius Emelianus召唤他的声音，“那个男孩去哪儿了？”

他多希望自己之前就被叫去做别的差事，或者已经深深入眠了。每次Charelius有事不在的时候，这位一家之主都会叫别的人过去。

但此刻他在这里，醒着，而且他不敢说谎。

“我在这里，主人，”他静静地说道，走进了Lucius Emelianus的房间。

“你来啦。正好我在找你。”男主人不耐烦地朝着床铺比划了一下，一边脱下了自己的长袍。

Charelius在床上跪了下来，盼着今晚他的主人只使用他的嘴。至少那样不会疼。

但Lucius并没有让他如愿。尽管Charelius拼命地为他口交，尽管他尽力地侍奉他主人的勃起，试图使之尽早结束，然而最后他还是被扒光衣服，趴跪在床上，他死死地咬住下唇来抵挡剧痛的袭来。

“真是个好小伙，”Lucius Emelianus喘着粗气说道，他汗湿的手掌紧紧抓着Charelius的胯骨。“这是我所花过的最值的第纳里了。”

奴隶无需假装从这项行为中获得任何愉悦；这是个小小的仁慈。

但另一方面，他必须服从，每一次，不得有疑问或是犹豫。

由于天赋使然，Charelius不仅仅要忍受生理上的折磨，他还能感受到主人的愉悦——无论他自己是如何地疼痛不堪，血流不止，感到备受耻辱。并不是说Lucius Emelianus以Charelius的痛苦为乐趣；他的动作并不带着恶意和虐待的意味，他不带有任何情感，就好像他面对的不是一个人，而是一个物件。

一个 _物件_ 。

这个认知远比其他任何事实叫Charelius更低落，每一晚都比之前更加难以承受。

男主人终于完事了，他不耐烦地扇了Charelius一巴掌叫他下去，然后躺回床上睡觉去了。Charelius僵硬地走向列柱廊去清理自己。

“今晚可够你受的，不是么？”厨房里的奴隶咯咯地笑着，那人比他自己意识到的更加粗俗无礼。“瞧瞧这只小宠物，跌跌撞撞地走路像只小鸭子。快过来，把你的 _amissiona_ 喝了。”

“我一会儿再喝。”他并没有看向那些奴隶们一眼，而是走过了点缀着草坪和充满了清新空气的中庭，那里有个水池，他蹲在旁边，开始清洗自己。

可有时候他在想，自己再也无法洗干净了。

 

3.

“ _Amissiona_ ？”

Lucan掏出他的卷烟。“你一点都还没尝过么？或许他们是让你喝下去的。苦苦的东西？”当那个新来的家伙点点头时，Lucan笑了起来。“是了，那就是amissiona。瞧，他们是没法否认低贱如你我也会被他们的神所标记，但他们要保证我们不会同那些被标记的贵族一样强大。所以，他们就让我们对这见鬼的玩意儿成瘾。它可以削弱我们的力量，不知你注意到了没有。但我们仍旧有能力，只是无法好好派上用场，比如让那些狗杂种在斗兽场里角斗，而我们则相反是在一边吃着葡萄观望。”

“我还以为那只是因为我离开了铜矿了，”那个新人说道。他是叫Erichthanes？Erichthnos？或者什么别的希腊名来着，反正不是他妈给起的。这人要比Lucan高，灰色眼睛，身材削瘦但有肌肉，就像一尊青铜雕塑。第一天加入 _卢达斯_ 【2】的时候，许多就算是当过兵的人也会禁不住打颤，而他的目光却一直沉稳冷静。尽管Erich说他从未杀过人，Lucan却看得出来——这家伙能胜任这个。

即便还没杀死过一个人，他就远比某些杀过十多个人的家伙还要强了。

Erich继续问道，“如果我们不喝 _amissiona_ 的话——”

“别做梦了，”Lucan说道，“一天没有 _amissiona_ ，你就会开始头痛。两天之后，便会手抖。到了第三天，你感觉就像是条丧家犬。而想要恢复能力，则要等到比三天还久。这东西不仅仅会让我们变弱；它会叫你对它依赖上瘾。这就是那帮罗马杂种们想要的。”

“你也不是罗马人，你从哪儿来？”

有那么一瞬间，Lucan回想起了高卢茂密的森林，四处环绕着冷杉的清香，皑皑的白雪无声撒落。然而他却道，“打哪儿来不重要，重要的是我现在身处何地。我和你一样，都被困在卢达斯里。”

这个角斗士团队不仅仅由被标记的角斗士组成，还有他们的主人，那家伙为自己比他人拥有更多被神标记的战士而自豪，经常会搞出许多新奇的花样来展示他们的天赋。这一回，是两个普通的角斗士——两个都是色雷斯人——在沙场中央手持木剑。其余的角斗士们则望着他们，研究他们的作战技巧。但他们大多数人，脑子都不大灵光。

Lucan又抽了一口他的 _amissiona_ 烟，他用牙齿叼住烟嘴，试图挤出个笑容来，“那么，Erich，是那个神标记的你？”

“伏尔甘。”

“去年我们也有个家伙受赐于伏尔甘来着。”Colossus是个不错的小伙子。当他将自己的皮肤变成金属的时候，没人能伤害他一根毫毛，即使喝过 _amissiona_ ，他也无懈可击。然而，他最终死在了斗兽场里，却不是因为战败。Lucan知道，他是自杀。在内心深处，Colossus是个温和善良的人，一次又一次地夺去别人的生命使他痛苦不堪。“你也是像他那样能变成金属吗？”

Erich眨了眨眼。这个男人不会大惊小怪——警惕，谨慎；很好，那将会对他有利——但显然，他并没有猜到真相。“不。我能感知金属，我能控制它。”

他伸出手，附近长椅上的金属头盔缓缓升到空中，接着却哗啦一声掉了下来。

“还不赖，”Lucan已经见过许多种便于作战的能力了。不用说，他们的主人肯定见识得更广。

“他们送我过来的时候，每天晚上都会给我喝上一杯那种苦东西，现在我总算明白是为什么了。”Erich眯起眼睛，目光落在自己的刺青上。这个家伙或许并不吵闹，Lucan暗暗想道，但他绝对不会真正屈服。他想要复仇，并一直念念不忘。不达目的，他的灵魂便不会平息。

曾经，Lucan相信过自己也是这样。

“那么你呢？”Erich问道，这时候比赛开始的铃声响了起来，场上充斥着斗士们兴奋的吼叫和粗俗的对骂，以及木剑相互撞击的咔哒声。“你话里话外表明你和我们一样是个角斗士，但你却没有刺青。”

Erich的手臂上被刻进了墨水，这样全世界都能认出他是个奴隶角斗士。而Lucan的手臂却毫无伤痕。“和你们一样，我也是个奴隶。但我不会被刻上刺青，或者打上烙印。拜我的标记所赐。”

“哪位神标记了你？”

“走运的是，有两位神一同标记了我。一位是黛安娜。她使我成了一个猎手。我嗅觉十分灵敏，比你见过的所有犬类都要强，这大概就是传说中的好坏掺半吧。不过，她也使我变得强壮，形同野兽。”

“形同——”

没等Erich说完句子，Lucan便伸出他的双手—— **利爪** 。

从人们第一眼看到他的爪子的反应上，基本就能明白这个人有几斤几两了。有的人会大惊失色，而有的人则立马对Lucan是个野兽深信不疑，他们觉得他只是走路和说话像人类罢了。

而Erich只是盯着他那长长的爪骨，过了一阵，他开口了，“罗马人是怎么抓住你的？”

“那是笔交易。我，或是我们酋长。他们见识过我的身手。”

“真希望我也能见识见识。”

Lucan终于明白了：Erich是个顽强的杂种。他不是那种适合称兄道弟的类型，但他会尊敬你，而反过来，他也值得你尊敬。

这样最好不过了。在这种环境下，你最不需要的，就是朋友。

Erich继续道，“你一定是个令人生畏的对手。”他语气中的意味很明显，Erich显然已经把Lucan视作可能碰上的对手来评估了。不妨就让他安下心来。

“曾经是，不过那是以前他们还让我去比赛的时候。但现在，他们把我派去表演另一项节目。”

Erich皱起眉头。“你不再去角斗了？”

“跟你说过我受赐于两个神。其一是黛安娜，而另一位，是司医药的阿波罗。”

_医治者_ 。

在Erich开口前，Lucan就将他的一只爪子——毫不犹豫、毫无退缩地——插进了他的大腿。

Erich的眼睛因惊讶而睁大了，而Lucan却没看向他，因为无论黛安娜还是阿波罗都似乎没能赐予他免除疼痛的能力。他紧紧盯着自己被刺穿的肌肉，鲜血顺着大腿流下，在沙地上聚成一滩。他猛地喘了口气，抽回了手。紧接着，他感到断裂的肌腱相互吸引着贴近，血肉相合，皮肤相贴，他的愈合速度超过了世上的任何人类。

（愈合过程确实很快，但并非即刻就能修复如初。他还记得在被迫用 _amissiona_ 之前是什么样子，那时候他一受伤便可即刻愈合，那时候的他才是真正的战士。）

当最后一丝疼痛消失掉，Lucan直起腰，将剑挂回到墙上。“对于罗马人来说，把一个怎么也死不了的家伙放进斗兽场里，实在没什么意思。”

Erich缓缓地点点头。多数人在这个时候都会问起，Lucan究竟被送去做什么以作替代。而Erich看上去则通情达理多了。不错。

没过多久，训练师就将Erich拉了出去，留下Lucan一个人呆在原地。曾经有一次，他和另一个关在这被迫角斗的男人交上了朋友；Colossus曾是他最后一段真挚的友谊。然而，Colossus的死教会了Lucan友情的代价。事到如今他再明白不过了。保持距离。他唯一的陪伴，是内心里无尽的虚无。

_这样最好_ ，Lucan摩挲着他的amissiona烟，一边想道。

他一直一直这样告诫自己，时至今日，已经深信不疑。

 

4.

罗马竞技场，或者人们称它为大斗兽场【3】。Erich曾经以为这东西不过就是个典型的罗马大建筑罢了，直到他真正见到了那地方，直到这座宏伟硕大的雕塑矗立在他的面前。他完全不知道，人类竟然可以建造出如此规模惊人的作品。

而这伟大的成就，这座不朽的丰碑，不知为何竟成了用以膜拜死亡的神殿。

“外面有多少人？”Erich从栅栏里抬头张望，瞥见了外面的人群。他只能窥见一小片看台，但他们置身于难以置信的欢呼咆哮声之中，这简直是他这辈子听过最大的声音了。他几乎不敢相信，世界上竟有这么多人。

“够多了，”另一个角斗士回答道，他的名字叫Unus。“就这样挺好，把你的时间都浪费在盯着他们看身上，方便我更容易地结果你。”

是了，这将是他的第一个对手。又或许，是他唯一的对手了。Erich刚加入卢达斯还不满一个星期，他只受过不几次训练。从来没机会见识过Unus在战斗中的身手。

可是他利剑在手，盔甲环身——他听见它们在对他低声吟唱。

_我为何要恐惧？_ Erich想，他的心脏砰砰锤击着胸膛，像是在重新锻造他的胸甲。 _我为何要在乎？想想我都过着什么样的日子。死亡将成为我唯一的解脱。_

而且就算他想活下来，命运也不会给他任何的机会。

**

“这是不是很激动人心？”Emeliana坐在看台上，这一片座位是为议员、祭司、贵族之类的人预留的。据Charelius所知，他们本来没资格坐在这里，但她的父亲很擅长溜须逢迎那些更有权势的人家，于是索要到了邀请函。“不过，这儿的人没赛马场那多，而且还不能男生一起坐在这里。当然了，你不算。”

“是的，女主人。”Charelius一边倒酒一边说道，他给这年轻姑娘的被子里倒上了适量的冰过的葡萄酒。是的，他是不算数。每一晚上Lucius Emelianus召唤他的时候，都证明了这点。

他能感觉到附近包厢里的人都在盯着他们俩看。一个年轻的贵族小姐身边带着一个男性仆从非常少见——尤其是，当这个男仆从还特别年轻英俊的时候。（有些晚上，当她的父亲攥着他的头发的时候，他会被告知自己长得十分俊俏。显然这是实话，要不他为何一直点名要他呢？）而这些私下的疑惑也伴随着悄声的答案；今天过后，少数尚不知道Lucius Emelianus女儿受赐于众神的人，将得到这个教训。

“你说，我该什么时候变身呢？”Emiliana问道，“在比赛开始之前吗？早点展示，在大家的注意力都被比赛吸走之前就搞定吗？还是应该再等等？”她对着天花板上巨大的遮阳蓬皱起眉头，那东西挡住了看台，只留下斗兽场的中央被阳光照射。“下午的阳光再偏斜一点，这样我会更闪耀。”

Charelius赞同道，“等一下会更好，女主人。”

他发觉自己很难专注于她，或是集中精神，周围人们潮水般的思绪和情绪环绕着他。

_Amissiona_ 会使他的天赋变得迟钝，他早就知晓。但他同时也意识到了，自己从弥涅耳瓦处获赠的能力要强过Emiliana的，即使被削弱了。当他走过人潮涌动的罗马街头，有时候会迷失在人们的思绪里，特别是当他们的感觉极其强烈的时候。这一回，他从未接近过这么多人，而且在大斗兽场里，人们情绪高涨。

是的，现在人群喧嚣不已——充斥着一种病态、激昂、扭曲的心理，Charelius意识到，那是嗜血的欲望。就算再怎么反感，这也比他从角斗士席处感应到情绪好，那种情绪甚至更加极端：恐怖，可怕，绝望，以及徒劳地祈求活着。

要是可以帮到他们，他愿意放弃所有。然而，他知道他做不到。Charelius所能做的，只有试着去接受即将发生在他眼前的一切。

**

Erich见过不计其数的死亡。他对马萨达城的记忆随着时间的流逝而模糊不清，但在矿坑中，他见过那些奴隶同伴们被精疲力竭、疾病、或是绝望压垮，这一幕至少每一周都在上演——有时甚至是每一天。他看着那些可怜人呼出最后一口气，他告诉自己，快速的死法，无论多残忍，都要胜过这个百倍。

而现在，他不确定了。

木制的大门被拉起，Unus大摇大摆地晃进斗兽场，他戴着头盔和铠甲，显得志得意满；过了一会，Erich也跟了出去。

一瞬间，他像是被声音吞没了。咆哮声在四周响起，充斥着整个天地。除了面前一个圆形的血迹斑斑的沙地，和骚动着的、尖叫的、不计其数的观众外，似乎什么都感觉不到。他将头高高地扬起，然后又向上抬了抬，试着看向人群顶端外的天空，然而却什么也看不到，棕色的天蓬挡布遮住了阳光。

训练师已经教过Erich该说什么了，他们告诉他，当他上场的时候应该向统治者致敬。可是Erich根本不知道皇帝长什么样子。那个覆盖在紫色布帘之下最最奢华的包厢，现在空无一人。显然，他们的死亡还不足以吸引统治者前来观看消遣。Unus举起了他的剑，Erich也照做了。

宣告者举起了一个类似喇叭之类的东西，然后大声喊道，“一方是不可接触的Unus，受赐于战神马尔斯！”人群迸发出欢呼和吼叫；显然Unus之前赢过许多场比赛。“而他的对手，是Magnus，受赐于火神伏尔甘！”

Magnus？他听说了他们可能会给自己起个外号，适用于斗兽场，但这是他第一次听到。但是已经无所谓了。什么都无所谓了。

炙热烘烤着沙地。Unus走回了战场中央。尖叫和呼喊不绝于耳，已无路可逃。

_我不会以奴隶的身份死去_ ，Erich疯狂地在心里默念， _我不会。 **我不会**_ 。

Unus咆哮道，“来吧！难道你要在那儿站上一整天吗？”

Erich在场上持剑站定，让剑中的金属给予他些许安慰。比赛开始了。

他先动了第一步。他试探性地刺向了Unus，想看看他的能耐。Unus轻易地便躲开了，但这一下并不是很快。Erich眯起了眼睛。为什么人们会说他不可接触呢？

他的下一击更快也更坚决——然而当剑刃距离Unus的肚子仅有几英寸的时候，奇怪的事发生了，似乎有一种看不见的力量阻挡了他。Erich又试了一次，这一回的目标是肩膀，但怪事又重演了。Unus大笑起来，而人群也开始高呼。

_就像是他的整个身体都被防护了一样_ ，Erich明白了。 _是某种无形的力量，就像….风，或是引力_ 。

他要怎么才能杀死一个他无法碰到的敌人呢？

接着Unus走向了他，野蛮地挥剑砍来，Erich格挡开来。像能感觉到他自己武器里的金属一样，他也感觉到Unus的剑刃；因此他知道那男人会如何周旋，何时要举剑猛刺，甚至还能以重击的重量将对方的剑推开一点点。

（这是个好事——受赐于马尔斯意味着Unus很强壮，即便是轻轻一击，也会重重地砸在Erich的护盾上，他的胳膊里的骨头像是要脱节。）

在场的人群大声叫唱着“Unus！Unus！”他们觉得这是如此地令人印象深刻，一个不可能被接触的男人即将赢得一场胜利。

_我要让你看看一个真正的勇士能做什么_ ，Erich心想。 _我会让你看看一个真正的神赐的标记是什么样子_ 。

他远远地退开，远到Unus开始大声嘲笑，而人群也发出了嘘声。但没远到Erich无法感知金属。接下来，他举起了他的剑——然后松开了手。

剑悬在半空中，等待着他的施令。

人群忽然陷入了全然地寂静；这声音的缺席远比任何鼓舞吼叫都振奋人心。Erich感到自己嘴角向上蜷成一个弧度，他笑了起来。

手指轻轻一弹，他控制着剑猛地刺向Unus，而就在Unus举起盾牌的瞬间，Erich却放低了剑的高度——刺向了沙地之下。它刨去了Unus的立足之处，对方立刻失去了平衡，跪倒在地。

观众们的咆哮声又一次涌现，比之前更加热烈。他们的赞扬是多么的廉价。赢多容易，输多简单，毫无意义。他们响亮地欢呼着，希望Erich赢，一如之前想看到他死。但是今天，他们不会看到他的死亡的。

当Unus磕磕绊绊地站起身时，Erich猛冲过去，在Unus抬手反击之前，迅速地举起自己的盾牌砸向他。盾牌和盾牌撞击的作用力使得Unus后退了几步。

_他的标记能保护他的肉体，但却无法挡住他自己手上的兵器_ 。

Unus走向他，Erich把剑召回手中，双方刀刃相向，你来我往，金属碰撞的摩擦声交织成了喧闹的乐章。而Erich只专注于两件事：缓和住Unus的进攻，不让那力量伤到他；以及，将对方一点一点逼至斗兽场的边缘。

他们只剩几尺之远。几步之遥。Unus的后背就要挨上墙了——

Erich虚晃一下，知道自己的动作既业余又笨拙不堪，但这并不重要。他躲开了Unus的剑，骗对方站得更开，这样一来，Unus就能举起盾牌来砸他了。

Unus中计了。他抬起盾牌，准备给他一击，而Erich压上整个身体的重量，猛地撞了上去。盾牌被压向后方，上边缘砰地一声撞上了Unus的脑袋，即使透过吵闹的人群，Erich仍能听见头骨的碎裂声。

有那么一会，Unus就那么站在那里，神志不清地盯着Erich，鲜血从他的盾牌上淌下，头骨上的凹痕一直延伸到他的左半边脸。Erich向后退了几步，Unus倒下了——他死了，或者就是没死也不剩几口气了。

“胜利者！新的赢家！是受赐于伏尔甘的Magnus！”

_现在我已经杀了一个人了。_

Erich觉得他似乎应该感到羞耻，感到悲伤。反过来，Unus当时看起来好像很享受能杀死Erich似的。可是他们对这件事都别无选择。他们都只是罗马人的玩物而已，而杀死Unus，只不过是做了罗马人希望他做的事情罢了。他什么都没去想，但却下定了冷酷的决心。

我不会以奴隶的身份死掉。

挑衅般地，Erich举起了他持剑的手。人们会以为他是在庆祝胜利。那就让他们这么以为吧。

他不知道会是在什么时候，什么地方，或者如何做到，但终有一日，罗马人会为奴役他而感到后悔。那时，他便可以好好利用他从神明那里得到的标记。那时，他身边的人群将停止欢呼，开始尖叫。

**

“你能扇得再快点儿吗？”Emeliana虚弱地指责道。

“我正在努力，女主人。”话虽如此，但Charelius和她一样都接近虚脱。

如此接近一个垂死的人——感受着他的死亡——这是最令人毛骨悚然的经历了。甚至对Emeliana来讲，这影响都很难承受；更不要提Charelius了，他感觉自己宁愿被杀。

“我不太想变成钻石了。”Emeliana对她的父亲说道，后者几乎一刻不停地沉浸在自己的政治活动和阿谀奉承中，丝毫不顾女儿快要昏厥。“我们不能回家吗？Charelius能送我到轿子那儿，你不用过去。”

Lucius Emelianus似乎想要点头——但紧接着他的目光飘向了Charelius，后者才突然意识到自己是一副什么样子：凌乱不整，大汗淋漓，以及明显的虚弱无力。“我们是该回家了，” Lucius Emelianus的声音里包含了恍惚的、令人作呕的意图。“有那么多更好的法子可以打发午后的时光呢。”

Emeliana漂亮的脸蛋立刻亮了起来，“你真是世界上最贴心、最好的父亲。”

而Charelius则颤栗不止。

 

5．

正如Charelius所预料的一样，Emeliana坚持再也不想去看角斗了。但尽管如此，他却没料到，她竟然对角斗士起了极大的兴趣。

“想想看，他们的人生是多么悲惨，”她是这么说的，“虽然有神赐予的标记，他们却没有和你一样，被善良的人家买走。他们不得不像野蛮人一样战斗，并最终死在那里。当然了，我猜他们中有些人就是蛮夷，但不可能全都不好。我觉得这整件事糟透了。”

“那确实糟糕透顶，女主人。”Charelius深有感触。

“我觉得我们救不了他们所有人。人们是那么地喜欢看角斗，而我始终不明白为什么。每个人都明知战车比赛更精彩，但他们仍对角斗情有独钟。但是，我还是觉得我们可以买下几名角斗士的，你说呢？我们可以让父亲觉得，拥有被神标记的奴隶是非常有面子的事。”

“非常好的主意，女主人。”Charelius应道，但心里非常清楚要上大价钱才能买下一个被标记的角斗士。有朱诺的宠爱加身，Emeliana并不知道她所过的特权生活有多么昂贵。

而且，她还被庇护在她父亲的羽翼之下。Lucius Emelianus要举办的下一个宴会不仅仅是场寻常的晚餐，他还要款待一些即将上场的角斗士们。这种宴会通常是在庆典赛会上举行，而非私宅…..不过，金钱能解决任何问题。

**

Erich从未感到过如此地不自在。

他在备战的堡垒里呆过，住过连牲口都不愿进的奴隶栏，卢达斯角斗士们的营地也是粗滥不堪。而这是他第一次，进到别人称之为家的地方。

….而且这地方还像做宫殿，像个神庙。这里显然不是谁都能住得起的，除非是皇帝。

他以前见过木质地板，还见过为数不多的石制的，但这在两边镶嵌成华丽图案的大理石板他却是第一次看到。椅子和长沙发数量多到能容得下他们所有人，而且每一件家具都精雕细琢，镀着金边，摆上了上好的丝绸垫子。贵族们穿着五光十色的丝绸长袍炫耀他们的财富——天蓝的、暗金的、无花果树叶那深沉的绿。葡萄酒如流水一样供应，每当他的杯子一空，就立刻有人为他满上。

“别让这些玩意儿把脑子搞浑，”Lucan之前在启程当晚告诫过他。“这些杂种们只是想知道他们该出多少钱赌你活着罢了。或者赌你会死。”

把脑子搞浑？Erich才不会那么傻。他只知道这些人在奥林匹亚过着的奢华生活，全要归功于那些曾经同他一起矿坑中劳苦工作、饱受苦难的人们身上。

举办这么一场宴会的钱足够买下多少矿工午饭呢？成百上千。换做是兵营，也肯定会被修建的更好，至少他们会有张床来躺，而不会是在那将他们带向死亡的比赛回合中间休息在干草堆上。

Erich的火气上来了，不过他心知这对自己没什么好处。他尽量不引起注意地来到人群后面，向这栋华丽房屋中央的列柱廊走去。呼吸着新鲜的空气，被翠绿的植物和平和静谧所环绕：这一刻对他而言，是世间少有的珍贵。

当走到外面的时候，他抬起头看向天空。并无星辰可见——这是个多云的夜晚。月亮也不见踪影。唯一的亮光，是来自屋子里面的灯。

所以过了一段时间后，他才意识到自己并非独自一人。

“我很抱歉，”那是一个男人的声音，很有教养，而且十分亲切。Erich怀疑地望过去，透过黑暗，他看见有人站起来了；显然对方刚刚是坐在列柱廊花园正中的小喷泉处。“我并不是故意偷偷摸摸的。我只是以为——你过一会便会回去参加宴会。”

“如果我实在忍不住的话，”Erich回答道。

男人笑了起来。他穿着一件粗糙的棕色长袍，一块小小的青铜牌子绕在他的颈上——哦，一个奴隶。“不怎么在乎那些宴会？是的，你不在乎。你是个诚实的人。但是我可分辨不出你到底是厌恶欺骗，还是根本不知道那是怎么回事。”

“你是怎么知道的？”Erich走上前，去看正在和他说话的人。是个年轻男人——比Erich自己要年轻一些，尽管他猜不出精准的岁数。男人并不是很高，但匀称的身材使他看上去比真实身高还要长一点。最引人注目的是他的脸——棱角分明的下巴，深色的双唇，眉骨清秀，以及其下蓝色的双眼。他的眼睛是如此湛蓝，在黑暗中闪闪发亮。“你是谁？”

“我被叫做Charelius，真名是一个拉丁文的变异词，但是在不列颠之外没人能正确的读出来。而现在呢，我就被叫做这个。我也已经习惯了。”他抬起头看向Erich，眼前所见把他吓了一跳——然而另一方面，他也像是被吸引住了。“你是…你是我在竞技场里见过的那个人。我认出你了，Magnus，对吗？虽然我猜那也不是你的真名。”

Erich摇了摇头，“认出我？”当时他戴着头盔，Erich不认为有人透过那东西还能认出他的脸来。

“不是你的脸，而是你的思想。”即使是浓浓夜色也没能遮盖住他的讶异。Charelius笑了起来。“对，我也被标记了。受赐于弥涅耳瓦。大多数的时候，我都能感知人们的心灵。所以我知道你讨厌那里——厌恶至深——但你不会被打败。不会被你的对手打倒，罗马人也不行……”

Charelius的声音突然小了下去，他斜过身子，重重地靠在附近的一尊农牧神雕像上。直至此时，Erich才发觉Charelius的皮肤异常苍白，而这份惨白却并不是因为他的血统。“你不舒服。”

“我睡不着觉。有些时候我还会忘记吃饭。我知道，自己简直傻透了。但这些天来我就是感到心烦意乱。倒不是因为自己的事，”Charelius轻轻地笑了笑，伸手将自己棕色的头发向后捋了下。“我又在胡言乱语了不是吗？不用理我。”

Erich的人生经历让他对同情和怜悯并没有多少体会；他也想不到任何理由觉得住在这豪宅中的人们可怜，即使对方也是个奴隶。然而，Charelius脸上的阴霾却让伤人至深，唤起了一阵奇怪的、同情的疼痛。“给你，”Erich将他的酒杯举了起来。

“酒会让我变得傻里傻气，你懂的，”但Charelius还是接过来喝了一大口。他并没有变得晕头转向，当目光从金属酒杯上抬起时，Charelius的面容十分平静，那双湛蓝的眼睛正凝视着Erich的双眼。他在其中看到了什么呢？

突然之间，Erich意识到自己还穿着低滥的长袍，手上布满伤疤和老茧，以及刮得乱七八糟的碎胡茬。“你好多了，”他粗声粗气地说道。

Charelius缓缓地点点头。“我希望你能得到它。”

“得到什么？”

“自由。哪怕只有一刻，哪怕它会伴随着你的死亡。我希望你能得到它。”Charelius将酒杯交回Erich掌中；他们的手指轻轻蹭到了一起，不知为何，这一瞬间的温暖却似乎徘徊着久不消散。

Erich脱口而出：“你也一样。我希望你也能得到自由。”

“你是个好人。也许你本就善良，只要有人肯给你机会的话。我很抱歉他们没有。”Charelius露出一抹不确定的微笑，转身要离开。他一边走回房子里去继续干活，一边对他说道，“如果我们都有机会的话，谁又知道我们将会是什么样子呢？”

那天晚上，这个问题在Erich的脑海里久久徘徊。尽管宴会已完，他们返回了卢达斯，Lucan还一直问他有没有欲求不满的罗马主妇扑到他身上之类的下流事，当他躺在他的铺位上时，Charelius的话仍一直在他脑子里回荡。除了Erich以外，大家都早已入睡，看起来他似乎花了不少时间来考虑这个问题。一股悲伤笼罩住了他。萦绕在四周的，还有在Charelius将手指移开之前，那个短短的、短短的触碰。

 

第一章完。

 

【1】stola 古罗马时期一种女式长袍  
【2】ludus 角斗士团  
【3】Colosseum 欧洲现存有诸多斗兽场遗迹，这一个指的是最著名的圆形大竞技场。


	2. To Have Found A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina

1.

出乎Erich意料的是，他多多少少还是能够在罗马街头随意走动的。虽然大多数的日子里他都要接受数小时的训练课程，有比赛的时候当然也会被召唤上场，可是除此之外，他想去哪里并不受约束，甚至还可以将斗兽场里观众扔给他的钱随意花光。

（起初他无意拾起那些硬币，结果被Lucan狠狠嘲笑了一番。“咱们这样的人用不着行为多高尚磊落。你就这么想——那些个蠢驴们只是把钱扔出去了而已，而你不妨就当做是从他们那儿捡的，对不对？”）

所以，他便自由自在地去参观罗马了，这个让他同时感到厌恶、美丽、令人生畏的帝国。

令人生畏，是因为这城市要远比Erich想象中的全世界还要广袤无垠。那些街道——全部都被精心铺就的——曲折绵延，难以计数，似乎每次他漫步在街头上，都会有全新的街景展现在眼前。大理石造就的宏伟神庙、石砌的高大楼群与那些简陋的木屋、小商店并肩而立；主干道上矗立着成列的雕像，几乎悉数由青铜浇铸，别致的金属质感更是增添了那份雄壮。还有那些人！他见过犹太人、罗马人、叙利亚人，还在做矿工的时候遇到过几个撒丁岛人。然而，这里却充斥着来自世界各地的商贩、游客，以及外交官。Erich在五分钟不到时间内，就经过了一个希腊人——卷曲的头发上涂抹了油，一个穿着深色长袍、戴着精致耳环的努比亚人，还要一个画着浓重眼线的埃及人，他身上的亚麻布衣服轻薄到近乎透明。对于一个在悲惨的矿工生活外就没经历过什么世面的人来说，这突如其来的人类列队让Erich无所适从。

美丽，是因为他完全不知道人类还能够这样生活，惊讶于他们用大理石修建出来神庙、市场竟然如此熠熠生辉，仿若众神的宫殿。即使一个人穷的叮当响，也能走进市场，用一天的薪水买到一条面包，或是厚厚的一片奶酪——甚至是新鲜宰杀的野兔，以及偶尔才会遇上的野猪肉切片。不同于破布和盔甲，这里的人们身着的非洲棉衣鲜红如血，从高卢进口的羊毛漂白得胜似云朵，或是色彩斑斓的丝绸——几乎涵盖了你所能想象到的各种颜色。（而他自己呢，就同大部分的奴隶一样，只穿了一件粗劣的棕色长袍。）

他们的神庙都漆金镀银——甚至连天花板上镀了层金。他们的元老院高耸矗立，青铜浇铸的大门宽广气派，摆得下一整打雕塑。有一座神庙，万神殿。它的规模如此巨大，Erich站在那里，仰头望着这宏伟壮观的建筑，几乎要相信了这些人的神真的比这世界上其他的信仰更加强大。

而厌恶，则是因为罗马人的残忍，残忍到了骨子里。他们的智慧和教养并没有教会他们怜悯。在他眼里——他们并不是伪善者——他们对待彼此也不会留有一丝同情，一如对待那些被他们征服的人。然而，这份冷酷也能称得上是种美德吗？

如果答案是肯定的话，那么Erich也将这样要求自己。

最初的时候，他时常想着要逃走。然而，手腕上的刺青却清楚地表示出他是个角斗士，是个奴隶。Erich明白，没有船主会考虑起航送他去奥斯蒂亚；也没有车夫愿意载他一程。若是他动身行走于阿庇乌大道，早晚会被拦下来盘问一番——或许根本走不了多久。即使他走到了旅店门口，也不会有房东想要租给他一间住所。他缺乏在野外求生的技能，而且就算他知道该怎么做，方圆百里之内也找不到一片荒野。罗马奴隶制的束缚远远强于腿上的铁镣；它们重重交织于这个社会本身。

一天，Erich早早地散完步，回到卢达斯的时候脾气依旧很坏。他一边走进大门，一边吼道，“你笑什么呢？” 

“瞧你一脸的酸苦相，”Lucan懒洋洋地回答道，抽了一口amissiona，“对了，有人找你。”

Erich惊讶地忘了生气。“有人找？谁？”

“不知道。你干嘛不自己去看看？”

Erich走向了他的床铺，紧接着停在了门口。房间里站着的人，正是Charelius。

自从三周前他们见过面后，他便时常想起Charelius。其实，他也说不上究竟是为什么；Erich的生活整天都围绕在斗兽场里那些被宣判了死刑的人之中，所以根本没有理由被一个豪宅中的奴隶的困境所触动。

然而他却忘不掉Charelius那忧虑的双眼。

“角斗士Magnus，受赐于伏尔甘，”Charelius手持一卷文书，声音一本正经。他笑了一下，接着说道，“至于真名，只有他自己才知道。”

“Erichthonius。或者Erich。”

Charelius的笑容放大了。“Erich，”他咧嘴笑道，“这是给你的邀请函。”

“邀请函？”Erich接过卷轴翻开来，但只是直直地盯着它。

“认得字吗？没关系，我说给你听。Emiliana小姐想邀请你参加一个宴会。其实，她是想请一些被标记的角斗士。请角斗士参与正式的社交场合是有些不羁了，但绝非出格，只要你们都规规矩矩的。时间是四天之后，日落时到就好。训练师会给你们安排好的。”

“为什么Emiliana小姐会邀请我参加宴会？”那个轻浮的金发小妞？在Erich看来，她漂亮却又娇弱得像根鸽子的羽毛。

“她对标记很感兴趣，而且为你们被送进斗兽场深感愧疚。”Charelius的声音沉了下去。“Emiliana尚未意识到，自己对于改变你们的命运无能为力。但是她愿意给予你们食物，让你们开心，怜悯你们。她的用意是好的。”

“她是个蠢货，”Erich生硬地说道。

Charelius后退了一步；Erich有些惊讶，他竟然在维护他的主人。“Emiliana只是个小姑娘。这一切——这背后巨大的深意——她还无法参透。重要的是，她是好心的。”

“ _好心_ 。给我一颗罗马人的心脏，让它在我手中停止跳动，对我来说这就远比得上他们给我的好心好意了。告诉你的小姐，去邀请些别的她报以怜悯的玩意吧，除非她希望自己是那颗在我手中跳动的心脏。”

“你不会伤害她的，”Charelius说着，但他的语气显然不是很确定。

“你在维护她吗？你的 _主人_ ？”

“……是的。她的国家所犯下的罪恶不应由她来承担。身为一个年轻姑娘，靠自己能做到的事情哪怕屈指可数，她也欣然愿意去尝试。”

“如果她什么都做不到，那便一文不值。如果她从我们的奴役中获利，那她的双手便和他人一样都沾满了鲜血。”Erich向着Charelius迈近了一步，他无法理解他的立场。“还有，如果她这个主人对你真那么好，那又是为什么你会对人生如此绝望？为什么你会一心求死？”

Charelius的脸色一瞬间变得惨白。直到此时Erich才意识到，他看起来真的比数周之前还要虚弱了——他削瘦了许多，也没怎么睡过觉。Charelius眼睛下方浓重的阴影几乎成了他脸上唯一的颜色。下意识地，Erich伸出了手想扶住Charelius。

但是Charelius却向后退开了。“假使你举止礼貌，不使用暴力，你仍旧受邀于宴会。否则，我会和小姐说你在训练里受了轻伤，无法出席。”

“Charelius——”

“再见，Erich。”

在Charelius离开后的数分钟里，Erich一直站在原地。他思忖着为何一个饱受痛苦的奴隶却会维护那些罗马人——还有，为何Charelius念他名字的声音会一次又一次地在他脑海中回荡。

 

2.

显然，Erich对于是否去参加那个美妙的宴会有些纠结，可Lucan却全无这些顾虑。如果有个机会能享受到比卢达斯里更好的酒菜——而且不要钱——他绝对不会放过。

在斗兽场里，人们通常不会在他的回合结束时扔钱给他，或者就算他们扔了，那时候的Lucan也已多半不成人形，根本无力去捡。免费的酒？他肯定要去。

正当他胡思乱想的时候，他听见了角斗士老板的喊声。“来新人了！你们这些家伙绝对会想要看看 _这个_ 的！”

训练师会宣布一名新人的到来是不同寻常的。也许这一次的也是个被标记了的，而且这种标记定是肉眼可见。Lucan同其他的角斗士们走进训练场地，只见训练师站在那里咧嘴笑着，肩上扛着一个用层层厚布包裹的蠕动不止的包袱。

“你把这家伙装在袋子里干嘛？”Lucan问道。好像嫌这新人还被吓得不够似的。

但训练师并没有回答，只是说道，“我倒是挺想知道，观众们会怎么看这一个？”

他将包袱扔在了沙地上。一阵手忙脚乱之后，新人从布料中挣脱出来——

——Lucan倒抽了一口冷气。 _一个女人_ 。

不，事实上，是一个女孩。要是Lucan没看错的话，她才刚刚到能谈婚论嫁的年龄。而且，她那破破烂烂的长袍实在是太大了——那女孩骨架小巧，身形不高，从头到脚都在抖个不停——所有的这些都使她看上去比实际年龄显得更加年轻。更不要提，她脸上流露出来的惊恐和脆弱了。

他看不见标记的痕迹，或许它埋藏在她深色发间的那缕长长的银丝里。

角斗士们开始大笑了起来。“你终于给我们找了点乐子来了？”其中一个大声喊道。

她没可能是一个斗士。法律禁止女性角斗士和男性比赛，而且大多数的观众们也不喜欢看女人之间的斗争，那仅仅是地方上才会搞出来的粗暴的娱乐节目罢了。那么，这个女孩为什么会被带到这里呢？

她那么站着，深色的眼睛睁得大大的。Lucan告诉自己，他不应该在乎她是否恐惧或孤独，他不应该想去保护她。任何一个被判进斗兽场里的人都会感到害怕，除非是个傻子。而Lucan不能为他们所有人、或是其中的任何人担心忧虑。不能再有了。Colossus曾是最后一次；他在Colossus死去的那天便立下了誓言。

“过来，小可爱，”另一个男人走向她，嘴里高叫着，“那么，你是个舞者吗？想给我们跳一段不？”

“他们想干什么？”Erich站在Lucan身后；显然他是最后一批走出营房的。“把一个小姑娘送来这种地方——简直就是把肉扔进了狼堆。”

看起来就是这样。然而，挂在训练师脸上那抹洋洋得意的笑，总让Lucan觉得有些不对劲，这家伙甚至在不停地催促斗士们离她近点。他特别示意了一个未被标记的角斗士上前，那人名叫Mygdonius，经常给训练师惹事。他到底有何居心？

“不要，”那姑娘举起双手，“别碰我，求你。”

Mygdonius却完全无视，“我会教你怎么跳舞的，小可爱。快过来，在我的老二上扭一段！”

他一把抓过她，女孩尖叫了起来。Erich伸手推开Lucan，想上去帮助她，但Lucan抓住了他的胳膊。

“你干什么？”Erich叫道，“让我过去。”

“等一下。”Lucan瞥见了女孩子眼中滑过的一丝异样，而其他人则没有注意到。

是，她确实害怕——但不仅仅是在担忧自己。她为她的袭击者感到恐惧。

而现在，那个男人开始尖叫。

所有人都后退了半步，有的甚至跳了起来。Mygdonius仍然紧抓着她，然而这紧握却是源于疼痛导致的肌肉僵硬。伴随着嚎叫声，他的皮肤渐渐转成了灰色，进而开始崩裂，仿佛被焦烤的大地。与此同时，那女孩也在大声尖叫着，企图挣脱但并没有成功….直到她的攻击者倒下去死掉了。

（在斗兽场呆了几年后，你就能清楚地分辨出一个人死了的时候是什么样子。）

很长一段时间里，没有人出声或是移动。女孩儿站在那里，低头看着她刚刚杀死的男人，浑身抖如糠筛。Lucan看见一条泪痕滑过她的面颊。

接着，窃窃低语声响了起来。 _普鲁托。受赐于普鲁托。死亡的主宰。_

Lucan从未听闻过有人受赐于普罗托。显然，普鲁托和朱庇特是仅有的两位天赋从不外传的神明，他们从不与人类分享。但凡事都有第一次。看上去，这一次普鲁托似乎找到了他的宠儿，并将他的武器加持在这个年轻的、被吓坏了的姑娘身上。

 _真搞不懂那些神都在想些什么_ ，Lucan暗想。

“为了让你们这些家伙明白该管好自己的爪子，我们就小小地展示了一下，”训练师说道，“这个人将被派去执行大规模的处决。我们会训练她，教给她怎么好好地展示能力。另外，虽然我们是把一个姑娘关进了兵营，可要是你们之中若是有人蠢到在看过这一切之后还想碰她的话，我猜她会帮我好好收拾掉这个蠢货的。现在都回去干活去，来人把Mygdonius拖走吧。”

几个男人拖开了Mygdonius的尸体。Erich问了一句，“大规模处决？”

他资历尚浅，所以还不知道。Lucan给他解释道，“并非所有罪犯都会被安排角斗。有些人会在比赛回合的中间被拖去喂野兽，另一些则逃过一劫。偶尔他们还会烧死几个，但那种情景太令人毛骨悚然，就连罗马人都不忍目睹。所以，我猜他们打算叫她去做处决。”

“他们将我们视作牲畜，”Erich的声音隐含着咆哮，“他们希望我们连牲畜都不如。”

Lucan耸了耸肩。要是你总是念念不忘，痛恨着罗马人，这憎恶之火必会将你燃尽。

他不再去理会那姑娘了，后者正走向远离训练场地的一张长椅，接下来的几个小时里，她就坐在那儿，没人理睬。当夜晚降临时，Lucan却突然想起来她没地方睡觉。营里为数不多的几间小小的单间，都是只供给常胜的标记角斗士的。凭借长生不死的能力，Lucan也赢到了一间。就算那姑娘不会被人动手动脚，那些杂种们也很有可能会对她讲下流话，甚至在她面前手淫什么的，而Lucan并不想熬夜去一个一个地教训他们。

于是，黄昏的时候，他朝着她走了过去。“嘿。”

她蹦了起来，显然被吓得不轻；他意识到那姑娘之前坐在长椅上时差不多睡着了。一定是累坏了。“哦，我——我不是——你不应该站得这么近。”

“我又不打算碰你。相信我，经过那场小小的演出后，没人再急着那么做了。”

她的脸变红了，但接着却挺直了身板，“你应该庆幸我也没急着去碰你。”

这么一来，她并不像看上去那样年轻了。因为挺直了身子，又或是出于她身上那种超出年龄的不寻常的勇气。而勇气，则将支撑着她在这儿求生。“我叫Lucan。你是？”

“Marina。”

Lucan走上前去，在命令自己住嘴之前把余下的话一口气说了出来。“听着。我们中的一些人拥有属于自己的房间，你可以过来住我的，我就搬去公共住房。这样的话，你就不必跟那些混蛋住一起了。”

“我能吗？”她的面容一下子亮了起来，但紧接着，她警惕了神色。“我要做什么吗？”

“不用。你什么都不用做。”他想起了Erich的话。“罗马人将我们视作牲畜，但我们却没有理由那样对待彼此。”

她再一次微笑了起来。“哦，真的是太谢谢——”

“不用谢我，”他打断道。“别搞得我们好像是朋友似的。身处此地，朋友是你最不需要的东西。这点你懂得越早越好。”

Marina眼中光亮瞬间熄灭了。有那么一阵，Lucan脑子里只想着，她是那么的害怕，那么悲伤，孑然一人，孤苦伶仃。

然而在这个地方，他们都是只身孤影。

他把那间曾是他的、现在归了她的房间指给她看了，然后便头也不回地走开了。

 

3.

在为Emeliana最近一个宴会做准备的时候，Charelius觉得自己全程都像是在梦游。愈发严重的是，他觉得自己整天都浑浑噩噩。如果他不吃东西，夜里又强迫自己熬到很晚不睡，这样疲惫就会磨钝他的每一存感知，每一丝情绪。他的天赋也同样被磨钝了，仅仅在偶尔才会睁眼扫一下四周；而当喝完amissiona之后，则陷入了完全的沉寂。于是，当Lucius Emelianus再召唤他的时候，Charelius就不那么在意了，就连疼痛，也仿佛遥远了许多。就算过后他再独自哭泣，Charelius至少也可以告诉自己，落泪只是因为他太累了，非常，非常地疲倦。

所以那天晚上，他正半梦半醒地做着自己的工作——准备酒水，点亮灯具，监督着负责给Emeliana化妆和美发的奴隶做最后的打理。

“您越发地光彩照人了，女主人。”Charelius通常都是真心实意的。可是现在，疲惫不堪和偷啜的几小口酒模糊了他的视线，在他眼里，Emeliana的美丽仿若幻境，飘渺似美惠女神【1】。

“人们说永远不要相信来自奴隶的赞美，但我的天赋却告诉我可以信任你。”她笑起来，脸上露出浅浅的酒窝，一面检查着自己在银镜里模糊的倒影。“我应该再去倒影池照照。哦对了，希望纯白色不会让我看起来像个维斯塔贞女【2】。这颜色实在太浮夸了。”

她总是能在鸡蛋里挑出骨头来；今夜她身着最轻柔的绿色，仿佛初春嫩叶萌生的新芽。“您一直都十分美丽动人，女主人。宴会的准备工作已经完成了，您要过去看看吗？”

“我猜他们一定搞的不错。填料睡鼠做得怎么样了？”

“它们闻上去棒极了，但厨师又把耳朵烧焦了。”

“那个蠢——算了。你能弄点酱汁什么的，想办法把它们盖住吗？”

“蜂蜜应该可以。我一会去往睡鼠上面淋一点，到时候您可以去检查看看。”

“不用了，我相信你，Charelius。”Emeliana站起身，亲了亲他的脸颊。那短暂的触碰使他看到了她话语中的真心——她对他的喜欢简单又真诚。然而，任何直白的情绪，即使是善意的，也叫他无法承受。他不得不紧紧咬住腮帮，以免失控。

恢复平静后，他动身去进行晚宴的第一个环节，去迎接受标记的角斗士和其他的表演者。他头晕目眩，脸上带着标准而空洞的礼貌——

——直到Erich走进房间。Charelius瞬间清醒了过来。

礼节上来讲，他理应即刻把Erichthonius引荐给他的主人。但Charelius却朝他走了过去，目光流连在他脸上的每一寸肌肤。诸神在上，Erich不仅仅来参加宴会了；他还把衣服洗净了熨烫妥帖。他还 _刮了胡子_ 。

“胡子没了？”Charelius向他打招呼。

“嗯，入乡随俗，你懂的。”Erich有些不好意思地低下了头。看到一个如此有男子汉气概、如此强壮有力的男人害羞起来，比什么都能使人消除戒心。“之前你邀请我的时候，我说了很多粗鲁的话。我知道你只是想表达善意。对不起。”

Charelius开始思忖该如何回答。通常来说，礼仪和习惯教给过他一套说辞。然而，面对着Erich，他只想说实话。“当时你并没有说谎。那并非粗鲁无礼。而是种赞扬。”

Erich迟疑了一下，明显还想说点什么，但就在这时，Emeliana来到了他们身边。“这就那位深受伏尔甘喜爱的Magnus吗？我见过你的初战，你是多么地勇敢呵！”

Erich显然花了好一阵子才想出一个礼貌的回复。“勇气确实为我所需。女主人。”

“我认为，比起仅仅为了提供娱乐，被标记的角斗士们无疑有着更高的目标，”Emeliana说道。正如Charelius所预料的那样，她召唤了从警戒者朱诺处受赐的天赋，瞬间变身成了纯净的钻石。Erich眨了眨眼，但仍然保持了镇静。“你瞧，我们有很多相似之处呢。”

许久之后——久到头一个双耳的细颈酒罐被喝空，多数的角斗士都开始跟贵族们吹嘘炫耀、或是和贵妇们眉目调情——Erich又一次在列柱廊上找到了Charelius，他张口便问，“你没告诉我她被两个神标记过。”

“看得出来，她似乎深受他们的喜爱，”Charelius坐在一张石制的长椅上，好稳住他抖个不停的四肢。“话说回来，我们也是被标记的。要是我们也得众神欢心，他们也会显示出来的。”

今晚的月色格外明亮，银色的流光洒在Erich身上，淌过他陡峭的颧骨，漫上他宽广的双肩。“如果你不介意的话，我能问你件事吗？”

Charelius知道Erich想问什么。他深知自己应该岔开话题，亦或至少编造个谎话来搪塞。然而，他发现自己说道，“问吧。”

“到底是什么事让你如此困扰？我猜不仅仅身为奴隶这么简单。”

“没什么。只不过是任何奴隶都可能会被要求承受的负担之一。”这很难开口承认，尤其是考虑到Erich会作何反应。可为什么对这个男人说谎如此困难呢？“我的主人——Lucius Emelianus——他是个鳏夫。同多数出身良好的人一样，他并不愿意去妓院发泄性欲。尤其是，当他可以随时随地召唤一个奴隶去上床的时候。”

好了。他把他的耻辱统统说了出来。

Charelius清楚罗马社会是怎样看待这些事情的。男人们去招妓女或找同性的年轻情人并不会丢人现眼，只要他们是主动的一方。然而，被动的一方却是遭人唾弃的。拉丁文里有个恶毒的词语，用来称呼他们、或是给别人口交的人： _irrumator_ 。

和长者交往的年轻男孩通常会被原谅，因为他们年轻；可是，身为成年男子却持续地扮演女人的角色，则是既可耻又荒谬。而Charelius别无选择的境况，对罗马人来说也丝毫不值得一提。

但Erich并不是罗马人。“他…强迫你。”

“并不是说他强暴我，完全没那个必要。我是他的所有物，我必须服从命令。”Charelius艰难地吞了下唾沫，感觉喉咙里像是有个肿块。“你觉得呢，我是否应反抗？是不是该选择为自由而死，不愿生而为奴？”

“活下去。”Erich握住了Charelius的手，他攥得如此之紧，骨头都在隐隐作痛。“别让他毁掉你。”

“当他们在不列颠抓住我的时候，我就已经被毁掉了。又或者，是当我和我妹妹得知要被卖给不同的买家那天。反正，早已既定了。”

“不是的。单单罗马人是无法摧毁你的。”

Charelius笑了，试图和他开个玩笑：“为什么会这么说？”

“我知道的。”Erich的目光像是深深烙印在他眼里。Charelius觉得自己一定是太久没吃过东西了，所以和Erich对上视线的时候，他才会感到如此晕眩。“记住。总有一天将重归自由。总有一刻会摆脱枷锁。我们会做到的。你跟我。”

这样的梦究竟怎样才能成真？不过——它会成真的。一定会的，如果他攒够了钱。如果他能继续坚持下去。如果他透过面前的苦难，或许会看见自由正在前方等待。对他来说，牢牢记着这一切太难了……不过，Erich会提醒他的。

“总有一天。”Charelius说道。

之后，他们两人都没有再多说一个字。最后，Erich放开了Charelius的手。

 _我们必须再谈一谈。要过多久，Emeliana才会跟她父亲要求再举办一次这样的宴会？至少这几周是不可能的了_ 。“你是否——”Charelius停了一下，深吸了一口气。“你一般都去哪里洗澡？”

“阿格里帕浴场。那儿离得最近。”

“但是——尼禄浴场——那家更好，真的。我经常去那儿。”一阵红潮涌上他的脸颊。“当然，这栋房子里也是有浴室的，但是只供Lucius Emelianus和他的女儿使用。奴隶们只能去公共浴场，至少对能去得起的人来说是这样的。不过我们每两三天才被准许去一次。我一般都是早上去；一般在比较冷清、没那么拥挤的时候。在我能去的时候。”

他的话音落在了一片沉默之中，许久都没有回应，久到Charelius开始以为他定是让自己难堪了。然而半饷后，Erich开口了，听上去不情不愿地，“尼禄浴池吗？”

“你知道那是在哪儿吗？”

“我会搞清的。”

 

4.

和其他的年轻人一样，Marina也曾经希望自己能被罗马神标记。她还跟朋友们争论过到底哪个神比较好——有人说是维纳斯，拥有无与伦比的美貌，这样一来你就可以任意挑选自己的丈夫了，甚至还有可能嫁入豪门。另一些人觉得是谷物女神刻瑞斯，她会保佑你每年都有个好收成，繁荣也将随之而来。而Marina自己，则是弥涅耳瓦的忠实信徒，期盼着智慧和洞察力能帮助她时刻做出明智的选择。

任何理智的人，都不会期待受赐于普鲁托。而这却恰恰成了她的命数。

她的家人惊恐万分。然而哪怕到了现在，Marina也没有责怪过他们的恐惧。因为那只是正常反应。她的天赋无法给家人带来收入；Marina居住的村庄坐落在阿尔卑斯山脚，村民们都很迷信，拒绝靠近她的房子，也坚决不肯同这个与冥界之神紧密相连的家庭做生意。她在数周之前就已经清楚自己要被卖做奴隶——却仍然寄希望于她的家人能站在她的一边，然而，直到她爬上了奴隶贩子的马车，那些人确实也站在了她的旁边。袖手旁观。

可是谁又能去责怪他们呢？Marina的触碰致人死亡；而那些她杀死的人的天赋则闪现在她身上，如同烟火般稍纵即逝。她是普鲁托在凡世的使者，谁人有胆量去接近她？

夜深了，她却躺在那里久久无法入眠。许多被标记的战士们被邀请去参加什么宴会了，而剩下的则吵吵嚷嚷地说笑着，这让她有点害怕。然而，他们是不会冒着丢掉性命的危险去碰她的——但这事实本应给予她更多安慰。

 _或许我会怕他们，是因为恐惧远不及孤独伤人至深_ ，Marina想。

Lucan留给她的房间没比她那张床大上多少——说到床，也不过就是从墙上突出来的一大块石头，上面铺了层厚厚的稻草，和两条粗糙的毯子。这间屋子很难称得上宽阔敞亮，但是毕竟有四面墙壁和可以放下来挡住大门的门帘，在这里已经足以算得上是奢侈了。Lucan甚至还给她留了一盏小小的油灯，这样在日落后她仍能有些光亮。

自从把房间让出去后，Lucan发现她总是跟在自己周围，可他却从没给过她好脸色。然而，当Marina躺在床上，望着那盏油灯里闪烁着的火光，她觉得他那么像一个朋友，一个她在这里可以拥有的朋友，又或者，可能她唯一一个朋友了。

然而，这什么也说明不了。

**

“别动！”一个助手帮她套上厚厚的手套，但她的一举一动仍令对方惊慌失措。

“对不起。”她真心希望那男人能不小心擦过她的手，然后倒地身亡。因为这要远比她接下来被迫去做的事情好上太多了。

在大斗兽场里观众们的欢呼咆哮声中，角斗士们正在绕场游行，拉开今天这场“盛宴”的帷幕。Marina注意到，今天Lucan并不在他们之中，而她也没什么心思去猜想他在哪里。今天，是她在斗兽场里的初次登台。

他们为她套上一条黑色的丝绸长袍，换在任何其他场合下，她或许便会沉溺于那柔滑的质感。她的头上戴着一圈花环——水仙和铁线蕨，普鲁托的象征。汗水滑落进她脊背下方的凹陷处，蜿蜒地爬过她手臂和双腿；她四肢颤栗，呼吸急速。外面观众们的叫喊声如同潮水般一遍遍地冲刷过她，那巨大的浪潮像是要将她溺死。

“你知道该做什么，”守卫长对她说道，“等着他们就行，一个一个地。”

 _求你了_ ，她想说。 _我不想那样做。我宁愿死掉_ 。

然而Marina最终保持了沉默。现在无论她说什么，也无济于事了。

“看呐，这一个受赐于冥王普鲁托！”她走进了沙地，宣告者高声叫喊道。Marina没有抬头，直直地走向他们要她登上去的小木台。“她的武器即死亡本身！”

她站在那里，颤抖个不停，心里想着不会有比这更糟的了，直到看见一群囚犯被拉到自己面前。

他们年纪不一，身高各异，有男人也有女人，唯一的共同点是悲惨的境遇。Marina哽咽了，她奋力忍住眼泪。

_如果我拒绝——如果我转身往回跑，去触摸那些守卫——_

什么也不会改变。守卫们会立刻杀掉她，用三叉戟，剑，或是别的什么无须近身的武器。然后这些囚犯们还是会死，或许会被拿去喂给野兽。

Marina挺直了身子。至少，她能让这一切快点结束。至少，她能收留他们的天赋——他们的灵魂，人性的闪光。

每当一个犯人被要求跪在她身前，Marina的双手会抚上他面颊两侧。疼痛在他们身上游走，观众们的欢呼声如雷，而Marina的脑海里，只有不停涌进来的灵魂在回荡吟唱：

_来自丹吉尔的朱巴，不知道怎么就喝得酩町大醉，在酒吧斗殴的时候杀死了一个人，唯一的愿望是能够再看一眼大海。_

_费尔莫皮切诺的马塞勒斯，过去几年里一直在科尔索大道上抢劫游客，他只希望自己那时候能杀死更多的罗马人。_

_巴亚的西米莉斯，下毒给自己的主人，然而却在看见他窒息的瞬间后悔万分，她尖叫着死去，泪水打湿了Marina的手指。_

每一个人死去后，都变成了Maina的一部分。

当最后一个囚犯倒地咽气之后，Marina久久地呆立在原地，浑身不住地颤抖，精神不堪重负。此时，人群已然陷入一片死寂。她可以离开了吗？就这样走掉没关系吗？第一次，她抬起头看向看台上的人们——头越抬越高，观众不计其数——而那些人也正盯着她看，眼里的厌恶一如对之前被她以他们之名处决的罪犯的憎恨。

下一秒，号角声响了起来。守卫走上前来，Marina知道她可以离开了。当她退场时，人群中才渐渐又传出了欢呼声。

她抹了把脸，不知道手上的泪水是由于自己的哭泣，还是来自她的受害者们。这样的想法像是乌云笼罩在她的心头。那些死在她手上的人终会随着时间的流逝而消散，最后变成她的一部分，然而此时，一切仍鲜活在目。

Marina登上斗兽场四周的内庭，黑暗瞬间遮蔽了她的视线，一如之前外面的阳光晃得她目不能见。待到能看清东西后，她发现Lucan站在那里，上身裸着，神情阴鸷。

“干得挺利落嘛，”他说道。

这是表扬，还是责难？他一直都对她非常冷淡。或许他给出了房间只是因为他不喜欢它。Marina简短地回答道，“我痛恨待在那里。”

而Lucan却摇了摇头。“斗兽场里有得是比这还糟的活儿呢，孩子。”

他指的定是角斗士的角斗。但是，Lucan身无盔甲，手无利剑。他甚至没穿衣服——他身材强壮，肌肉坚实，即使是在壮汉众多的角斗场中，他也是数一数二的。然而，这样一个人在面对刀刃和盾牌时，无疑仍是脆弱的。他们究竟要把他放进何种战斗中去，并仍对他能存活抱以期待呢？他的手腕上甚至还挂着厚厚的链锁。

守卫们把他带了出去，他走在他们中间，头高高昂着。尽管有侍从不耐烦地提醒她该回去了——今天的杀戮中有关Marina的部分已经结束了——但她还是拒绝离开。她将花圈从头顶取下，然后站在那里，想知道到底Lucan要做什么。

“接下来，古代神话将重新上演！”宣告者大声报幕，而Lucan则被带到之前的那个台子上，然后四肢张开，被链锁拷在了上面。Marina见过Lucan和别人的对打，知道他强壮到足以反抗守卫，甚至可以打破那些链锁。然而，他却只是躺在那里，仰头望着无情炙烤着的太阳，屈从于他的命运。然后，宣告者高声喊道：“请牢牢记住普罗米修斯之命运吧！”

守卫们一拥而上，他们都穿戴着奇怪的服装：向前突起的尖型面具，装饰着羽毛的宽大斗篷，而手中则拿着长长的杆子，顶端焊着嚇人的金属钩子。

 _Lucan——他就是普罗米修斯_ ，Marina感觉全身冷了下去。而那些人，则扮演老鹰。

接下来的事情模糊不清。那一瞬间，她试图跑过去，然而双膝却放弃了做出任何反应。她记得，那些老鹰盘旋在Lucan周围，一次又一次地划开他的皮肤，直至钩子上溅满了鲜血。她还记得Lucan的皮肤又是怎样一遍遍地愈合修复，记得他又是怎样受尽折磨、痛苦地嘶吼，因为他们最后用钩子挖出——

——他的肠子赤裸地堆在一起，湿漉漉的内脏反射着令人作呕的微光，还有被刺穿的肝脏，正被高高举起，悬在他颤抖不已的身体之上——

——记得他又治愈了自己，但是那嘶吼和尖叫却令人胆寒。

Marina克制不住恶心，她冲到地面上，虚弱地在石头边呕吐起来。

这一天的可怖演出结束后，当他们返回卢达斯时，守卫们——显然还不知道屋子的易主——仍把Lucan扔回了他原先的房间。他尚不能走动。Marina想，他至少应该躺在床上休息一晚，而且她还觉得他可能会需要盏油灯。

当她拿着从厨房那里点燃一撮苔藓走进房间时，Lucan咕哝了一声，“我这就起来。”

“不，不。别。我只是想给你弄点亮光。”

在她拢起的手掌中，那抹微弱的火苗摇曳着变得亮了些。Marina回过头，看见他躺在那儿，男人无坚不摧的身体上那些强而有力的肌肉和他苍白的脸色形成了鲜明的对比。两个人都沉默地望着彼此。

终于，他开口了。“在对 _amissiona_ 上瘾之前——我本能摆脱掉那玩意一阵子的。就不会这么糟了。但我仍旧想那狗屁玩意儿。我恨它，但是我想要它。就算清楚下一次的时候，它会让我流血流到死，我依旧想要它。”

Marina过去掏他腰带上的小袋——小心翼翼地不碰到他的双臂——拿出一根 _amissiona_ 烟来。她将它在油灯上点燃，然后小心地放低，让他能用嘴叼住。Lucan深吸一口，呼出了烟，然后就什么也没说了。

当她再也无法忍受沉默的时候，Marina开口问道，“他们每一次都是那样对你的吗？让你扮演普罗米修斯？”

“不。他们总能搞出新花样来。不能让观众觉得无聊；你得娱乐到他们。”Lucan定定地盯着天花板上低矮的木制房梁。“我扮演过韦森盖托里克斯【3】，他们会找个角斗士扮演尤里乌斯•凯撒来把我勒死。或者，他们让我一次和五六个、甚至八个角斗士一起角斗，因为要那么多人才能把我放到。再不然，就拿我去喂野兽。我倒不会有事，只是会疼罢了。他们只是想听我尖叫，看着我不得不忍受一切。仅此而已。”

人们在对抗死亡时通常会有一个瞬间——对此，Marina，或许比起所有人类来说都要更加了解——在这个瞬间，在这场可怕的战斗中，那深深的、绝望的 _不_ ，转变成了 _是_ 。在这个瞬间，人们终于顺从地接受了死亡，有的甚至还感到了解脱。Marina寻找着它，因为她知道它代表着真正的结束；这个瞬间也是她从死者身上得到的唯一慰藉。而现在，她很清楚，Lucan承受了千百次死亡的折磨，然而却从未有一次获得过那一瞬间的安慰。

即使年轻如她，Marina也深知无须用言语来安慰Lucan。于是她只是点点头，让他知道自己能理解他。

她一定做出了正确的选择，因为没过多久他便开口问道，“你呢？你没事吧？”

“他们依旧在我的脑子里。”

他转过头，看着她。

Marina从未同任何人讲过这件事，但这一次她想说出来。“当我触碰人们的时候，他们的一部分天赋便会转移到我身上。还有，他们的思想，情绪。我能保留住它们一段时间。所以，每个我杀死的人，我都了解至深。”

Lucan默默地想了一阵，然后他骂道，“操他妈的罗马人。”

“是啊。”

“我说真的，我一会就能起来把你的床还你。”

“今晚不行，Lucan。你应该睡得更舒服一些。”

“不用管我。我睡哪儿都无所谓；明天一早我又会完好如初的。可是你不能跟外面那些恶棍睡在一起。”

Marina想抗议，但她却也真的不想忍受那些低俗粗野战士们。于是她拿起了一条毯子，“我会弄个小窝，就在这儿。你瞧？”

显然，Lucan想要反驳，然而疲倦却占了上风。她在屋子的另一端做了一个装着稻草的垫子，睡在离他只有几尺远的地方，近得能听见他的呼噜声。

过去，Marina和她的父母、姐弟们也曾住在同样的小屋里，她总是伴随着这样的鼾声入眠的。它使她感到……安心。

 _这就像是我们二人成为了朋友一样_ ，睡意袭来，她模模糊糊地想道。 _我猜，我们都身不由己。_

 

5.

在斗兽场上获得了首胜后，Erichthonius惊讶地得知，他不必马上进行下一场角斗。

“现在还不能让他们看惯你上场，”角斗士的老板给Erich安排了更多的训练，他对他说，“得直到你能打得很漂亮才行。”

Erich也很高兴不用再回斗兽场——既不愿被迫杀人，又不想经历被杀的恐惧——然而即使对于一个在铜矿中工作过的人来说，角斗士沉重的训练也简直要将他累垮。训练持续了很久，他们叫他跑步，并且其间还要跳过跑道上散落的石块；然后又让他做障碍跑，他必须跨过堆放的长椅；接下来又把绳子挂在附近的屋檐上，叫他悬在上面。或者还会让他去和假人搏斗，皮制的假人身上插着狼牙棒和尖刀，他清楚自己的每一击的反作用力都会使得它而反击回来。角斗士老板甚至还弄了一个能旋转的装置——那是根长杆，上面粘满了高高低低的棍子。它一转起来，Erich不得不跳起来躲闪，接着猛地蹲下去，紧接着又跳起、蹲下，反反复复。

他在矿坑的日子里练出了肌肉，但身材却仍然削瘦，因为那里并没有足够的食物。然而，至少现在老板能确保他们吃饱。尽管他们吃的炖肉里尽是些豆子和盐，Erich也仍觉得，这些东西提供的能量已经远远多于他所吃过的任何饭食了。

他花掉了一些从第一场胜利中赢得的钱——之前去市场的时候他买了只野兔。但他现在开始攒钱了。

一定得确保能买得起尼禄浴场的门票。

终于，在他第三次去的时候——“你好啊，”当他站在门口时，Charelius朝着他慢慢跑了过来。“我很高兴你来了。我不敢去找你，不过——没什么。你真的来了。”

“是啊。”为什么一定要假装他们见到彼此没有欣喜若狂？Erich知道，Charelius可没他这么傻。

或许这就是有朋友的感觉，一个真正的朋友。以前，他从未接触过友谊。或许对于朋友来说，寻求对方的陪伴再正常不过，在朋友眼里这并不是什么大事，双方会一笑了之。又或许，和朋友在一起的时候，即使是在室内，也能感觉到明媚的阳光洒在身上，温暖如春。

这就是当他看见Charelius时的感觉。终于，他有了一个朋友。

Erich第一次走进阿格里帕浴场时觉得它们大极了——之前他从来没去见什么真正的浴场。那间自带提供肥皂和流水的洗衣房对他来说就已经足够了，所以孩提时代起他就一直在那里洗澡；后来到了矿上，只有当监督干活的看守们实在被他们身上的气味熏得忍无可忍的时候，才会用桶装着守卫们用过的洗澡水浇到他们头上。所以，阿格里帕浴场可以算得上是他头一次感受装着热水亦或冷水的池子，头一次把衣服挂在近乎乞丐们的褴褛破布和参议院们雪白的上等外袍之间，头一次惊讶于眼前各式各样的人类躯体——从笨手笨脚的年轻人，再到身材臃肿的老者，不胜枚举。

而尼禄浴场又是另一番景象。

墙壁由精心打磨的石块堆砌而成，上面刻画着海神尼普顿和涅瑞伊得斯。冷水浴池大到不仅仅可以供人泡澡，甚至都在里面能游个来回。尽管这里只是为了清洗身体用，但这巨大浴场的每一寸都精美堂皇。空气中弥漫着浴油和蒸汽的气息，令人心生愉悦。

然而重点是，Erich突然发觉自己一直在瞄着Charelius的裸体。

Charelius不像角斗士们亦或矿工们那样肌肉健硕——但是他身材相当匀称、紧实、线条优美。他的肌肤并不像Erich的那样饱受过风吹日晒，而是种凯尔特人特有的白皙，微微带了点雀斑。更吸引人的是他臀部紧实的轮廓，修长而有力的双腿——

这样盯着一个朋友看是不是不太好？可是，Charelius也在看着他。

当意识到Erich望过来的视线时，Charelius只是简单地说道，“请原谅我——我并不是故意一直盯着你看的。我有听闻你们犹太人有这种习俗，只是……我从来没真正见过。”

“这样啊。”早年里，Erich周围经常有些同是犹太人的奴隶，但是此时在这个浴池里，这几百号人中，他是唯一一个受过割礼的【4】。他觉得这没什么，但Charelius无疑却很感兴趣。只是但愿对这件事的关注，能使对方忽略了他已经半勃起的事实。

当他们一同浸入热水池时，Charelius甚至凑得更近了，“会痛吗？”

“不会。我猜做这个仪式的时候，我还是个婴儿呢。所以一点儿也不记得了。”

“那当你做爱的时候，会有什么不一样的地方吗？”

“……我不知道。”

这回，Charelius大笑了起来。“你当然不会知道啦。你又没留着包皮做过爱，怎么能比较出前后有什么不同。我真是傻透了。”

这让Erich想起了另外一件事——一件Erich想跟他的朋友讨论的事——但现在似乎还不是时候。他们紧挨着对方泡在热水里，Erich想了想，最后开口道：“你今天看上去精神头好多了。”

Charelius埋下脑袋，似乎有些害羞。“我找到了一些值得期待的事情。”

 _我。他指的是，我。_ 所以，最终朋友们承认了见到彼此会欣喜若狂。然而为什么这会使他如此高兴呢？Erich想不通，而他所能做的，就是极力控制住自己别笑得像个傻瓜。

可是，如果朋友的美好能使他忘却掉自己和Charelius都被牢牢困进的悲惨命运的话，就算当个傻瓜他也愿意。然而，他们依旧只是奴隶。Charelius仍是那个富有男人的玩物，后者全然不顾自己对他的折磨；而Erich则被迫为了生存而战斗，一次又一次，直到失败倒下。就算被众神所挑中、授以宠爱，这一切依旧是他们无法逃脱的审判。

“你又生气了，”Charelius静静地说。尽管在 _amissiona_ 的作用下，他的天赋似乎仍闪着微光。“就像我邀请你去参加宴会的那天一样。”

“你如何能不感到愤怒呢？想想看，我们都过着什么样的生活。”

“命运女神只青睐极少数人。大多数人都无法免于辛勤、劳苦和死亡。以前是这样，今后也依然如此。”

Erich看向Charelius，认真地凝视着他蓝色的双眼。“你会说出这样的话，只是因为你觉得你应该这样说。其实，你心里并不相信。”

Charelius并没有立刻回答，而是思考了很久要如何回应。水珠从从他潮湿的深色发尖上滴落；Erich看着一滴水珠顺着Charelius的侧额和脸颊滑下，想象着自己伸出手指，去追索那道潮湿的痕迹。终于，Charelius将他从幻想中惊醒，“事实上，我的确相信。然而，我却并非如此希望。”

“那你希望什么？”

“自由，当然了。我最终会有机会得到它的，只是那需要时间。”Charelius顿了一下。“Emilianus……他还不至于对我念念不忘到不肯放我走。当几年后我老了，或者他又买了更漂亮的奴隶时——不过，这种念头太糟糕了。”

那么，Erich是否也应该希望，所有与他交战的标记角斗士都要比自己弱呢？“这就是我们被置于的境地。他们希望，我们去期待能以别人的不幸来代替自己。”

Charelius的视线扫过不远处的两个酒鬼，那两个老男人正在激烈地争论着粮食的价格，二人语气激动，像是在暗示着他们的权力大到足以影响行情。这场景无声地透露出一个信息： _小心。在这里你什么都可以说出口，什么都仿佛做得到，然而现实却并非这么容易。_ “我还希望有一天能找到我妹妹，然后买下她。很可笑是不是。她可能在…琉息太尼亚，埃及，或是任何地方。从小分开后，我们就再也没见过彼此了。就算再见到她，我甚至都可能认不出她了。”他艰难地吞咽了下，笑容变得苦涩起来。“但我仍希望着。这是我的天性，亦是我的诅咒。希望。”

“而我的，则是战斗。”Erich说。

他们泡完热水澡之后，取了些浴油，拿起刮身板开始替彼此搓背。这项技术对Erichthonius来说相当新鲜，但是干净起来的感觉令他如此地神清气爽，每一寸皮肤都微微地刺痛——他知道，Charelius也有这样的感觉。

当他一边在Charelius背上忙活，一边对他说道：“我很惊讶你的主人会给你来浴场的钱。还有时间。”

Charelius轻轻笑了下，“你想想看，如果成天围在一堆从不洗澡的人中，自己也会闻起来不怎么样，这样的话你去洗澡就没什么意义了。一些干粗活的家仆们通常都只能用主人用过的洗澡水，而我们这些可以在外打工的人自己都会挣些薪水。还有，每周都会有几个早晨，我能有一两个小时的空闲。”

“他们是给了我们很多时间，”Erich嘟囔道，他把刮身板清理干净，然后交给了Charelius。圆润的边角刮蹭过他的手臂，Charelius的指尖抵着他的皮肤，然而即使是这样，也没能平息Erich的怒气。“我们每天要训练七个小时，而除此之外，又在做些什么呢？我们把钱都花在喝酒和妓女身上，这样一直一直地打发时间，直到迎来下一场战斗，或是死亡。”

刮蹭的动作停止了；Charelius抬起头来看着他的眼睛。“我知道这很艰难，”他轻轻地说道，“可是战斗得越多，你便愈发时常地处于危险之中。要是你不高兴做那些事来打发时间，那么，就当是为我着想吧。”他犹豫地笑了笑。“瞧，我只是有些担心你。”

“没必要。”常常被金属所环绕，让Erich的操控能力大大增强。他每一天都会诅咒 _amissiona_ ——要是没有那个，他的掌控就会更加熟练。不过尽管这样，他还是变强了许多。像是为了说明，Erich轻轻弹了弹手指，Charelius手中的刮身板飞了起来，在他们之间盘旋飞舞。Charelius的神情被点亮了，Erich也再一次笑了起来。“我能照顾好自己。”

“我看得出，你有时常练习，”Charelius高兴道，“太好了。你把时间都用来训练，而非浪费了那些妓女身上，不是吗？一夜春风可能让人沉醉，但是其他的事情却能让你活下去。”

这到底是Erich的幻觉呢，还是Charelius的玩笑里真的暗藏着紧张的意味？

很可能是他的幻觉，因为Charelius突然一把抓过半空中的小板子，继续刮蹭着Erich的手臂——而且，那份紧迫感无疑是他自己在将信将疑。

一些妓女会直接被接到卢达斯里：几个女人和一个男孩被送往训练师和几个角斗士处。然而大多数的角斗士们则喜欢光顾附近的妓院，他们也会叫Erich同去。而他却拒绝了。他告诉自己，他要省下钱——为了去浴池，为了更好的事物，以及其它他尚未想到的事情。而且，有时候他还会去找Lucan，后者虽然不是个朋友，但却愿意时不时地玩上几把骰子。

然而，Erich不去妓院的最主要原因，是因为他完全不知道到那里要做些什么。

从青春期开始，直到被买到阿勒颇城当了角斗士，他从未见到过一个女人。一眼都没看到过。他还是个少年时，没人要他当男宠——考虑到他每天都被勒令去倒尿壶，这就没什么可值得惊讶的了。再后来，当矿地帐篷里男人们在手淫时，他偶尔也会那么做，只是非常，非常少；永无止境的繁重劳动，再加上营养不良，已经抹去了这些奴隶们最基本的需求，除了吃和睡以为，他们别无他想。

Erich从未做过爱。也从未接过吻。甚至自从很小的时候起，就再没有被人带着感情触碰过了——

——除了现在，Charelius玩心四起一般地用毛巾揉着他的头发。

人们都说，浴池里最容易遇上小偷和窃贼，但是毫无疑问，扒手们的注意力全都聚集在富人身上。而他们俩的棕栗色袍子正好就是那些人瞧不上眼的，Charelius项链上的牌子也只是为了宣告他属于Emilianus家。没人会傻到去偷一个象征着奴隶的标志。

“你接下来要做什么？”Erich抱着一线希望问道，但愿Charelius依旧空闲。他们可以去卢达斯，拿上Lucan帮他保存的钱，然后Erich就能请他吃顿不错午餐了。

但是Charelius的回答证实了这一切不过只是他的幻想。“我有好几个小时的课——我在学习速记。他们交给人一种能快速写拉丁文的方法，这样那些雄辩家们的演讲就能被记录下来了。接着我要陪着Emeliana去见她社交圈里的朋友们。这差不多要花上整个下午，但并没那么令人厌烦。之后，我们会一起八卦她那些女仆们的脑袋里想了些什么。再然后——”Charelius一面整理着腰带，一面突然支支吾吾起来。“再然后，Lucius Emelianus就回来了，而这之后会发生什么，得要再看了。”

一想到那位傲慢的家主肆意地使用Charelius——伤害他，全然不顾他的感受——Erich的胸中仿佛有股烈火在燃烧，而发现自己竟对此无能为力，他感觉那火焰简直要吞没一切。

另一边，Charelius显然已接受了自己的命运，“那你呢？”

“下午有训练，结束之后——我想，或许我会再去万神殿逛逛。”

“那地方很美。不过，为什么要去哪儿？你不是依旧信仰你的犹太神吗？”

Erich猜自己确实如此，尽管他对希伯来教几乎没什么了解；他的双亲早早逝去，根本没有时间来教给他那些信条。“我不是为了去膜拜他们。我只是——只是想去了解那些罗马神明，那些标记了我们的神。如果我能参透他们的企图——”

“从来都没人能够参透神的心思，”不过Charelius的笑容温润柔和。“我们什么时候能再见面？过两天可以吗？”

“行，到时候见。”

“好的，”Charelius回道。他们正走向熙熙攘攘的大街，正值上午时分，太阳照得地面暖洋洋的。街上的商贩紧紧盯着他们的货物，大道上人来人往，络绎不绝：奴隶们高举着双耳细颈的酒罐，在外工作的妇女们彼此详谈正欢，几个没在当班的禁卫兵，他们大笑着吵吵嚷嚷，还有一名贵族老爷，四个壮汉正抬着他的轿子。“我很期待。”

这短短的一句话仿佛意味深重。Erich点点头，“我也是。”

Charelius回头对着他笑了下，然后走进人群里消失了。Erich则仍旧站在浴池门口，温暖的阳光洒上他略带凉意的湿发，男人的脸上浮现出一个傻傻的笑容。

这就是有朋友的感觉吗？或许吧。不过有一点可以肯定，友情无疑贵若珍宝。

即便不通人情者如他，即便从未被爱过、从未被近亲过，Erich仍然可以感觉到，他的身心都为这非比寻常的友谊着迷不已。至于到底有多不寻常，唯有时间能够揭晓一切。

现在，他有了新的目标去战斗：时间。

 

第二章完。

 

【1】The Graces 美惠三女神。分别代表妩媚、优雅和美丽。  
【2】Vestal 维斯塔贞女。侍奉圣火维斯塔女神Vesta的女祭司，因奉圣职的 30 年内须守贞而得名。  
【3】Vercingetorix 韦森盖托里克斯。高卢和罗马之间最后一场大规模交战中，高卢一方的指挥。败给凯撒后背押送罗马关押，后被游街处刑。  
【4】circumcision 割礼。根据犹太教教义，受割礼是实践上帝同亚伯拉罕所立之约（《创世记》第17章第10～14节），它是《五经》中所载上帝的第一项命令，即所有的男孩都要受割礼。


	3. Only Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean Grey = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius

1.

Charelius别无他法，只有希望。这是他的天性。然而，他却无力指望所期待之事的实现。

未来某一天能买来自己的自由，这份希望是现实的。可是到了那个时候他依旧年轻，或是可以像少数自由人一样、变得富有又有名望，却是不现实的。在一幢不错的公寓中买下属于自己的房子，邻居们都是几世同堂，大家一起庆祝节日、偶尔共进晚宴，也是不现实的。想有朝一日重归大不列颠，还是不现实的。

至于将来能有一天攒够钱，买下他妹妹的自由：这念头很乐观，也不算是痴心妄想。但当谈及真的能够找到他的妹妹：希望却极其渺茫，尽管他从未停止期盼。

而在他种种梦想的角落里，有一件事——既不大可能发生，却又并非全无希望——他想象着能挣到足够的钱，结婚，支撑起一个家庭。

即使身为自由人后，他也不敢奢望娶到的女子会有多丰厚的嫁妆。更可能的是，他将孤老终身。但即便是这样，他也时不时地纵容自己去期许着能有一个家——能重现他幼年成长时所身处的快乐氛围，重塑那个充满着爱的地方。那时的Charelius从来都没有想过，若没有爱，生活会是怎样的一番光景。

然而在过去的十五年间，他已经深刻地体会到了那是什么滋味。

但是——

_就算没有爱，也好过于爱上一个角斗士_ 。他一面匆匆赶往罗马广场，一面这样告诉自己。

是的，在过去的数月中，他和Erich已经成为了朋友——非常要好的朋友，每个闲暇的早晨都会在浴池约见，一边聊天，一边泡澡。现在盛夏临近，人们开始搬去巴亚或提布尔之类临海的地方避暑度假，抄写员的工作也放缓了下来。尽管目前尚未有所计划，但他主人一家最终也会出行。因此，Charelius便开始期盼着下几周里他能有更多的空闲时间。他想象着，自己带Erich去看战车比赛……

……这就是问题所在。他总是在想Erich。

忽地，一阵画面如潮水般地涌入他的脑海，压得他几乎挪不动步子：Erich站在角斗士的赛场上，一把利剑刺入他强壮的身躯将他撕裂开来，他却无力反抗。观众们高呼着想看到他的死亡，不愿施予任何赦免——

_我无法承受这个_ ，Charelius想。

突然，一个声音在他脑中响起， _你如此爱他_ 。

起初的一瞬间，Charelius觉得自己一定是疯了。但紧接着，他的双眼瞪大了，他意识到这个声音——这就像是两个受赐于弥涅耳瓦的人正在无声地交流。

Emeliana还未掌握这项技能，她尚疏于练习。那么，到底是谁听到了他的思想呢？

_来维斯塔神庙_ ，她说道。现在他能听得出来，这是位女性；他似乎还能够感觉到她语气中的兴奋。我在台阶上面等着你。

他正好站在维斯塔神庙附近，于是连忙跑了过去，一心想看看究竟是何人。广场上的人们都忙里忙外，各司其职，而当他拾级而上时，忽然意识到自己没有看见任何一个造访者。

有个女人站在台阶的尽头等待着他。她是一位维斯塔贞女，这里就是她的家。

她雪白的斯托拉和鲜红的头巾，都象征着灶神维斯塔。他猜这女人比他要年轻几岁，差不多三十上下，侍奉神明也不过十年左右。她浓密的头发闪着赤褐色的光辉，容貌则是Charelius从未见过的美丽。

“又是一位，”她开口了——声音响亮——他正举步上前。“又一位，被神选中。”

“我也可以用同样的话回复您，我的女士。”Charelius轻轻地低下头。即便是罗马皇帝在维斯塔贞女面前也同凡人别无二致。“我是否有幸得知您的名字？”

“我是维斯塔的Junia。”她用最正式的语句做着自我介绍，但他们之间的精神纽带还是变强了——他能感知到她发现自己后无上的喜悦，以及心底对于同伴那份的深深的渴望。而他也是多么地高兴自己找到了她，多么欢喜能够来到这里……

“你可别丢了魂儿。”她的眼睛里闪烁着幽默的光，但他仍能感觉到她话背后的警告。“我猜，当两个受赐于维纳斯的人碰到一起的时候还是挺危险的。”

“维纳斯，女士？可我是被弥涅耳瓦所标记的。”

Junia歪着头，“大贞女说我的天赋是受赐于维纳斯。我能读出人们心里所想，共处时还能感知他们的情绪——这份力量不源自爱神的话又能来自哪里呢？”

“我从未想置疑大贞女的判断，”Charelius连忙说道。有些时候，解读标记是门精巧的艺术；并非所有神赐的天赋都能像Erich的伏尔甘标记那样显而易见。话又说回来，两个不同的神一定不可以赐下同一种天赋吗？他们的能力和职权并不完全彼此独立，所以，极有可能他们的赐予也会有所重叠。

Junia的笑容变得有些落寞。“对我来说，这天赋有诸多不便。”

当然——越是了解一个人，你便越会觉得自己仿佛爱上了他们；过去的几个月里，Charelius已经在Erich身上验证了这一点。然而，事实是多么地讽刺，身为维斯塔的贞女却被赋予了蕴含着爱情的能力。“只有神自己才知晓选中我们的目的。”

“是啊。他们赐予你的标记昭显着无上的荣耀，却又偏偏将你的人生投入被奴役的牢笼。”Junia对这一事实的困惑不解，甚至远远超出了Charelius本人所敢质疑的程度。“Charelius，你的天赋有助于你的工作吗？”

意识到她是从他的脑海中得知了自己的名字，Charelius笑道。“ _amissiona_ 使我无法将能力物尽其用。不过….它还是能派上用场的，我能知道主人们的想法，以及他们的感受。”

“我从不知道自己能这么清楚地听见别人的思想，这就仿佛是你在和我说话一样。”Junia的声音如梦似幻，语气饱含着惊奇，而他的也定是如此。“你也听见了我，是吗？尽管是在 _amissiona_ 的干扰下？”

他点了点头。以前，他常常可以感知别人的感受——有些时候还异常生动——然而，他从未能够光靠意念和人进行对话。

Junia面露喜色，“那，我们应该一起练习。现在的话，能占用你一会儿吗？我知道你的时间并不由你自己掌控。”

这可以称得上是Charelius奴隶生涯中听过的最委婉的确认请求了。“今天我必须要走了，女士，不过我很快便会再来找你。尽我所能，尽早过来。”

然而，他的心却因这一想法而刺痛，因为他前来见Junia贞女的时间——无论他是多么地想发掘自己天赋中未知的一面——都是从他和Erich共处的时光中分出来的。

她瞬间便明白了。“我会告知Lucius Emelianus，我需要你的协助，你可以当我的秘书。他也好，你也好，都会得到报酬。请秘书这点钱，维斯塔贞女们还是出得起的。”

这仍是要占用他的时间——不过，当没有文书工作的时候，他便还是自由的。“谢谢您，女士。”Charelius向她弯腰鞠了一躬，做以正式的告别。

然后，他们的目光相遇了。Charelius再次意识到了，他和Junia并不仅仅是相互鼓励那么简单。他们还能触碰到彼此的思想。她知道他的痛苦….而他也能理解她的。尽管她地位尊贵、美丽动人、受神宠爱，Junia甚至比他还要孤独。

他拾起她的手，握了一阵，想给予她些许的安慰，尽管被人看见触摸一位贞女是十分危险的事情。而且，这份危险并不单单只是针对他的；任何被认为是违背了贞洁誓言的维斯塔贞女，都要被执行死刑。（远古时期的刑罚——活埋——近十几年里又开始复活了。）

而当他拾级而下，飞快地离去时，Junia却勇敢地挥了挥手，向他告别。

**

和Junia见面的震撼与激动，支撑着Charelius挨过了其后的两天。然而在这之后，伴随着命运女神福尔图娜的祭典的到来，角斗士的竞技也临近了。

Erich的下一场战斗，也随之而至。

“拜托请告诉我，你跟训练师们的关系不错，”当决赛的前一天，他们站在卢达斯大门口的时候，Charelius恳求地问道。“他们会不会给你备上一套好盔甲？”

“我的盔甲既坚固又结实，”Erich向他保证道。男人看上去十分平静，镇定自如，然而他看着Charelius的目光，却仿佛是要记住他的每一寸容颜——仿佛他们不会再相见。

“盔甲光结实可不行，还得样式好看。人们更喜欢外表英俊的，虽然听起来很可怕，但这是事实——万一到了由他们选择赐死还是赦免的时候，结果会大不一样。”

“我可不是需要赦免的一方，”Erich的笑容很是凶猛。

Charelius只得点点头。他想在离开之前碰碰Erich——摸摸他的手，或是肩膀，或是别的什么地方——但那样就太过了。那样的话，他便会感知到Erich的恐惧；他无法在自己的恐惧上面再添上一笔了。

Erich问他，“你会来大斗兽场吗？”

“我去不了。Emeliana不肯再去，而没有她的话我亦无法出席。”他得给她跑差事；听候他女主人心血来潮的差遣，他可能被派去假发店买东西，而那个时候的Erich却正在为生命而战斗。“但是，我会一直想着你的。每一分每一秒。”

Erich轻轻歪了下头。他怎么能忍受看着Charelius这个样子？如此地疲惫不堪，心力交瘁，但同时却又在渴望着一些他叫不出名字的东西。“你会吗？”

“我保证。而且，之后我会尽可能地赶快过来看你的。”

他们都需要相信还会有以后。

当这天回家的时候，Charelius去找了他在街上看到的一个买护身符的女祭司；他并不大相信罗马人的护身咒语，但他们的神似乎确实强大，所以这很可能值得一试。他买了一对青铜的护身符，许愿它们能庇佑Erich的生命和健康。回到家之后，他清点了自己的钱，盘算着自己能买得起什么献祭品。任何他想使用的东西都超出了他的积蓄，但或许，他还是可以搞到一只鸽子的。但愿神能理解，这是他所能提供的一切了。

**

“你觉得怎么样？”Emeliana转过头问道，她正打量着抛光的金属镜子里自己模糊的倒影。远处，大斗兽场里人声鼎沸。

Charelius几乎看不清眼前的场景：假发堆满了架子、商人在打理Emeliana漂亮脸蛋边上垂下的卷发、敞开的店门外人来人往，车水马龙。耳畔传来阵阵欢呼声却不知为何，不知道观众们吼叫是为了庆祝Erich的胜利，还是死亡……

“Charelius？”Emeliana扬起了一边眉毛，紧接着表情便又缓和了下来。她的标记并不像他的那么强大，但她不用喝amissiona，所以她看到的东西比他想展示的要多。“你对角斗的事情很不开心。还有那些被标记过的角斗士们。我也是一样，你知道的。”

“是的，女主人。”她坐在那里摆弄着头上的新假发，粉红色的发丝染得如同菖兰一般；她有什么好担心的？

“你知道的，我一直都在为被标记者争取更好的待遇。现在，事情终于有了转机。在东边的那位被标记了的将军，随着他的每一场胜利变得越来越有影响力，大家都说他有意提升被标记者的地位。我敢打赌其中也会包括奴隶。”

会吗？Charelius听过一些关于那位将军的传言，但都不足以判断Emeliana对他的印象正确与否。不过，还是很有理由对此抱有希望的，不是吗？很现实。“我们会看到的，女主人。”

“是的，我们会的。不过，眼下也没什么我们能做的了，所以快告诉我，这颜色是不是特别显眼？这是挺惹人瞩目的，但是我总觉得自己还是穿渐变白的更好看。哦！我知道了！我来施展朱诺赐予的天赋，再穿着它试试看！现在你觉得怎么样，Charelius？仍旧太亮吗，还是…？”

**

这天晚上，当他们买完东西往家走时，Charelius胳膊下面架着一个亚麻布包裹的假发，他看见了墙上的涂鸦，油漆都还没干： _胜利者Magnus能得到任何他想要的姑娘。_

Charles激动起来。 _Erich赢了。他赢了！_

要是他能空出手来，抓起他那防身护身符表达感激的话，他早就那么做了。看来那只鸽子花得值了。

今晚，Emeliana和她父亲要一同出席一个宴会，也就是说，在他们回来之前他都可以自己安排。通常，每当Lucius Emelianus赴宴——而且喝酒了——他就会更加想要找个床伴。Charelius必须确保不能回来太晚。不过他还是有时间飞奔去卢达斯，完事再跑回来。

当Charelius在路上奔跑时，阴沉的天空开始落下雨滴，虽然只是零零星星的几滴，但却预示着之后更猛烈的暴雨。不过他还是在雨势变大前赶到了卢达斯。Erich走了出来——几乎毫发无损！仅仅在大腿上一道瘀伤——不过并不妨碍交谈。多数角斗士们都正在酒桌上埋头大喝，嘈杂的喧嚣声是天然的屏障，于是他们俩钻过街道，躲在一家夜间闭店了的面包房的拱形大门下面。

“这次很糟糕吗？”Charelius问道。

“没最开始那么糟了。我渐渐能清楚自己在做什么了，只是——”Erich犹豫了。雨势渐大，他们往拱门里挤了挤，这样一来，两个人就贴得更近了。“只是战斗本身。现在我能够驾驭武器，对战术了如指掌。剑和盔甲会对我低语；我学得越多，战斗就变得越容易。但是，杀人也变得容易了。”他低头看着自己泥泞的双脚。“所以，情况好转了起来，却也变得糟糕透顶。”

“我很抱歉。”

“每一天，我都变得更像罗马人。而这却是我最不愿见到的。”Erich摇了摇脑袋，驱走了更阴暗的想法。“你能待多久？”

“待不了很久。”从卢达斯传来的笑声里有男有女，但Charelius清楚，那个受赐于普鲁托的可怜姑娘可并不经常笑得出来。“不管怎么说，听起来，你有很多愉快的同伴在等着你呢。”

“他们并不是为我而来的。”

那些人是妓女吗？是女友吗？还是罗马的妇人们，一心想着和危险的男人来上一场艳遇呢？无论是谁，Charelius满脑子想的都是他多么嫉妒他们能碰Erich。

_太蠢了，太蠢了，居然爱上了一个角斗士。_ 而且，他居然想要一个男人，一个比他年长、比他强壮的男人，简直荒唐透顶；虽然Charelius还很年轻，但他应该早就过了那个岁数了。

可是他突然想到了贞女Junia，不可被人触碰，亦无法触碰他人，他在她身上读出了令人绝望的孤独。

即使心碎，也远好过于从来未爱过。

“你为何不加入他们之中呢？”Charelius静静地问道，“去找那些来卢达斯的女人们，或者男孩？”

Erich望进Charelius的双眼，但随后便飞快地转移开视线。雨水带来的气息让空气变得温润，路上的砖石被洗刷得折射出亮光。“我会觉得，自己像个傻瓜。”

“为什么？”

“之前从来没有——我还没有——”Erich吞吞吐吐地找着字眼，男人不愿承认任何弱点，尴尬得要死，但却又忍不住说出口。“矿坑里面没有女人。而至于男人——我们那时候太累了，又很虚弱——”

Charelius之前怎么就没想到过呢？他本应该意识到的。只是，像Erich这般英俊的男人却仍保留童贞，实在太令人难以置信了。

他低声问道，“从未？”

Erich摇了摇头。

“一个吻呢，或许？连这个也没有过？”Charelius感觉心里有什么东西折了一下，松了下来。他或许要为自己的希望奋斗终生，但Erich的孤独却可以化解。鼓起了勇气，他开口问道：“你想知道怎么亲吻吗？”

一声急促的吸气——然后，是一句近乎耳语的呢喃，“好啊。”

Charelius倾向了Erich的脸庞，他握住他的手，它们粗糙且长着茧子。“那么，来吧。”

Erich低下头，直到他们的嘴唇将将接触。Charelius踮起脚尖贴上Erich的双唇——轻轻地，但紧接着便坚决起来。他们分开了，Erich往前凑了凑，这样Charelius就能够亲到他了，真真正正地亲吻到他了。张开唇舌，他的手臂环绕在Erich腰间，Erich的双手则撑扶在它们左右。一开始，Erich的嘴唇很僵硬，犹疑不定……但缓缓地，缓缓地，他在这触碰中放松了下来，开始回吻起Charelius。他的回应是如此地美妙，遵从着本能——

_你孤单了太久了，我的朋友_ ，Charelius想道。

当他们再次分开的时候，两个人都大笑了起来——有点难为情，但同时也感到愉快。“这样做对吗？”Erich喃喃道。“感觉像是对的。”

“绝对正确。”他的拇指轻轻刷过Erich的脸颊；而Erich伸手则裹住Charelius的手掌，仿佛他需要这些触碰，需要依偎在Charelius的掌间。

Charelius只想再次亲吻Erich的嘴唇——向他展示他所错过的许许多多，并让他知道，从今以后，他不会再错过了。

但时间已然不早了。再过一会，Lucius Emelianus将会回来，然后Charelius就要被叫上床了。

“明天你能去浴池吗？”他的语气听起来像是在恳求，但Charelius已顾不上那么多了，而且他知道Erich也不会在意。“我可以去的，除非他们又冒出什么新差事给我。”

Erich咧嘴笑了，“我今天赢了，所以明天我想做什么都行。”

“那么就在浴池见吧。如果我没事的话。”

“好的。”

他碰了碰Erich左右脸颊，但却没有亲他。要是他亲上去的话，就没法尽快离开了。这感觉就像是，若是他们再陷入一个亲吻，他可能永远也不愿意离开了。

回去的路上，Charelius在雨中奔跑着，大笑着，除了这份喜悦外，在这一个小时、这一刻，他什么都不愿去想。

当夜里Lucius Emelianus占有他的时候，他的头发仍然是湿的。

 

2.

“你根本不知道自己在说什么，孩子。”当他们走向马克西穆斯竞技场【1】的时候，Lucan对她说道。

“他们是对恋人，”Marina坚持道。尽管夏日酷热，她仍穿戴着黑色的斯托拉和手套，现在，这身行头已被所有观众所熟知。当处于人群之中时，她必须得全副武装，以免无意间碰到别人的手肘，引起不可挽回的伤害或者死亡。她苍白的额头上渗出了细密的汗珠。“难道你看不出来，昨晚Erich见过Charelius后回来的时候是副什么表情吗？他看起来像是吞下了整个太阳。”

“他们都是成年人了。大家都知道，男人只该和女人、或是男孩在一起。”

“‘大家都知道’的事情未必都是正确的，”Marina反驳道，“另外，Charelius看着也比他年轻。有次他们从浴池回来的时候被我撞见了。我猜他比我大不了多少，而和我年纪相仿的男孩子依旧能吸引男人们的目光。”

“哼。”Lucan的回应不过如此。他并不愿意想起Marina已经到了足以嫁人的年龄，到了任何男人都能碰她的年纪了。这想法会激起别的危险的念头。

她总是黏着他，并且当他在斗兽场里被大卸八块后，主动承担起了守门人的角色。昨天他被施以火刑，烧得几乎见骨；现在那些伤疤只剩下了淡淡的红色，但Lucan仍旧感到疼痛与疲倦。Marina给他递水，守了他一整夜，直到他重新长出皮肤，状况减轻。但她从不展露出同情；她只是很明智地跟他聊天，尽可能地让他从疼痛上分神。

自打她第一次登上大斗兽场后，他们就住在一间屋子了，尽管他仍犹疑不定。多数的夜晚里，他睡在地上而她在床上；而在他经历了斗兽场上的折磨后，他们便调换位子，休息一晚。他发觉自己喜欢上了她的陪伴。她很好强，并且很有幽默感，这份幽默还是源于她没被标记压垮的那段日子。有几个角斗士戏称她是他的小情人，而其余大多数人猜测得更凶。而Lucan则觉得自己更像……一个继兄，或许吧。

不然的话，他还能怎么想一个他永远都碰不了的女人呢？

可是，她似乎却没有对现下的形势感到任何的困惑，她的头总是昂得高高的。而到目前为止，他也亦然。所以，计划带她去外出游玩，让她高兴一下，也应该也没什么关系。

“天气开始变得烤人了，”Marina伸手将黑色的帕拉【2】拉过头顶，想遮挡一些阳光。“我们还是能回去的。”

“如果你觉得太热了，就告诉我。不过，你应该去看看战车赛的。那可是罗马最棒的竞赛，是唯一值得一看的。”

眼下，在通往战车场的路上人头攒动，大家都是去看比赛的。今天对阵的双方一白一绿，于是这两个颜色也成了人们衣服上所装饰的缎带和徽章的主色调——不过，绿色的一方显然更受欢迎。

不过，白营里有一个新来的战车御者，此人战无不胜。Lucan之前给今天的比赛投了不少赌注，他想看看自己下注的比赛到底谁赢谁输。

当他们走进那座由大理石塑造的巨大的椭圆形竞技场时，他高兴地看到Marina因惊奇而张大了嘴。“这——它——它甚至比大斗兽场还要大！”

“座位是斗兽场的两倍，每年的比赛场次也翻上一番，”Lucan语带肯定，“那些杂种们对血腥的角斗是喜欢，但对战车却是热爱。”

在罗马，马克西穆斯竞技场是一个所有阶级都相邻相挨、推挤在一处的地方。百姓中仍流传着奥古斯都斥责一个在座位上享用午饭的工人的故事。那位皇帝说，“我饿的时候，都回家去吃饭。”而工人则回答道，“这么说，你就不怕丢了座位，哈？”——这回答巧妙得连奥古斯都本人都连连提起。身穿上好长袍、佩戴黄金臂章的名门贵族们可能与街上穷酸落魄的劳工们并肩而坐。唯一能区分出有钱人座位的地方，就是富人们会自己带过来制作精良的垫子。

所以，并非由于他们低贱的地位——卢达斯中的奴隶——致使人们向Marina和Lucan投以轻蔑的目光，而是因为Marina的黑色袍子，他们认得那代表着什么。

“这可不行！”他们的位子不错，就在最末圈的地方。当两个人走向座位的时候，一个男人大声嗤笑道，“让那东西从我身边滚开。”

Marina缩了一下。 _东西_ 这个字眼像一记皮鞭，狠狠抽打在她身上。

“我们和你一样都付了钱的，”Lucan径直坐在那男人后面。“她戴着手套呢。别像个小屁孩似的大惊小怪。”

男人脸红了，“事先可告诉你，要是她敢碰我，你会后悔的。”

Lucan懒洋洋地伸出一只手，然后—— **唰！** ——他亮出了爪子。周围的人们都倒抽着冷气；还有几个人尖叫出声，

在一片肃静中，Lucan开口道，“要是我碰你的话，你会更后悔。”

人们渐渐走开了，那个暴脾气的男人也换去了别的位子坐。最后，Marina坐到了Lucan身边，她的脸颊泛着粉红，“你不应该为了我而恐吓别人。”

“你从来就不能让我去找点乐子。”此外，他们又怎样奈何得了他？他怀疑，他们的手段不可能比他此前所承受过的更残酷。吹响的号角声中断了他们的谈话，Lucan收回爪子，一边坐直身子，“开始了。”

绿营的战车率先冲了出来，欢呼声震耳欲聋——不可否认，它确实是一件精美的作品。“每条缰绳上都拴着黝黑的马匹，”Marina由衷地赞叹道，“它们看上去就像一幅画卷。”

“你可不能根据外表来挑选马匹。你得看它们的速度。这就是白营的战车御者能更胜一筹的原因之一。”

“那其他的原因呢？”

“你自己看吧。瞧，他上场了。”白营的战车驶出绕场一周，Lucan开始鼓起掌来。尽管白营的支持者显然少了很多，但他也加入了那些呐喊声中，大声吼着御者的名字：“Bestius！”

每个人都站了起来，Marina爬上了他们坐着的长椅，好看得更清楚。看到她脸上的震惊，Lucan笑了出来。“可他是——他全身——他是 _蓝色的_ ！”

“我们总得给自己人加加油，是不？”

Bestius是外表并非完全类人的被标记着之一。Lucan曾在角斗士中见到过这样的例子——从仅仅是皮肤颜色异样，再到看起来更似兽类而非像人。在这区间的中心便是Bestius，他的毛发、爪子和脸都像野兽，却有着人类的四肢，而身上的颜色却只属于大海或是天空中的动物、绝非陆生。

有些人因此而讥诮他。然而Lucan却在Bestius早期比赛中看出，这位驾车手有着人类的心智——而且聪慧异常。

号角声嘟嘟地响起，比赛拉开了帷幕。

人群立刻变得激动起来，为他们的选手呐喊助威。尽管绿营的支持声更为壮大，Lucan还是预见了转机。绿营的御者驾驶地飞快，但他的控制已经摇摇晃晃。而另一边，Bestius却稳抓稳打，这位白营的御者紧跟在后面。

_就是这样，就是这样，让马跑起来，准备好超越——_

Lucan的思绪被Marina的欢呼打断了，“加油，白营！冲啊，Bestius！”

他从未见过她如此地无拘无束——蹦上蹦下，咧嘴笑着，快乐极了。多数时间里，Marina看起来都畏缩在自己的阴影下，惧怕给周围的人们带去死亡。而现在，她看上去就像一个普通的女孩，健康的，生机勃勃，充满着活力——

_一个继兄_ ，Lucan提醒自己。

当绿营蹒跚欲坠时，Bestius已准备就绪，驾驶着白营车队在最后一圈一跃至前。比起想到自己能赢多少赌金外，唯一让Lucan高兴不已的就是他听到了Marina的欢呼声，那快乐的声音在观众的吼声中清晰可辨。

Beatius领着白营绕场一周，当条幅升起来的时候，Lucan看着Marina高举过头顶挥舞着的双手，不禁笑道：“看起来，今天我们培养出了一个战车迷。”

“这真是 _太棒了_ 。”她带着他从未见过的灿烂笑容。“Bestius真是不可思议。”

一个绿营的支持者把脸凑到Marina近前——不过他还没胆量靠的太近。他面相丑陋，神情里充斥着对失败的失望，还有一些更糟的东西，男人恶狠狠地咆哮道：“Bestius不过就是头畜生。”Marina被喝得一缩，她短暂的快乐被冲散了。

“嘿，”Lucan向前迈了一步，“别招惹她。”

“不然怎样？你要证明你也只是只畜生吗？”男人的长袍上拴着绿色的缎带——他看起来还很洋洋得意。按照Lucan的判断，他并非贵族，但也有钱到能仗势欺人了。他把头扬得高高的，继续道：“奴隶不允许携带武器。你那些爪子就该被活活拔掉。”

“那你就试试吧，伙计。”Lucan露出一个称不上友善的笑容，“它们长得很快。”

“Lucan，别。”Marina向他伸出手，但没有碰到他。即使戴着手套，她也无法相信自己。

但与此同时，另一个男人向前迈了一步。“你这是什么意思？”

_这家伙可是个贵族了_ ，Lucan暗想。这人的长袍并不比其他人的雪白精美；但他的胸前挂着一枚奇怪的勋章，质地像是某种染成红色的玻璃，Lucan从未见过这样的东西。男人很年轻，看起来二十五六，有着浓密的头发和轮廓分明的面颊。但他的态度清晰地彰显出此人的地位。好战的家伙通常都会咄咄逼人；而这一位，实力强大却不愿显摆。

那个绿营的崇拜者冷笑了一声，“奴隶和畜生总是到处惹事。”

“他们或许是奴隶，但他们也同时被神明所标记，而神的决定是你无权置疑的，”那位上等出身的年轻人说道。

“或许是被埃及的神标记了也说不定，”显然那个喜欢绿营的家伙没把这个英俊的小伙子放在眼里，“被那些张着狗头或者鸟首的——”

“他们是被神所标记的，”年轻人重复道，同时挺直了腰板。“我自己就受赐于战神马尔斯。你不信吗？用不用我证明给你看？”

这番话吓得那家伙连连后退。“好吧，好吧，我可没怀疑你。没必要真动手。”

这个上层社会的年轻人就站在原地，直到那绿营的支持者落荒而逃。他看上去像是在期待有人对他表示感谢，而Lucan也觉得这是他应得的。（要是自己向一个罗马公民出手了，那他便会受到严厉的惩罚。）然而，话语却卡在了他的肚子里。自尊心在作祟，那家伙可能没办法听到自己的一声谢了。

还是Marina的礼数更周全。“十分感谢您。不过，我猜他只是因为喜欢的车队输了才气成这样的。”

年轻人笑了起来，“我猜也是。不过，当Sebastianus从东边回来后，就得和像他这样的人好好算一笔账了。”

Lucan听说过那位被标记的将军——他要回罗马了吗？Lucan很肯定自己没听到过任何关于此事的命令，尤其是眼下，皇帝图密善正卧病在床，而元老院一片萧条。一位受人欢迎的将军在大局动荡的时刻重返罗马……听起来要出事啊。

他们的新朋友同自己的衣着光鲜同伴一起走掉了，并没有再多说出什么消息来，Lucan没问到他想问的。Marina一直等到他们离开战车场后才开口问道，“谁是Sebastianus？”

他抽出一根amissiona烟，在路过祭坛的时候用上面的蜡烛点燃了它。“我有种感觉，我们会见到他的。”

 

3.

Erich没去看战车赛。

对于卢达斯里的每个人来说，角斗比赛的第二天是难得的休息时间，主要是因为幸存下来的人都已精疲力竭，无论是战士还是军械士，再到医生都疲惫不堪，就连睡在笼子里的狮子也不例外，猛兽们正昏昏欲睡地消化着罪犯。Erich被骨头上的一阵酸痛惊醒，脑海里闪过那个被他杀死的男人倒在他脚下的沙地上。

_那是个被神标记的人——一个和我一样的人，而非那些罗马人的同类——_

接着，他的回忆飘向了Charelius，想起昨天他们在拱门下的亲吻，四周雨声淅沥。

通常来说，Erich觉得自己很难能抛弃掉那些阴暗的想法。可今天早上，他却像掀开毯子一样轻而易举地甩掉了它们。他揣好钱，急匆匆地走向尼禄浴池，尽管每一寸肌肉和关节都在隐隐作痛，他还是露出了满面笑容。

没有什么能比浸在热水里更能治愈他的伤痛了，更何况，他身边还会有Charelius。

从地面上阳光映出的阴影来看，他比平常到得早了一些….但当看见Charelius早在那里等着的时候，Erich的笑容放大了。

“早啊。”

“早。”他们就这么站在那儿，朝着对方傻傻地咧着嘴，直到两人都迸发出大笑。身边来洗澡的行人往来如流水，没人去注意这两个站在门口的奴隶。

Charelius又一次开口问道：“你怎么样了？”

“又青又紫。但这已经很不错了。”

这话为Charelius光洁的脸颊涂上了一抹红晕。“我有个主意。”

“嗯？”

“通常来说，现在大概正是洗澡的好时候，但我们可以加快点速度，如果——如果，我们想在一起待一会儿的话。”Charelius说得飞快，几乎屏住了呼吸。“Emeliana和她父亲昨晚喝了酒，现在还在睡，不到十点多钟是不会起来的。所以我们就能有几个小时的相处时间，假使你愿意的话。”

Erich几乎克制不住自己，他想一把抓过Charelius的手将他拖至近前——但现在他浑身脏兮兮的，沾满了汗、沙子和另一个男人的血。“那就抓紧吧。”

他们在冷水浴室里草草地冲了冲，然后就进了热水池，相互挨着放松了下来，大腿轻轻蹭着彼此。这触碰让Erich深吸了一口气，他凑得更近了，可是Charelius却把他推了开来。

“我们不该这样，”Charelius的声音放得极轻。“在浴池里——有时候人们是会这样——但并不意味着就可以堂而皇之。要是被管理员发现的话，你会被赶出去的。”

“反正我们也不会在这儿待太久，不是吗？”Erich想的全是能再触碰到Charelius，能再一次亲吻他的嘴唇，将他拉得更近，然后——接下来的事情对他而言还是一片模糊，大部分还是由他从隔壁角斗士们的房间里听到的咕哝和叫喊声组成的。不过，他等不及想去发现。

尽管四周雾气氤氲，Charelius的笑容还是明亮透彻。“还想让他们以后再放我们进来呢。来吧，我帮你把头发洗一下。”

Erich乖乖地将头沉进泛起蒸汽缭绕的水面，然后半浮在水上，任凭Charelius轻挠着他的头皮，将打结了头发理顺。（自打像罗马人一样挂了胡子后，Erich也在考虑要不要把头发也剪短——不过这样一来，就意味着要失去Charelius这么碰他的理由了。）当Charelius弄完后，Erich就过去帮他洗，他用陶碗舀了些水，倒在Charelius向后扬起的脑袋上。温暖的水流漫过了Charelius的发间，他因愉悦而闭上了眼，Erich颤了一下。

他们开始迅速地给彼此搓背，不过对于Erich来说，想快速完成工作并不容易，因为他只想能有更多的时间来欣赏Charelius的身体，抚摸着他——

“Erich，”Charelius对他耳语道，“你得冷静一点。”

“这浴池里任何时候都有一打硬着的老二，没什么大不了的。”

“但是你的….比别人的都大。我猜，你可能还被普里阿普斯【3】标记过。”

Erich强忍着不笑出太大声来。“你还好意思说我。”

“快点洗完，要不我们就不得不回一趟冷水室了，免得被人说成下流荒唐。”

于是他们加快了速度。几分钟后，他们便冲上了大街，返回卢达斯。就算有人已经醒了，那也是到战车场看比赛去了。也就是说，他们可以不受打扰地穿过大门，走进Erich的房间。

“你自己住一间？”当Erich撩起了充当房门的破布帘子，Charelius开口问道。

Erich的动作停住了。“它原本属于我昨天杀死的那个男人。而现在归我了。”

Charelius立刻转向他，表情黯了下去，“对不起，我应该想到——”

“我不想提这件事。现在不行。拜托了，别是现在。”

“现在，我们不用去想世界上的任何人，”Charelius喃喃道，伸手拉过Erich。“除了这个，我们什么都不用想。”

他们亲吻着，一次，两次，无数次。Erich在喜悦织就而成的眩晕中模模糊糊地想，要是他们什么都不做，就只是亲吻的话，对他来说也已经像在天堂一样了。但Charelius褪下了他的长袍，再一次在Erich面前展露出美丽的躯体——而这一回，不仅仅是让他欣赏，而是他可以去触碰，去抚摸，去品尝。Charelius拉下Erich的袍子，后者将衣服扔向一边，然后在Charelius的指引下放松地躺倒床上。

“我该做什么？”Erich问道。Charelius的后背和胳膊上缀着星星点点细小的雀斑，在他白皙皮肤的映衬下，Erich觉得自己一双大手笨拙无比。

“做任何你想做的事。只是….”Charelius在Erich的怀中僵了一下，他的表情中蒙上了一层阴霾。“昨天晚上，Lucius Emelianus——他很粗暴，我——我还很痛。”他的脸涨红了，窘迫代替了激动。“如果你想进来，我们就做，但是你得温柔一些。”

Erich为任何可能伤到Charelius的想法感到惊惧不已，“不。我不会像他一样对你的。我不会那么做，永不。”

可是Charelius像是没听明白他的意思。Erich感觉到一阵怒气涌上心头，他突然意识到，Charelius可能从来都没问过自己，当有一个恋人在乎他的快乐和舒适胜过他们俩的时，是种什么光景。

他硬声解释道，“在这里，你不是奴隶。和我在一起的时候你不是。我们相处时，彼此都是自由的。”

慢慢地，一个小小的、温柔的、还带着些难以置信的笑容绽开在Charelius的脸上。“终有一刻会自由。是的。”

“告诉我你想要什么，都是你的。”

Charelius没出声，而是用抚摸告诉着他答案。他将Erich的双唇引向他的乳尖，苍白的胸膛衬着那深色的凸起，当Erich吮吸上去的时候，他猛地喘了一口气。他的双手按摩着Erich疲倦的双臂，大腿，和背上的肌肉。而Erich也做着同样的事情。当Charelius伸手握住了Erich的勃起时，Erich也想照做，但很长一段时间里他都只能紧紧咬住下嘴唇，努力忍着不叫出声。

他吻着Charelius，这个吻绵长而深入，然后低声耳语道，“为什么你碰我的时候，感觉比我自己来要好那么多？”

Charelius轻轻地笑了。“你也碰我试试，看看我能不能找到答案。”

他有点畏惧。Charelius没割过包皮；这会使一切都不一样吗？Erich决定要试一试。不久，他便很高兴自己这么做了，因为感觉到Charelius在他掌中是如此地坚硬和温暖——感到他的跳动抵着自己的手掌，还有他发出的呻吟声——所有的这些，假使不比被抚摸更加美好，也差不多了。

不对。还比不上。没有什么能比Charelius开始移动的手更加美好的了。

他们紧紧抓着对方，无声的呻吟抵着彼此的喉咙和肩膀，直到Charelius蹦出一个Erich听不懂的词儿——无疑，是一句凯尔特语的咒骂。“浴油——”

今天在浴场的时候，Charelius坚持买了一点，虽然他们没工夫用上。Erich伸手够向地上衣服，动作略显滑稽地摸索着解带，终于从口袋里掏出来递给Charelius。他握着细颈玻璃瓶子，飞快地到了一点在手上，而一旁的Erich重新覆上他的身子，双腿紧贴。

他用涂了油的手包裹住他们的阴茎，这让Erich再也无法克制。他的声音可能响彻庭院。好啊，叫他们都知道吧。此时此刻，他已经不在乎了。

他们一起动了起来，合着相同的节奏相抵着挺动。Erich垂下头，嘴唇恰好能够刷过Charelius的唇瓣——他们耸动地太快，以致无法好好亲吻，但他们喘着粗气的双唇紧贴在一起，复又分开，又再次寻求着贴合。他感到Charelius的手掌贴着他的臀部，指尖深深陷入肌肉，紧紧抓着他，让每一次挺动更加猛烈。

这一切都无比美妙，再没什么能比这更好了，Charelius的手指，Charelius的勃起，炙热、光滑、坚硬如铁，抵着他跳动着，一次又一次——

Erich高潮了，粘稠的液体喷射进Charelius的掌间。这强烈的欢愉使他震惊，让他目眩，他在喉咙里发出长长的呻吟。

不过，这还不是结束，Charelius还没有高潮。终于，他死死咬着下唇，脸上的潮红鲜艳得叫Erich难以置信。他因巨大的愉悦而放声大笑了起来，Charelius将头懒洋洋地倚靠在一边，露出一个歪歪斜斜的笑容。“哦，真好啊。”

“感觉还不错吗？”Erich低语道。

“精妙绝伦。你是我所想要的一切。我希望你也觉得它是——”

“我这辈子最美妙的一个小时。”

并非夸大其词。这就是字面上的实话。

Charelius一定是感知到了，因为他抬起了胳膊搂过Erich，他们亲吻着彼此，磨蹭着四肢，消磨着这快乐的余韵。Erich想知道Charelius愿不愿意再来一次。他的身体还没缓过来，但是….哦，请让他在Charelius临走之前赶紧恢复过来吧！

“我从没想过自己会迷恋上一个男人。一个女人的话倒是在情理之中；而男孩呢，也有可能，然而——唔，结果是你。”Charelius贴着Erich的胸膛笑道。“或许，对于你来说，我更像个男孩而非男人。”

“你是一个男人，”Erich坚定地说。为了加强肯定，他将手搭在了Charelius软下来的阴茎上，这逗得Charelius咯咯地笑了起来。“我从来都没在其他任何人身上感受过这个。也从来都没有过机会。”

“….那么，现在你有机会了。你想再多了解一点吗？如果想的话，那就——我没关系，真的——”

“不。我是说，是的，我是想。但我也希望你能为自己着想。”

“你真温柔，”Charelius叹道，然他正和一个杀人者并肩躺在这个受害者的床上。Erich思忖着怎么才算是真实——他在斗兽场里是个杀人凶手，然而在此刻，他却能学着变得和善、无私、温柔。

_这才是我想成为的人。而非被束缚的凶手，为罗马人取乐。我想成为这样的人，和他一直在一起。_

“你能在这儿待多久？”

“我猜一两个小时吧，到不了正午。安全起见。”Charelius的笑容有些黯淡。“并不是说我以前不讨厌当奴隶，可是现在的感觉却特别….比以前还要糟。”

“因为你不得不离开我吗？”

“因为我不能属于你，反之亦然。我们甚至都没有自我可以交给对方。”

Erich的手抚上Charelius的脸庞，用指尖描摹着他的每一寸肌肤。他张开口，声音安静得很，“你知道的，我活不了很久。没多少角斗士能生存长久。”

Charelius猛地摇头，“别那样说。”

“我们都清楚这是事实。”对他来说，面对这个并不困难。事实上，自从被卖到矿坑里后，Erich几乎每天都不得不去设想死神迫近的脚步，已经有….十五年了？他对时间没有准确的概念，甚至没法以这种最基本的测量来计算自己年纪。尽管他梦想着能有一天、能有一刻享受自由的光辉，但他亦明白这件事情发生的几率如何。“昨天我在斗兽场上的时候，我并非为了自己能够活下去而战斗。我是为了时间而战。我为了能够回来见到你而战斗。”

“我的Erich——”Charelius将他拉进怀抱中，Erich也紧紧拥着他。

他抵着Charelius的肩膀喃喃低语道，“他们能从我们身上夺走许多东西，但夺不走这个。夺不走我对你的感情。”

“继续战斗。跟我保证，你会一直战斗下去。”

“一直。”

他们漫无目的地亲吻着对方，拥抱着彼此昏昏欲睡。再一次的结合一如头一回般甜美。假如和女性做爱与和男性一样令人愉快的话，那Erich就终于可以理解，为什么那么多的角斗士们都心甘情愿地将硬币砸进妓院里去。

他躺在Charelius身边，抚摸着他的头发，心里暗想，他比美酒更让我沉醉。

然而，他们却不能属于彼此。影子渐渐变短，Charelius该回去了。在挂着布帘的门口处，Erich吻了他一次又一次，嘴唇，前额，颌角，鼻尖，直到Charelius连连笑道：“停，你得停下啦。”

“可你并不想叫我停下。”

“是的，我不想。”Charelius深深地、久久地吻着他，直到Erich几乎感到了眩晕。“反正我们很快便能在浴池再见了，不是吗？”

“是的，我们会的。”

“那时再见。”又一个吻，然后Charelius便离开了。Erich拉开门帘看着他走远，男人慢慢跑出卢达斯的大门，而正巧有旁人走了进来——是从战车场回来的，毫无疑问。

人群中也包括了Lucan和Marina。女孩瞥了眼Charelius，接着又望向Erich满面笑容的脸，她开口道：“早就告诉你了。”

“好吧，好吧，别因为这点事洋洋得意了。”Lucan从房间里翻出一根amissiona烟，接着走出来在火盆里点着了它。“白方赢了，也就是说我赌赢了，也就是说要是你想去喝一杯的话，我可以请客。Marina想去苹丘山上走一走，你来吗？”

“当然，谢了。”

其实，Erich只想躺回自己的床上，呼吸着Charelius和刚刚那场性事的余息，沉浸在过去数个小时的梦幻里。但当他回到那间屋子的时候，却只能被提醒着Charelius已经走了。而他的离开，是因为他们不能属于彼此。

_我们属于彼此_ ，他这样告诉自己，希望此事成真。

 

4.

“我是说，我要 _珍珠_ 耳环。说真的，Charelius！今天你什么也记不住。”

“请原谅我，女主人。”

“唉，算了。我猜，这么热的天气里，也没人能一直头脑清醒。我真搞不懂，父亲为什么还不带我们去避暑呢。”Emeliana扑通一声坐回长椅上，又烦躁又无聊。

她想远离罗马闷热难当的七月；更多的是，她还想到那些时髦的海滨城市去，到那些任何人都想去看看、而且也想被人看见自己在那儿的地方去。已经一个多礼拜没有好玩的宴会了，而且未来一段日子里也没什么吸引人的邀请。Emeliana焦躁地想，或许父亲想让她做个老处女，这样他就能一直陪在他身边，照料他的余生了。毕竟，她都17了——虽然尚处于适婚年龄段的初期，但再过个一两年，要是她还不出嫁或是订婚，人们会开始说三道四的。

_我的人生一点也不愉快_ ，她闷闷不乐地想，一面挥开了Charelius递给她的葡萄。 _这个夏天无聊透顶，父亲不许我养小动物，没人在乎那些被标记的角斗士，还有，过去的几个星期里Charelius一直在神游物外，什么都做不成。_

（她很喜欢Charelius的陪伴——说老实话，甚至胜过她的任何贵族朋友——所以，他的走神多少有些令她受伤，不过她的骄傲不容许自己承认这点。）

“女主人，这个早上您需要我做别的事情吗？”Charelius面带希冀。“如果没有的话，我想去趟浴池。”

“这儿没什么事情可做。哪里都没事儿做。你不妨就去洗个澡吧。”Emeliana挥挥手，允许他离开。

他没有丝毫的逗留；而她无法责怪他。在这样的酷热下，冷水池子可能是唯一一个任何有脑子的人都想前往的地方了。或许她自己也应该去的。尽管家里有浴池，她还是时不时地会去外面洗浴，顺便见见朋友、聊聊八卦，或者锻炼一阵。

但是，在公共浴池里也没有什么人可值得交谈。这是不被容许的。

最后，Emeliana前去见她父亲；他像往常一样，整个 早上都在会见客户，不过这些人的数量亦因为炎热的天气而减少了很多。当她走进列柱廊时，只剩下了为数不多的客户。她迈步上前时，他们都尊敬地后退，“父亲，我能跟您说几句话吗？”

“快过来，快过来，我的小宝石，”他的语调里溢满宠溺。父亲牵起她的手，“是什么让你看上去这么痛苦？”

“我都快被罗马无聊哭了。咱们什么时候能离开呢？”

父亲的话叫她吃了一惊。“很快，亲爱的。不过，走之前我们得参加明晚的晚宴。”

“我们从什么时候起在明晚有个晚宴的？”

“就是刚刚，”父亲拿起手边的一块蜡板【4】，“这儿有一个很有意思的请帖，我认为我们应该接受。”

就好像真会有什么有趣的邀请一样。不过，他总算是提到要外出避暑的事情了，所以也算是有好消息。“那我们要去哪儿度假呢？”

“这要取决于这顿晚宴了。换上你最漂亮的衣服吧，这或许会有助于我们的决定。”他朝她眨了眨眼睛。

居然什么也不知道，这真叫人发狂！然而，Emeliana终于还是有些值得期待的事情了。而且，她还要打包东西——哦，她真傻啊，居然放Charelius出去洗澡去了。不过没关系，下午的时候，她会叫他开始收拾的。

**

这场神秘的晚宴将他们带到了帕拉丁山，山上的宅邸如此宏伟巨大，以至于Emeliana都开始揣测，他们或许是要当皇帝的秘密客人呢。（不过，这想法当然傻透了，皇帝近来一直生病在床，正在隐居当中。）终于，他们来到了屋子近前，主人和女主人出来迎接，Emeliana丝毫没有感到失望。

“议员Sempronius，”她优雅地问候道，但却几乎抑制不住语调里的激动。Gaius Sempronius Scota是个强大的人，曾任职指挥官，出自一个古老而受人尊敬的家庭…而且，人人都知道，他有两个能干的儿子。

被标记的儿子。

“终于见到她了。我记得去年在那场宴会上见到过她。”议员只和她父亲侃侃而谈，这也不难理解。“你的女儿真是越长越招人喜欢了。”

“快进来吧，我亲爱的，”议员的妻子领着Emeliana穿过大门，她向着一个从阴影里走出来的年轻人做了个手势——那人的脖子上挂着一个硕大的红色玻璃勋章。“快来见见我儿子，Gaius Sempronius Alexander。”

明明是罗马人，却起了个希腊名，这点有些奇怪。不过，就连跑腿的男孩都不会随便起一个听着像奴隶的名字；何况，“Alexander”这名字更是在全世界都受人崇敬，它代表着智慧，勇气，与荣誉。而打量着眼前这个Alexander，Emeliana觉得他父母真的选对了名字。他是她所见过的最英俊的男子——约莫着比她大了十岁，这是所有新娘都翘首以盼的最佳年龄差——显然是被她的美丽而打动，他朝她微微一笑。

难怪父亲这么老谋深算！他是打算来做媒的。

比起Emeliana和她父亲以前参加过的盛大聚会来说，当晚的宴会有些过于保守，不过，嘉宾们的身份却远比他们通常会见的要尊贵许多。她刻意规范自己的行为，一如被希望的那样，表现得像个得体的罗马少女。端庄，安静，对神虔诚：话说回来，这和真实的她也没差多远，不是吗？

不过，当她觉得自己有话要说、或者想问些详情来弄清问题的时候，还必须要保持安静，实在是有些傻。当严肃的话题转为轻松愉快，某个乐师或是诗人即兴而歌时，继续假装那份完美高贵的安静令她烦不胜烦。父亲还不许她在今晚提到她为被标记的角斗士们所作出的努力，即使这话题绝对能让Alexander一家感兴趣。别多说话，等着别人来称赞你就好了，他这样告诫她。

好吧。反正Emeliana不介意被称赞。

“受赐于马尔斯，你是说？”他们正在享用涂了鱼酱的鸭子，她的父亲突然问道。

“和我兄弟一样，先生。”Alexander指了指他戴着的勋章。“我们发现红玻璃能帮助我们聚焦自身的能量。否则，后果会很危险。不过我已经学会怎么控制了，我猜，我弟弟Scota不久也肯定能掌握。”

“然而，对于Scota来说更不容易，您瞧，他的天赋是通过双眼来展现的。”这就是母亲，总是护着家里的幼崽。“不过，他们已经为他设计了一款专门的头盔，我肯定在不久之后，他就能重回罗马和我们团聚了。”

Emeliana其实并不真的好奇Gaius Sempronius Scota的去向，也不关心那个奇怪的天赋是否真的从人的眼睛中发出。Alexander才是父亲为她挑中的人，只有他和他的双亲才是她需要施展魅力的对象。

她的父亲知道办法。“Emeliana，亲爱的，快给他们看看你的天赋。”她当然知道他所指的不是弥涅耳瓦的标记。毕竟，读心术总是叫人感到局促不安；展示朱诺的标记要更加简单，也更加令人眼花缭乱。

于是，她摇身一变化作闪亮的钻石，周遭之人的脸上都溢满了敬畏和欢喜。就算这让她嘴里的食物味道全无——就算她再也享受不到长椅的柔软，还有，就算她没法展示自己蜜桃色的肌肤——那又有什么关系呢？只要她看起来光彩夺目、美丽动人就够了。只要她被称赞就够了。

（既然这样，那为什么她有时候会感到空虚呢？她想去问问Charelius。他懂得许多事情，即便只是个奴隶。）

“真是美得令人窒息，我亲爱的，” Gaius Sempronius赞叹道，“你应该时刻都穿着这身天赋。”

“就像我一直显露出我的那样，”Alexander插话道。“是Sebastianus将军鼓励我这么做的，那时候我还跟随着他在日耳曼尼亚。”

“人们说Sebastianus受赐于赫拉克勒斯，”她的父亲看上去半信半疑，“但赫拉克勒斯怎么能像伟大的众神一样赐予别人天赋呢？”

Alexander的嘴唇抿紧了，“要是你见过Sebastianus、见到了他的能耐，就一定不会有任何疑虑了。”

无论是不是端庄的少女行为，是时候轮到她开口了。“赫拉克勒斯当然能标记别人啦，”Emeliana试着既有礼貌又有说服力，“难道他不是和众神一样都受人尊敬吗？难道他不也是帮忙建造了罗马的神灵之一吗？他当然可以将自己的天赋赐予一名杰出的罗马人。”

“说得好，”Alexander朝她咧嘴笑了，“Sebastianus可是有史以来最伟大的罗马人之一呢。”

现在，他们又开始谈论起政治了。是啊，这个真令人厌烦，不过，Emeliana觉得自己能愉快地打发掉这些时间，她可以欣赏着Alexander英俊的轮廓。非常非常愉快。

 

5.

收拾好去巴亚的滨海小屋的行李可是个不小的工作量，就算不考虑之后的两个月里都见不到Erich，Charelius对这项工作也厌恶至极。

（“他们说，夏季里角斗会比较少，”Erich在他们上一次偷空见面的时候这样说道。那个下午，他们在Erich的房间里做爱，而角斗士们就在二十多尺的距离外训练，他们尽可能地压低了声音，但事实上，所有人都清楚究竟发生了什么，他们总能听见别人朝他们叫着粗俗下流的玩笑话。

“确实如此。有钱能出游的罗马人几乎都走了，也就是说，剩下的都是没钱看比赛的人了。”不过今年，皇帝走得比平时要晚一些——由于病痛，以及对Sebastianus与日俱增的威望的恐惧。他想保持国库的充盈以便贿赂禁卫军们，所以不愿意将钱花在买黑豹子、长颈鹿、或是其他用于大型游乐的戏剧元素上。

Erich笑道：“所以你瞧，我会很安全的。而且还会很想你。”

“我也是，想你。”Charelius将Erich拉进一个亲吻，绵长而深情，要不是他赶着去上课的话，这个吻绝对会变成另一场激情的邀约。）

他甚至都挤不出一小时来和Erich告别。他得把Emeliana的斯托拉和珠宝都收拾妥当，更别提她钟爱的数顶假发了。许多家具也会随行，Charelius要安排推车去拖那些折叠的桌子和椅子，还要选定好随车走的家奴。

Charelius当然也要跟着Emeliana和她父亲一起出行。他毫不指望Lucius Emelinus能在旅行中不来烦他，或者，也不愿去想在旅馆里，自己会不会被招到他主人的床上。毫无疑问，这个漫长的夏日会充斥着一夜又一夜的不情愿——他在有关Erich的美好记忆，和不得不忍受着Lucius Emelinus的现实之间挣扎着求生。然而，他能撑得过来。Charelius每忍过和主人在一起的一晚，就意味着他离和Erich的重逢又近了一天。

“巴亚已经不时兴很久了，不过今年却大有不同。”Emeliana滔滔不绝地说道，一边检查着Charelius的工作。“图密善更喜欢去提布尔，于是大家都涌去那儿了，然而，现在可没人愿意去跟他搅在一起啦。这些天里，净是关于Sebastianus的消息，据说他和他的友人们就要去巴亚呢。”

他忍不住笑了出来。“我想，您才不关心时不时兴的问题呢，女主人，只要您能和Alexander在同一个城市共度夏日。”

“你真 _讨厌_ ，”Emeliana嘴上说道，不过显然很开心他说中了事实。

Charelius同Emeliana一样，为她这桩可能的婚事感到由衷地高兴。他很喜欢她，所以当听到她能嫁给一个她喜欢的年轻人，而不是什么又老又粗俗、仅仅是因为有钱就被挑中了的家伙时，不禁松了一口气。不过话说回来，随着Emeliana的出嫁，他的许多心愿也要开始抓紧了。她极有可能将他作为嫁妆的一部分带过去；这样的话，Charelius就能永远远离Lucius Emelinus了。

这个报酬就足够了。不过，Emeliana嫁给Alexander这一前景甚至提供了更多的可能。Alexander自己就是被神标记的，他也深受Sebastianus宠信，而后者正迅速地展露出头角，很可能成为图密善皇帝的继位者。假如Charelius是个比较有身份的奴隶的话，他便可能过上更好的生活——他只用做书记员的工作，每日和政客们、法学家和历史学家打交道。他会挣一笔不错的薪水，甚至还可能趁年轻之际赎下自由，这样他便有足够的时光去享受了。这样看来，去巴亚的麻烦也是值得的。

但是，比起两个月不能见到Erich，比起放弃掉他们珍贵的、少得可怜的共处时间，这值得吗？不值得。然而Charelius清楚，他不得不接受自己能得到的选择。

当天晚些时候，父亲和女儿邀请了一些朋友共进晚餐，而Charelius正站在角落里，等候命令。这时，其中一个贵族开口问道：“那个，你能不能把那个奴隶留下来？”他指了指Charelius，“我会付钱给你的。”

“留下来做什么？” Lucius Emelinus问他。

“你知道我父亲开了家挺不错的图书馆，但你大概没听说它受了春天的潮气，整部埃涅伊德【5】全毁了！我想做个抄本，而那个男孩工作还挺细致的。另外，你在海边能用他干什么？”

抄写埃涅伊德要花上整个夏天。一整个夏天都没有Lucius Emelinus，一整个夏天都和Erich一起度过，每天晚上都是他自己的……

但Emeliana却开口抗议，Charelius几乎没法呼吸，“你不能留下Charelius！这儿的夏天让人难以忍受。这太过分了。”

“我理解，你想让你那可爱的小宠物跟着你，”Lucius Emelinus心不在焉地说，他瞥向Charelius站着的角落。他脑袋里在盘算什么再明显不过了：雇下Charelius的这笔钱，能不能抵得上他缺失的小小娱乐呢？

_巴亚有的是妓院_ ，Charelius全神贯注地反驳着Lucius Emelinus的思想。他清楚amissiona使他无法影响他人的决定，可他忍不住去尝试。 _有其他漂亮的男孩，还有女孩，你想要的应有尽有。选择要钱会更好。好得多。_

“好吧，”Lucius Emelinus说道，“我们就带厨子走吧，把Charelius留下来照看房子。你和我，我们稍后再谈他的价钱，当然了，还得给你看看他amissiona的剂量。”

“父亲！”Emeliana怒道，“您太过分了！”

“嘿，嘿，孩子。这个夏天少了个男性奴隶也不会怎样，嗯？”就算是Emeliana也能感受到这话背后的情绪，因为她立刻安静了下来。她的父亲继续跟那位朋友——Charelius的新雇主说着话，“你得在他的价钱上加上买amissiona的钱，那玩意儿可不便宜——”

Charelius却几乎听不见下面的话了。他所能做的，只有极力控制住自己，不要因为狂喜而大笑出声。

**

四天后，Emeliana哭着跟他道别。“这太不公平了，我知道。至少，你应该到海边享受一番。”

“我很高兴能在这儿工作，女主人，”Charelius小心不让自己笑的太灿烂。“另外，您父亲是对的。Alexander可能还不知道该拿我怎么办。”

“但这样一来我就不能和你说话了。你总是能看透人心——我敢肯定，你能知道他到底是不是我命中注定的丈夫。”她轻轻抽噎了一下。“而现在，我就听不到你的建议啦。”

她目光里的真诚闪烁着光芒，又一次地昭示出当她再长大点、再聪明点后，会成为一个好女人。Charelius低下头，“多花些时间练习您从弥涅耳瓦处获赠的天赋，女主人。您要自己来做决定。您的智慧足以靠自己来判断他。”

“你是这么认为的吗？那应该就错不了了。”笑容又重新浮现在她的脸上，他突然意识到，自己会思念她的。

不过，当这一家子离去时，这份思念远远不及他发自内心的喜悦。

_他们走了。走了！_ Charelius跌跌撞撞地绕着空荡荡的房子转了将近一个小时，晕晕乎乎地沉浸在这份自由里。每个房间都几乎被搬空，徒剩四壁，可大理石依旧闪亮；镶嵌图案也仍然发光。他得一直打扫他们、掸去灰尘、刷洗擦亮，还得用自己的钱买食物，不过除此之外，这间巨大的房子是他的了——还有夜晚无数个小时的空闲时间，全是Erich的。

他们甚至还留下了几张床。

那天傍晚，太阳刚刚落山，在热吻之间，Erich叹道：“至少他们还能有床留下。”

“你要什么时候回卢达斯？”他们待了很长一段时间，可Charelius只想贪求更多，他推着Erich走向卧室。

“不到入夜后，他们是不会检查的。”Erich的手指缠在Charelius的发间。“这几个小时是属于我们的。”

在第一次的那个完美的早晨之后，他们一共上了四次床——每一次都急匆匆地，想着不久之后还有活儿要做。而今晚，他们终于能够尽情享受触摸彼此了。他们能久久地亲吻着对方直至最后一刻，直至Charelius的嘴唇变得肿胀柔软，直至他们都为彼此硬的发疼。他们给对方涂抹上油，双双倒在床上，贴着肌肤的亚麻织物柔软得像个亲吻，四周浮动着薰衣草的暗香。

床对面的墙上挂着一幅壁画，一个男人在和一个女人交合，那女子正跨坐在他身上，丘比特在一旁扇动着翅膀。每次Lucius Emelinus操他的时候，Charelius盯着的就这幅图画，他努力去记这画的每一丝细节，只是为了能让自己忘掉正在发生的一切。而现在，他终于能明白这图画的意义了——在做爱的时候看着这种图画是多么让人血脉喷张啊。

_每一件我和主人做的事情，都和与Erich做的全然不同_ 。Charelius在一片眩晕中迷迷糊糊地想。 _每一件Lucius Emelinus做的事情都丑恶无比，而Erich却很美妙。_

“过来，”他低声说道，让Erich躺下。“放松。”

Erich照做了，Charelius开始一路向下亲吻，他吻着Erich肌肉分明的腹部，接着又沿着他轮廓分明的盆骨轻轻舔舐。Erich猛地倒抽一口气。“你要——你要做什——”

Charelius害怕别人的蔑视；这种行为只有妓女和奴隶才会做。但是Erich知道他给Lucius Emelinus口交过，却仍然爱着他。“我愿意。为了你，我愿意。”

接着，他伸手握住了Erich的阴茎。然后含进了嘴里。

Erich比Lucius Emelinus大太多了，以至于Charelius花了好一会儿才找准了角度，找对了节奏。而Erich第一声愉悦的喘息，正是他所需要的全部鼓励。他吮吸着Erich的勃起，几秒钟后，便将他深深含进了嘴里。

他尝起来要好太多了。他抵着自己喉咙的感觉，他在他身下扭动的感觉——每一个瞬间都棒极了。然而，最棒的还是Erich发出的声音，每一声呻吟、咕哝、甚至呜咽都是极乐的证明。

这个他曾经总是憎恶的行为，而若是当做礼物送给自己所爱的人，却十分容易。Charelius愿意为Erich做得更多——

突然，Erich的呼吸一滞，变得刺耳而湿重，他轻轻地从Charelius的嘴里抽了出来。Charelius猜他可能要到了——然Erich却只是躺在那里，气喘吁吁的，显然因为想要射出来而涨得发疼。看着他充血肿胀的阴茎，湿润的前端上还沾着Charelius的唾液，Charelius自己的勃起也悸动了起来。

“你为什么停下了？”Charelius吻着Erich的大腿，一边问道。

“我不能——我不会——我不会那样对你。”

“你能对我做任何事情。什么都行。”现在，Charelius终于下定了决心。他想给Erich一切自由，去做那些Lucius Emelinus要依靠强迫去去做的事。难道他深爱的这个男人不值得被赋予探索他全部身体的权利吗？不值得去拥有Charelius能给予的一切吗？他伸手拿起床头的一小瓶油脂，倒在另一只手上。“我想要你做。”

他开始合着油按摩着Erich的阴茎，后者试着想在他手中挺动，但Charelius制止了他。他用油润滑了Erich的手指，然后引着他们抚向自己的臀部。

Erich的眼睛睁大了。“Charelius——”

“我想要你，”Charelius重复道。“就这一次，我想完全属于你。”

他向后躺倒在床上，方便Erich的按摩将他打开。Erich一开始笨手笨脚的，但很快便回应了Charelius的指引，学得很快。

（Charelius早已学会如何自己做这个。Lucius Emelinus从来都不为这费心，所以事先准备好自己是为了防止痛苦的最好办法。）

Erich的手指又长又粗。他深深地探入，甚至碰到了Charelius的那个地方——那一点，有时候即使在他主人干他的时候也会产生欢愉，那个总是让他心里盛满羞耻的一点。可是现在，Charelius终于明白为为什么会是这样了。它就应该如此，这样，在某天他就能和自己所爱的人享受这份愉悦了。“是的，”他喃喃道，声音颤抖着，“就是这儿。就是这样。”

有那么一阵子，Erich犹豫了。Charelius记起来，他从未进入过别人，既没有过男人，亦无女性。于是，Charelius将他们调换了个位置，让Erich平躺下来，而自己则将腿正好悬成墙壁画中女人的姿势。然后他双手撑在Erich宽阔的肩上，放低身子，缓缓地，缓缓地，坐在了Erich的阴茎上。

一切都变得更加完美。一切都变得美妙至极。那份灼热，Erich填满着他的感觉——Erich无助的呻吟声——

他已经向他展示了一切关于做爱的事情，除了告诉他怎么去动。不过，Erich很聪明，凭本能就已知晓。他在Charelius体内抽动，两个人的身体共寻着节奏和深浅，他宽大的手掌紧抓着Charelius的臀部。Charelius骑着Erich，他的头向后仰过去，品味着在性事中地位平等的感觉。此刻，他回应着自己想要的，而非一味的承受。尽管他仍是被动的一方——象征着羞耻和被征服的一方——但是，他从未像此刻一般，能感觉到更多的力量和自由。

_这是属于我们的自由时刻_ ，Erich抽刺愈来愈猛，Charelius在这强烈的快感中想道。 _这是属于我们的，永远都是_ 。

突然，Erich握住了Charelius的阴茎。

Charelius猛地喘了口气。以前，在他被插入的时候从没有人抚摸过他；他一点也不知道那是种什么感觉，那是被同时取悦着的快乐。他朦朦胧胧地听见自己因愉悦而迸发的抽泣，内里涌出的狂喜让他辨不清声音，快感像是洪水淹没了一切，直到高潮来临。

他喊了出来，在Erich上绷紧了身子，Erich猛地弓起了腰身——Charelius感到一股温暖的潮湿填满了他，Erich也射进了他的里面。

事后，他们在私人浴室里冲了澡——水冰凉沁骨，不过对于依旧闷热难当的夏日夜晚来说，再合适不过了——然后用亚麻布裹住了身体，躺在列柱廊下柔软的草地上，仰望着星空。

“谢谢你，”Erich的神情几乎是羞怯，“为我做这个。”

“这十分美妙。我都不知道它能够这么愉快，能这么美好。”Charelius把玩着Erich的一缕湿发。“爱改变了一切，我猜。”

Erich的表情像是被烛光点亮了。“你是我所拥有过的所有快乐。”

“你也是我的。”

他们牵住彼此的手，Charelius简直想要高声歌唱。他想彻夜放歌，唱出所有他所知道关于爱情的歌谣——他就是这么傻傻的幸福着。这一次，他终于能将粗浅的智慧抛在一边，一心做一个快乐的傻瓜。

“这是我们的夏天的第一个夜晚，”Charelius喃喃低语，将我们唯一的一个夏天这几个字埋在心底。“这就像是我们能拥有的永远了。”

Erich亲了亲Charelius的手。“而你是我唯一想要的永恒。”

 

第三章完

 

【1】The Circus Maximus 马克西穆斯竞技场，它是古罗马时代第一个竞技场，也是最大的一座，理论上讲，此竞技场可以容纳25组四马双轮战车并排使用。  
【2】palla 帕拉，古罗马时期的一种服饰，女性会在长袍外面穿一件帕拉，将其翻折可以用作斗篷。  
【3】Priapus 普里阿普斯，生殖之神，以拥有一个巨大、永久勃起的男性生殖器而闻名。  
【4】wax table不知道正确的译法，我用google搜了一下，看图片是一个像笔记本一样的板子，上面涂蜡可以刻字。  
【5】the Aeneid埃涅伊德，即埃涅阿斯纪，叙述了埃涅阿斯在特洛伊陷落之后辗转来到意大利，最终成为罗马人祖先的故事。


	4. The Threshold of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean Grey = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander（谢谢你名字这么复古，Mr.Summers2333）  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat = Catula

1.

Marina觉得自己还是很喜欢夏天的。虽然天气闷热难当，而且，在少了当众处刑的表演后，她就得靠在卢达斯里做一些粗活累活来挣钱——但是，如果这意味着她永远不必去夺走他人生命的话，她乐意一辈子在这样的酷热中做着无尽的苦工。

再者，现在的罗马可没那么拥挤了，走在街上的人都没那么有钱，地位也不高——都和她差不多。尽管认出她那身黑衣服的人都会走得离她远远的，Marina还是觉得此时的罗马要比以前更像家了。如今，她对道路了如指掌，甚至还认识了不少卢达斯之外的人：比如那个时不时会将甜面包便宜卖给她的面包店老板，或是一位满头银发、神态安详的女祭司，她侍奉着女神伊西斯【1】，每一次当Marina经过时，这位女祭司都会向她轻轻点头。

不过，要是以朋友来论的话，这些人还远远比不上维斯塔贞女之家里的小团体。

他们会在正午时分碰面。其中，自由的公民们会从附近的市场买来午餐；而像Marina或是Charelius一样的奴隶，则享受着女主人Junia提供的面包、奶酪和水果。这个小小的团体里涵盖着整个罗马社会——从最尊贵高尚的维斯塔贞女，到…好吧，到Marina自己——不过，也正是因为这个缘故，贵族身份的人要少了许多。团体里有男有女，长幼不一，既有罗马本地居民，亦有外邦来客；他们的共同点，是都被标记了。大家相聚在这，探求着被众神选中的原因。

“你觉得是谁标记了你呢？”一天，Marina鼓起勇气开口问道。

“我猜是弥涅耳瓦，”Bestius回答道。“我算术很快，还总是能想出好点子。我们的新战车上有许多改动都是我设计的——它又快又稳，谁也比不上。但除我以外，没人能看得出来。所以，我想应该是弥涅耳瓦让我变得更有智慧。不过，她又是为什么要把我变成蓝色、还赐予我这副兽类的外形呢——呃，这个问题还得要问问女祭司。”

“这个就算是我们也无从知晓，”Junia语气温柔，不过还是把大家都逗笑了。

“而至于你——受赐于神的使者墨丘利可真不错，”Bestius对着一个新来的团员说道。他蓝色的皮毛和雪白的石阶形成了鲜明的对比。“要是我被这位神标记的话，就能赢下每场比赛了。”

“他只能够帮助你穿墙，”新来的女孩儿反驳道，她叫Catula，是一个旅店老板的女儿。“其实，我并不比别人移动得快。墨丘利在选择赐予天赋上挺怪的，我猜。”

“难道他们不都是这样吗？”Bestius叹了口气，看着自己巨大的蓝色脚掌。

和往常一样，Charelius接过了问题，俨然扮起了哲学家的角色。“显然，我们中一些人的标记是为了让自己变得更强，或是让让我们能去帮助周围的人。然而，其余的就比较难以理解了。大家能从我们的标记中看出什么吗？”

那些能答得上来的人立刻投入进了活跃的讨论之中，而Marina则没有说话。

迄今为止，他们的团体还没有名字，除了去熟悉和了解天赋以外尚无目的。没有被不被邀请一说；所有的被标记者就站在贞女之家门外的台阶上，来往的人们能看见他们的集会，道路相告。一般来说，有奴隶参加的集会都会惹人怀疑，但Junia的存在让这事情变得庄重体面，无可指责。

Charelius和Junia是团体的核心。他们坚信，所有的被标记者都应该成为朋友，应试着去理解他们天赋的意义，顺其自然。只要不下雨，Junia便会天天出现在贞女之家门口的石阶上，而Charelius也总是站在身边，因为他在这儿做着书记员的工作。其他人则来得零零散散，出于各种各样的原因。而只要有空，Marina就会来，因为除了和那帮粗鄙的角斗士们打交道外，这可是她为数不多的社交机会，况且她对别人的故事也兴趣盎然。

Erich则只来过几回。起初，Marina挺惊讶的，因为她知道Erich认为他们的标记有重大意义；他更愿意把自己视为受赐于神的人类，而非一个犹太人、奴隶或者角斗士。

然而在几周之后，在回卢达斯的路上，她找了个机会和Charelius聊了聊。（那天Erich也没有来，而Charelius想在下午回Emelianii家做事之前过来和他打个招呼。）“你得明白，Erich痛恨罗马的一切，”Charelius对她解释道：“在罗马，没有什么能比维斯塔贞女照料的圣火更神圣的了。所以，到她们的房子里去，和其他的被标记者碰面聊天——这对他来说十分困难。”

“痛恨罗马？”Marina无法理解。她深知罗马人的残忍冷酷，然而这个帝国无处不在、无所不能，它几乎吞并了一切，无论好坏。痛恨罗马，就好比在痛恨天空。

一个奴隶扛着一大捆沉重的羊毛蹒跚而过，Charelius闪开身子以避让。他和她目送着那人的背影，交换了一个同情的眼神，然后继续赶路。“Erich和我都记得，没有被罗马人控制时的那段日子。”

“Erich憎恨罗马，可你却没有。”

Charelius想了一会。“我对它又爱又恨。我恨它那残酷的斗兽场，它的死板僵化，还对它的奴隶制度恨之入骨。但是我也爱着他们清晰严明的法律，爱他们在工程和建筑上的心灵手巧。我爱那种置身于世界中心的感觉，在这里你可以见到各种各样的人。罗马有好亦有坏，和世上的其他地方一样。”他的笑容里透着温和。“Erich总说我是个理想主义者，不过说实话，他才是那个相信世界会变得完美无缺的人呢。我只不过是希望我们能在这个世上勇往直前，尽我们所能罢了。”

“你们两个还真是聊了不少事情啊，”Marina打趣道，“我还以为，你们在一起的时候会做些比聊天更有意思的事儿呢。”

“哦，快打住吧。我们最后总能挤出点儿时间聊聊天的好吗！”

他们走进一间公共盥洗室【2】，闪了进去。坐下后，Charelius突然轻声笑了起来。Marina看着他，“怎么了？”

“要知道，我可是在罗马待了好多年后才适应这个的。”他小小地比划了一下周围，四周有不少男男女女，彼此详谈正欢，甚至还有一名议员，正拿着一份卷轴细细研读。“不列颠人更喜欢把这种事情归为隐私。”

这在Marina听起来十分地不方便。“那每次你们要离开家的时候怎么办？”

“我们总能想办法搞定的。”

“这有什么特殊的含义吗？不那么做会带来厄运吗，还是什么别的？”

“因为被他人看着的话，感觉很尴尬啊。”

“这根本没什么意义嘛。搞得好像大家都不用放松一样。”

他耸了耸肩膀，“可这样的话也更清洁了。在不列颠，我们没有带流动水的公共厕所。所以，你得避开公共场合。”

好吧，如果回忆帝国统治外的生活就意味着要想起在壕沟里上厕所的日子的话，那Marina觉得她绝不会为错失这段经历而感到抱歉。

当他们离开的时候，Charelius突然问她：“Lucan怎么样了？为什么他从不来贞女之家呢？”

她也耸耸肩，忽地有些不情愿开口。Lucan太警惕了，他不愿意透漏自己的事情；而Marina也不想把他告诉她的事情说出来，再普通的事也不行。否则便像是违背了他的意愿。于是，她小心地挑选着词句，确保只表达了她自己的见解。“他失去过太多的人了。他觉得，越是关心他人，在失去时便会越觉得痛苦。即便是他十分欣赏的人，比如Bestius——Lucan也只愿意远远地钦佩他们。”

Charelius看着她的方式不禁使人联想起他的天赋，记起他能够读出人们的未竟之语。“不过，他似乎很关心你。”

Marina的心突然绷紧了，仿佛它被勒上了无形的链条。然而她却只是摇了摇头。“在他看来，我能杀死任何人的天赋，让我变得很安全。”

Charelius没再吭声，但他拍了拍她的肩膀。没什么人真正愿意去接触Marina，所以即使是这一点点透过斯托拉的微小触碰，也会让她觉得备受抚慰。

卢达斯的大门高大雄伟——顶端是金属扭成的锋利尖刺，打消了任何逃跑者的念头。不过，大多数的奴隶也心里明白，逃跑是不会有任何效果的，所以白天的时候大门通常都敞开着，一如此刻。Marina和Charelius走到近前，他们听见了木剑和木盾相互碰撞的咔擦声，以及角斗士们的叫喊和低吼。站在大门口的便是Erich，显然他刚刚结束了一轮联系，男人靠在一根木桩上，淌着汗水的身体微微发亮。他看起来很疲惫——又一如既往地带着怒火——直到他转过头来，看见了他们。一个笑容渐渐展现在脸上，他迈步走向Charelius。

Marina飞快地闪到一边，觉得还是就留他们两个在大门口卿卿我我好了。她走回屋子，希望在给战士们做晚餐之前能休息上一小会，可是却发现Lucan正躺在床上。

“他们什么时候开始允许你打盹了？”Marina刚说完就看见Lucan腹部裹着鲜血淋漓的布条。她的脸色瞬间变得惨白。

当她抽气的时候，Lucan开口了：“他们让我当三叉戟训练的靶子。”

“为什么？他们以前都不会那么做。”

“他们以前做过的。而且以后也不会停。”他没精打采地盯着墙壁，静候着他的身体自动愈合——要不是amissiona的话，只用几秒就能完好如初。“有时候，他们觉得那很有趣。”

她能做些什么呢？水，他肯定想喝点水——“等下，我马上回来。”

Lucan什么都没说，他只是躺在那里。

他是那么地警惕着自己的心。Marina希望自己能像他一半就好了。他只在自己愿意的范畴内关心着她，而她却做不到。每当看见他的伤口时，她便感觉自己仿佛是那个被刺伤的人一样。

她又一次想起了Junia。被爱神标记的人却永远不可以被触碰，这是多么地残酷。这份神职要是落在Marina头上就好了，这样的话，她就能把判决给她的孤独归罪于自己的誓言，而非神明了。

 

2.

“接下来是我们的常胜勇士——Magnus！”

宣判声在大斗兽场里响起，激起了阵阵欢呼。

Erich向外迈了几步，站在了滚烫的沙地上。今天，遮阳蓬并没有挂出来——早晨的天空还是乌云密布——然而此时此刻，云朵已经被烈日烤化，炎热笼罩着角斗士们和场边的观众。一片模糊的热浪之中，连空气都仿佛在闪着微光。他脚边的沙地上溅着一洼鲜血，那是之前一只被杀死的狮子留下的痕迹。有一回，他和Lucan被叫去给狮子喂食。尽管这些大型动物是很凶残的野兽，但它们倒是还挺喜欢Lucan，一见到他就表现得像只巨型猫咪，而非噬人凶手。而现在，这一只死了。又一条生命被废弃了。

时至今日，Erich已经熟悉了他的盔甲，知道该怎么物尽其用；卢达斯的军械士将Erich的肢体大幅度地暴露在群众的视线中，但他加固了他的护盾，还给他打造了一件宽阔的护肩，以及一顶头盔，既能保护住他的头部，又使他得以透过脸前的栅格清楚地看见外界。最棒的是，所有盔甲和武器都是由金属锻造的，它们对他低声吟唱，贴着皮肤兴奋地震颤。

今天他的对手是一名标记角斗士，不过是从另外一个卢达斯来的，因此，Erich对对方的战斗技巧和实力一无所知。宣告者大声报出名叫Spinus的挑战者，Erich不禁扭头看向门口….

他的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，他看见那位对手走了出来，身上绿色的鳞片闪闪发亮。

他的第一反应是这家伙不是人类——当然了，这不可能是真的。所有的被标记者都是人类。不过，有些确实可以改变形态，而Spinus恰好是其中之一。他宽大的双脚像是某种蜥蜴的兽足；脸则类蛇，长着毒牙和淡黄色的眼睛。他举步向前，一点一点地接近了Erich，男人发出着嘶嘶的声音，一条长长的、带着尖刺的尾巴拖在身后。

Erich挺直了身子，紧紧地握住剑柄。他心里默念着Charelius，想着他湛蓝色的双眼和温柔的吻。 _你为了能再次与他相见而战。你为了不让他为你哭泣而战。你为了时间而战。_

号角声吹响了；而几乎就在这一瞬间，Spinus扑了上来。他的尾巴像鞭子一样猛地抽过来，而Erich只得举起盾牌，将将挡住。这股强大的冲击了让他跌跌撞撞，脚步蹒跚，观众们大声吼叫了起来。

 _受赐于赫拉克勒斯，至少是这样_ ，Erich心想，惊讶于对手的力气。除此之外，他一点也想不出还会有哪位神能有这样的能耐了，也不知道还有谁会把一个人变得和野兽一样。他只知道，要是他不好好作战的话，这个有着惊人之力的对手将会把他送上西天。

Spinus更强壮。因此，Erich必须更聪明。

他绕着斗兽场一路后撤，逼着Spinus在后面追赶。那条带着尖刺的尾巴劈开空气，一次又一次重重地击打在Erich的盾牌上，那力量让他的骨头隐隐作痛。饶是如此，他的手臂还是牢牢地卡在槽里，还不时地控制剑飞出掌中做以试探。毫无疑问，Spinus总是能将其挥开——而且，一旦他把剑打飞到太远的地方，在那该死的amissiona的作用下，Erich就没法再把武器召唤回来了。

既然如此，那就持剑在手。

Erich强忍着阵阵冲击，直到他觉得Spinus可能有些累了。然而不幸的是，这强撑的抵挡同时也耗尽了他自己的体力；他肌肉颤抖，汗水打湿了皮肤，沿着脸庞和后背淌下了来。不过，Spinus的意志大概同他的身体一样感到了疲惫，而Erich却仍然在咬牙坚持着唯一的试探——他在观察对手的作战模式。

_他会把尾巴高高扬起，然后砸向我的盾牌，试图消耗我的体力——然而，当他认为自己能够抓到我、能真真正正地抓到我的时候，他的尾巴则会放低，企图将我击倒。_

_那么，我必须让他以为他能够抓到我。_

这个办法危险至极，但是Erich心知，这亦是他最好的机会了。下一次击打袭来时，Erich的盾牌忽地摇晃了一下，他蹒跚地倾向前方，似要跌倒。

那条尾巴顺势扫来，Erich有防备地在它袭来之前就高高跳起。尾巴从他脚下滑过，没有造成任何伤害，下一秒钟，Spinus便处在了一个无法摆出进攻姿势的角度。就在这一瞬间，Erich将手里的剑刺进了Spinus的胸膛。

尖叫声令人毛骨悚然。那声音既不像人类，亦不是非人——你只能在卡戎的冥船【3】上听到类似的声响。他的攻击并没有让对方迅速死亡，但这一击也足以造成致命伤了。

Erich抽剑上前，刺了一次又一次。Spinus甩动的尾巴终于抽上了他，但已没有力气让尖刺划破他的皮肤。Erich跌跌撞撞地后退开来，几欲跌倒，Spinus却早已失去优势了。他冲上前去——这一次，他手中的剑飞了起来，深深地插进了Spinus的头骨。

尾巴在沙土里无力地摆动了一下，然后便静止不动了。

欢呼声震耳欲聋。人们狂热的尖叫堵住了他的双耳，倾天而降的金币蒙住了他的视线。他心里却只想着Charelius。 _我赢得了更多的时间。_

一段时间过后，斗兽场里开始准备上演狩猎鸵鸟的表演了，这时，角斗士老板突然找到了Erich。他正坐在一张长椅上，四肢因为力竭而微微发抖。“是这样的，Magnus。你要是在下周的庆典上也能打得这么漂亮的话，那么 _卢迪斯之剑_ 就是你的了。”

Erich缓缓地抬起头。“ _卢迪斯_ ？”

他知道那是什么。他没法不知道。有些时候，当上演了一场异常精彩的战斗后——通常是在一些重大的盛会上，比如下周迎来的竞技庆典——统治者会将一柄名为卢迪斯的木剑赐予获胜的角斗士。接过了卢迪斯不仅意味着胜利和荣耀，更意味着自由。

即刻生效的，永恒的，彻底的自由。

 

**

“有传言说，皇帝会把卢达斯之剑特别赐予一位标记角斗士，”那天晚上，Erich对Charelius说。他们正在Emelianii家的空房子里沐浴。“皇帝心里清楚，自己已经在公众和元老院面前失去了威信，而他对被标记者犹豫不决的态度正是导致此后果的原因之一。那杂种是罪有应得，谁叫他让我们要么像奴隶一样做苦工，要么在斗兽场里拼尽性命，只为了娱乐那些毫无天赋的家伙。”

“你还真敢大声嚷嚷，”Charelius说道，不过仍咧嘴笑着。“别在我们高兴的时候提这个。这件事你确定吗？皇帝是真的绝对会将卢迪斯赠出？”

“谁知道他会不会呢？只能说有可能罢了。”

Charelius的笑容点亮了他们头顶的星空。“它会是你的。一定会的。没人能战斗得像你一样厉害。”

“你怎么知道？”话刚出口，Erich便后悔了。他知道Charelius没时间去斗兽场，而且他那过于敏感的天赋也让他没法忍受这种血腥的屠杀。Erich最不愿意见到的，就是Charelius为了自己的缺席而内疚不已，他只希望能够让他免于痛苦折磨。

可是Charelius摇了摇头，依旧带着微笑擦洗着Erich的胸膛。“我看见过墙上的涂鸦。有的时候，我还能听见观众们的欢呼。你是罗马街头巷尾谈论的焦点，‘Magnus’。如果说，有人能够赢得一柄卢迪斯，那一定就是你了。你将会自由了。”

 _自由_ 。这个词像是一团燃燃不息的火焰跳动在Erich的心头。理智明白，所以他曾将这个念头封存起来——而现在，它熊熊燃起，炙热耀眼。“我从未自由过，”他声音沙哑。“我想过那样的人生，可是却一点也不知道那将是什么样子。”

“你一直都有存钱，这是明智之举。”Charelius伸手将湿漉漉的头发捋向脑后，这使得他看上去更年轻了，几乎略显脆弱。“你可以自己做生意，很多前角斗士都去做了保镖一类的工作，不过，既然你有如此天赋，和金属亲近的话，那就——”

“开一家铁匠铺子，”Erich飞快地接道。他对做生意一窍不通，但隐约感觉这很适合他。

“或是做军械士。人们愿意从前角斗士那里购买武器或盔甲，尤其是从一名战无不胜的冠军那里。”Charelius往水里潜了潜，恰好能将胳膊环绕在Erich的腰间。“或许你能找到一位老人，他年龄太大，已经开不了几年店了。他会教你如何做生意，然后你可以把店铺从他手里买下了，自己接管。”

这样便意味着要留在罗马，Erich心想。永远地被束缚在这巨大的邪恶的力量之下….

然而，如果他试图离开此地，那便意味着要与Charelius分离。Erich永远都不会那么做。就算他不再是奴隶身份——没有Charelius，他得不到真正的自由。

那么，就开一家小店吧。他可以整天都和金属混在一起，在大楼里买上几间小房间，不用面对死亡的威胁——亦无须杀戮无辜——Charelius一有空就可以来看他：这似乎就是Erich梦想的制高点了，这就是他所希望的全部。他回抱住Charelius，吻着他潮湿的发尖。“我会赢下卢迪斯的，”他保证道，“为了你，也为了我们。”

“你会自由的。”说着，Charelius将他拉下来，吻了上去。

最近几周，在Emelianii家空无一人的房子里，他们相拥渡过的夜晚变得越来越漫长。由于角斗士老板对Erich在斗兽场上英勇无敌的表现赞不绝口，他放任Erich做了不少他想做的事情；但夜宿在外、翌日而归仍不在被允许的行列，不过，Erich总能在半夜偷偷溜进去。这也就意味着，他可以有更多的时间和Charelius做爱，和他聊天，他们喝廉价的红酒，吃着搜集来的食物，然后再次共度春宵，仿若置身于天堂。而唯一能打破这美好幻境的便是Lucius Enelianus和他女儿即将到来的归期。

_然后，那个男人会再次找上Charelius——触碰他，使用他，伤害他——_

Erich心中燃起的并不是嫉妒；他深知Charelius的心是属于他的，身体本应也是，Charelius自己可以做出决定。只是，他记起了他们初遇那天，那个几近破碎的Charelius——他是那么地虚弱，每一日都更向着绝望迈进一步——Erich害怕那段阴霾会再次笼罩在他的身上。

现在的Charelius看起来比以往任何时候都更加美丽。他时常满面笑容，喋喋不休地唠叨着自己有多爱修复埃涅伊德的工作，多喜欢和Erich夜夜温存。这才是Charelius应有的生活：安全，快乐，并且被深爱着。

他们回到屋子，漫步在镶嵌着精美图案、灯火辉煌的房间里，一边沉溺在亲吻中，最后，走进了幽暗的卧房，油灯微弱的光芒映出他们彼此的身影。Erich的手游走在Charelius的胸前和腿上，白皙的皮肤如同光滑无暇的大理石，让他啧啧称奇。“你真美，”他在唇齿厮磨间窃窃低语，将Charelius压倒在床上。“你或许是雅辛托斯，是伊俄拉俄斯。你或许是约拿单也说不定。”【4】

“约拿单是谁？”

“摩西五经里的人物。他是大卫的爱人，与那位伟大的犹太国王相恋。”他并没有忘掉这个故事，虽然只记得一点点。

微笑爬上了Charelius的脸颊，他伸手环住Erich的脖子。“谢谢你将我比作男人。有些时候，Lucius Emelianus管我叫维纳斯，就像他已经忘了我还有个老二似的。不过，考虑到他对我从来都不怎么上心，有可能他是真的不记得了。”

Erich的动作停住了。Charelius是否在介意他自己不被当作男人来看待呢？

通常在他们做爱的时候，二人会用手帮助对方，或者将勃起抵在彼此的大腿间。不过每隔一阵子，Charelius会将身体完全交给Erich，他会把他含进嘴里，或是允许Erich进入自己体内。（Erich一直都把这件事的决定权交给Charelius；他确实很享受在他体内的感觉，但同时也深深记得，此刻他们的鱼水之欢也正是在其他场合下Charelius被强迫忍受的行为。Erich绝不愿意让Charelius承受丝毫的痛苦，也不想让爱人回忆起那些黑暗的夜晚。）Charelius看上去很是享受他们在一起的时光，但Erich扪心自问，却从未能做以相同的回报。

当一个 _irrumator_ ，或者个 _pathicus_ 【5】——都意味着此人比正常的男人低了一等，永远都是。

可是Charelius才不会因为我们在一起而低人一等。他为了爱情、为了我而付出了这些，我从不会因此而看低他。

“我很抱歉，”Charelius小声说，他察觉到了Erich的不安，但却误解了原因。“为你也好，为我也好，我都不应该提起Lucius的。”

“不，不是因为这个。”Erich伸手捧住Charelius的脸庞。“我曾经和你说过的，在我眼里，你是个男人。全世界最好的男人。”

“我知道的——”Charelius还没说完，就被Erich的吻堵住了。

用自己的嘴去取悦别人，是所有行为中最不被容许的。不过，让罗马人和他们信条都见鬼去吧。没有什么Erich不能给Charelius，此刻他就想证明这个。

他将Charelius推倒在床上，动作轻柔，接着便放低了身子覆上去，直到能用脸颊轻轻地蹭着Charelius的勃起。Charelius喘了一声，Erich觉得这是个好兆头。接下来，他试探着将嘴唇按在顶端——当感觉对方在这触碰之下微微跳动的时候，他不禁微笑了起来——接着，他轻柔地拉下前端的包皮，低声重复道：“你是个男人。”

“Erich—— _哦_ 。”

所以，这个就是不被容许的？这个就是令人厌恶到难以言状的？Charelius在他的嘴里尝起来好极了——咸咸的，有种原始的、本能的美妙。Erich开始吮吸起来，因看到Charelius在他身下扭动不止而满心欢喜。

Charelius是怎么做的来着？Erich想不到该怎么才能做得更好一点。他将嘴张得更开，无声地邀请着Charelius的动作——就像这样耸动起来。当他们都动起来的时候，想卷起舌头裹着Charelius似乎有些困难，不过还是可以略微尝试一下这种小小的技巧。

Charelius的手指缠在Erich的发间，发丝被紧紧拉扯到疼痛。察觉到了此间的美味，Erich决定了——他要将他带至完全迷失的那点。罗马人认为用嘴去服务爱人是堕落的行为；但Erich却觉得自己像是在掌控一切。

他吮吸得更烈，陶醉在Charelius破碎的呼吸声里，沉浸在他愈来愈快的动作、他的抽搐、他——

Charelius猛地从Erich嘴里抽出，他高潮了，滚烫的液体溅满了Erich的肩膀和胸膛。他躺在床上，气喘吁吁，神色迷离，而Erich则发觉自己在微笑。

“我说了，你是个男人。”他喃喃道，在Charelius仍旧肿胀着的阴茎上飞快地落下一吻。

Charelius迅速做出了回应，他伸手一把拉过Erich亲了上去——相互追寻着彼此的唇舌，他久久地、深深地吻着他。Erich已经硬得不能再硬了，Charelius涂了油的手指将他的勃起引向自己的腿间。

虽然Erich很喜欢和Charelius一同享乐，但他发现，自己更喜欢Charelius先他一步高潮。那种感觉更是撩人：Charelius躺在他身下，因欢愉而目眩，身体柔软近乎无骨，他的眸子放大而深邃，苍白的皮肤满布红晕，闪耀着汗珠——

 _如此美丽_ ，Erich想，同时一阵高潮淹没了他，他喷发在Charelius腿间。

过了一阵，Charelius在他的怀中昏昏入睡，Erich一边轻抚着他的头发，一边环顾着这间装潢典雅的房间。就算到了现在，他们仍只能在别人的床上里做爱。

当军械士的话，他肯定付不起像这么大的房子。只能买下几个小房间，几件粗糙的家具，或许再添上那么一两件批发处理雕塑——如果他想搞点美化的话，不过他大概不想。

但是，如果那是他重归自由后的家的话——他可以欢迎Charelius造访的家——那么，它便会比帕拉蒂尼山上任何豪宅官邸都更加宏伟。Erich将抛下他的苦难，忘掉过去的悲惨，而且便再也别无他求了。

 

3.

总算是订婚了。

Emeliana知道她应该兴高采烈，通常她亦是如此。自从那晚父亲告诉她自己要跟Gaius Sempronius Scota商定重要事宜开始，她就对自己和Alexander可能促成的婚约而兴奋不已。男人贵族出身，家庭富裕，英俊非凡，而且还深受准下任皇帝的喜爱——简直就是任何一个罗马姑娘的梦中情人。

然而，她却不知怎地，感到有一点……不确定。

“这很正常，女主人，”她回来的那天午后，Charelius一面解开行李，一面对她说道，“新娘都会感到紧张。”

“不是 _那种_ 紧张，”Emeliana赌气地说道。每个人都在开着玩笑，说什么新娘被初夜吓坏了啊之类的，简直荒唐透顶。就好像她没见过那些色情壁画似的。“只是我想到了要搬入别人家里，和Alexander度过余下的所有时光。可我对他还几乎一无所知呐。”

“你们在巴亚的时候没增进了解吗？”

“有一点点。”他们在各式各样的宴会上都有碰面，那种场合下，她都是表现出一位得体罗马大家闺秀风范….即全程基本一言不发。

Charelius停下了忙活，他手上还拿着几件折好了的斯托拉。“您不喜欢您所了解的Alexander吗，女主人？”

“不，不！我不是那个意思。”Alexander看上去十分聪慧，献身于军务中，对Sebastianus也忠心耿耿。他和父母关系和睦，对她体贴入微，而且远比她理想中的夫婿要英俊得太多。毫无疑问，她将会在不远的将来了解他更多，但她仍有顾虑。“我想，我只是不能确定他是不是了解我，除了知道我的富有和美貌以外。还有标记。”

斯托拉被放进行李箱里，Charelius走到她身边，站在她的长椅前。“您所拥有的远不止那些，女主人。您有着敏锐的思维和一颗善良的心。Alexander会发现的，迟早会的。”

Emeliana不禁露出了微笑。“你真的这么想？”

“爱情能展现真实的自我，将我们剥开呈现给对方。这确实叫人害怕——对另一个人如此牵挂，把你的心交付出去——然而，这份恐惧却是值得，女主人。爱，是值得一切的。”

他那温柔的笑容——他那湛蓝的双眼好似在凝视着某个不在现场的人——

Emeliana猛地倒抽一口气。“你恋爱了！”

Charelius立刻直起了身子。“原谅我，女主人。我不是故意要——要跑题的。”

“哦，不，你没有。我告诉了你我的爱情故事，现在你也得跟我讲讲你的。”她高兴地扭了扭身子，恋爱中的Charelius看起来可爱极了。“她谁是？也是个奴隶吗？还是位自由女子？”

“不是女士，主人。是一位标记角斗士。”

Emeliana咯咯地傻笑了起来。想想看，Charelius委身于他人嗳！紧接着，她便记起了角斗士们健美的身姿。谁又能去责怪他呢？Charelius只比她大了几岁，仍旧年轻得可以为男人神魂颠倒。“哪一个？”

“Magnus，”他承认道。“请您不要告诉别人。”他的脸颊染上了粉红色。多可爱啊，他这么羞涩。

“Magnus，”Emeliana重复道。对，她记得这个男人；他英俊得不可思议。难怪Charelius会为他倾倒。“他可是个勇猛的战士。每次他走进斗兽场的时候，你一定都要吓死了。我可怜的Charelius！”

“我的确为他担心，女主人。但不久之后，据说皇帝打算下赐将卢迪斯之剑。这对于Magnus来说是个难得的好机会。”

“哦，他会赢得，我敢肯定他绝对会的。”她轻轻拍着Charelius的胳膊安慰道。要是图密善没那么慷慨大方的话，或许等到Sebastianus继位后，她可以问Alexander要那把木剑。她很高兴能让Charelius幸福，或许是因为这也使得她自己的幸福更加显著了吧。“那个，你知道，我不想结婚后就丢下你不管。所以，要是你以后哪天晚上想去见你的角斗士了，就跟我说一声，我会想办法放你出去的。”

“我会跟着您吗女主人？去您的新家？”Charelius的笑容从未像这样洋溢着喜悦。Emeliana从来都没意识到他竟是这样喜爱着她。

被深深触动了，她开口说道：“你当然会的。缺了你，我该怎么办呢？”被未来的幸福生活所鼓舞，她的慷慨得几乎没有止境。“这样好了。如果你的角斗士自由了，找了一份体面的工作的话——你就叫他来找我。我保证会叫Alexander把你便宜卖给他的，标价要远远低于你的价值。我猜他花个一两年就能买下你了。然后他就能给你自由，或者包养你，随便你俩怎么喜欢怎么来。”

Charelius简直欣喜若狂。他看上去几乎像要晕倒了，喜悦溢于言表；而Emeliana都打算站起来扶他做到长椅上了。“您是认真的吗？真的会吗，女主人？”

“是认真的。也真的会的。”她拉过他的手。“这样，你就可以省下你攒得那些钱了。当你找到你妹妹的时候，就用它去买下她的自由吧。”

泪水涌进了Charelius双眼。“您真是太好了，女主人。谢谢您。”

Emeliana感动至深。实话实说，对一个奴隶这么上心可不是什么正确的做法。然而，Charelius对她的意义一向都远超过一个普通奴隶，Emeliana觉得承认这点也没什么不好的。

当天晚上，Charelius已经处理好了行李，Emeliana也准备上床睡觉了，可她忽地就开始犹疑不定。万一Alexander不喜欢她带着一个男性私仆呢？Emeliana相信自己绝对能澄清Charelius的身份，尤其是当她解释清楚Charelius的天赋后。Alexander一向尊重神赐标记，他也一定会对Charelius的天赋大加赞赏的。只是，她能否有机会在婚礼之前向他表明一切呢？很有可能，在结婚那天之前，她都不会有机会再和Alexander说上一句话了。

而且，万一Alexander很小气怎么办？要是他不愿意将Charelius廉价出售呢？Emeliana咬着手指甲，胡思乱想着。有时候，最有钱的人却最抠门，而Charelius又是个十分值钱的奴隶——通晓几国语言，还是一个训练有素的抄写员。

 _万一我不能满足向Charelius许下的承诺怎么办？_ 那样的话可就太糟了。尽管她觉得Charelius不会怪罪她，但她知道自己会责备自己的。

 _那么，好吧，我不会把这事儿指望在Alexander身上_ ，Emeliana决定。最好能在结婚之前搞定。

她扯了一卷绸布裹住身体，然后蹑手蹑脚走向了父亲的书房。她正要进门的时候，正巧父亲刚要走出来——没有他一贯的和蔼，男人看上去有些不耐烦，似乎急着要去做什么事情一样。说实话，都已经这么晚了。他从不考虑什么时候该休止。“父亲，我想问您一些事情。”

“我什么时候拒绝过你啦，我的小宝石？”不管是否真的不耐烦，Lucius Emelianus还是朝她笑了笑。

“是关于我的结婚礼物。你答应过送我一个礼物的，是不是？”

“当然啦！你到底对什么小玩意儿一见倾心了？赶紧告诉我，然后我们就可以去休息了。”

哦，他只是累了，就是这样。她打算快点说完。Emeliana解释了Charelius和一个角斗士坠入爱河的事情，说给他的自由将是她得到的最好的结婚礼物。这样一来，她的婚礼当天便会成为他们俩人生中最幸福的一天了。

Emeliana不再为她即将到来的婚礼而害怕不安了。毕竟，制造幸福是多么简单的事情呵。

 

4.

_距离角斗还有三天，Charelius想道。还有三天，Erich就能赢得卢迪斯之剑了。_

当然，并没有人能够保证他一定会赢。或许统治者并不够仁慈，不愿意将卢迪斯赠出….又或许Erich会受伤，会被杀死……

不。就算是神也不会这样残酷。

这天早上，他没去浴池；他早早便过去工作，想着能赶在午饭之前把埃涅伊德的最后几个字抄完。当然了，今天他还领不到薪水。工资会被交到Lucius Emelianus手里，再由后者分发给Charelius。通常Lucius都会很快发给他——只是因为他能以此为借口，将Charelius召至他的房里，还等着听他的道谢。

Charelius走在大街上，手指尖上仍沾着墨水渍，一想到Lucius Emelianus不一会就要再次召唤他的事，Charelius不禁面露痛苦，就连刚才他那位满意的客户对他的称赞都无声无息地冲销了。

并不是说他以前就没有过见过Erich后又得去见主人的经历。只是，在和Erich共度了那么多美好的夜晚之后，Charelius觉得越发难以屈从，他实在无法将那些快乐的记忆与Lucius Emelianus将要使用他的现实做以对比。

屈从他吧。未就再忍受一小阵。两周之后就是婚礼了。而在那之后，你可能就再也不必忍受Lucius Emelianus了，而且届时Erich也将获得自由。这一切难道不值得你再跪上几晚吗？来还是有一丝光亮可见——过上好日子，身处自由，和自己深爱的人生活在一起。 __

他能忍受的。他会的。另外，或许经过了长时间的缺席，Lucius Emelianus对他已经不感兴趣了。Charelius昨天晚上几乎没有合眼，他等着被召唤，然而最终却相安无事。或许他已经被某些狡猾的巴亚妓女迷得神魂颠倒了也说不定。要真是这样的话，他想什么时候打探一下那位女子（或男子，随便啦）的名字，他会为那人向众神祈福的。

Charelius仰头看向阴云密布的天空；十月份的细雨来得比往年要早。Lucius Emelianus叫他中午去尤利乌斯大会堂，这意味着一整天差事不断，还很可能被叫去搬运沉重的包裹，但Charelius却因心生希望而感觉浑身是劲。

再过不久，他就能把Emeliana的计划告诉Erich了。他到底应不应该再决战前夜告诉他呢？那会让他分心而做不好准备，还是会给予他更多的力量来战斗呢？

两种想法在他心里争吵不休，笑容却渐渐绽放在他脸上。他来到了尤利乌斯大会堂，几乎围着它绕了一圈，才在后身的奴隶市场找到了Emelianii一家。尽管旧时可怖的记忆历历在目，他还是强迫自己看向了这个市场。几十个奴隶挤成一团，要么被关押在笼子一样的围栏里，要么就是被拉上台子做检查。他们都赤身裸体，为了能够让买家们看清自己的货物品色。大概在此种方法之下，无法掩饰任何残缺，于是奴隶是否身体健康会比较有保证。不过，Charelius已经明白了许多买家还会看重奴隶的外貌，作为暖床使用。就像Lucius Emelianus那样。

眼睁睁看着奴隶站在那里，对他来说是种折磨。其中有几个还能清楚地看出来是被重新挂牌出售的——他们形容可怜，脆弱不堪，心里却明白发生了什么。这些人撑起仅剩的尊严，试着和看起来面善的买家做眼神的交流。而那些日耳曼人的处境则要糟糕许多，这些可怜的人们蓬头垢面，因惊恐而瑟瑟发抖，全然不知等待着他们的是什么，甚至连一个字儿也听不懂。Charelius记得这份“不知道”是种什么感觉，它骇人至深。

他突然想起了自己抓着妹妹的手，绝望无助——记得他们是如何将她从他身边拖走——他更加专注地盯着奴隶市场，视线扫过每一张脸庞，努力地去拼凑那个他记忆中的小女孩如今会长成什么样。

然而，他的妹妹没在这里。他明白她不可能在这儿，只是…..没什么。Charelius将注意力放回到主人一家身上。

他举起手来打招呼，Emeliana朝他露出了一个可爱的笑容；她穿着玫瑰粉的斯托拉和帕拉，举目四望，她绝对是这里最漂亮、最时髦的姑娘。Charelius想马上过去告诉她。

可正当他举步向前的时候，Lucius Emelianus突然粗鲁地一把抓过他的肩膀，将他甩给站在附近的一个男人…

一个奴隶贩子。

“这就是我跟你说的那个，”Lucius Emelianus说道。他的声音一如凛冬的台伯河水，冰冷刺骨。“他被抓到在闲暇时间到处瞎跑。到处都找不到人影。他不再适合当一名家奴了。”

“主——”恳求的话语硬生生地卡在Charelius喉咙里。他已经注定要被卖掉了，无论他怎么请求，都不会有好下场。

“父亲，您这是在做什么？”Emeliana的眼睛瞪大了。

那个奴隶主伸手摸向了Charelius，这不带着一丝感情的触摸只是为了检查他的身体是否健康。“你过来。把那玩意儿脱了。”

他指的是Charelius的长袍。

Charelius犹豫了一下，然后动手脱了下来。Lucius Emelianus一把夺过衣服，于是Charelius就只能全身赤裸地站着，只剩下脖子上的那块牌子。没人会给予他丝毫的注意。现在，他只是市场上的又一个可怜的奴隶，只是一件任人挑选的货品。

他记起Erich看着他裸体的眼神，仿佛他在凝视一件珍贵的，无可替代的——人类的——

“不，父亲！”Eneliana开始拉扯她父亲的胳膊。“您不能卖掉Charelius。我告诉过您，我想要他的自由作为结婚礼物！您怎么能忘了呢！”

“你太年轻了，所以仍对他们留有同情。不过，慢慢地你就会懂了，尤其是当你嫁人了、开始管家之后。”Lucius Emelianus常年蹂躏着Charelius的身体，现在几乎连看都不看他一眼。“可不能由着奴隶四处乱跑，想做什么就做什么，想跟谁在一起鬼混就跟谁在一起。这样的奴隶只适合做体力活儿。”

“可Charelius是个抄写员！他会为您挣钱的！”Emeliana大声抗议。

Charelius想到了他那个小钱袋，不禁感到一阵酸楚。事已至此，他根本没办法拿回来了，甚至都没法将它交给Erich。或许它最后会被那个卑劣的厨房工找到，他将窃走Charelius辛勤工作的果实，夺走他用来买下自己自由的希望。

 _我们曾经那么近_ ，他在心里低声呢喃。他想象着Erich就站在他面前，写满忧虑的面容新添了苦楚。 _我们曾经度过了那么幸福的几天。只有几天。而现在，全都结束了。只是因为我爱你，而我无法隐藏。_

_原谅我，我的爱人。原谅我。_

“他受过抄写员的训练？”奴隶主扒开Charelius的嘴检查着他的牙齿。“那他可要比你卖给我的价更值钱啊。”

头一次，终其一生都贪婪无度、四处敛财的Lucius Emelianus丝毫没有关心利润的多少。“我说过了，他不再适合当一名体面的家奴。他只适合去挖矿。”

 _矿工_ 。Charelius无法止住颤抖。他看见Lucius Emelianus轻轻笑了起来，知道他的前主人因此而感到愉悦，为他的不久后注定的死亡而感到畅快。

“不，你不能这样！”Emeliana几乎歇斯底里。Charelius的标记告诉他，女孩很想伸手死死抓住他不让他离开，然而却因在市场里抓住一个裸体的男性奴隶会让他们都颜面扫地而放弃了行动。“父亲，你为什么要这么做？”

“这小子本应该好好呆在家里，”Lucius Emelianus突然盯住Charelius，假惺惺地笑着。当知道他最喜欢的房奴和别人寻欢的时候，他觉得自己的尊严被狠狠地践踏了。只有彻彻底底地碾碎Charelius，才能让他重拾男性尊严。“他在这儿有容身之所，也知道自己该干什么。但这些都不能让他满足。他非要去找个角斗士来操自己。”

“但是为什么….为什么你这么在意他去….”Emeliana的声音消失了。她这时才看见了她的父亲， _真真正正_ 地看清了他，看清了那背后的真相。

多少次，Charelius曾期盼着她快点长大。多少次，他曾期待看到她从一个轻浮的小姑娘蜕变成他心目中聪明睿智的女子。然而，当这一天真的到来时，却是这样可怕——看到她意识到自己的父亲是个玩弄奴隶的人，因为一点点怒气就能毁了一个人的一生。她神色里的恐惧并不是那种孩童似的失望；那是一个女人意识到了自己的粗心大意造成了多么可怕的，无法挽回的后果。

Lucius Emelianus又开口了，没再看向他的女儿。“你看，那女孩总是纵容着他们。好像他们不是财产而是宠物似的。她把这一个惯坏了。她也被她父亲给惯坏了——总是以为能从我这儿得到任何她想要的东西——不过，她马上就要嫁人了。最好提前给她上一课，叫她认清楚谁才是管事儿的那一个，省得到时候还得由她的丈夫来教她，还要来怪罪我，你说是吧？”

“说得太对了，”那奴隶主应道。接着，他叫来了助手。“把这个装上货车，他和其他人一起要运走。”

当他脖子上的牌子被解下来交还给Lucius Emelianus时，Charelius听见Emeliana说：“对不起——我不知道——”

他没有时间来安抚Emeliana的内疚。他全部的注意力都集中在一件事上：他们正在罗马广场上，站在离贞女之家不远的地方。

_Junia，听得到吗，听得到吗。_

他脑中的呼唤没有回音。可是Charelius仍然感觉到她的意识正在醒来…..她能听见他，尽管无法作出回应。他拼命地对她喊， _我要被卖到矿坑去了。请告诉Erich我的命运。否则，他会一直等着我的，永远都不会知道——_

他的专注被Emeliana的乞求声打断了。“父亲，求求您， _求您了。_ ”泪水打湿了她的脸颊。

Lucius Emelianus无动于衷，继续对奴隶贩子说：“有的奴隶主会将他们的男孩儿送去阉割，原来我总觉得这使得他们的财产风险太大。现在我可算是明白为什么了。”

奴隶贩子摇了摇头。

Emeliana看着Charelius，显然想说点什么，但却讲不出话来。Charelius知道自己不会责怪她，但过于残酷的现实让他的声音卡在了喉咙里。他只挤出几个类似告别的字眼，紧接着就被工人一把拉住，拖走了。

他们把他粗暴地提起来，塞进一架马车中，和六七个同样裸着的可怜男人关在一起。他们大多数都是日耳曼人，依旧睁大了双眼狂怒地瞪视着喧嚣的罗马，甚至都还不懂怎么问他们的去向——然而，他们也能感觉到自己被宣判了死期。Charelius甚至都不需要动用天赋，就能知道。

他的手腕上套着枷锁，所以无法就坐。Charelius知道，不到矿坑是不会被解开的。而等到他能褪下链锁之前，伴随着这破旧马车的每一次摇晃和嘎吱作响，金属早已嵌进他的血肉里，裸露的身体也暴晒在太阳下。

当他们抵达矿坑的时候，他就要开始那项在几个月之后就能致他死亡的工作了。

然而，最痛苦的是他永远不能再见到Erich了。那个被命运拒绝了那么多，却乞求回报得那么少的Erich……

Charelius乞求众神，至少在最后请赐予Erich自由。但是他知道，现在，那些神灵已经别过脸去，将视线从他身上永远地移开了。就仿佛他们从未看见过他一样。

 

第四章完。

 

【1】Isis 女神伊西斯，九柱神之一。母性与生育之神。  
【2】latrine 公共厕所，古罗马的公共厕所和现代所讲的厕所非常不一样，是相当豪华的地方，没有隔间，也没什么隐私，大家都坐在一起还能聊天八卦谈论政事…..详情请见。  
【3】原文是Chiron’s boat，疑为笔误，Chiron是希腊神话中的半人马喀戎；而这里怀疑应该是Charon’boat，即冥王的船夫卡戎，他在冥河上摆渡亡魂。  
【4】以下资料整理自中文wiki：  
Hyacinth 雅辛托斯，是缪斯女神和马其顿国王皮埃罗斯的儿子。这个英俊美丽的青年为阿波罗神所爱，但却由于西风的捉弄，最终不幸被神掷出的铁饼砸死。阿波罗将一朵从他血泊中开出的花命名为风信子，即青年的名字。  
Lolaus 伊俄拉俄斯，是赫拉克勒斯的侄子，也是他终身的伙伴与情人。  
Jonathan 约拿单，出自圣经旧约，是以色列第一位由上帝耶和华膏立的国王扫罗的长子，也是第二位膏立君王大卫的忘年交。书中记载“约拿单的心与大卫的心深相契合，约拿单爱大卫就像爱自己一样。”而后来他在战争中与父亲一起阵亡。大卫为此哀痛万分，还写了哀歌吊唁约拿单“你向我发的爱情奇妙非常，过于妇女的爱情。”  
【5】irrumator和pathicus都是前文里Charelius提到过的拉丁语里称呼受方的侮辱性词汇。


	5. New Masters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander（yay!）  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio

1.

Erich在浴场等着Charelius，但迟迟未见到人影。

这倒没什么不寻常的。他们俩都没法随意外出走动，也没有钱雇人来报信，只能在空闲的早上干等着对方的到来。一般都是Charelius到得早一些；而Erich也并不介意偶尔等他一下。

最后，他终于意识到Charelius今天不会来了，自己一个人的话就决定不洗了。Erich虽俨然已被罗马化了，纯粹因为沐浴和清洁而感到享受，但他还是打算跳过一天，省下钱，好等下回Charelius有空的时候一起来。

天色渐明，却已然带了热度，挣扎地阻挡着秋天的脚步。时至今日，Erich已经习惯了走在大街上会被认出来。尽管许多人仍只将他视作一个奴隶或角斗士，但另一些人则对他刮目相看。毫无疑问，那些墙上的涂鸦，诸如 _Magnus让姑娘们唏嘘不已、Magnus似伏尔甘之锤_ 之类的，就是出自他们的手笔。然而也正是这批人，喜欢将观看人类的相互屠杀作为饭后运动。他们的赞美对于Erich来说毫无意义，却比镇痛用的药膏更刺人。

比如，曾经有个酒馆的老板问Erich愿不愿意晚上过来坐在他的店门口喝上一杯，他愿意为Erich以后的所有花费免单。因为这能给酒馆带来很多生意，老板如是说。这些罗马人怎么永远都是这么古怪，简直没完没了。

他得去问问Charelius，或许他能解释给他听。

当Erich回到卢达斯时，一个训练师正等着他：“你终于回来了。”

“训练提早了吗？”

训练师有些不快地摇摇头。“没有，是你有一位女性朋友来找。那姑娘看上去出身挺高贵，有权有势。反正要是我的话，可不愿意让这位等太久。你小心点。”

Erich并无女性友人，就算是训练师也应该知道这事儿。或许她只是那个标记者小集会中的一员，深受Charelius的信任，虽然他们从来都没真正有过什么企图。他希望这回不是什么交际名媛想要雇用一名夜间“贴身保镖”；做过此项工作的角斗士们都清楚，他们要做的远远不止贴身守卫她们那么多。

他从明亮的日光下走进自己昏暗的小房间，光影转换，他有一瞬间的失明，只能辨认出前方有一位身着白色垂褶裙的女子。Erich眨了眨眼睛，当他意识到来者是何人时不禁吓了一跳。

“Magnus，我必须来见你，”Emeliana说道。她纤柔的双手紧紧握在身前，仿佛说出口的每一个字都无比艰难。“我有些事要告诉你。”

只有一个原因能让她来找他。Erich的手紧紧扶住门框，“Charelius出什么事了？”

“我父亲把他卖去矿坑了。”

像是有滚烫的热油从矮墙上倾盆而下，悉数浇在Erich身上，他被焚至焦骨，怒不可遏。Charelius走了。Charelius完了。他们对未来所有的小小希望瞬间崩塌陷落，只因为一个罗马人一时间的心血来潮。

不顾一切的绝望使他想跑出卢达斯，跑去找Charelius所在的矿坑，无论用什么方式也要将他救出来——然而Erich知道，这绝望在让他失去理智。矿坑遍布了整个帝国。Charelius可能去往任意一处，而且至少已经走了一天了，或甚至更久，根本无迹可寻。

_Charelius和死了没有差别。Charelius永远地离开了。我再也见不到他了。_

话语正源源不断地从Emeliana口中述出，仿佛它们之前都统统被这个噩耗给憋了回去。“我求我父亲给他自由，或者至少等你自由了之后，把他便宜点卖给你。Charelius跟我讲了你们俩的事情，于是我就想——我就想你们应该在一起。然而我却没意识到我父亲….他….我没意识到他那么介意Charelius和别人在一起。我不应该说出来的，但是我不知道。”

“你不知道。”时间仿佛变慢了，以一种折磨人的速度缓缓爬行，痛苦和愤怒燃烧起来，画地为牢，将他封进围城里，隔绝了所有。外界的一切他统统感觉不到，只能意识到他所失去的，只晓得那城墙里面锁着他自己，还有那个愚蠢的、无知的罗马姑娘，那个毁了Charelius的女人。“他不肯吃饭、彻夜不眠，只是为了能够熬过你父亲每天晚上的强暴，就在你房子里面，就在离你仅仅几尺远的地方，而你却不知道。”

Emeliana畏缩了一下。“父亲并不——他总是对我很好，我从没想过——”

“对你很好。他 _对你_ 很好，这才是最重要的，不是吗？”

Erich明白她只是她父亲可怜的替罪羊。Lucius Emelianus才是他想要剖心挖骨的那个人，Lucius Emelianus活该倒在他脚下尖叫着死去。他想召唤那间木制房子的每一寸铁钉，斯托拉上的每一根钢针，每一块他能够到的碎片和金属，统统抛向那个人。最好能将它们都变成刀刃，这样他就能从Lucius Emelianus的骨头上生生刮下肉来。

既然Lucius Emelianus不在，那他的女儿就应该受报应。

他一把抓住Emeliana，猛地摇晃着她的肩膀，女孩的帕拉从她华美的秀发上滑落。“你知道矿坑是什么样子吗？你想不到的，不是吗？我在那里比任何人都活得久，所以我能来告诉你。在那里，链锁会勒进你的血肉，工作量远超过人类身体能承受的范围，重物坠着你的手臂简直要扯离关节，工具能将你手上的皮肤统统磨烂。而你却必须承受这一切。即使鲜血直流，也不得不继续工作。你会诅咒众神，祈祷能够快些死去。人们用鞭子抽你叫你加快速度，一面又让你忍饥挨饿，曝晒于烈日之下。守卫们就那么大声笑着，相互打赌猜测着今天谁会第一个死掉。而Charelius——”Erich的声音变得支离破碎：“这就是他现在的处境。这将是他的葬身之所。多亏了你。”

Emeliana哭了起来。她抽泣着：“对不起！对不起！”

就像道歉会有用似的。Erich将她粗暴地甩向墙上；她痛得尖叫了一声，紧紧握住自己的肩膀。他想破口大骂她贱人、婊子，想把她漂亮的长发从头皮上狠狠扯下，让鲜血浸透每一折波浪……但他脑子里面全是Charelius，他想着他在矿里，独身一人，绝望不堪。

他恍惚了一下。Emeliana仍靠在墙上；她召唤出自己的朱诺标记，变成了闪闪发光的钻石，全身透明，无懈可击。然而她的那声尖叫却被外面的人听见了，片刻之间，训练师和几个角斗士就来到了门口。“出什么事了？”训练师问道，“小姐，您受伤了吗？”

打伤贵族的奴隶——会被直接处死吗？Erich发现他心里在暗自希望他们会如此执行。

但Emeliana却摇了摇头。“我没事。我只是被吓了一跳，仅此而已。”

“被什么吓到啦？”其中一个角斗士嘿嘿笑道，“Magnus可还穿着衣服呐。”

Erich盯向他，那个角斗士闭上了嘴。

训练者仍面露怀疑，“您确定吗？要是这家伙找您麻烦的话——”

“他没有。我该走了。我来这儿的使命已经——已经结束了。”她又看了Erich一眼，但在钻石形态下，她的表情难以辨认。然后，她大步走出了他的房间，从他的世界里消失了。

“你觉得自己很幽默，”Erich对着那个角斗士开口了。“你觉得我卖身给了罗马人。那些全世界上最低贱的、卑劣的渣滓——那些毁掉了我的Charelius的人——你觉得我想给他们当婊子。”

“别过来，”训练者喊道，仿佛Erich像是头野兽。“站在那儿别动。”

不能再忍下去了。不会再忍下去了。

他召唤了伏尔甘的标记，控制了卢达斯里的每一件金属物体：钉子、紧锁门后的武器和盔甲、还有大门本身。Erich用他的力量召唤着每一块金属，每一件碎片。

他的力气并不处于最佳水平。amissiona将他削弱了不少。不过，也足以以血洗血。

Erich推开挡在门口的众人，迈步走进敞开的训练场地。武器库的大门被里面的刀剑撞得嘎嘎作响、摇摇欲毁，它们想要挣脱出来，被他握在手上。金属大门的边角凹了进去，被硬生生地剥离开来，无数利器伴随着铁钉子和其他金属碎片都飞向了Erich，他能用这些东西打造出自己的武器来，然后…..

…...然后什么？都不重要了。他想杀罗马人，杀更多的罗马人，一直一直地杀戮着直到他们将他制服杀死。

金属在他面前自动旋转，扭成一把利剑；Erich一把抓过，刺向了他的训练师，后者沉着镇定地抓起一块木盾防御。Erich毫不留情地劈砍着，这力道让他全身作痛，但他自己的痛苦无关紧要。盾牌的碎片飞溅到空中，他大吼着：“你只是第一个，听见了吗？只是第一个！”

突然，他侧身受到重重一击，Erich踉跄地退了一步，看清楚袭击者是另一名角斗士——他没有攻击压迫着他们的训练师，而是挥向了Erich。其他人也聚集起来打算做同样的事。

_蠢货。他们会亲吻踩在自己脖子上的皮靴。我不需要蠢货。_

Erich回旋着剑，将其高高举起打算一击致命——就在这时，Lucan一跃至前，他伸出爪子，劈了下去。那个角斗士惨叫了一声，他的胸膛被撕成了碎条，男人倒了下去。Lucan看着Erich，他仿佛在说， _我不知道你他妈究竟在搞什么，不过没关系，咱们动手吧。_

这才是他们所需要的。两个，然后是三个，然后越来越多….Marina也跑了过来，双手裸露着，迫使他人后退……

然而没过多久，Erich的背后就遭到一记重击，力量如此之大，他几乎被打得眩晕。他没有倒下——又持续战斗了几分钟——然而，有太多的标记者站在守卫一边了。当其中一人带着手套钳住Marina的脖子时，Lucan投降了。片刻之后，他们被按在了地上。

Erich跪在沙地上，血流不止，双手被缚在背后。训练师冲他大声叫道，“你总是抱怨被像畜生一样对待，而现在你自己的所作所为就和它们别无二致！你活该如此。”

他们是否认为Charelius也活该得到那样的下场呢？他那美丽的爱人，此刻正在矿坑里受尽折磨？Erich紧紧地闭着眼睛，任由他们将他的脑袋掰向后方，往他的喉咙里灌下amissiona——剂量比以往都要大，大到他开始彻底地感知不到金属了。他们也对Lucan做了同样的事，就在他的身旁；而Marina则是简单地被铐上手铐，女孩倒在沙地上默默流下眼泪。当不再对人有威胁后，他们被释放了。除了爬回自己的小屋，Erich没有任何能做的了。

他将自己摔倒床上，试着想象Charelius在地狱一般的矿坑里，紧接着又试图不去想。曾几何时，他们还一起躺在这里，在彼此的爱抚下震颤不已，懒洋洋地轻吻着对方直至入睡。在Erich眼里，这样的幸福和快乐根本无法想象，能拥有像Charelius这样的人简直不可思议。

Charelius在被鞭打——Charelius在挨饿，饥寒交迫，知道自己离死期不远——

无法容忍。然而，他们俩都别无选择。

Erich再没有出过一声，直到夜幕降临。不过这一回，他并非独自一人。

“为什么有人会把一个训练有素的抄写员卖到矿里去？”Marina问道。她远远地坐在角落里，眼睛哭得通红，一边的脸颊因之前挨了巴掌而肿胀青紫。“这完全没有道理。”

“谁能知道罗马人都在想什么？”Lucan狠狠地抽了一口amissiona烟。他之前受的几处伤仍在皮肤上留着猩红的印迹，不过已经愈合，不再流血了。“那家伙有的是钱，可以随心所欲地浪费几个赛斯特斯。这就是他们眼中的我们——赛斯特斯和第纳里【1】，简单明了。”

Erich开口了，声音嘶哑得像是几年都没说过话。“是恶意。Lucius Emelianus卖掉他是出于恶意。”

Marina和Lucan对视了一眼，尽管内心惊讶，却很明智地没有过度反应。女孩拿了个陶杯子倒了些水，递给Erich，后者几乎像条件反射一般机械地接了过来。

他说，“所以，你懂的。”

“我们还在想究竟是什么惹怒了你。Vestal的Junia在几个小时前给我们送了消息。”Lucan没有细说。

没有任何同情的话语；那些话是不合时宜的，而Erich很感激其他人都清楚这一点。无论什么安慰都对他无用，但至少他看清了Marina和Lucan的人格，知道他们不会和卢达斯里其他那些可悲的狗一样同流合污。不仅如此，他还很欣慰能看到其他人也为Charelius的命运所牵挂揪心，看到Marina为了他痛哭流泪，Lucan也因他而怒火中烧。Charelius为人所牵挂着；他很重要。

然而，矿坑可不会在乎这些的。

**

第二天，角斗开始了。鲜花被兜在网里高高抬起，然后再将网剪开，花瓣便洋洋洒洒散落在大斗兽场的观众头上。十只Lucan心爱的黑豹子，统统都被来自埃塞俄比亚的弓箭手射死。Marina被逼着杀死了又一群罪犯，铁线蕨和水仙交错而成的花环装饰在她的头上。皇帝图密善坐在他的包厢里，紫色的长袍和黄金打造的桂冠多少掩饰了他的疯狂偏执；他意图取悦的观众也正是在猜测着他多久便会被推翻的人群。所有这些宏伟壮观的竞技比赛——所有溅在沙地上的鲜血——都是一场绝望的投标，期望获得民众的支持，而所有人都心知肚明。

Erich曾希望能在今天赢得卢迪斯之剑。今天晚上，他本应该以一个自由人的身份出现在Charelius的面前。

然而，现在他身着盔甲，站在皇帝眼前，却几乎不愿举起手中的利剑。

有那么一刻，他的视线对上了统治者的眼睛。这一天对于两个人来说，都尽是空洞——徒劳无用，毫无意义，只是在步向死亡的道路上苟延残喘。但皇帝仍然下令杀了这些野兽和人类，只是因为人们期待他这么做。

而Erich已经受够了罗马人的期待了。

并不是说他没有还击——没人能不下意识地举起盾牌抵抗他人的攻击。他的身体已经麻木，只是在受着野性所趋势，尽管活着的理由已经消失，却仍然持续着战斗。可是在前一天被灌下的大量amissiona仍旧起着作用，他的天赋被抑制了，他最重要的武器被夺走了。

于是，Erich拒绝提供罗马人期待看见的任何表演。让他们看清楚角斗的本质吧：两个人类被逼着相互砍杀，直至二者都变成一滩血浆和肉酱。

他的对手将盾牌狠狠击向Erich的腹部，他一瞬间没法呼吸，摇摇晃晃地跪了下来。又是一击，他被掀倒在地。剑尖抵在他喉咙的凹陷处，Erich轻轻地扬起下颌，为了让事情结束得更简单利落。

 _结束了_ ，他想。除了解脱，他什么也感觉不到。 _我没有钱付给卡戎，不过没关系。我可以在冥河边上等着Charelius。他不久就会来找我的。我们将一起渡河。_

那个角斗士抬头望向了人群。成百上千的观众们都在尖声催促着他快点结果了曾经勇猛无双的Magnus，然而只有一个人的意见才算数，那就是皇帝本人。阳光照在头顶，Erich闭上了眼睛，心想，他再也不会看到太阳了。

但人群却慢慢安静了下来。渐渐地归于平静。一个女人的声音传了出来，用坚定而有力的语气大喊着：“宽恕！”

Erich睁开了眼睛。

那里，在那片留给维塔斯贞女的看台上，赫然站着Junia。微风掀起了她洁白的长袍和帕拉，显出她一头赤褐色的秀发鲜红如火。再一次地，几乎是大斗兽场里唯一一个声音，她高声对图密善喊道，“宽恕！”

维斯塔贞女是全罗马最神圣的人，就连皇帝本人都不得违背。她们甚至还有可以赦免已经被定罪了的犯人。虽然没有权力决定奴隶角斗士的生死——但维斯塔贞女的意愿关系着群众。几乎是即刻间，这座宏伟的竞技场里的气氛被转变了。如果一位维斯塔贞女希望一个人活着，那其他人也应该支持。

窃窃私语声慢慢响了起来，渐渐变成了齐声唱诵：“宽恕！宽恕！宽恕！”

图密善是一个冷血的人；大家都知道。但他还没能安心到坐在皇位上，对民众的呼声不管不顾。他举起了手，拇指向下——剑尖从Erich的喉咙上退开了。

“起来吧，”那个角斗士恶声恶气地说道。毫无疑问，他很不高兴。要是能杀死像“Magnus”这么有名的战士的话，卢迪斯说不定就是他的了。“赶紧给下一场腾出地方。”

Erich爬了起来。他能感觉到Vestal的Junia投过来的视线，然而他却拒绝去看她的眼睛。无疑，她认为自己为Charelius做了件好事，而Erich应该因此而向她致敬。但Junia的做法却是宣判了他生命的延续，他不得不在这个没有Charelius的世界上，继续活下去了。

 

2.

“不会一直这么疼的，”Emeliana的姑妈说道，女人将手按在Emeliana的肩膀上，“一会就不会再痛了，你瞧。”

Emeliana点点头，知道姑妈定是没有看见她眼眶里的泪花。不过，转瞬即逝的疼痛并非让她流泪的原因。她哭泣是因为负罪感，那沉重将她压弯了腰，像是涌上来的潮水，要将她溺亡。

似乎自从父亲卖掉了Charelius后，就没有一件事是对的，也永远不会再纠正过来了——甚至就连她的婚礼准备、连这次她去往神庙的行程都不顺利。

Emeliana跪坐在一根大理石打造的假阳具上，她的姑妈扶着她站了起来；当她起身的时候，身后留下了淡淡的血污。“好了，Emeliana，等你婚后怀孕时，孩子的父亲就可能是某位神明了。这下，你就只用想着自己的幸福日子就好啦。”

 _我有什么权利去享受幸福呢？_ Emeliana想。 _被送进矿坑的应该是我，而非Charelius。_

她曾经试图和姑妈、以及几个好友说出这件事，但她们都无一例外笑话了她。多傻啊，只不过是一个奴隶被卖掉了而已，居然为了这个闷闷不乐。

Emeliana知道，曾经的自己也会这么想的。然而，弥涅耳瓦赐予她的标记却让她能透过表面看到人的内在，让她认清楚，奴隶和其他的人都是一样的。Charelius曾是她的同伴，几乎像是朋友…….

是的。他就是她的朋友。可她却从未回报过他的友谊，他曾经受尽折磨，而她却盲目地无视了一切。

这就是她忽视掉弥涅耳瓦天赋的苦果。若是她注重训练——和Charelius一起练习，就像她本应做的那样——那样她就能够看得更透彻。真相再也不会躲过她的视线，或许她还能找到什么办法来阻止父亲伤害他。再怎么不济，她至少也会知道应该好好守住Charelius的秘密，然后就能在婚后能带着他离开，这样他们便都能够幸福快乐了。

她喉咙发紧，忍住不让眼泪掉下来。要是她又哭出来的话，神庙里的女人们就会觉得她定是个怯懦的处女，被新婚之夜吓破了胆。而她却已下定决心，无论今后再遇到什么事情，她都不会再怯懦了。

**

婚礼的那天，恰好是天气真正凉爽下来的第一个秋日，空气里添了第一丝寒意。“希望这不是什么坏兆头，”Lucius Emelinus说道。“我敢肯定这不是。不过，要是你仍然担心的话，我们还是能抽出时间去问问占卜师的，我的小宝石。”

“寒冷的秋日怎么能被说成是不好的兆头呢？九月中旬的天气就应该是这样。”Emeliana静静地坐在一旁，任由姑妈将橙红色的新娘面纱披上她的头顶。

“说得对。是我多虑了。”她的父亲向后退了一步，男人兴高采烈，露出洋洋得意的笑容。“瞧瞧你的样子。你是全罗马最可爱的新娘了。好啦，现在你的华篷轿子已经就绪，我还雇了不少技艺非凡的舞者。准备好出发了吗？”

“马上，”Emeliana回答道，接着她转向了自己的姑妈。“请让我们单独呆一会。”

姑妈离开后，Lucius Emelianus将双手紧紧合十：“我多希望你母亲能活着看到这一天啊。她一定会为你骄傲的。”

_如果母亲还在的话，你还会折磨那些奴隶男孩吗？当她活着的时候，你也做过那些事吗？她是否被实情所折磨着？还是说，她和我一样因为无知而终日快乐呢？_

然而Emeliana只是说道：“今天我将离开你的保护。从现在起，我的丈夫将成为我的主人，只有他。”

“Alexander会成为一个好丈夫的。我敢肯定。”

他会吗？她仍对Alexander一无所知——隐藏在那张英俊面孔背后人依旧是未知的迷雾——哦，为什么她就没能多多练习她那弥涅耳瓦的天赋呢？不过，还有一项变动她需要阐明。

她起身站到父亲的面前，对他说道：“从我被Alexander接管的那一刻起，我便和你没有任何关系了。”

“别傻了，我的小宝石，”Lucius Emelianus咯咯笑着，“瞧，我每天都会过去看你的。”

“不，你去不了。”她的声音仿若镀上了朱诺的标记，她的周身像是生出了钻石般尖利棱角，仿佛要把他刺穿。“我的大门将永远向你关闭。你的名字再也不会从我口中念出。你永远也别想见到我的孩子。无论Alexander为人如何，我都不会和他离婚，因为我不想再回到这个家里，永远都不。”

Lucius Emelianus被惊得后退一步，神情充满了难以置信。“Emeliana！你这是怎么了？”

“别装得好像你不知道似的。”

“还是因为那个奴隶的事吗？干嘛这么小题大做？”

“因为这样的话，你就能知道失去所爱之人是什么感觉了！这样的话，你就能意识到自己究竟对Charelius都做了什么了！”

“他是我的奴隶，我的财产。我想对自己的所有物做什么都行。随便哪天我都能割开他的喉咙，这也不关任何人的事。你知道，这事放在谁身上都一样。”

“要是他真的对你毫无意义，那为何不放他走呢，或是至少允许他赎身自由？为什么你那么在意他爱着别人？”Emeliana回击道。

父亲的语气就像是她脑子太笨、理解不了他的话似的。“这就是对待物品的原则嘛。”

“原则！你把Charelius卖到矿地，还说是出于原则？”

“那是出于服从的原则。奴隶就应该遵从主人的命令，一如人民应该服从统治者，孩子要听父亲的话，而我们所有人都该臣服于神明，”男人厉声说道，他的怒火终于倾到了她身上。“要是我们对不服从的行为放任不管，毫无责罚，则必将导致秩序的混乱。你年纪太轻，根本不记得那动荡混乱的年代，是时共有四位统治者，派系间的斗争遍布了大街小巷，没有人知道第二天自己是死是活。我记得那段日子，所以我知道每个人都待在适合自己的位子上的重要性。”

说得就好像Charelius的位子就该是在他的床上一般。“愿普鲁托和狄斯帕忒耳能帮你找到‘适合’你的位子！”

Lucius Emelianus摇了摇头。“说这种话会招致厄运的。”

“再没什么厄运能比过给这么冷血的男人当女儿了，”Emeliana回道。瞬间，她父亲的哀痛像一支利箭穿透了她的心。为什么弥涅耳瓦偏偏选择在这个时候向她展示他的内心——在这已经毫无用处的时刻？

所以说，神真的是难以捉摸，她想。他们随心所欲地做事，而凡人却只有忍受。

婚庆仪式几乎没有丝毫的真实感。尽管Emeliana显然参与其中，但她却觉得整件事仿佛是发生在她身外，她只是在那里看着，无知无觉，恍惚在梦里。按照仪式流程，Alexander得将她“绑走”；她的姑妈，站在她母亲的位子上，努力地拉着Emeliana的身子，但无疑她最终还是被抢走了。她随着誓词重复道：“你是Gaius，我便是Gaia。”她看着父亲签署了结婚协议，甚至还动手去帮Alexander献祭了一只普通的猪崽。做这些事的时候她内心毫无波澜，仿佛这些不过只是她的一部分日常一样。

婚礼队伍从她父亲家出发，走向她和Alexander的新住处——无须长途跋涉，他就住在时下更繁华的西里欧山——Emeliana试着将自己唤回现实。Alexander像通常一样走在前面，准备将她迎接进家。他们的家。那是从今以后，她要住的地方。再过上不到一个小时，她就要躺在Alexander的床上，不着片缕，等待着做他的妻子。Emeliana从不畏惧性事；自打她见过Alexander英俊的面孔后，她便一直期待着这个。然而，此时此刻，她却希望能一个人待着，能静静地坐在什么地方，远离那些歌者、那些举着火把的人们，远离Alexander，远离所有人。过去数周她天天以泪洗面，现在太阳穴仍在隐隐作痛。一想到有陌生人要来触碰她，甚至进入她，她就想尖叫。

然而现在已经太迟了。

行进的队伍抵达宅邸——占地不大，但格调优雅，而且这房子只属于他俩，并不和打算双亲同住。这件事情本该让她高兴；Alexander看着她时，他那友善的笑容本应也该让她心生欢喜。可Emeliana却只能强挤出一个笑脸来回应。

她回过神的时候自己正待在卧室里，姑妈正在帮她脱下婚纱。“好了，现在你知道接下来该做什么了吧，Emeliana？即使你不怎么紧张，也要假装出个样子来。他虽然知道你是装的，但依然会安抚你，称呼你为‘妻子’。你一定会惊讶那种感觉是多么美妙。凡事都会有个好开端的。”

“我知道该做什么，”她回答。眼下，她身上只裹着一件精心打造的打着结的束腰；Alexander将亲手将它解下。

“快进到被子里去吧。”

女人急急忙忙地走了出去，Emeliana爬到了床单里。然后她就静静地躺在床上——终于可以一个人静一静了，尽管外面仍传来了微弱的婚典喧嚣——她依旧很感激，深深地呼了口气。

她的人生要重新开始了。很好。她可以成为…..另一种人了。一种什么都不在乎的人、更聪明的人。一种能将她的朱诺标记和弥涅耳瓦标记物尽其用的人。

只要思绪一飘向Charelius，她的心就痛个不停。但现在的她却无能为力。最好还是向前看吧，想想以后该怎么帮助他人。

难道，就只能这么忘掉他，把她所作所为的苦果统统抛在脑后？

外面，婚礼庆典的喧嚣声更加响亮了。明显是有人讲了什么低俗的笑话，调笑着Alexander的下一项‘任务’。算了，就由着他们去讲那些荤段子吧。毕竟，婚礼不就是这样麽。

吵闹声渐响。而Alexander却迟迟没有出现。

突然她隐约感觉到，自己的意识和标记重合了，兴奋和惶恐瞬间一同袭上心头。

她跳了起来，扯了床单裹住身子，匆匆走到门口。“怎么了？出什么事了？”

Alexander打开门，看见她几乎光着身子，不由得惊了一下。“Emeliana——原谅我——我现在必须离开一下。”

“ _离开？_ ”

“图密善遇刺了。”

皇帝死了。虽然Emeliana一点也瞧不起他，但这消息仍令她哆嗦了一下。她记起父亲和她提到过的动荡混乱。“是谁干的？”

“现在下结论还为时过早，不过肯定有很多人都有参与。没谁还对他留有忠诚了。”比起慌乱，Alexander看起来更多的是满意。“Sebastianus今晚将回罗马——随时会到。他所有的友人都会过去看他的加冕。罗马的未来将被书写，而我也会成为其中一员。”

Emeliana有点被惊吓到了——不过，是好的那种；她待在门里直到这阵躁动平息——但仍能感觉到她丈夫内心的坚决散发着热量。如果这位新统治者是被标记的，那么，所有被标记者的处境都将会大大改善。甚至还可能会包括那些在矿坑里的奴隶。“那么，快去吧。注意安全。”

“也许晚一点的时候，你也会被叫过去。所有的被标记者都可能被召唤。尽可能地做好准备吧。”他点了点头转过身，却停在原地迟迟未动。“今天的事我很抱歉。不过，我们已经成婚了。而剩下的，就慢慢来吧。”

“剩下的，”Emeliana重复着他的话，而男人已经离开了。

 

3.

直到在马车上度过的第一天快要结束时，Charelius才意识到，没有人跟他的买家提过他是被标记的。

当天晚上他们停下来休息，Charelius和其他奴隶都被拴在下面，他试图和那个男人解释，但只得到了一阵大笑作为回应。“一开始是那个姑娘告诉我你是个抄写员，以企图加价，现在又是你过来假装自己受神宠爱了？你要真是的话，就不会被卖到矿坑里去啦，不是么？”

“我以弥涅耳瓦——那位赐予我标记的女神的名义向你发誓，”Charelius说道。就算他没有被标记过，他也会这么说的。什么都好，就是不要去矿坑……

“闭嘴，趁着你还有机会睡觉就赶紧滚去睡。我可不想让我的货在半路上就累死。”于是，Charelius只好回去和其他的奴隶关在一起，尽可能地休息去了。

尽管疲惫不堪，Charelius却无法入睡。他躺在马车的地板上，手腕和脚踝上都套着链锁，睡在一堆或是打鼾、或是小声啜泣的日耳曼人之间。他想起了Erich，想知道他现下身在何处，费劲地去计算还有多久他才会走向死亡。

第二天，他头疼得厉害，起初还以为是被头顶上的太阳烤得。即使已经入秋，日光仍在无情地炙烤着这些既无衣衫蔽体，又无阴影遮阳的人们。直到下午的时候，Charelius才发现事情的真相。

_我已经一天多没喝过amissiona了。_

那天晚上，当恶心和反胃感再度袭来，他尝试着去说服他的新主人。而再一次地，回应他的只有嘲笑声。“那玩意儿可不便宜，你也知道。再说了，要是你真的被神标记，你才不会想喝它呢！你想变得更强，好逃出去。”

Charelius无法回答；他正强忍着不吐出来。

他知道，没了amissiona，他的力量会变得更加强大；他回想起自己青春期时的事情。然而，他太难受了，甚至连试一试自己天赋都做不到。恶心感和寒冷像是层层叠叠的阴云笼罩着他的脑袋，他连自己的想法都听不清，更不要说去窥探他人了。

当天半夜里，所有的日耳曼奴隶都在链锁所允许的范围内，尽可能地远离着Charelius。他浑身在剧烈地颤抖，皮肤湿冷苍白，而且再也控制不住，吐个不停。马车上没有东西能打扫地面，他亦无法自由地移动位子，Charelius就躺在他的呕吐物上，别无他法。

第二天早上，他的新主人开始考虑做笔更好的买卖。“你是不是得了瘟疫？我可不想你传染给其他货品。”

“我——我告诉过你——amissiona——” Charelius不再关心他的标记了。他也不再关心是否能变得更强了。现在，他只想能停下来，停止这种难受的感觉。若是此时有人给他一大罐子amissiona的话，他肯定会毫不犹豫地全灌下去。

“在这种地方，上哪才能搞到那玩意儿？”

Charelius没法回答。

于是他们继续赶路了，又是漫长似乎无止境的一天。Charelius依旧被拴在积着厚厚一层呕吐物和污秽的马车地板上，因为他没有站立的力气。他知道，在抵达目的地之前，自己就会死掉；当他的脑子能连贯地思考的时候，他便默默祈祷自己能早日死去。

那天夜里，他突然感觉有人用手戳了戳自己，然后他被拉离了那一堆污物。他听见周围有人说话的声音。

_“这也太少了。”_

_“为了个很可能都活不过今晚的奴隶？我就是给你一个第纳里，你都得乐去吧。”_

_“但要是如他所说，他是个被标记的——”_

_“要是死了，就没什么区别了，对不？”_

Charelius并没有听见他最后的报价。他被几支强壮的手臂拉下马车，紧接着，整个世界就像是在他周围打转。他一躺到某些柔软的东西上后，意识便马上陷入了混沌，大概也算得上是昏昏入睡了。

他并不知道之后过去了多少个小时——或是多少天？——没法知道。他的骨头像是散了架，胃和肠子在一遍又一般地叫嚣，头颅痛得像是被劈开成两半。Charelius还是坐不起来，身体因为剧痛而扭曲、不停抽搐，耗尽了他的最后一点力气；而且，他也没法去找人帮他生堆火，寒冷像是要将他绞碎了。他不禁怀疑那奴隶贩子是不是将他卖去了日耳曼尼亚或是高卢，那些布满皑皑积雪的严冬之地。

他做梦了，梦到了Erich——梦到自己在人潮拥挤的罗马街头追赶着他，但是却永远，永远也追不上——

终于，Charelius睁开眼睛，过了一会，就意识发生了什么。尽管依旧不好受，但他的大脑又重归掌控了，这个结果让他十分高兴。

这间小屋昏昏暗暗的，外面定是黄昏，不过从这一片寂静上判断，也有可能正值黎明。他躺在一张床上，一张真真正正的床，虽然有些简陋。离他最近的一面墙上，有人在上面粗粗地划了几行图案，他伸出手指，摇摇晃晃地想去摸一摸其中一条痕迹——但仍然虚弱地动不了。

“这是基督的符号。”

Charelius转过头，看见一位女子正坐在他旁边，她大约要年长他十岁。女子穿着十分考究——然不知为何，看着不像本地人。她身穿一条暗色的丝绸长袍，眼睛周围涂了厚重的眼影。大概是来自于东方。他想开口说话，但又想不出该说什么。

“你认识信基督的人吗？”她用一块布轻轻擦拭着他汗湿的额头，一面说道。“我得承认，我并不怎么了解他们。他们是犹太人，但从某种角度上来说，又不是犹太人——他们从不信犹太教。那条鱼是他们教义的符号，那个十字架也是。他们的救世主就被钉死在上面。连自己都救不了，对我来说这听上去可不是什么救世主的样子啊。”

“他们——”他声音沙哑，但仍试图说完了句子：“他们怎么了？”

“那是个异端的教派，过去十年中差不多已经销声匿迹了。他们认为世界上只有一个真主，而这位神会将人类标记成左右两类，以警示他们的过错。对了，说到标记，那个将你卖过来的跳梁小丑声称你也是其中之一。真的吗？”

“我受赐于弥涅耳瓦。我能听见人们的思想。”

她扬起一边眉毛。“是吗？那么，说说看我叫什么。”

Charelius没力气做任何事，但他强撑着努力看向她，凝神专注——紧接着，他发现自己听到的声音比以往更加清晰，洪亮。“Lilandra，你的名字是Lilandra。”

她一阵惊喜，笑容在脸上放大了。“不错！果然这笔交易值了。”

“我们现在在哪儿？”

“克罗顿。我在这间旅馆订了房间，等着乘下周开往加迪斯的船。我来这儿是为了给我的杂技团添点新成员，现在我已经买到两个了。虽然，只有神知道我们能让你做什么。”

Lilandra的语调故意酸溜溜的，Charelius禁不住笑了起来。“是什么样的杂技团？”

“表演的。我有舞师，歌者，竖琴师，演说家，杂技演员，还有那么一两个变戏法的。我猜你变不了戏法。”

Charelius摇了摇头。“我是个抄写员。”

“嗯嗯。那就是说，你能读能写，这到是挺有用的。我们会想出来该拿你怎么办的。”Lilandra将水杯凑近他的嘴边，他感激地灌了几大口。

Charelius很渴——但还没渴得要命，他曾经还有过比这更长的缺水经历。而且，在他修养恢复时，有人也给他喂了些食物和水。他现在穿了一条干净的长袍，也洗净了在奴隶马车里沾上的满身污垢。Lilandra在对他的能力毫不知情的情况下买下了他，或许，这意味着活下去有了小小的可能；这意味着，她花钱只是为了将一个可怜的奴隶救离那辆可怕的马车，只是想将他从死亡的边缘拉回来。他被她的善良深深地打动了。

Lilandra继续道：“我们乘船出发之前还有四天，你可能不会喜欢长途跋涉，但没有办法。所以，尽可能地休息一下吧，多少喝点肉汤。对了，不用担心amissiona的事情。我自己也有几个被标记的奴隶，所以有的是那玩意。不过，为什么有能力的人们却不愿物尽其用呢？另外，你已经戒掉那个了，现在的你已经不需要amissiona了。”

“谢谢您，女主人。”

她只是轻轻地拍了拍他的手，然后便离开了。深色的长袍在周身轻轻拂动。

Charelius挺喜欢Lilandra的，他猜，被纳入她手下的奴隶真是幸运至极。然而，他却并不像成为其中一员。

当他成长起来时，他的标记也随之变得强大了。即便是在amissiona的削弱下，他仍能改变Lucius Emelianus的想法，让他同意将自己留在罗马以度假日。而现在，既然已经摆脱了它的影响，他就更能在去往伊比利亚之前，说服Lilandra放他自由。

他即将迎来解放。将被允许自行离开。然后，他便可以回到罗马，回到Erich身边了。

他以前从不敢梦想过能获得自由。可是现如今，他的机会就在眼前。

余下来的几天里，Charelius大多是睡过去的。尽管那折磨人的痛苦已经缓解了许多，他还是十分虚弱，站都站不起来。Lilandra小心翼翼地照料着他，他甚至都对自己要强行改变她想法的计划感到内疚了。可是，即使是当他对她报以微笑、喝着她递过来的肉汤时，他的心里依然全是Erich，只想着和他重逢之时的美好。

 _希望Junia那天没有听到我的想法_ ，第二天早上，当他摸索着走过房间时，Charelius暗暗想道。最好是Erich只是搞不清我到底去哪儿了，然后多跑了几趟浴室而已。他脑海中浮现出Erich在冷水室里自己洗漱，闷闷不乐地试图平息下自己受挫的欲望，Charelius不禁笑了起来。或许，等他回到罗马后，就赶紧滑进浴池，坐到Erich身边就好了，假装什么都没有发生过。

今天他恢复得不错，当夜幕低垂时，便决定下楼去用晚餐。起初，Charelius以为自己要花上些时间去寻找Lilandra的另一个新奴隶——但他的目标却异常地好辨认。

旅店里，只有一个人全身上下是蓝色的，还长了条尾巴。

“你在这儿啊，”那个蓝色的人对他说道。他的尾巴以一种友好的方式摇来摇去……Charelius觉得，就算是不靠自己的标记，他也能察觉到对方的友善，那人身上散发出来的风趣和乐观就像一盏明灯，闪闪发亮。“自打Lilandra买下你的那天起，我就没见过你，我还在想，这个可怜人定是没撑过那天晚上。可是你现在看起来强壮多啦，不是麽？”

“我想，我们都好了不少。”尽管对面的男人体型削瘦，Charelius还是认出了，他就是那天将自己从马车上搬下来的人。“我叫Charelius。”

“我是Curio。在罗马，人们都这么叫我。”Charelius认出了他的口音，是日耳曼人；他先前并没有注意到这个，因为Curio的拉丁语比他认识的其他日耳曼人都好上不少。“而且，我将是你有史以来见过的最棒的杂技演员。”

Charelius笑了起来。“别的人说这话都是在吹牛，而你确实认真的，对吗？”有人拿了一碗稀粥放在他面前。

Curio调皮地眨了眨眼睛。“我的特技没人能模仿的来。”

砰地一声，Curio突然化成一阵蓝色的烟雾消失了；Charelius惊讶极了，在他反应过来之前，Curio已经重新现身在房间的另一端，伸手去拿装着麦芽酒的杯子。接着又是砰地一声，Curio回到了他的座位上——麦芽酒稳稳地端在手里。

“这真是太神奇了！”Charelius简直想为他鼓掌喝彩。旅馆里，他们同行的旅伴们都目瞪口呆。“受赐于墨丘利？”

“那些罗马人也这么说，不过，我确定我是受赐于梅里【2】——我们自己家那边的一位神明。”Curio的尾巴稍稍耷拉了下去。“我很小的时候就被抓走了，在我有能力逃走之前。他们觉得我很神奇，于是收留了我，你知道的，一个蓝色的孩子还长了条尾巴，他们还教我变戏法。再后来，在amissiona的作用下，我一直没法发掘自己真正的能力。直到Lilandra买下我后，我才觉醒了。我叫她剩下过海的路费——没准，我能在一眨眼间就把咱们送到对岸去呢！不过，她却觉得我还是在做这个之前，先多练练才好。”

Charelius凑到近前。“你为什么要留下来？现在又没有人看守着你。”

Curio叹了口气。“我又能去哪儿呢？罗马人烧毁了我住的村子；我所认识的每个人都要么死了，要么被卖作奴隶。我得想办法挣钱糊口，再说，我还挺享受表演杂技的。Lilandra看起来也是个仁慈的主人。为什么要离开这个还不错的环境？离开了，就只有贫苦的日子了。”

“我猜Lilandra待你不错，”Charelius道。

“咱俩都是，我的新朋友。”

当然是了——此时，他得假装接受了自己的新奴役。Charelius点了点头，然后开始吃饭。他才发觉自己已经饥肠辘辘，喝酒可能会不好受，所以他只抿了几小口，不过他可以把汤都喝了。

要是他想说服Lilandra放他自由的话，那就需要更多力气来使用能力。他的天赋要怎么使用来着？自从摆脱了amissiona后，已经过去很久了，他的天赋算是焕然一新。Charelius觉得自己应该多加练习的。

他环视了一周，发现房间里的其他同行者都在埋头吃喝。有几个商贩——两个士兵——还有一家三口，神色都透着疲惫：这让他的脑中涌现出许多人的声音。

Charelius小心地溜进其中一个士兵的脑中，后者的想法像是密集的炮火铺天盖地—— _人们称他们为被标记者，但在我看来，他们定是被诅咒了。那算什么？变成一阵烟？众神可不会赞成这种东西。_

他退了出来，那个男人对Curio肆意的污蔑刺痛了他。那个士兵并没有什么反应；看来Charelius的动作够轻。于是他又试了一次，这一回的目标是那一家里的母亲。

_我没法再照料一个婴儿了。就是没办法了。最后出生的这个已经快把我折磨死了。我得去管医生要个子宫托，或者什么能阻止它成型的东西。_

Charelius又观察了一下她的表情；这回也没有任何迹象表明，女人感受到了Charelius的入侵。他觉得倍受鼓舞。接下来，他将目标转向了一个商贩。

_这是我最后一次给角斗士下赌注。每个人都说什么Magnus被众神所宠爱！说他不可战胜！而他却输得快得跟什么似的。这回我可怎么还债啊？_

这些想法汇成了一幅画面……Erich躺在斗兽场血迹斑斑的沙地上，他被打倒了，一把利剑插进了他的喉咙。

杯子从Charelius的掌间滑落。麦芽酒洒得桌子上到处都是。他觉得自己快吐了。

_Erich死了。_

“你还没好利索，”Curio说。他撑起Charelius的肩膀，紧接着——砰——他们回到了Charelius的房间。Curio将他放到床上。“他们给你的amissiona剂量比我多；难怪你还觉得不舒服。要是你太难受的话，哭出来也没关系。不必感到羞耻。来吧。大哭一场，哭够了再睡个好觉。不久，你就会好起来的。一定会的。”

 

4．

在卢达斯里，Lucan最喜欢、也同时最讨厌的一件事，就是去喂那些将被带到斗兽场上的动物。

除了爪子和灵敏的嗅觉，戴安娜赐予他的天赋使他和这些野兽的关系更加亲近。动物并不惧怕Lucan。它们似乎都把Lucan当成自己的一员。几年前，训练员们就意识到，Lucan才是被派去喂野兽的最佳人选，有时候他会在它们坐上几个小时，手捋着狮子的鬃毛，或是搭在大象的身上，和它们聊这聊那或是一言不发，而动物们也十分平静安详。Lucan有能力让动物们不再害怕，尽管被关在笼子里，也能有片刻的安心和知足。

所以，眼睁睁看着它们死在斗兽场里这件事，愈发变得艰难了。

有些时候，它们也会被送去解决掉某些倒霉的囚犯，这对动物们来说倒是没什么危险所在，而且也通常意味着能享受一顿囚牢当中最美味的大餐。尽管在过程中，人们死状惨烈，但Lucan仍觉得，这要比其他所有发生在场上的事都更容易忍受。猛兽们的行为是出于饥饿，而非凶残，而且由它们执行的死刑远比大斗兽场里的其他杀戮更干净利落。Lucan暗想，当他死的时候，他乐意接受这样的命运，而非再经受罗马人的折磨。

然而有些时候，猛兽们被送去互相打斗，被送去进行这种恶毒的、违背常理的、永远也不会再自然界中发生的斗争。还有些时候，他们会派出弓箭手或是角斗士，以一种极其缓慢、残忍的方式杀死它们。它们痛苦的吼叫声像是要把他撕裂开来，痛彻骨髓，而这伤口却不会像他的皮肉伤愈合的一般快。

九月份的一天晚上，训练师根本提都没提动物的事。图密善死了；Sebastianus正在召集元老院和禁卫军，宣告他成为新任统治者。任何有常识的人都会躲在家里——街上正动荡不安，甚至还可能升级为暴动和劫掠——日常的工作和杂务都被忘得一干二净了。

和往常一样，Lucan动身去给动物喂食。投喂结束后，他又在笼子前逗留了一阵。笼子的现居者是几只豹子，猛兽们在狭小的牢笼里徘徊着步子。Lucan几乎能感觉到他们的不安，他们对自由奔跑的渴望。

 _我知道你们的感受_ ，他想。一面伸手摩挲着一只豹子的侧身。

门口传来一阵窸窣的声音，Marina钻了进来。Lucan抬起头看向她——她那么削瘦，那么弱不禁风，但却有一头浓密的黑发，其间嵌着一缕纯银色的发丝。她饱满的嘴唇，和那双每次看见他都会亮起来的眼睛……

他的心突然急剧地跳动起来，只是因为看见了她。Lucan没法否认。然而，这却只意味着他让自己变成了个傻瓜。

“Lucan？”Marina试探地向前迈了几步。有时她会跟他一起过来给动物喂食，但女孩永远没法在这些野兽身边完全放松下来。“你在这儿啊。”

“是训练师叫你过来找我的？”他粗声粗气地问道。

女孩愣了一下，感到了对方有情绪，但又不明所以。“不是。我只是——我想来看看你在干嘛。”

“你以为我能在这里干嘛？和豹子玩骰子吗？我在给它们喂食，显而易见。”

过了半响，Marina勉强挤出个笑脸，“是谁让你心情这么差？你又不可能因为图密善死了而大发雷霆。我知道也不会是因为我。”

“听着，打现在起，我要搬去和别人一起睡了。那房间你留着吧，住多久都行。我已经受够了给你当保姆了。”

Marina的神情一下子黯淡了下去，她看上去是那么地受伤，那么难过，这让Lucan觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。但他还做过更混蛋的事情，那便是一开始就让她心存希望。现在他的所作所为是在为她着想；她终究会明白这一点的。

另外——既然图密善死了，那谁又知道接下来会发生什么呢？大家都在欢腾庆祝，然而Lucan却能看得更清。变革并不总是好事情。在这最糟糕的时候，他不想被拖累，亦或不想拖累Marina。当局势危如累卵，你必须轻装上阵，倍道而行。你不能回头看。

“我不是小孩，”终于，她开口道：“我为你所做的，同你为我一样多。”

“现在我们不用再为对方做任何事了。”

“你觉得自己很冷酷。很坚强。但事实上你却是在害怕。”Marina向着他迈了一步，对围在自己周围笼子里的豹子视而不见。她声音里的迫切让Lucan颤了一下，无法忽视。“你觉得，自己如果承认了我对你很重要——”

“你倒是自信满满啊，是麽？坚信自己就是我整个世界的中心。听着，你不是的，孩子。”

“我不是孩子。我是个女人。到我这个年纪的女孩们都已经嫁人了。”

他无视了她的反驳。“我知道你对我有些迷恋。早在之前就应该把这掐断，可当时它还挺讨人喜欢的。然而现在，一切变得荒唐起来了。所以我搬出去了。灯你自己留着吧。”

在那么一瞬间，她就这么站在那，倍受打击，下唇微微颤抖。光是看着她，就令人感到心痛。然而，过了一会，Marina挺直了身子。“我还要留着毯子。”然后，她走了出去，后脊梁高傲地挺着。

Lucan叼着雪茄露齿而笑，他有多么赞赏她，就有多么厌恶自己。面对刚刚那个样子的自己需要勇气，尤其是他心里清楚她还喜欢着自己。但还是现在表现得混蛋一点，早点一刀两断得好。如果他和Marina发展起来的话，事情就将会变得….混乱。

混乱不堪。

他待在豹子笼旁边度过了余下的夜——心里还在犹豫要不要就搬到这里来，在笼子之间搭个床板——然而没过几个小时，门被猛地拉开了。Lucan抬起头来，心里有些希望是Marina回来想和他争论，然而却只看见了训练师的身影。男人面色苍白。

Lucan站了起来。“出什么事了？”

“所有的被标记者都被召唤了。”

“去训练场？”但此时正是夜深人静。

训练师摇了摇头。“是去奥古斯都的宅邸。”

皇帝的住处。

**

他们必须等待着轮到自己。最先被召见的无疑是贵族阶层，接下来是平民百姓，自由公民。而奴隶则排在最后。Lucan和其他人站在宫殿外面等了好几个小时，看着他人来来往往。

远处，他望见了那个有着一头漂亮秀发的姑娘，她曾来找过Erich，告诉他Charelius被卖到矿坑的事情。女孩穿着婚纱，像是在所有人面前炫耀显摆。他听见Erich发出了一声低吼——近乎是咆哮——Lucan知道他内心的感受。这个有钱有势的贵族小妞将继续过着她的幸福生活，他们却只能给拷在锁链里。而且，在遥远的某个地方，Charelius遭受的待遇都不及你对待一条狗。

他和Marina站得很远，中间隔了整个卢迪斯的被标记奴隶们，尽可能地远离着彼此。Erich则站在Lucan身边，缄默如石，一语不发。自从Charelius被抓走的那天起，Erich就不再剃须，甚至都没怎么洗漱过；现在的他看上去比第一天被带过来时，更像野人了。除了维系生命的必要程序以外，再没有任何事情能唤起他的注意，他也不再和人交流说话了。然而，此刻Erich的眼神却变得锋利异常，于是在站了一会之后，Lucan试着和他聊了几句。“那么，你觉得会发生什么？”

“只有两种可能，”Erich开口了：“要么，Sebastianus将标记视为荣誉，这将改变一切；要么，他只是另一个罗马人，那么将一切照常。”

而在Lucan看来，Erich似乎没考虑过二者中间还有一大片的缓冲地带，不过他们终会看到结果的。

而且，如果一个被标记的人成为了统治者，谁也无法预测接下来会发生什么。

自从他参与了那天那场短暂的反抗起，Lucan感觉心底有什么东西不一样了。并非有了希望——他已经很久都不知道那是个什么东西了；亦不是感到被拖累——他的处境和以前一样悲惨。也不是愤怒。而是感觉自己好像……好像能做得更多。不，他根本没有机会能再过上好日子了，不过或许他能够让罗马人为将他抓离高卢而感到后悔。

而全部的这些，都意味着他无暇再去顾及自己私事了。

仅此一次地，Lucan允许自己望向了Marina的方向，想看看她在做什么。夜晚寒凉，他们已经在这里站了几个小时了；Marina没有什么其他的能力，很可能已经累坏了。可是，女孩却没有将目光移向他——坚决地不看他——Lucan提醒自己，她再也不是他的责任了。

不对。她从未是过。为什么就这么难记住呢？

等轮到他们的时候，已然是半夜了。他们沿着成排的火炬走过皇帝的宫殿，紧张的气氛弥漫在房间里。书写员和奴隶们乱作一团，显然已经被吓得失去了理智，忙着照料随Sebastianus一起到来的大批士兵。有些禁卫军们一看就是喝醉了酒，行动肆意胡来，大摇大摆的姿势里透出了暴行的意味。尽管没有任何图密善被谋杀的迹象，Lucan还是隐隐约约嗅到了一丝血腥。

他们被分成两至三人一组，分批被带进正殿。Lucan，Marina和Erich是最后被叫进去的。

正殿很大——狭窄但是幽深，梁柱直直拉伸至那高得不可思议的天花板。这些圆柱和地面上的方砖都是用暗绿色的大理石铺成的；每道边缘似乎都镀了金，在火把的映衬下微微闪光。大厅尽头的王座上，正坐着Sebastianus。

Sebastianus并没有穿着皇家的紫色；他依旧身披盔甲，将将逼近在这所城市最庄严的中心地所能允许的限度。尽管人们都在谈论他受赐于赫拉克勒斯的神力，Sebastianus本人却不是个大块头…他深色的头发剪得很短，夹杂着几缕灰白，脸庞削瘦，不显半分虚弱。当他们走进来时，这位新任统治者连头都没有抬；他正在审阅一个年轻军官呈上去的公文——

Lucan突然认出了那位军官。一块红色的玻璃挂在他的脖子上：他一定是上回在马克西穆斯竞技场碰到的那个人，那个替Marina出头的家伙。Lucan扭头望了她一眼，Marina依旧保持着谨慎和平静。她没有回过视线。

另一名蓄着黑色胡须的军官走上前递上更多的公文，但Sebastianus挥了挥手，让他退开了，然后终于抬起头来看向了他们，审视的目光活像是一个奴隶贩子——冷酷无情，带着评估和算计。“现在是怎么回事？”

那个卢达斯的训练师道，“这是最后的几个奴隶——这三个是我所拥有的最厉害的标记者。Lucan，受赐于阿波罗和戴安娜。Erichthonius，受赐于伏尔甘——战场上的称呼是Magnus。还有Marina，受赐于普鲁托。”

“这一个——”Sebastianus的手指懒洋洋地朝着Lucan比划了一下。“他就是那个怎么也杀不死的？我留着他没用。无法死亡的人是不会真正恐惧的。这就意味着他们难以驾驭。”

“我压根也没打算过听你的，”Lucan回道。

Sebastianus扬起一边眉毛，却没有搭理他，而是继续对着训练师说道：“你带上他去外省转转吧。去东边，也许。找到能杀死他的办法。向观众们发起挑战，看看谁能想出主意杀掉他。无论用什么方法，一定要把他解决掉，一劳永逸。”

一阵细小的声音从Marina的喉咙里挤出。Lucan试着自我安慰，他受尽折磨的一生终于要结束了，但另一方面，他又不肯相信。

“不过这一个——受赐于伏尔甘吗，Erichthonius？这一个能派上用场。”Sebastianus从王座上站起身，走上前来。这个Erich，显然值得直接对话。“人们都说你上一场比赛输了，不过我敢肯定你会不断进步，劲头十足。一个像你一样的男人定能成为一名优秀的士兵。甚至可以所向披靡。不过….如果这个人不尽忠于我、不效忠罗马帝国的话，再所向披靡也毫无用处。宣誓你的忠诚，Erichthonius，以标记你的神的名义起誓。然后，你便会获得自由了。”

 _至少Erich能解脱了_ ，Lucan心想。至少，他们中能有一个人逃离卢达斯，从奴役中解放了。

Erich仰起头——他看上去比这几周中都更加警惕，也更有攻击性——然后开口道，“我不会向一条狗宣誓忠诚的。”

Sebastianus深色的眸子闪了一下。他非常平静地坐了下来，冷静地几乎异常。“你也能永生不死吗？因为，很显然，会死的人都不敢这么说话。”

“并不一定要永生不死，才不惧怕死亡。”Erich说道。“只要对活下去没有兴趣就行了。若是要一辈子侍奉你，我对这样的人生毫无兴趣。你和其他的罗马人都别无二致——不对，你更邪恶，因为你是被标记者。你应该看到所有的被标记者都是特别的。你应该明白我们要比那些罗马畜生好上百倍。然而，你却只想把我们都套上链子。”

Sebastianus又站起来走到他面前。“我对标记者们价值的了解远胜于你这个低贱的畜生。众神赐予他们标记只有一个目的——让他们服务于神的意愿，而神的意愿便是让罗马繁荣强大，永远是世界的主宰。不愿侍奉罗马，就是对赐予你标记的神明的藐视。”

Erich咧开嘴笑了，这笑容比Lucan见过的任何野兽都要凶狠。“我藐视的并非神明。而是你。”

“这真是傲慢无礼，”那个戴着勋章的年轻军官训斥道：“Sebastianus的意思是想把我们的天赋用在正道上。那些用神赐天赋支持我军、支持人民的人们——将获得至高无上的荣誉。只有将天赋滥用的人，才会得到惩罚。”

“听Alexander的话，”Sebastianus命令道。“服从你的上级。”

Erich顿了一下——然后一口唾沫吐在Sebastianus脸上。

Lucan暗想， _真希望那是我干的。_

守卫们一拥而上，但Sebastianus却抬起一只手阻止了他们。他看着Erich开口说道，声音低沉：“你很想打我一顿，是吗？那么我给你许可。打我，Erichthonius。尽可能地使劲打。”

要是Erich动手了的话，他们一定会处死他的——然而Lucan却发现Erich根本一点都不在乎。

Erich猛地一拳砸向Sebastianus的腹部。尽管皇帝被打得弯下了腰，但几乎是即刻间，男人就缓了过来，微笑着直起了身子——然后挥了下手。

Lucan从未感受过这样的一击。一股力量猛地砸了过来，他，Erich，还有Marina都被甩了出去，几乎被扔过了半个狭长的大厅。Sebastianus的大笑声回荡在大理石的地面上。

“赫拉克勒斯不只是让我强壮，”他们躺在地上，听着Sebastianus步步逼近。“他让我能够吸收任何攻击，然后再以十倍的威力释放出去。”

“你这位神明脑子可不怎么好使啊，”Lucan吼了回去。

但他却没有得到任何回应。Sebastianus的目光紧紧锁在Erich身上，后者正抬头盯着他，表情里没有丝毫悔意。“训练师？这个你也带走吧。把他派上角斗场里，日复一日，直到死掉。然后，把他的脑袋装在罐子里呈给我。”

“遵命，吾王。”

Sebastianus微微转过身子，显然已经不想再理他们，不过还有件事没做完。“对了，这个女孩？这个能靠触碰杀人的，她现在归我了。Roveca，把她带下去。”

那个黑胡须的士兵抓住Marina的胳膊（小心翼翼地只抓着披着长袍的地方），将她拽了起来。Marina终于看向了Lucan，神情悲痛欲绝，然而，在他还没能搞清楚状况、在他还没能开口对她说点什么之前，她就被士兵拖走了。

Lucan完全不知道Marina会被怎么样，但他清楚，自己再也无法见到她了。今晚早些时候，他对她说的那些残忍的话，将是他们最后的记忆。

 

5.

Marina紧紧跟在在那个叫Roveca的士兵身后，试图保持冷静。她现在的处境是做一名王室的奴隶，如果她想活下去，就必须尽职尽责。

_可是Lucan——那些人将一遍又一遍地伤害他，他们想杀死他，但他们做不到。我有种感觉，他们绝对做不到。阿波罗神是那么宠爱他，人们为什么要伤害神的宠儿呢？_

但是眼下没有时间再为Lucan悲伤了。除了尽快学会如何侍奉Sebastianus以外，没有时间能容许她顾及其他了。

“他想留着你做刺客，”Roveca的外表肌肉健壮，可令人吃惊的是，他的声音却很轻柔。

“刺客？”

Roveca看上去似乎被逗乐了。“Sebastianus虽然已经有了一位了不起的刺客——也就是我，但要杀的人总是层出不穷。”

他们正步入王宫深处，内殿里丝毫不见混乱的痕迹。一尊图密善的半身雕像躺在门厅前的地砖上，四分五裂，塑像上的彩漆纷纷剥落，前皇帝的眼睛现在一片白，空洞而无神。他们两人走过幽暗的门廊，Marina听见远处传来了低泣和惊恐的哭喊。一名禁卫军匆匆而过，却被一名年轻的军官给拦下了。“长官，您下令要杀掉执政官一家——”

“那你办完了吗？”

“他的女儿才只有13岁，尚未婚嫁。法律禁止处死处女的。”

“那么，若是在你结果她之前，她不是处女就没关系了。”

那名士兵愣了一下，然后点点头，动身去执行这恐怖的指令了。Marina的眼前浮现出那女孩的命运，胃里不禁翻了个个儿——紧接着，她瞥见了Roveca的眼中一闪而过了同样的厌恶，那股情绪稍纵即逝，差一点就会被忽略。

于是，Marina鼓起勇气问他道：“Sebastianus是个什么样的人？”

Revoca的表情变冷了。“本性就和大多数男人都一样。大家都只希望能够侍奉强者，我们也是。”

Revoca的表情再次变化了——不对。不是他的表情变了，而是他的脸。

Marina惊呆了，Revoca高大壮实的身材变矮了，苗条细瘦，变得女性化了。他的盔甲渐渐融化成一种蓝色的鳞片，覆盖全身，像是某种蛇皮；而头盔则变成了柔顺的红色短发。他…她的眼睛是金色的，在火把的映照下奇妙地闪着光。

“我受赐于双面神雅努斯，”Roveca解释道。“是Sebastianus看到了我真正的价值。他是自从我和家人分离后，第一个能真正看清我的人。他买下了我，将我从死亡的命运里解脱出来，造就了我的人生。我知道他是个残忍的人，但他亦是个强大的人。我今天的身份是随他而起的。”

Marina没听明白。对于他们这样的人来说，只有一种方法能提升身份。“你不是他的奴隶吗？他赐予你自由了？”

Roveca没有回答。Marina终于恍然大悟。Sebastianus将被标记者视作罗马的武器和装饰品——而现在他既已身为统治者，帝国和他自己便没有区别了。他们被要求去侍奉，而侍奉他就等于侍奉罗马。

终于，Roveca静静地开口道：“顺从Sebastianus的话，就能过上好日子。而若是你执意忤逆，那么——反正，我是不会去尝试的。而你也不应该那么做。”

不知道该如何回答，Marina只能点了点头。她仍为Lucan而心痛，但即使是这巨大的悲痛，也渐渐被心底涌上来的阵阵恐慌所淹没了——一想到要接近那个反复无常、残忍冷酷、却几乎统治着全世界的男人，她就惊惧万分。

她觉得，就算是在豹子笼房里，也要比这安全得许多。

 

6.

展现在眼前的是浩瀚的海洋，宝石蓝色海水翻涌起阵阵波浪，在阳光的照射下闪烁着光芒。海风略带凉意，不过Charelius披了件斗篷驱寒，他发现自己很喜爱这道风景。远望着海天连成一线——这让他记起了儿时和妹妹一起在没足的草丛中嬉戏，或是在黑暗中躺在Erich身边，相互偎依。这让他记起了自由的感觉。

这将成为近一段时期里，他能拥有的最接近自由的感受了。Charelius下定决心，这样就已经足够了。

 _我活该再遭受数年奴役_ ，他想， _是我的爱情杀死了Erich。若不是他爱我、在乎我，就不会在斗兽场上战败。让我为此背负刑罚吧。_

而真正的刑罚，是在没有Erich的陪伴下继续活下去。

“你怎么就能走得这么稳呢？”Curio趴在船舷处呻吟道。他至少已经吐了三回了，尾巴耷拉在甲板上。

“Charelius似乎不会晕船，”Lilandra轻轻地摩挲着Curio的后背。“你不久也会缓过来，然后就永远不会再晕了。一般都要花上个一两天来适应。”

“两天？”Curio哼哼唧唧地抱怨道。

Charelius捕捉到了Curio内心里的痛苦，于是便默默地送上了无言的安慰。尽管Curio仍是蹲在船角缩成一团，但精神已经振奋多了。他试着使Curio相信，这艘船行驶得十分稳定，不会被风浪掀翻——但是很明显，他的标记没能让他成功战胜汹涌起伏的波浪。

不对。是尚未成功。他仍需努力。

现在，Charelius留在了Lilandra身边。女人既体贴又仁慈，派给他的工作远没有自己所能找到的那样粗粝繁重。此外，她还拥有一整班由标记奴隶们组成的马戏团——都是同他一样的人——Charelius十分好奇周围充满了同类的感觉。这样的大环境，给了他们深入研究自己天赋的机会。要是他们能够相互教学会怎么样？他们又会形成什么样的联盟呢？

Charelius决定了，当他准备好重归自由时，要么动用自己的天赋以赢得解放，要么就从他这位新主人手里花钱买下来。等到那时，他可以开始攒钱，一面等待时机，一面治愈自己那颗破碎的心。

他从不指望自己能和Erich死前的那个自己一模一样。但终有一天，Charelius会生活在自由的阳光下——为了他自己，也为了Erich。

Lilandra朝Charelius笑了下，女人深色的长袍被微风吹起阵阵波浪。“这种暴乱的时候，还是离罗马远点才好。”

图密善遇刺的消息已经在前天晚上就传到克罗顿了。现在的继位者究竟是Sebastianus，还是那位受欢迎的将军图拉真来着？传言虚虚实实，让事情的真相愈发扑朔迷离了。不过，若是他们能改变被标记者的地位，Charelius猜测就算自己身在加迪斯，也会受到影响。“我也这么觉得，女主人。”

“你以前到过伊比利亚没？”

“没有，主人。对我来说，这是趟全新的旅程。”

“那你想念罗马吗？”

他的呼吸骤然变紧了。他想起了曾经伴着Erich走过罗马的大街小巷——想到和他一起沐浴，当他帮他洗发时，氤氲的蒸汽在周围缠绕徘徊——他想起了他们的第一个吻，那么美妙至极，伴着雨声淅淅沥沥。

“我会永远想念它的，主人。”Charelius平静地说道。“但我该向前看了。那里再没有什么值得留恋的了。”

Lilandra黑色的眼睛搜寻着他的，似乎从他眼中看到了更多的心声。然而，女人只是拍了拍他的手臂，然后便转头去关注Curio了。

Charelius扭头看着船头，望向了西方，海风吹拂着他的发。现在，太阳正在在他们身后升起，不过再过一阵子，就会轮到他们来追赶它了。他们将追逐着它，驶向西边的天际线，驶进低垂的夜幕，航向他的新家。

**

Erich透过船舱上狭小的窗口凝视着外面。因为正驶向东方，初晨的阳光直直照射进他的眼睛，但这也比随后而来的黑暗要好多了。

“你是从东边来的，对吗？”和大多数被拖上这趟行程的角斗士们一样，Lucan也坐在船舱的地板上，他们将被送往外地——然后被杀死。

“我来自犹太。后来在叙利亚度过了大半人生。”

“那边什么样？”

“是个去死的好地方。”

“不出所料。”

他们现在只穿着缠腰布，被丢在甲板下面，阴暗狭小的房间连坐的地方都几乎没有，更不要提躺下睡觉了。这帮角斗士中，没人对能再见到罗马抱有希望。无风助航时，他们被要求奋力划船，缺少供给时，他们被迫忍饥挨饿，等大船行至目的港后，他们就会被扔进尸坑里相互厮杀，昼夜不停，直至仅剩几人存活。

而Erich，则想成为那少数人中的一员。

不，他永远也不想服从Sebastianus的统治。他是想当那些曾在过去参与杀死了统治者的奴隶。办法会有的。许多喉咙都在等待着Erich的利刃——Lucius Emelianus肯定排在前列——他是不会收手的，直到报仇雪恨。

有人会嘲笑他：一个待在船舱里赤身裸体、脏乱不堪的奴隶，竟然胆敢谋划去杀死世界上最强大的男人。

这些人正是低估了标记的能力。

“至少，Marina不用在这儿，”Lucan低声说。“我都不知道她能不能受得了这些。”

而Erich却没有回应。有人会出于恐惧而丢弃掉爱情。时至今日，他不会为那些人感到遗憾或同情。

Charelius现在在哪里呢？是否还在被拖拽着走过坑坑洼洼的泥地、链锁深深地勒进手腕里？是否被丢在矿坑，汗流浃背地做着苦工、被繁重压得痛苦呻吟？是否因为无法采出足够的铁或银子供罗马人使用，而遭受着残忍的鞭打？

 _现在别去想这个了。如果你每时每刻都去想Charelius在矿里怎么样了，这终将杀了你的。_ Erich需要活下去，为他们两个报仇。

就算是在他最宏大的复仇计划里，Erich都不敢奢望，自己推翻了整个帝国后能赶得及将Charelius救出来。他的爱人已经永远地逝去了。

现在他所剩下的只有憎恨。总有一天，他的憎恨会让整个世界颤抖的。

 

第五章完。

 

【1】sesterces and denarii 赛斯特斯和第纳里，都是古罗马货币。  
【2】Meili 梅里。北欧神话中人物，是奥丁的儿子，托尔的兄弟，但并没有详细的描述，仅在长诗《埃达》里介绍托尔时提了一句“（托尔）是梅里的哥哥。”其他文献中也只有略微带过，所以没法提供详细信息。


	6. All Roads Lead Beck To Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = same  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio  
> Raven = Roveca  
> Armando = Armin  
> Angel = Aquilina  
> Bobby/Iceman = Iuventius  
> Azazel = Avitus  
> Janos = Januarius

1.

_十八个月后——公元98年2月。  
伊比利亚，加迪斯。_

“怎么一个人都没准备好？”Lilandra挥舞着双手，像是想把他们都赶起来。“你们成天都在游手好闲！叽叽喳喳！但就是不肯做好准备！我发誓，我要把你们都卖到乡下去。”

不过，没人会把这当回事儿。原因有许多，例如Lilandra从来都不会把她的奴隶卖掉；无论老弱病残，她要么赐予他们自由，要么留他们待在身边。更何况，现在还没到需要准备的时间，他们的女主人总是在大型活动开始很早前就紧张兮兮的——而今天的演出，将是这个杂技团历史上最盛大的一场了。差不多这里的所有人都会上场，他们将把表演呈现给这辈子见过的最尊贵观众们。

Charelius身穿一条希腊式长袍——大多数的演说家都喜欢这一款，所以对他来说，已经算是收拾妥当了。所有的表演者们都聚集在Lilandra家宅的中央礼堂里准备演出，Charelius正盘腿坐在来自毛里塔尼亚的舞者Aquilina身前，他正在努力帮她涂眼影，舌尖微微探出嘴角。“别动，马上好了。”

“你越来越熟练了，”Aquilina说道。她那双闪闪发亮的翅膀——受赐于墨丘利——正因为紧张而微微扇动着。“是因为常常拿我们的女主人做练习么？”

“嗯哼。”下一秒，Charelius突然意识到了她真正想打探的事情，于是玩笑般地狠狠拍了一下她的膝盖。“只是在练习帮她化妆。仅此而已。”

“随你怎么说啦，”Aquilina像是哼唱一般道。

不过，Charelius深受Lilandra喜爱这点倒是事实。虽然一开始的时候，她对他来说只是个和善的主人、或者是他全新人生的良师益友，可在相处了几个月之后，她便开始时常赞美他，在他们说话时偶尔拍拍他的肩膀，特别是坚持要跟他互道晚安。当Charelius意识到她对自己感兴趣时，简直要被吓坏了。他暗自揣度着，尽管她表现地无比和善、尽管他能通过天赋看到她的善心，Lilandra随时都有可能变得和其他的主人一样。变得和Lucius Emelianus一样。这样的话，用不了多久，他就会被召至她的床畔，被迫按照她的命令行事了。

然而，这召唤却迟迟未至。Lilandra对他的注视虽未停止，但却也渐渐减退了。Charelius这才意识到，她之前的种种行为并不是一种命令的前兆，而是……一个提议。她像待一个自由人一样和他调情，而他则有自由接受或是拒绝，完全出自自己所愿，她绝不会对结果耿耿于怀。

后来，Charelius开始考虑着接受。Lilandra头脑聪慧，活泼机敏，他亦十分享受她的陪伴。尽管女人比他大了几岁，但她的美丽丝毫未减。经过了这么长时间的节欲之后，能再次拥有性事是件好事——他也对终于能和女子上床一事倍感兴趣，这将是他人生中第一次能在性事中扮演主动的一方。

不，他并不爱Lilandra。Charelius从不会指望，自己还能像爱Erich一样爱上别人。但是，或许他至少能够有个伴儿，至少能通过让别人开心而得到小小的满足。

他仍记得，当看到Erich的笑容时，那种感觉是多么地不可思议，男人的笑容歪歪扭扭的，动作生硬，因为以前从未有过理由能让他展露开怀——

“你还好吗？”Aquilina问道。

“——是的，我很好。抱歉。只是开了下小差。”Charelius伸手轻轻转过她的脸颊，审视着自己的作品。“你看上去一如既往地美艳动人，”他说道。她笑了起来，但那笑容却并不十分舒展。

“怎么，紧张了？”Curio插嘴道。他正逛到他们身边，和往常一样像个小顽童。“没必要啊。有哪个舞者还能比你更令人惊叹的呢，Aquilina？或者，又有哪个演说家能比过我们的Charelius？”

“又或者，有哪个杂技演员能赛过我们呢？”说话的是Curio的杂耍同伴，他叫Armin，是努比亚人。“我们是全伊比利亚半岛上最好的演员了，而且，我还敢打赌，就算是在罗马，我们也是最棒的。”

这倒可能是真的，至少Curio和Armin是名副其实。Armin虽然没有Curio那种奇异的外表，也不像他那样能瞬移，但是戴安娜赐予他的天赋能让他变成各种形态，特别是化身成各种动物，这样他便可以将身体随意伸展、弯曲、或者甚至能摆成看起来绝不可能的姿势。所以无论在什么地方，都很难想象他们会没有观众，而Charelius不禁也开始猜想，Lilandra以后会不会带他们去罗马巡演。若是今晚表现精彩，那他们便会名声大震，那这么一来，上述的那趟旅程也将大有可能了。

而有传言称，在罗马，被标记者的地位有了翻天覆地的转变——虽然Charelius并不知道是变得更好了还是更坏了。那些将自己的标记效忠于Sebastianus的人们，无论是贵族、平民还是努力，都会受到皇帝的宠信。人们说，他还会钦点一些他认为其标记有用的奴隶为自己效力。不过，那些人仍旧是奴隶身份——仅仅侍奉他一人。Charelius受赐于弥涅耳瓦这件事，除了杂技团的人以外不为人知，总的来说，他还是挺满意这个现状的；因为跟其他人一样，他也会被人视为一个新奇的玩意儿，仅此而已。

你做好了重回罗马的准备了吗？再次踏上他和Erich共同走过的道路、再次见到万神殿、斗兽场、特别是尼禄浴池，对他来说都艰难无比。但Charelius知道，如果他打算继续留在Lilandra的团里，他就必须得收拾好心情。而他也是这么下定决心的。尽管他仍计划着某天会获得自由，但此时此刻，他还是很喜欢这里相互友爱的氛围，享受这份有趣的工作，以及最重要的是，这里能够提供保护。迄今为止，被标记的自由公民们仍被列为怀疑对象，除非他们宣誓效忠统治者；而奴隶们则只能遵从主人的命令。Lilandra的家，为他们提供了一个安全之所——他们在这里可以尽情发挥、练习自己的天赋，而且还能够免于受到干涉和成见。

而他们确实也在一起练习着天赋，一练就是几个小时。Aquilina亦受赐于维斯塔，能向着三十步远之外喷吐火焰。Armin能像鱼一样畅游在大海，一次能在水里潜上好几个小时。Curio曾经成功地闪现到远处的山上又转瞬即归——这样的一趟旅程通常要花上数天——速度快到他抓在手心里的一把雪花都尚未融化。而Charelius的能力则远远超出了自己的想象：他可以改变和影响人们的思想。他觉得，他们的这个小小的被标记者团体强大得令人敬畏——并不仅仅是因为他们的能力，而是因为彼此间的信任。

是啊，他想，我们就应该这样起步。Charelius仍旧在探寻着他们的标记到底应何去何从——但他已然确定，那位统治者并不该是他们命运的唯一主宰。

终于，时间到了。Lilandra开始将他们往门外赶了。她和每一个人都会谈上一两句，回顾着今晚的流程计划，最后她转向了Charelius：“你确定自己还记得稿子吧？”

“我已经记了几个月啦！”他忍不住大笑道。演说家通常是一帮人中最忙碌的一个，因为几乎所有的宴会都喜欢搞一个类似朗诵之类的环节，即使是小型晚宴也不例外。时至今日，Charelius不仅对几千行诗篇烂熟于心，更是熟知哪里该做以停顿，哪里该使声音洪亮，再加上——他特别能触动人心——弥涅耳瓦的天赋能帮他调动听众们的情绪。

Lilandra还是焦躁不安。“你知道该讲什么吧？”

“我会讲埃涅伊德中艰巨无比的那部分，这会让我们尊贵的宾客们受宠若惊的。”Charelius对这个故事了如指掌；这一段正是他所抄写过的，就在那个美好的夏天里。那时候他白天梦着Erich，夜晚又和他共度良宵。“不过，若是他们另有要求的话，我也记得斯塔提乌斯的阿喀琉斯纪里最精彩的段落。还有，要是他们不怕听到西塞罗之死的话，我就给他们讲讲科尼利厄斯.塞维鲁斯。但要是他们害怕，我就改成弗罗鲁斯的讽刺文学。万一群情激动——就让他们听听奥维德。”【1】

“很好，很好。我早该知道你会想得周全。你总是如此。”

Charelius假装低低叹了一口气：“现在你总算不担心了吧。”当迈出门时，一阵冲动下，他牵起她的手，举至唇边，亲了亲她的指节。

Lilandra的眼睛瞬间被点亮了。但她很快就恢复了那副公事公办的面孔。“好啦，所有人，我们走吧。再往前几步，你们就即将要为皇帝本人演出了！”

 

2.

努米底亚，锡尔塔。

人们都说，分身人是不可战胜的。他怎么可能被打败呢？从双面神雅努斯那里得到的天赋能使他分裂出许许多多个自身，十多个战士瞬间就填满了斗兽场，所有的分身都和本尊如出一辙，都听从着他的召唤。没人能够打败这样的勇士。

但分身人以前却从未遇到过像Magnus这样令人胆寒的对手。

Erich挥舞着盾牌，抵挡着来自四面八方的重击。至少有一打的分身正和他战成一团——不过，只有其中的一个分身手里拿着剑。

他们不时地交换着握剑，以为他没有注意到，然而金属会对着Erich低声吟唱，让他时刻都能知晓实情。他明白，分身人是想要骗他去追其中一个复制品，然后当自己因此而露出破绽时，分身人的本尊——那个真真正正的本人——就能从后面偷袭他了。Erich可不想这么简单就被抓到。

但是，他又要如何才能打败场上的十二个男人呢，尤其是当这十二个人还都同心同意？

如雨点般密集地砸在他盾牌上的攻击，大多都是些石块。可有的时候，若是Erich不慎让人贴身过近，挨到的也可能是拳头，不过这也是个机会，他能砍下对方的一只手臂或是一条腿。滚烫的鲜血溅在Erich的皮肤上，而场上的观众们却为此欢呼不迭。每当一个假分身倒地后，过不了多久就会被本体所吸收，紧接着，一个崭新的分身又会出现在别的地方，来接替他的位置。更何况，有时候落在盾牌上的劈砍是真真实实的——它们来自于那把剑，那个能杀了他的武器。

 _十二个_ ，Erich心想。 _我必须加快动作，快到让分身人来不及制造出新的分身。_

然而，这么做却会让他暴露出自己真实的能力。Erich已经在私自减少着amissiona的服用量；训练师们的脑子没那么聪明，根本发现不了他比他的同伴们会少吞下那么几口。每当夜深人静，或是当待在竞技场的营房里、能有那么一会儿隐私的时候，他便会努力练习操控金属，提升自己的能力。时至今日，他已经可以撬开二十码以外的锁头，或者只靠控制螺钉就能抬起一辆沉重的马车。

可要让他在现在就暴露出自己的实力——这比一无是处还要糟糕。Erich坚决不想这样，他一面举起盾牌接下另一轮攻击，一面在沙地上步步后退，希望能骗分身人相信自己很弱。

然而，现在除了使用能力以外就只剩下一个选项了，那就是被杀。而Erich决不想像这样死掉。

只有当他为自己、为Charelius，向整个罗马复了仇后，他才可以死去。在这之前绝对不行。

Erich稍稍拿低了护盾，数了数——仍是十二个——然后他高高地举起剑来，假装要做以绝望一击。但紧接着，Erich握住剑身将其分裂开来；一柄刀刃分开成十二片，每片尖刃都锋利无比，胜过任何磨刀石的打磨。如同闪电一般，它们在下一瞬间飞向十二个方向——同时击中了每一个分身。

人群惊声尖叫。一些分身们立刻消失了；而另一些则当在地上，变得……不再像人类，虽仍残留着形状，但一眼就能分辨出真假。只有一个仍旧站立着：真正的分身人。Erich的刀刃从他的肚子里戳了出来，他正在迎向漫长的死亡。

于是，Erich将剩下的十一个碎片召回手中，把它们重新熔成剑，比之前的那柄要轻了些，也短了些。他快步走向分身人，后者已经跪在了地上。Erich向后扬起手，他们的眼神相遇了——在这一刻，他们不过只是两个人类，都被赐予了标记，都没有享受过自由，都知道他们的命运终究会走向同路。

接着，Erich将剑推向前方，分身者人头落地。

伴着群众们的欢呼高叫，Erich大声吼道，“第七十八个！”

已有七十八个人死于他手：Erich可能是迄今为止战绩最辉煌的角斗士了。听着他的高呼，大部分人会想他定是在沾沾自喜地炫耀。然而他不是。

他是在计数。他等待着重新见到Sebastianus的那一天：为了取悦皇帝的部下们，他被迫杀死了那么多的被标记者，而他则打算一片一片地割下统治者的血肉为他们每一个人报仇。在这之后，只有在这之后，只有当Sebastianus尝尽了这些痛苦和折磨，Erich才会杀死他。

但愿这个数字会愈涨愈高。

**

当天的晚餐照例是炖汤。稀薄的汤水被盛在陶碗里，摆放在一条长长的木板搭成的架子上。“杀人或是被杀，”吃饭的时候，Erich说道。“这就是规则。我杀了人，赢了比赛。你以前总是会因此而表扬我的。”

“那是你应该活下去的时候！现在的你本应在一年半以前就死掉的！”在他身旁的训练师焦躁不安地回道。Erich为数不多的乐趣之一，就是看着这家伙能被吓成什么样子；每一次当他以为训练师不会更惶恐时，男人总是能给他惊喜。而现在，对方都快精神失常了。

“我猜，皇帝肯定会理解你确实是苦心竭虑想要完成他的命令的，”Erich公正地评论道。

训练师的脸色越发地惨白了。时至今日，就连那些没有标记的人都心知肚明，Sebastianus并不比图密善更好——甚至还可能更糟。训练师清楚，要是直至行程结束都没能解决掉Erich的话，自己的下场就是被扔进斗兽场。Erich仿佛亦想到了这个前景，他咧嘴笑了起来。

“你觉得这很有意思是吗？还有，别以为我没看出来你今天的那些小伎俩。你没喝足剂量对不对？今晚你最好喝足，否则，别逼我们给你喉咙里插上漏斗灌进去。”训练师瞪了他一眼，然后走开了，无疑是去取amissiona了。

Erich没做什么反应，他打算今晚一声不吭地喝下全部剂量。他越是表现得毫无反抗，训练师就越快会放松警惕，这样Erich就能再一次偷工减料了。

这一年半以来，他们已经游遍帝国的西部和南部地区。安条克，塞琉西亚，迦太基，Erich四处征战。他到过耶路撒冷，他的人民们所失去的那座城市，走在它的街道上，他觉得自己像是在把它步步收回。他经过亚历山大港，目睹了神迹般的金字塔。迄今为止，他已经游历过世上许许多多的胜地了；换做在别的情况下，他可能会把这当成一项优惠或特权。

不过，他知道这其实是一个机会。

现在，Erich已经和一些被标记者们建立了联系，这些小团体遍布整个帝国。他们时常会静悄悄地来到比赛场，以示团结一致，而Erich也就能在赛事结束后有机会和他们聊上几句。当没有比赛的时候——当他能随意在街头游走时，虽然这种情况并不多见——他便可以召集他们举行秘密会议。他发现，对于Sebastianus妄图利用被标记者以加强自己势力这件事，他并不是唯一一个感到不忿的——亦非唯一一个在寻机复仇的。

无论在哪，Sebastianus对待标记者们的态度，就好像他们都是他的玩偶一般。但就算是游历最广的统治者，也不可能走遍整个帝国。而Erich却几乎做到了。每到一个地方，他都会呼吁当地的标记者们联系旁省或临镇的同类，共同组建一个秘密网点，等将来就算罗马人知道了此事，为时已晚。Erich知道，并不是所有的人都会听信他，而且就算是听信者也未必会全心全意地追随他——不过总有一些人会的。这就足够了。在许多城市里，已经有许多的标记者们会向他举起左手，这已经成为了他们向这个兄弟会致敬的动作。

 _待时机来临_ ，Erich暗暗心想，一边撕了些不新鲜的面包蘸干净最后一点汤汁， _我们甚至都无需通知其他的标记者们去起义。待到反抗的号角响起，他们便会听见。他们便会知道。他们便会奋起战斗。_

他喝下了他那份amissiona，然后伸手拿起另一杯，走向了自己那间小小的房间，晚上他就被锁在这种牢房里。他把那杯子递给自己的室友：“给你。”

“我真是想死我的雪茄了，”Lucan叹道。

若只随意一扫的话，Lucan看起来和两年前Erich见到他时别无两样。显然，他的肉体不会带伤，就连时光也难以在其上留下痕迹；在南方严酷的日光一连数月的摧残下，Erich自己的皮肤早就变得粗粝不堪，像是被风化了一样，而Lucan的则几乎连浅浅的线条都没有留下。

然而，Erich却在Lucan的眼睛中看到了岁月的痕迹。愤怒曾短暂地赋予了他生机，但在和Marina分开后，那股火焰也就悄然熄灭了。她曾是他的光。

人们一次又一次地试图杀死Lucan。而他们也一次又一次地失败而归。在孟斐斯，在Lucan的祷告声中，Erich曾试过在场上杀死他。是时，他调动能力，将刀刃的边缘磨得能削铁如泥，好能利落地切进Lucan的躯体，将他肢解成碎片。当看到Lucan的身体断成两截、血淋淋地落在沙地上时，观众们的欢呼一浪高过一浪——然而，当他们亲眼目睹了那两半身体挣扎着爬向对方、合二为一，而Lucan又活过来、表面上似乎没什么大碍的时候，人们简直要疯了。

现在，Lucan只一心求死。可是以Erich的能力并不足以帮到他。或许，没人能帮到他。

有时候Erich会忍不住去想，若是Marina仍陪在Lucan身边，若是他还留有什么人可以去守护去关心，男人会不会有什么不一样——然而这猜测却勾起了另一场思念，让他无法承受。

训练师将他们关在牢房里。只有当门锁阖上的声音响起，Erich才会躺在黑暗中，放任Charelius占据自己的脑海。

（这已经成为一种习惯，他自学自会，以这种方式来承受事实。白天里，除了复仇以外，他不允许自己想任何事情；而每当一想到Charelius，他眼前便浮现出男人在矿坑里衣衫褴褛、皮包骨头，瘦的不成人形，便仿佛看到了罗马人对他的一切迫害。白天里，Erich唯一允许的感情是愤怒。而只有夜深人静时，他才会放任自己思念所失去的一切。）

盖着粗糙的毯子，躺在一片漆黑中，Erich想象着Charelius就像以前那样躺在自己的身边。有时，他还会幻想自己能听见Charelius起伏的呼吸，感受他咫尺之外温暖的躯体。他阖上眼，仿佛看见了Charelius就在那里，正对着他露出温柔的笑容。

_今天我砍下了一个人的头颅。这种事光是看着就很恐怖，真正去做的时候则感觉更糟。_

Charelius的手轻轻刷过他的眉头，落在他的肩膀上，安抚着他。

_我希望他们永远也无法将我变成一个杀人犯。我希望，我仍和与你在一起时一样。_

Charelius伸出手来抱住他，将彼此间的距离拉近。以前Charelius这么做的时候，通常都意味着睡意已经袭来，而他似乎只是想确保Erich不会在夜里离开。

_我永远爱你。我依然爱你。我只属于你。你是我唯一的快乐。_

Erich睁开了眼睛。仍是一片漆黑，仍是独自一人，狭小的床铺又冷又硬。正如过去十八个月中的每晚一样，他祈祷着Charelius已经死去。

但愿Charelius到矿坑后能尽早地迎来死亡，或许是丧命于某种席卷了整个营地的疾病，这样他就不会承受长久的折磨了。也许是高烧袭上了他，在生命的最后时刻模糊了意识，甚至可能以为自己已经回到了Erich的怀抱。这便是矿地所能提供的最仁慈的下场了，远比留一口气要好上太多，否则他将变得瘦骨嶙峋、残破不堪，被痛苦摧残，被剥夺一切，甚至连他们在一起时的快乐都记不起来了。

_死去吧，我的爱人。请你死去。_

他闭上了双眼。这样Charelius就能将头安靠在Erich的肩膀上，他们可以一同入睡了。

 

3.

任何人都会说，全罗马里再也找不出一个姑娘能比Emeliana——这位Gaius Sempronius Alexander的妻子更快乐的了。

然而这个任何人里，却没有包括Emeliana本人。

有时，夜色已深后，她会提醒自己是多么得天独厚，受尽宠爱。弥涅耳瓦和朱诺，一共有两位神灵都赐予了她标记。她美丽动人，她坐拥财富。虽然尚未怀有子女，不过这是因为她的丈夫并不常待在罗马，故这一点也无须担忧。Alexander深受皇帝Sebastianus的宠信，他在军队里晋升地很快；此外，男人相貌英俊，体贴入微，而且忠诚如一。她时常被邀至奥古斯都的住处享用晚餐，因为统治者本人对她欣赏有加，不过这种喜爱却不带一丝人情味儿——一如他在开始执政的当晚见到她的第一面时一样。当时，Emeliana急匆匆地套上婚纱，迎着稀薄的晨光赶去晋见，几乎就在他将图密善的鲜血从手上洗去之前。

（当然了，这只是个隐喻。是另有他人处于自己的目的杀掉了图密善….官方给出的故事如是说。Alexander看起来似乎对此深信不疑，尽管Emeliana暗地里想，他可能是整个帝国上下唯一相信这套说辞的人了。）

那么，为什么她感觉不到快乐呢？

其中一个原因，是她的婚姻。Alexander待她仍保持着婚前那种疏远的彬彬有礼。大部分的时间里，他都在外面和军队待在一起，而等回到了家里，男人看上去似乎只是想邀请三五友人一同共进晚宴。和她云雨时，他总是安排在适当的时间里，以适当的姿势进行，然后便回到自己床上睡觉。他们——感觉就像是商业上往来的伙伴一样，像这栋房子的共同创建者，共同孕育出他辉煌人生的继任者。仿佛Alexander想要的不过只是个形式上的妻子罢了。

可大部分的罗马男人并不是这样的。Emeliana不得不时常提醒自己这个。如果你想要爱情，就该去找个情人；若是你期待关爱和陪伴，朋友和手足正是为此而生。大体上来说，在对待婚姻的态度上，有教养的罗马女子甚至还不如男人感情丰富。Emeliana曾经以为自己也恪守理智。然而，现在她却发觉自己在期待更多。

若是她没有得到弥涅耳瓦的天赋，或许事情就不会这么让人难过。那标记明明白白地告诉她，Alexander对她的兴趣真的渺乎其小。只有在床上时，他们才会触碰彼此，而每每这个时候，这种感觉最为强烈。

她尚未找过情人；只有傻瓜才会在生第一个孩子前这么做呢，她更希望那孩子能像她的丈夫。而至于朋友——她大部分的闺蜜们都只热衷于八卦和购物，随着她渐渐长大，Emeliana对那些热门话题便慢慢失了兴趣。

不过，她还有其他的朋友。

第一次去贞女之家时，Emeliana到得很早。她的良知不许她就这么站在他们面前，假装对Charelius悲惨的命运一无所知。

但是维斯塔贞女Junia却十分宽容善良。“我的标记告诉我，你本意是想为他好的。如果你知道实情，你是绝对不会泄露出去的。”

“我本应该知道的，”Emeliana坚持道，“我本应努力练习我的天赋，而不是——懒惰，荒废。”

“那么，现在就开始努力吧。或许未来的某天，你能以Charelius的名义救下其他人。”

于是，在寒冷的冬季清晨，Emeliana裹上羊毛斗篷，匆匆赶来和她真正的朋友们会面。

“我真高兴他走了，”Marina喃喃道。女孩儿在黑色的绸布下缩成一团；这种袍子根本扛不住稍冷的天气，可是Sebastianus已经下令她只能穿这个——而且，现在所有的人都对违抗统治者是个什么下场心知肚明，即便是他最微不足道的命令。“每天早上我睁开眼睛，一想到看不到皇帝了就开心的不得了——直到我随后记起，开春后他便会回来了。”

Bestius用他那宽宽的蓝色大掌轻轻拍着她的肩膀。厚厚的皮毛保证了他是在场唯一一个能适应寒冷的人。“他离开期间，他们没让你再执行处决了是吗？”

Marina摇了摇头。“Sebastianus喜欢让我和他讲述——讲述那些人们濒死时脑袋里都在想些什么。他们经受的苦痛，思念的亲人….他如饮佳酿。有些时候我会对他说谎，告诉他那些人心里只有愤怒，或平静，或是什么别的，但是他全知道，而且最可怕的是当他知道时，我——”

她的声音哽咽了，Emeliana鼓起勇气伸出手安慰地拍着她。Marina瞪了她一眼——她可没有像Junia那样原谅她——不过，她对她的怒意比往常减弱了许多。

“那，Roveca呢？”Catula问道。女孩为了躲避寒风，一半身子嵌进了石头台阶里。“之前你说会和她多谈一谈，怎么样了？”

Marina摇头。“每当我想，这一回她不能再为Sebastianus找借口了——她总是能用语言或是行动向我表明，她依旧对Sebastianus忠心耿耿。”

“有的人确实是这样，”说话的人叫Aura，她来自埃及，有着一头白发，最近才刚刚加入他们。“不过，更多的人则是不敢去想还有别的出路。”

迄今为止，Sebastianus已经召集笼络了大量的标记者们。多数的人都和Marina一样：要么当他的奴隶，要么被迫去执行他的命令。他们被强迫以他的名义做下骇人听闻的事情，将罗马帝国更加彻底地禁锢在Sebastianus的统治之下….这让其他的人们对标记者们又恨又怕。

起初，Emeliana觉得Sebastianus肯定是疯了，要么怎么会想去离间民众呢。不过，她也见识到了他的手段。当一个有着强大标记的人被怀疑的时候，所有的友谊和支持就会离他远去，这样一来，他便不得不投靠Sebastianus，或者——？

这就是他们这个团体希望搞清楚的….这个，还有其他的一些事情。

“你能和你的岳父说上话吗？”Junia轻轻问道。

Emeliana点点头。“西西里岛上种植的amissiona已经失败了，虽然看似丰收，但那草药并不能对标记者起到作用。”

“这么说，只有长在卢比孔山谷里的才有效，”Marina低声说。

“他们试遍了所有地方，非洲，琉息太尼亚，达契亚——都不管用。看起来似乎除了那块地方，这植物在哪儿都不愿长。”同别的罗马人一样，Emeliana知道这种事情有过先例。有一种名为串叶松香草的植物，罗马人世代用它避孕。那时候的人们该是多么地无忧无虑啊！然而，松香草却只长在利比亚的一小块地方，终于有一天，庞大的需求量耗尽了这种小小的植物。最后一株松香草被呈给了尼禄皇帝，后者即刻便将它吞下肚了。

这么看来，用不了多久，amissiona也同样会被耗尽的。

“那里有很多巨型的存储仓，”Junia喃喃道。她的手臂抱着膝盖，冷风将她的面纱吹向后方。“里面堆放着可供数年使用的剂量。但即便是那样，它也是有尽头的。”

 _那么，总有一天，标记奴隶们被控制的日子将走到尽头。_ 所有人都在想；不过没人说出口。

Emeliana明白，就算是身在此地，他们也必须小心谨慎。到目前为止，他们这个小小的集会还被允许召开。他们在广场上、在公共场合里见面，故而没人可以声称他们在秘密谋划着什么；Junia的出席亦为他们镀上了一层神圣，让人无可指责。没人胆敢质询一位维斯塔贞女。

 _除了皇帝自己_ ，Emeliana想，她脑海中浮现出了Sebastianus，记起男人曾在晚宴上坐在长椅另一端对她微笑，笑容却冷酷无比。 _他还会放任我们多久？像这种不受控于他的标记者小团体，他究竟还能容忍多久？假如他发现了我们知道他不能再用amissiona控制标记者的话，将会怎么做？_

她发现自己也和Marina一样，对春天的到来绝望不已。

**

Emeliana回去后，发现家里并非只有自己一人。“Alexander？”她一边叫道，一边惊讶地拉下了大衣的兜帽。她的丈夫站在那里，金属和皮革制成盔甲在斗篷下若隐若现。“你不是最早要明天才会回来吗！我还等着到时候迎接你呢。”

“没关系，”Alexander回道，然后轻轻地吻了吻她的面颊。“事情比我们预想中要顺利很多。”

“但是——你应该事先发个消息过来的——”

“别担心啦，我知道你已经准备好了大餐。我只是不想给你增添麻烦。”

可是Emeliana想要这些麻烦。她想让丈夫感觉到自己见到他是多么地开心，希望自己的等待值得让他拥自己入怀。然而，Alexander却毫无觉察，从来都感受不到。于是，她只得静静地、礼貌地开口道：“我很期待能见到你的兄弟。”

“他在外面的列柱廊那儿，就好像他还没受够这一路上的寒风似的。”Alexander咯咯笑了声，然后喊道：“Scota！快进来见见家里的女主人！”

这喊声听起来仿佛兄弟俩还是小孩子似的。Emeliana挺起腰身，努力让自己相信这场见面会令人愉快，而非烦恼不安。 

客人走了进来，Alexander介绍道：“Emeliana，这是我亲爱的弟弟。Scota，这位是我妻子。”斗篷依旧裹着他的盔甲。

“请原谅我，现在才见到你；我很遗憾错过了婚礼，看得出来，我哥哥很幸运。”Scota朝她迈了一步。他也有块红色的玻璃，不过，不同于Alexander往常佩戴的地方，Scota的则是正好挡在眼前，就镶在他的头盔上，即使是在室内，他也不曾把它脱下来。目前看来，他几乎和Alexander一边高，而且甚至更加英俊。

“你也有了一位非常幸运的妹妹，”Emeliana回应道。她看向Alexander，试图露出个真心实意的微笑，而非只是客套地模仿。“现在起，我就是你的妹妹了。还有，终于见到你了，我深感荣幸。”

“皇帝西行回来了吗？”Alexander的语气急切。比起我，他还是更期待见到Sebastianus，Emeliana苦涩地想道。

但她还是保持了甜美的笑容。“还没有。确切地说，他春天才会回来，不过，可能也没几周了。”

“那我们就不用着急了，”Alexander说道——显然是对着Scota，而不是她。“你是对的。”

“要是皇帝想让咱俩等他回来的话，他会传信的。”尽管Scota的语调波澜不惊，措辞小心谨慎，可Emeliana还是能从这番话的背后感觉到他的情绪。Scota并不像Alexander一样，十分欣赏Sebastianus。

“好吧，不管怎么说，不妨就再休息一天。虽然我们之前又不是没休息过。”Alexander的笑容透着些疲惫。毫无疑问，他们从日耳曼骑马返乡的途中，定是和一年中最恶劣的天气进行了搏斗。

“我去叫些奴隶过来，”Emeliana说，“你们小睡一会的时候，他们可以帮助照料。”

“他们早就应该过来干活了，”Alexander回答——比起生气，他看起来更像是被逗乐了，不过语气里透着弄弄的不耐烦。

Emeliana接过了他的斗篷。“一般在这个时间点，我都会放他们自己去忙自己的事情。”

“Scota你看看，她有多惯着我们的奴隶哈？”Alexander大笑道。“想想看，当你以后有了侄子和侄女后，她该有多温柔多疼爱他们啊。”

“任何孩子都会因为能有这样一位善良的母亲而倍感幸福的。”Scota的嗓音很温柔。“而且，我亦十分肯定，你的奴隶们也会高兴能有这样一位善良的女主人。”

Emeliana几乎想大笑出声。Alexander错过了她脸上的神情，但是Scota却没有。

当她带着他走向客房时，Scota静静地开口问道：“刚才，是什么事让你那么开心？”

她没打算透漏实情的。只是这些真话止不住地涌了出来。“我并不善良。我很糟糕，真的。但是，我不想再自欺欺人了，假装奴隶不是人——这和其他那些都一样是谎话。仅此而已”

“诚实是一种残酷的美德，但却坚强有力。而在现下，更世所罕见，弥足珍贵。”

Emeliana抬起头看向Scota，透过那头盔上红色的玻璃，他们的目光相遇了。顷刻间，她便知道了，他同她一样都畏惧着Sebastianus，而且都为Alexander的痴迷奉献而绝望不已。除此之外，他们还有着更多的共同点，她暗想；仿佛他们眼前所见的是同一个世界。

若以上种种都是她的标记告诉她的，那么一切都好。然而，Emeliana却并非通过标记才知道他们是如此地相似的。

她就是知道。

他也如此。这份认知瞬间冲击了他们，两个人都不由地同时后退了一步。

“我累了，”Scota飞快地说道。“我很抱歉，我们晚饭的时候再见吧。”

“好好休息。”

Emeliana急忙离开了，她的心脏在胸膛里砰砰作响。她仍不清楚该如何理解刚刚所发生的一切，但她知道——无论那是什么——那都是她曾在Alexander身上所一直苦苦寻觅、却从未得到的东西。一瞬间，像是闪电划破天空，她恍然大悟。

就在那么短短一瞬间，她竟在Scota身上找到了它。

 

4.

当走进皇家宴会的一刻起，Charelius就明白了，皇帝Sebastianus远比他们之前所惧怕的还要危险。

这位统治者坐在正中央的长椅上，身着紫色皇袍，富有光泽的绸子比起寻常的罗马衣装更好地勾勒出了他的体廓——尽管身材偏瘦，但肩膀宽阔有力。虽然他的五官并不十分引人注目（鼻骨锋利，下颌削瘦），却仍然奇怪地成完美的罗马式对称。他深色的短发中只夹杂着几缕银丝，几不可见，但男人的目光却似乎不可思议地沾染着些许的老化和疲倦。他的笑容从未直达眼底。

一堆小官员们将Sebastianus围在中间，这些都是陪他一起去了西边探访的人们，其中还有两位领头的将军——两人皆为被标记者，一如皇帝本人。Januarius的外表如常人一般，黑色的直发不时兴地留得老长；大家只听说他受赐于海神尼普顿，所以能在海上重创罗马的敌军。去年，他曾在达尔马提亚沿岸召唤起巨浪，淹没了整个海盗船队。而Avitus则明显是受赐于墨丘利；他的外貌和尾巴都和Curio的差不多，但有别于后者的蓝色，Avitus的则是一种深沉的宝石红，像是新鲜的陶土。如同Curio一样，Avitus也能瞬移到任何地方，这让他在战场上令人敬畏。

如此强大的两个人，却都将能力只献给了Sebastianus。Charelius在他们的身上读出了英雄崇拜并混合着恐惧；而在那之下的，则是掠夺一切的野心，两个人都希望自己能够被Sebastianus认为养子，继而有朝一日继位王权。毫无友谊，毫无信任——

当看见统治者享受着一切，甚至还在隐隐鼓励他最爱的两个上级军官竞争时，Charelius突然意识到了，这就是Sebastianus希望达到的目的。 _他想让我们彼此间毫无羁绊；他希望，只有通过他本人，我们才能相互联系。_

Charelius在第一批登场的演员之中；人们通常想在头脑还清醒的时候听听诗歌，随后再沉进热闹的表演。他既不愿意朗诵政治相关的文章，那会激起争论，挑战到Sebastianus的底线；可又不想对他阿谀奉承，他的人格依旧正直不阿。于是，Charelius选择了弗罗鲁斯的作品，它风趣又广受欢迎，是安全之选。在讲述这个诙谐机智的故事时，他动用了标记，引得观众们欢笑连连，惊叹不断。最后，笑声响彻了每一个角落，Charelius在震耳欲聋的掌声中鞠了一躬。

“非常不错，”Sebastianus说道。“许许多多的演说家都发表过精彩的演说，但还从未有人能把喜剧表现得这么触动人心。”

“谢谢您，万主之王。”

这并非是对皇帝的通常称呼。是图密善在执政晚年最开始使用这个称呼的，人们也普遍地将此视为他精神开始不正常的标志。而Sebastianus从一继位就开始让人们这样称呼他了。

皇帝朝着侍者做了个手势。“给这个人添个座位。再给他一枚象征着我们尊严的代币。”

这或许意味着，他的地位小小地被提升了，甚至——若是Charelius够走运的话——还有可能是几枚金币。从未听闻过会有演说家因为表现精彩而被赐座（沙发长椅就更不可能了），而且还是在和宴会这么近的地方，近到他甚至都有可能被人搭话。Charelius怀疑，这些人应该不太想谈论什么诗歌，不过他还是很高兴能在近前观察到Sebastianus的。

食物被源源不断地呈上餐桌；Charelius面前什么也没有，但是在上酒的时候也得到了一杯。缓缓地，小心翼翼地，他尽可能地放轻动作，进入了统治者的思想。

是时，Curio和Armin正在演出，Sebastianus的想法在Charelius脑中窃窃低语着： _这个受赐于戴安娜的家伙——对我没用。他无法摧毁，故而无所畏惧，很难杀掉。但是这个蓝色的，却是Avius的翻版，而且更温顺，更易于调教，我猜。比起控制Avitus，让他看清楚自己轻易便能被他人代替怎么样？让他们两个相互竞争….这游戏会很加精彩。_

Charelius僵硬地坐在位子上。一想到那么温和的Curio将被迫和人对抗，或是被扔去和Avitus这样残忍的家伙厮杀——这想法令人毛骨悚然，真是荒谬至极。还有，像Armin这样富有天赋的人，为何要遭受摒弃呢？Sebastianus是不是意图拆散他们？Curio和Armin是一对挚友，残忍地将他们分开简直糟糕透底。

他突然意识到了统治者在淡季时来旅游胜地的目的，但已经太迟了。他并非将Lilandra的杂技团作为行程中的消遣；相反，它是他来加迪斯的主要目的。Sebastianus来这里是为了挑选出一些人来追随自己。

Charelius挺起胸膛。他可以用自己的天赋说服Sebastianus放弃想法。

迄今为止，他仍在练习影响他人的想法。通常，他都仅仅是做以暗示或是加强，并无更多；此外，眼下安逸的生活环境使他无须去控制什么人。Charelius偶尔会尝试一二，只是为了测试而已，但却从未下达过像现在这么至关重要的暗示。这回，他必须成功，他得保护他的朋友们在一起，维系Lilandra带给他们的这份安逸。

 _Curio可能会带来风险_ ，他在Sebastianus的脑袋里，以本人的“声音”说道。 _万一这两个人联合起来反抗我，而不是互为对手，那我要怎么去对付他们呢？_

Sebastianus的身子瞬间在长椅上绷直了，好像陷入了沉思。Charelius躲在酒杯后面露出了笑容。

酒会继续，节目也不停上演。台上的是Iuventius，正将变出的清水冻成冰雕，Charelius暗示道， _这一个也没有用。军队需要的是除冰，而非再添更多到他们身上！_ 正常的想法随之而来：那Iuventius可以去将敌方的马车和弓弩冻住。但Charelius尽全力使之被忽略掉了。

最后，当Aquilina出场献舞时，Charelius发觉他可以稍微放松一下了。她的飞行天赋并不至于勾起Sebastianus的兴趣，他应该不太会将她与别人分离开来。今晚，她并没有展露她那来自于维斯塔的天赋，而只是在台上翩翩起舞，轻柔的舞姿在微透的袍子下面若隐若现，男人们的想法一目了然。

 _看看她的双腿_ ，Sebastianus想， _多么苗条又充满力量。要是它们被握在我掌间该是种什么感觉？_

每次Aquilina起舞时，Charelius或多或少总能听到这样的想法。有的男人还会多给小费，以求她能提供特殊服务；到目前为止，Aquilina都拒绝了他们，而Lilandra也一直尊重她的选择。可是，当面对皇帝时，Aquilina会做出不一样的选择吗？许多人会的。Charelius决定，若是她打定主意，那么他就会找个法子悄悄地提醒她，叫她不要再显露更多的天赋了。

 _我们都可以上她_ ，Sebastianus意淫着，他的脑海中浮现出了一幅场景，Avitus和Januarius正轮番操着Aquilina，最后他再宣布她是属于他的。 _一个一个地来，夜还长着呢。_

Charelius的脸上涌起一片红潮，但是没有人注意到了他的反应。

然而，那副场景却突然变得奇怪起来。当Sebastianus的幻想更深一步时，Charelius的脑袋里一瞬间填满了血一样的猩红。 _我们会一直操她，直到她的肢体破碎不堪，直到她哭求着我们饶恕。我们将一根一根地折断其骨，把她弯成诡异的形状。她会因这剧烈的痛苦而尖叫连连，而这时候我再进入她——_

Charelius在皇帝的脑中用尽全力，改变着他的想法——他都不知道自己的能力可以达到这种强度——他拼命地想着一个字， _ **不。**_

Sebastianus转过头来，目光盯住了Charelius。

当Charelius意识到自己走得太远时，已经迟了，他做得太过了。现在，Sebastianus知道了他真正的能力了。

Aquilina的舞蹈在继续；没有人发现皇帝的注意力已经转移了。一抹笑意缓缓地爬过Sebastianus的脸颊，Charelius用尽全力才没有发抖。他有种感觉，此时此刻最糟糕的事情莫过于显示出自己的恐惧了。

“你，坐在那边的，”Sebastianus开口了。鲁特琴和鼓声都突然沉寂了下来；Aquilina停住了舞步，毕恭毕敬地退了下去，现在她安全了。“演说者。你叫什么？”

“我的名字是Charelius，万主之王。”

“Charelius。这是什么名字？”

“这是罗马屠夫们从不列颠尼亚把我抓过来时给我取的，万主之王。”

“这回不再藏着掖着你的本性了，我看出来了。”Sebastianus喝了一口红酒。“或是，你真正的天赋。”

“我们并非为了隐藏自己才受赐于神的，万主之王。”

“那么，你为何不在刚刚表演时展露你的天赋呢？”

“您刚刚不是十分享受那篇故事吗，万主之王？”

皇帝明白了，他点了点头。“我还以为，你真的是个多么天才的演说家呢。”

这话刺痛了他——Charelius苦心准备以求至善，他认为，就算不靠标记，自己也能做到最好——但是他沉默着，没有开口。他不会在Sebastianus面前显露软弱，然亦不能傲慢无礼。

“是哪位神明标记了你？”Sebastianus问道。“弥涅耳瓦么？”

“我是这么认为的，万主之王。”

“多数受赐于弥涅耳瓦的人，都只能依靠触碰他人来听到对方的思想。而我从未听闻过有人能直接影响别人想法的。我在这儿呆了一晚上，满脑子想的都是这些人里一个有用的都没有，现在看来，这想法可并不出于我自己啊。”

他的语气并非疑问，故Charelius也没有回答。

“你很谨慎，”Sebastianus说。“因此很有头脑，还被神标记。你过来。”

皇帝比划了一下他的长椅。Charelius只得遵命。

他应该如何描述接下来的这个漫长的、诡异的夜晚呢？恐惧一直萦绕在Charelius的思绪中——他为朋友们和他自己担忧——这让他无法集中注意力，来弄清楚周围的状况。晚上后半段的表演渐渐冷了下去，但皇帝还坐着，没人敢提前离场。音乐依旧。却无人出声。而Charelius则成了Sebastianus唯一的兴趣所在，是他唯一的猎物。

午夜时分，所有人都安安静静地待在自己的座位上，而表演者们则在房间远处的角落里席地而坐。汗水隐隐汇聚在Charelius的手肘和膝间：“为什么你要将自己的天赋花在这些地方行省呢，年轻的Charelius？”

“我想用它来保护我周围这些需要保护的人们，万主之王。”

“而不愿为我服务？”

“您已所向披靡，万主之王，无须像我这样的凡人来保护。”

“为何你的标记不肯听从我的指令？”

“我会遵从您的命令，万主之王。”

“这就是你偷偷摆布你君主思想的原因吗？”Sebastianus似乎并没有想要他回答这个问题，这差不多算得上是个小小的仁慈。“你认为，你的标记应该任你来使用，而非由我。”

“神明赋予了我这份标记，万主之王，一如他们也将您的赐给您。而我从未怀疑过神的旨意。”

“你是想指责我渎神吗？”Sebastianus轻笑一声，嗓音里却全无笑意。“人们会在我过世后尊奉我为神明——虽然那将是很久以后的事，所以，你就别抱任何希望了。眼下我挂上这个称谓，只是为了让自己做好准备。毕竟话说回来，他们都甚至有可能在我还活着的时候就视我为神呢。人们当年就是这么对待奥古斯都的，不是么？”

“是的，万主之王。”早在自己被标记时，Charelius就已认清了罗马众神的真实存在，然而对于王权的崇拜，他却依然毫无兴趣。现在，他猜想着，这个王朝会不会也像其他的一样有个有效期限，Sebastianus这样的人是否真的将获得神格。神也可以如此残忍吗？

他脑海中又一次浮现出了那幅恐怖的画面，那个在他梦里徘徊纠缠的场景——Erich躺在沙地上，满身血污。被打败了。死了。不，神的残忍更是无边无界。

又过了两个小时，油灯啪啪爆响着要熄灭，奴隶们蹑手蹑脚地摸过去给它们添油，贵族宾客们用手撑着下巴努力维持清醒，Charelius浑身紧绷，以图保持冷静。“为何有那么多的标记者都拒绝了我呢，Charelius？”

“我并不认识他们，万主之王。”

“南边有一些标记角斗士们，他们不愿意为我提供娱乐而死。”

Charelius的心猛然抽紧，痛得几乎无法即刻给出回答。然而他还是逼着自己开口了：“没有多少人能够抗拒活下去的意愿，万主之王。”

“说得对。他们缺乏勇气，故而我必须为他们安排好意愿。”Sebastianus向后靠在长椅上。“我想，我会让这些角斗士们回到罗马，一个一个地召见他们。当我杀掉他们的时候，你想不想在一旁围观？”

“我对斗兽场的事情毫不关心，万主之王。”他是想将我一同带回罗马。意识到自己将远离他的伙伴们，远离Lilandra，Charelius虽然心痛，但这感情却被随之而来的恐惧压了下去。

皇帝歪着头，问道：“这是为何？是因为当人死的时候，你可以感受到他们的情绪么？能感受到他们的痛苦和挣扎？”

“是的，万主之王。”

“妙极了，”Sebastianus喃喃道。“有时候，人们不会将这些实情告诉我。但这个却正是我一直以来想要知道的，远胜过任何东西。我想知道那些被我摧毁之人的想法。你可以知晓这个，你可以将它给我。”

紧接着，他突然站了起来——在长椅上坐了几个小时之后，这举动太过突然，以至于所有人都吓了一跳。“我下令，”Sebastianus说道，“Lilandra女士现在起被剥夺公民权。她的所有财产，包括她的奴隶，都属于我。将她处死的人，则将得到我的奖赏。”

“我犯了什么罪？”Lilandra哭喊起来。一边，Avitus已经站了起来，男人伸手就要掏向腰带上别着的小刀。

“你藏起了这么多宝物，还对君主知情不报，”Sebastianus说。

Charelius收起自己的恐惧，为了救Lilandra，他愿意做任何事情。他冲到皇帝面前，跪倒在他脚下。“我乞求您饶过她，万主之王。”

“为什么我要满足你的意愿呢？”然而，比起轻蔑，Sebastianus的语调中则更多的隐含着愉悦；Charelius意识到自己有机会能够说服他。“别想耍花招。现在的我可以察觉到。”

他的脑子转的飞快。“Lilandra一直都很敬重被标记者们，即便是当他人都对我们报以轻蔑之时。您在成为神明之前，难道应该这样重罚一个对您的卓越之处理解至深、尊崇有加的人吗？”

Sebastianus露出了一个扭曲的笑容。“若是生为自由公民，你或许能成为一个很好的律师。”男人伸手比划了一下，继续道：“好吧，她可以免于一死。不过——给她找个小岛。足够生存，但无需任何娱乐的空间。Lilandra被放逐了。”

这命运残忍冷酷——但只要还活着，就会有一线生机。在守卫们将她拖出房间之前，Charelius的目光和她相遇了。他感受到了她的恐惧，但仍伴着感激。她的眼神中还透着坚定，这给了他信心，她能够挺过这一切的。

她离开了，身影渐渐消失在他眼前。而剩下的人们，则等待着命运将他们抛给这个残酷的新主人。

他们反抗的机会已经不在；他们自愿放弃，是为了能救下女主人的性命。所有人都本能地明白，自己抵抗的瞬间，就将是她人头落地的时刻。Curio虽然可以逃走，但他不愿丢下Armin，而几乎片刻之后，amissiona就被灌进了他的喉咙。细颈瓶在奴隶之间相互传递，有的人顺从地喝了下去，而另一些则挣扎着不从，直到Sebastianus运用自己强大的力量逼迫他们就范。而只有Charelius没有喝。

“我想要你感受他们的恐惧，”当奴隶们二人一组地被拖向外面，Sebastianus在他耳边低声说道。“还有他们的痛苦。假如你想耍花招逃跑，或是放他们自由，我就会把他们其中的一个绑到你面前开肠破肚，让你感受整个过程。”

“我不会离开您的，”Charelius控制着自己的声音，不愿显出一丝颤抖。“万主之王。”

最后，他也被带了出去。Charelius被带到一家铁匠铺，店主在破晓前就被叫起来执行皇帝的命令。他又一次跪在了地上，长袍被从肩膀处撕开，剥至腰际，一个粗糙的金属环套住了他的脖子，铁匠那烧得通红的铁钳离他的皮肤仅有咫尺，其上可怖的高温逼得他几乎想要尖叫。颈环被焊接好了，接口处仍然发红发亮，他甚至都能透过眼皮看见那道光，接着金属制品落在了他的身上，烫焦了他的肩膀。Charelius的双手被放开了，他伸手抬起它，以免受到更严重的灼伤。

“过来，”Charelius正跪在泥土里，浑身颤抖不止，几近休克，他突然听到了Sebastianus的喊声。“从今以后，在余下此生中，你就属于我了。我们的命运是交织在一起的。”

Charelius能做的只有点头。 _万主之王_ 这几个字他说不出口，此刻他就是发不出声。

不过，皇帝也显然没在听。“回到罗马后，我们会有不少乐子的。等着瞧吧。”

 

第六章完。

 

【1】这一段讲了很多罗马文学的东西，对于我这个所有罗马文学知识仍只停留在高中历史课本的人来说….简直………要跪了_(:3 )∠)_.....这一段是我查了wiki以及百度然后摸索着翻译的，肯定有许多错误和漏洞，还望大家指正(｡・`ω´･)！  
*The Herculean portions of the Aeneid。这个Herculean portions我没查到究竟是书里哪个部分。Herculean一词出现在此书里，后来渐渐在英语中被广泛使用，作为“艰巨、困难”的意思（见刘胡敏著《浅析希腊罗马神话对英国文学的影响》）。所以我就这么翻译了….我打算给原作者留个言问问什么的，另外，如果有哪位太太知道请务必指(调)正(教)我w  
*Statius’ Achilleid。《阿喀琉斯纪》，由斯塔提乌斯所著。作者去世时此书尚未完成。  
*Cornelius Severus 科尼利厄斯.塞维鲁斯。四处都查不到这位作家的中文译名，于是我按照同时代其他罗马名人的译名翻译了一下。他是生活在奥古斯都时代的一位诗人，其诗篇被古罗马著名的悲剧作家塞内卡在《西塞罗之死》中引用过，故文中Charelius提到了西塞罗之死（Death of Cicero）。  
*Lucius Annaeus Florus 弗罗鲁斯，他是罗马帝国时期的史学家、演说家、诗人。


	7. The Sight Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius or Magnus）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander, yay!  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio  
> Raven = Roveca  
> Armando = Armin  
> Angel = Aquilina  
> Bobby/Iceman = Iuventius  
> Azazel = Avitus  
> Janos = Januarius  
> Ororo/Storm = Aura

1.

他们即将重返罗马。

见鬼。

Lucan曾以为他已经不在乎人们要对自己做什么了——他曾一度认为，自己对生的渴求已经死去，它们已经随着他的爱人一同离开了。然而，当一名颐指气使的禁卫军人出现在努米底亚，召集他们返回罗马时，他的想法全变了。

“那时他们送我们过来，是为了看咱们死在这儿。”Erich语气平静。

那名禁卫军的笑容绷得紧紧的，在他粗硬的黑胡子下显得阴郁无比。“那么现在，你要被叫回家去等死了。故事虽然不同，但结局都一样。”

“对我来说可不是，”Lucan说道。

“我们总会想出法子来对付你的。有传言说，最近这段时间以来，皇帝的创造力更丰富了。他从西边带回了些新玩具，和他原有的那些完全不同。”

更多的被标记者，Lucan在心里默念。更多的可怜鬼。就像他和Erich，都没能逃过罗马人的魔爪。

尽管他们的境地悲惨到人神共愤，Lucan却发现Erich对这安排似乎很是满意。男人的神情里几乎竟隐隐透着喜悦。当天夜里，当角斗士们渐渐进入梦乡后，Lucan悄声问他，“我可看不出来，这有什么值得你高兴的。”

“我想要有机会接近皇帝身边，”Erich答道。他仰面躺着，双手枕于脑后，放松得很。有些时候，他不愿说话时，便会侧身翻到一边——这仿佛是某种夜间仪式，Lucan猜不透，但看对方的动作似乎也不像是在手淫——不过此时此刻，这个男人看上去却是前所未有的放松。“我 _真正的_ 机会。我将要得到它了，就在罗马。”

“所以你觉得被拖回去处刑是一步妙棋。很好。随你便吧。”Lucan将毯子往下塞了塞，这床厚厚的稻草堆就是角斗士们休息的床铺。

“那里仍有像我们一样的人，但留有自由之身，”Erich说道。“也有其他的奴隶，磨拳霍霍，奋起反抗。Sebastianus是无法控制我们所有人的。”

“但他是皇帝。我们已经走遍过这操蛋的世界了——你见过有那条街道上没有他的士兵在巡逻吗？你买东西的硬币上不都印着他的头像吗？”

Erich并没有开口回答。相反，他只是静静地笑了笑，仿佛除了回到大斗兽场以外，这世上再没有他所想要的了。“但Sebastianus不是神。不管怎么说，现在还不是。”

“可要是你杀了他，这可能就会让他成为神了。你想过没？”

Erich迟疑了，脸上的神情像是阴云笼罩。Lucan不敢相信，奥古斯都和维斯帕先的神庙都遍布全罗马了，而这家伙竟然还从未想到过这个问题。他们若能遇到一尊神庙祭祀着被奉为神明的皇帝，那前方的路上便还会等着一百个。终于，Erich开口了。“他只是众中之一罢了，而且还不是最厉害的一个。再说，皇帝们是不会赐予人们天赋的，是吧？”

Lucan耸了耸肩。“他们就是那样做了，你也无从得知。”

“就算Sebastianus成为了神，他也无法与伏尔甘、戴安娜或是阿波罗并肩。他们会好好收拾他的。”

“你就是不肯放弃，不是么？”

“而你，还没开始就已经退缩了。”

Lucan已经许久都不曾让怒火尽情地显露出来了，久到他几乎都快忘了那是种什么感觉——愤怒沿着他的血管急冲直下，手臂上的汗毛竖起、微微刺痛，一双利爪阵阵发痒、急迫地想冲出双手，刺进某个人的喉咙。他迅速翻过身，低蹲在一旁，似是随时都会猛扑过去。男人低声咆哮道，“收回你的话。”

“为何？自尊成了唯一值得你出手的原因了吗？”

“小子，我并无尊严可剩。但为了能让你闭上嘴，干一仗还是值得的。你真的认为凭自己就能改变整个世界吗？”

“死不罢休。”Erich答道。“除此以外我还有生存的意义吗？没有了。”

Lucan强压下怒气。他已经想明白，Erich杀不死他，而要是他杀了Erich，那可就是帮了Sebastianus一个大忙了。“就闭上你的嘴歇一会吧，行不？”

“你才是提起话题的那个人，”Erich回道。男人的语气波澜不惊，事实也确如他所言，结果Lucan被搞得更生气了。对方继续道：“一定有什么东西为你心心所求。一定是有什么东西值得你继续活下去。”

“回到高卢。重返贝尔吉卡。”话语几乎是顷刻间便从Lucan的嘴里蹦了出来，连他自己都被惊到了。Lucan觉得自己定是一辈子都逃不出这念想了。此时此刻，他仿佛置身其间，高耸的树木环绕左右，空气寒冷清爽，令人愉悦。记忆飘向了自己曾捕获的猎物——红鹿和野猪——以及家里升起的阵阵炭火，气息萦绕勾得他鼻孔微微张大。

“你无法被杀死，”Erich的嗓音愈发安静。“所以，在未来的某一天，你或许才是终会得偿所愿的那个人。”

这可难说，Lucan心里暗想，但他没有吭声。他的思绪转瞬便飘向了另一个未来场景——另一个更加迫近、也更加真实的场景。仿佛是对家乡的那片刻回忆唤醒了心底的希望，记忆中的快乐似乎让他想起了许久以前，有一个人也让他感受过这份温暖。

回到罗马，他或许就能见到Marina了。

他并没傻到去相信Marina仍会心心念着他。自从他们最后一次对话时，Lucan摆出了那样的态度后，Marina想到他时很可能更多的生气，而非愉快。但Lucan还是觉得，就算被痛骂上一两句也值了——甚至，就算她态度冰冷，不愿再理他——只要能看看她过得怎么样，就值得。

Sebastianus是怎么对她的呢？他都强迫她做了什么呢？人们的想法在她脑子里徘徊不停，她找到办法处理了吗？她是否还找到了某个被标记的家伙，那人能够触碰她，爱她，可以许给她幸福的一生呢？亦或，她是否仍然独身一人呢？

Lucan记起了最初的那天，她独自坐在卢达斯场地边的长椅上，身影显得那么孤独，那么瘦小。他告诉了自己无数次，去接近她、了解她是值得的——值得忍受失去她的苦痛。他有多么希望，自己能在愚蠢地伤害了她之前就明白这个道理啊。

可Marina是否觉得，他亦值得她承受痛苦呢？

他深感怀疑。

 

2.

“告诉我——被人强奸是什么感觉？”

深夜。在皇帝的帐篷里，Sebastianus正懒洋洋地倚靠在一张简易的帐篷用床上审阅着公文，而Charelius则跪在一边。油灯忽明忽暗，他的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。现在，每一天晚上他都是这样度过的，这令人恐惧的夜晚仿佛漫长而永无尽头。弥涅耳瓦赐予Charelius的天赋吸引了Sebastianus——来自这个人的关注危险而致命，像是浸满了毒液。

“从法律的角度来讲，主人使用他的奴隶并不算强奸，万主之王。只有当某个人非法地占有他人奴隶的时候才算。”而且即便如此，受害者也不会是奴隶，而是要算在他的主人身上。损坏财产罪。

“不过，我倒是猜这两者给人的感受都差不多。关于这点你比我清楚。它们是一样的么？”

Sebastianus想听Charelius的故事，大多数时候，Charelius都遵从了他的意愿。一旦皇帝认为Charelius在对他说谎，严厉的惩罚便会降临；他已经将Aquilina的翅膀几乎割成两半，仅仅是因为Charelius在回答他的话之前犹豫了那么一小会。Charelius可以忍受Sebastianus对自己的百般折磨——然而，他却无法眼睁睁地看着别人受伤，尤其是当自己能有机会保护他们的时候。

（不管怎么说，老天大发慈悲地让他把那些最糟的问题都轻易避过去了。比如，有一次皇帝问他：“你有没有和某个女人相爱过？”而Charelius则回答道他曾有过性事的经历，但从未与哪位女子坠入过爱河。Erich仍是他心底的秘密，尽管被Sebastianus的邪恶所环绕，也依旧纯洁无垢。）

“是一样的，万主之王，”Charelius答道。

“那么，告诉我那是什么感觉。”

“屈辱。有时是肉体上的痛苦，但并不仅仅如此。你会感觉自己就像是一个物件，而非被作为一个人来对待。你的灵魂是不相干的。他们只要你的身体。”

Sebastianus想了想，然后笑了起来。“为什么一个奴隶还要想这想那的？”

“因为主人们有时会忘了他们的奴隶亦是人类，万主之王。但奴隶们自己却没办法忘记。”

“这样的话，那些被标记的人就更应该宣誓效忠于我，而非继续被囚禁在奴隶制里。不过，任何奴隶都可以选择自杀来摆脱自身境地。这样看来，他们都是自己甘愿选择被奴役的。”

Charelius对这种想法深恶痛绝——然而，这却是罗马人惯常的思维方式。他一言不发，继续保持着跪立，尽管双腿和后背都酸痛不已。

Sebastianus无时无刻不让Charelius待在身边，而且还告诉他的守卫们，若是自己举止变得奇怪（比方说，下令释放他从Lilandra团里抓来的奴隶们），他们就要立即割断Charelius的喉咙。他说这话的时候，眼睛里闪着光。Charelius不禁怀疑，男人会不会为了想看他死掉而假装被自己控制了思想。

当然，Charelius并没有打算这么草率地和Sebastianus对着干。对方不仅仅是个人——他还是这个帝国的主宰，拥立他的士兵、谋士和贵族们遍布整个世界。靠着自己的标记，光改变一个人的思想是不够的；对，他得能一次对抗成百、甚至上千人的大脑。他有那样的力量吗？Charelius不敢确定。

只靠一个人是无法扳倒一个帝国的。但是，许多人却可以。

他的朋友们正在这趟旅途中受尽折磨，为他们在加迪斯的那段无忧无虑的日子而哀悼，为Lilandra的命运所担忧。Charelius夜复一夜地走进他们的脑海里，窃窃低语着， _保持坚强。到罗马后，我们会重新估量形势。我们将调整好演出的时间，想出表演的内容_ 。他们也一个接着一个地给出了回复——并无言语，而是默默地鼓起了勇气和决心。早餐时分，Curio看见Charelius的身影，男子对他露出了微笑，而Aquilina则是展开了自己受伤的翅膀，向他展示着愈合的程度。

等他们抵达罗马，那然后呢？Charelius唯一可以确定的是，Junia肯定还在那里，依旧侍奉着神明，依旧神圣不可侵犯，就算是统治者想要违逆她，也要冒着自己的声望、甚至王位受到威胁的代价。假如她仍在召开标记者们的集会，那这个小集团便会更加团结紧密，远胜以往……它的团员们将来自罗马社会的各个角落。

他们是否会被安排在一起工作？要是真能这样的话，他们的力量便会使Sebastianus的簇拥者们黯然失色；他们甚至都可能强过皇帝本人。

“那，最糟糕的是什么时候呢？”Sebastianus继续问道，男人在小床上伸开四肢。“我是指被强奸。是被插入的那一刻吗？是被迫含进去的时候吗？还是在结束之后呢？”

Charelius知道答案是什么。那个答案已经刻进他的心里，积年已久。“是当你心里清楚，一切都无法避免，但却不知道什么时候才会发生。只能一直等待着，猜测着。恐惧着。”

“那么，想想看这个，”皇帝说道。“在未来的某个时候——可能是明天，明年，亦或这其间的某一天，你会被再次强奸。我大概不会亲自动手；我对男性没兴趣。但我会把你赏赐给士兵们，作为他们效忠于我的奖励。三、四个人吧，我猜。当他们和你找乐子的时候，我会在一旁看着。在整个过程中，你都要向我敞开思想，这样我就能从你内心里观察到你是如何慢慢丧失自尊的了。”

他是认真的吗？他是的。Charelius都能感觉到Sebastianus已经开始在脑中描绘这一场景了。

 _我不会忍受这个的。我不会的。绝不。_ 这信念坚定无比，强大到出乎了他的意料。不过，他仍保持了沉默。

“一旦你胆敢有半分隐瞒，我就会叫来更多的士兵。若我是你，便不会反抗。”Sebastianus将毯子拉上，盖过肩膀，准备入睡了。“所以，你可以从现在起开始等待了，Charelius。等着，猜着，而永远不知道那一刻将何时来临。”

他试图保持语调平静，“是，万主之王。”

“瞧，我得控制住你。只有通过你，我才能真正把握住他人的思想。你必须想清楚自己的位子，好好想想。”

“是，万主之王。”但是我的位子并未如你所愿。并不是跪在你的脚下。

时至今日，Charelius已经明白，他得等到皇帝睡着后，才能挪到地板上的垫子那里休息。于是，在接下来很长的一段时间里，他都保持着僵立，并在心里默默回忆着自己曾经抄录过的史书，上面记述了已故那些统治者们的暴行。卡利古拉【1】和尼禄都被指为喜好性虐，荒淫无度。总有一天，Sebastianus也会加入他们的行列。

在过去的几天里，Charelius开始发现，自己标记的伸展维度已经远远超过了他的认知。他把这个秘密暂时封存心底，等待着能想出方法物尽其用，打探着统治者的弱点所在。反抗的时机终会来临，但不是在此刻——他和同伴们都待在Sebastianus重兵把守的帐篷里，几十名禁卫军人就在四周巡逻看护。

他想要等待最佳的时机…..然而他知道，若是Sebastianus想要让他被再度强奸，那么他的能力便会失控暴走。弥涅耳瓦赐予他的天赋会帮他抵挡住统治者的任何攻击。

然而，如果这一切发生的时机不对，就算Charelius能在夜里保护自己，他的朋友、甚至所有被标记者们都将会永远地想入困境。他必须祈祷能有更多的时间。

 _保持坚强_ ，Charelius想着。这话不仅仅是他对奴隶同伴们说，更是讲给自己听的。 _无论什么事情等在前方，我们都必须保持坚强。_

 

3.

曾经的Emeliana不喜穿白色，女孩觉得别人会说她打扮得像个维斯塔贞女。而现在，她的衣服却别无他色。对此，Alexander并不怎么介意；Emeliana认为他甚至都未曾注意过。

但Scota却注意到了。

“你和大多数女子不一样，并没有什么五光十色的绸缎，”那天晚上，他们正在忙碌着为皇帝归来而摆设的宴席，男人突然对她说道。“也不像她们那么爱慕虚荣。”

“我只是觉得，那些不过都是徒劳无用，”通过过去数年的观察，她已清楚地认识到了这一点。“我已决意忽视时下的潮流，什么最适合我，我便穿什么。”

Scota站在原地凝视着她，沉思了好一阵。男人身穿正式的晚宴长袍，但因为仍戴着那顶头盔，他看上去显得孔武有力——越发地英俊阳刚，她暗想。他的神情被那块红色玻璃所遮挡，但Emeliana的标记却使她得以读出他内心源源不断的好奇。

他很感兴趣。

终于，Scota开口了，“你总是对我强调自己有多么地差劲。为什么？”

“因为我想要被人理解，”Emeliana下意识觉得这个答案十分草率无礼，但当话语脱口而出的一刹那，她才意识到，自己竟是向他道出了实情。她瞬间手足无措，慌张地从Scota身边溜过，迈向了她丈夫的卧室。“Alexander？你要是再不收拾好，我就要告诉皇帝你弄头发的时间比你妻子都久了。”

“你敢！”随着一阵大笑，Alexander走了出来。“走吧。我们好久都没见到Sebastianus了。”

奥古斯都的宅邸并非全罗马最宽敞宏大的，亦非最雄伟壮观——可这也就使得任何比皇帝本人住所还要宏伟的宅院都显得华而不实，俗气不堪，而且还会被贴上暴发户的标签。这所宅邸，显然十分高贵典雅。从赫拉克勒斯的重重磨难，再到阿波罗与达芙妮的悲伤恋歌，地砖上的镶嵌图案勾勒出每一个神话和传说。所消耗油灯和蜡烛远比贵族家庭平均一个月用得还要多，它们被一同点亮，整个大厅灯火辉煌。尽管Emeliana已有数次在此用餐的经历，她还是止不住阵阵惊奇而引起的颤栗：我，就在这里，就在皇帝的房子里！

然而在不久以前，当她得知皇帝Sebastianus的真正本性时，这份颤栗被镀上了恐惧。但是那种本能的敬畏之感却仍有存留。

若放在当年，她仍是那个除了时尚潮流外，别的一概都不关心的小姑娘的话，Emeliana可能就会这样评论与会来宾：“有头有脸的人物都到场了。”然而，时至今日，她已经对他们姓甚名谁，标记与否，都兴致缺缺了。比起关心人们的穿着打扮，她把注意力更多地投向了她的丈夫，他的哥哥，和他们的主人。

“Alexander。”Sebastianus笑道，男人张开手紧紧抱住Alexander的肩膀，显得真诚而热情。“好久没见了。另外，你那份公文写得极为出色，搞得我还以为你陪我一同去了日耳曼尼亚呢。”

“您才是重中之重。无论您身在何方，您的话语和智慧都一直指引着我们。”Alexander抬头望着Sebastianus，目光灼灼，满载着敬仰。这份钦佩太过纯粹，导致Emeliana本能下的第一反应竟是不敢置信。她一边小心翼翼地保持神色如常，一边动用标记潜进了Alexander的情绪中；在那里，她读到了对被认可的浅浅的渴望，对Sebastianus力量的倍感骄傲……她意识到，这些感情就仿若男孩子正看着他们的父亲。

当然了，Alexander有一位深爱的父亲。可是Gaius Semepronius早在他儿子出生之前就上了年纪，而当孩子们长到需要他陪伴着玩耍打闹时，这位父亲的身体可能早已虚弱不堪了。 _Sebastianus却象征着活力_ ，Emeliana暗自揣测。 _象征着Alexander所倾慕的那种强大和生机。_

一旁，Scota正在接受召见——男人十分谨慎小心——而Emeliana则等着轮到自己。她感觉正有一种奇怪的意识压向她的标记，仿佛有种不可思议的双重感知正向她袭来….就像在浅浅地探进她的思想，想看看它会作何反应。这到底是怎么回事？

“还有我可爱的Emeliana，”Sebastianus倾身向前吻了吻她的面颊。“无论在什么宴会上，你总是最耀眼的那个。”

此时，Emeliana的假笑远比真心来得迷人。“欢迎回家，万主之王。您在伊比利亚过的愉快吗？”

“十分愉快。我甚至还得到了一个新的私仆。”

他抬手随意一指，她的目光跟随过去，然后对上了Charelius眼睛。

她瞬间说不出话来。羞耻和惊骇像是湍急的水流般猛砸下来，她甚至觉得房间里的每个人都能感觉到这巨大的波动。万幸的是，Sebastianus正忙着和Alexander商谈，并没有注意到她。Charelius亦没有出声；他的神情依旧一片空白，似乎同她一样都被惊呆了。半晌，他低下头，礼貌地弯下了腰——接着，她和她丈夫就被引去不远处落座。

她怎么能假装自己沉浸在这场宴会中呢？即使塞进嘴里的食物只有一丁点，Emeliana也觉得无法下咽。他们的面前，两个被标记的杂耍演员正在做着令人惊叹的表演，但她却丝毫感觉不到开心，特别是当她能通过标记得知那二人内心里对皇帝有多么惊惧万分。

“Emeliana？”Scota注意到了她的狼狈，而Alexander却仍在一旁和Sebastianus侃侃而谈。“你不舒服吗？”

“这里很暖和。一般在冬天的时候，我不习惯这么高的温度。”其实，在经过了漫长的严寒之后，温暖的确让人感到舒适，但是此时的Emeliana却无法再忍受一时半刻了。“下道菜呈上来前，我会回来的。”

她飞快地奔向了列柱廊。宴会上的宾客们都以为她只是想去呼吸下新鲜空气，或是去外面方便一下。但Emeliana只是走进了一片寒冷之中。她并没有披着自己的斗篷，只是在大口地呼吸着结了霜的空气，仿佛许久都没有喘过气了。她撑扶着深红漆绘的圆柱，双手抖个不停。

突然，一个声音静静地响起：“请原谅我闯了进来，女主人。但我知道，在皇帝发觉事有不对之前，我们应该先谈一谈。”

她转过身，看见Charelius站在那里。即使是奴隶也能被允许去解个手什么的；或许这就是他得以跟着她出来的原因。

尽管Emeliana是那么地想乞求对方的原谅，但在心里她却感觉自己并不配得到它。于是，她只是开口道：“我很高兴你还活着。”

“我是没死。”

Charelius的大脑现在并没有对她敞开，关闭的程度远胜过以往。但她还是认出了那种奇怪的精神感知——在他们分开的这段时间里，他变得更加强大了。他都为皇帝做了什么呢？他得以生存下来的代价，是否就是阅读他人的心灵，以揭发那些不忠之人呢？如果这就是答案，那么Emeliana清楚，自己便将是第一个被扔下塔尔珀伊亚悬岩的人【2】，而Charelius也肯定不会介意看着她掉下去。

然后，他继续开口了，声音载满了犹豫。“我知道，若是你当时已猜到真相的话，是不会说出来的。”

“但我却没有猜到。我从来都没有意识到过。我应该想到的。”

“我曾经很高兴你对真相一无所知。”Charelius向列柱廊里迈了一步，他呼出的白气，在寒冷的冬夜中清晰可见。男人穿着一条做工精巧的染色长袍——深蓝色的底子，中间有一条金色宽纹垂下——大概是象征着他深受皇室喜爱。Emeliana深知，此种喜爱其实是把双刃剑。“不管怎么说，我没有被送去挖矿，而是被卖给了一个不错的买家，在那儿，我还结实了许多朋友。我得承认，这些好事本不会降到我头上的，若不是——”

他说不下去了。Emeliana急匆匆地想填补上这突如其来的寂静。“自从结婚那天起，我就没再和我父亲说话了。”

Charelius并没有立刻回应，而是抬头看向了她。即使她没有弥涅耳瓦的天赋，也为那蓝色眼睛里蕴含的感情而深深震撼。“他十分爱你。”

Emeliana的嗓子绷紧了。“你为何会在意这个？”

“我并不在意。”他用鞋子踢了踢地上松软的泥土。“我的意思是，这么做很有用，我知道他在受罪。也许，把自己的喜悦建立在他人的痛苦上是不对的，但是我不会为他而感到抱歉。你….为我复了仇。或许，你可能是唯一能够做到这个的人了。”他突然停住了话头。“我很抱歉。我不应该跟着您出来的。但如果Sebastianus发现了我们认识彼此的话，这很可能会勾起他的好奇心。这么一来，对我们俩都没有好下场。从目前的情况来看，这点毋庸置疑。”

他并没有原谅她。他想原谅的，但最终却没有。他怕这原谅是会传染的。不过，意识到Charelius就在自己的身旁，得知他在离开罗马期间确有度过一段美好的时光——Emeliana觉得自己现在能站稳了。她还有一件事得告诉他。正当Charelius准备走回室内的时候，她对他道：“我去参加了集会。”

Charelius停下了。他回头看向她，“集会？”

“被标记者们的集会，由维斯塔的Junia牵头的那个。”

他的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。这一刻，他仿佛才重新活了过来，仿佛又变回了自己。“她仍继续带领着他们？Sebastianus允许这个吗？”

“他又能怎么阻止呢？就算是皇帝也不敢忤逆恪守誓言的维斯塔贞女。更何况，这整件事表面上丝毫没有可指责的地方。”

“‘表面上’。”Charelius露出一抹坏笑。Emeliana以前从未在他脸上见过那样的笑容。她开始意识到，这可能是他第一次在她面前显露真正的自己。

于是，Emeliana回以他一个微笑。

 

4.

过去的两年间都在日耳曼四处征战，经过这么长时间的一番风餐露宿，Scota曾经以为回罗马后的生活必将舒适愉悦。然而此时，他却只觉得自己无比怀念日耳曼泥泞的战场和野蛮的敌军。

眼下的一场危机他早有预料。甚至在图密善驾崩前，Scota就已经在暗自衡量Alexander口中对Sebastianus的称赞与其他人对那位皇帝的微词了….而这些微词随着Sebastianus登上王位只涨不衰。回罗马时，他明白自己必须下定决心表明立场，去支持那位强大的继任者。

当今晚见到Sebastianus时候，Scota终于相信了他兄弟的话。

此时，Emeliana正坐在远处，而Sebastianus则拉着Alexander窃窃私语。“你妻子娇弱的双耳必听不了这个，所以我只和你说就好了。过几天，我想在大斗兽场里举办一场热闹非凡的盛宴，所以，我需要你来给我想点特别吓人的节目。”

“什么情况？”Alexander问道。

“有一些被标记的角斗士们拒绝受死。你瞧，这些人很难被杀死，但无论要花上多久，他们终究都会人头落地。我已经想到一个办法来对付那个高卢人了，就是那个长着爪子的，但是我需要你想出办法来干掉Magnus——那个受赐于伏尔甘的家伙。成百上千的罗马人都看过他的角斗，他们可以告知你他的作战方式。制定好方案和后备计划等等事宜，然后告诉我，你能做到吗？”Sebastianus环视了一圈。“我新收的那个男孩哪去了？Charelius早就应该回来了。”

那个倒霉的奴隶很快便出现了，而Emeliana没过多久也回来了。Scota只得等到第二天他们去浴场锻炼时候，再与Alexander谈上一谈。

“从多久以前——”Scota一边把健身球抛给Alexander，一边气喘吁吁地问他道：“你开始设计——折磨角斗士们的手段了？”

“任一贵族都会被要求为角斗比赛做出贡献，”Alexander呼了口气，把球扔了回去。“要么出钱，要么出点子。”

“我们家族可从来没参与过这种事情。”

“我知道，你跟父亲都不赞成这个。”Alexander回答道。他张开手臂打算迎接下一个来回，但当球重重地撞上他的胸膛时，男人不由地缩了一下。“实话实说，其实我一点也不在乎那些角斗比赛。可是皇帝必须举办这些盛宴，而我则侍奉皇帝。”

Scota明白这种比赛是有其宗教意味的，但他也清楚，这些意味早已迷失在斗兽场上的血腥屠戮之中。毫无理由地迫使两个男人互相角斗——这简直是对罗马士兵，以及真正的决斗的侮辱嘲讽。而且，还有另外一件事让他忧心忡忡：“那些被安排角斗的人都是被神标记的。难道Sebastianus不是说了要终结这种事情发生吗？”

Alexander迟疑了一下，抓住了沉甸甸的健身球。“他曾给过他们机会一表忠心，效忠罗马。众神赐予他们标记，意在叫他们助罗马盛世繁荣，长盛不衰。”

“但神亦标记了蛮夷之人。”Scota静静地说道；他必须谨慎措辞。“他们并没有把天赋完全地留给贵族或是罗马人民。我们有什么权利去置疑他们所选中的人民呢？”

“这样说来，那些被标记者们又有什么权利来拒绝为赐予他们天赋的神服务呢？”

“臣服于神和臣服于Sebastianus是两码事。”

“谨言慎行，老哥。”Alexander神情冷酷。“胆敢置疑皇帝的神威，你离被判叛国仅有一步之遥。”

“即使是Sebastianus本人也没有声称过自己是神。”

“但他是我们的君主。这点你必须铭记于心。”Alexander举起球扔向对面，结果他惊讶地发现，Scota的反应竟然晚了一秒。那团皮革包裹的锯木屑砰地一声砸到了他的腹部，将他击倒在地。这情况可不多见——他们已经在浴场的沙坑里锻炼了好久了——然而，刚刚的这一击却将Scota的头盔震落了下来。

Scota畏缩了一下，飞快地闭紧双眼，但却仍旧嗅到了一缕浓烟。Alexander大喝一声，“对不起！坚持住，坚持一下——”

在所有的事情里，Scota最痛恨这个：当丢掉头盔之后，他不得不暂时放弃视觉，否则便会造成严重的破坏。马尔斯赐予的标记让他在战场上无人可挡，却也让他的日常生活过得艰难异常。

头盔那令人安心的重量终于落回到他的脑袋上，Scota睁开了双眼。他看到面前有一滩新形成的玻璃块，他标记所打中的那块沙地仍在火焰下闷烧。

“原谅我，”Alexander抱歉道。“有的时候，我会忘了你的标记有多么难以承受。”

“没关系。”比起他以前造成的那些灾难来说，健身场里这点小小的玻璃块可谓是九牛一毛了。Scota深知，Alexander现在尚未全身心地投入到恪守职责和追逐荣誉之中，此时此刻，兄弟之间的关系远胜其他，他不应该浪费这个机会。“我会遵从皇帝的意愿，Alexander。过去是这样，将来亦会如此。但我只是觉得，就算是最忠心耿耿的罗马臣民，也会想要知道被赐予标记的真正含义。”

Alexander在他身边坐了下来，男人一阵沉默。Scota感觉对方终于听进去了他的话。

他太理解自己兄弟对Sebastianus那股赞赏和钦佩了。他们出生时，刚好赶上那个有标记的婴孩会被视作无价之宝的时代。在此之前，若标记是与生俱来的，那他们将被看做是恶魔之兆。这样的婴儿多数都会被丢弃不理。只有当天赋在人长大后才逐渐显现时——那时它们已变得更加强大无比，昭显着荣光——祭司们才恍会然大悟，承认这些异状正来自于神的恩赐。然而，像在罗马这般不甚变通的社会之中，任何变化的接受过程都异常缓慢。当他们还是孩童时，Scota和Alexander就常常听到别人偷偷骂他们是怪物；父亲迂腐的观念也使得他们困窘不安，但那男人仍是爱着他们的，亦在努力瞒下自己的反应。然而他们清楚，父亲迟来的接受，永远也无法填补好那些陈旧的伤口。作为一名被皇帝举荐的标记将军——这本应成为他们最好的辩护证明。

可是，Scota始终觉得，只有当那位皇帝公正严明时，这场辩护才有理有据。而他却对Sebastianus的本性心怀疑虑。

最后，Alexander开口了。“我一直以来都坚信，一位被标记的皇帝登基正是证明了众神想要我们为罗马做出奉献，献给她的繁荣不息，献给她的举世独立。”

Scota曾经也想这样去相信，但这念头已在很久之前就被打消掉了。这个世上，就连奴隶都会被赋予标记，那这种信念又怎么会是真理呢？“也许，神的旨意…..要更加复杂。”

“也许吧。”Alexander应道。“对了，你能帮我个忙吗？”

“说吧。”

“大概每天中午，那些标记者们都会召开一个集会，就在贞女之家的门口。当然了，效忠于Sebastianus的人是不会出席的；那里的人们大多数都是些奴隶，平民百姓之类的。不过，这个集会的领导者是位维斯塔贞女，所以这必定受人尊敬。”

“那是自然。”对于Scota来说，他宁愿站在罗马广场的正中央，声嘶力竭地大吼着质问皇帝本人，也不会怀疑一位维斯塔的贞女。

Alexander叹了口气。“Emeliana也参加了那个集会。你知道的，她总是心软。我敢说，她定是在同情那里的标记奴隶们。她会从厨房带出多余的面包来分给他们，或是做些别的类似的事情。”

 _他对她一无所知_ ，Scota心想。

“Sebastianus对这个集会很感兴趣，”Alexander继续道，没有理会Scota变幻莫测的表情。“他想知道他们都在讨论些什么。显然，他不可能亲自出席；一位皇帝怎么可能在奴隶的身上耗费时间呢。再者，若他在场，他们可能就会改变谈话的内容了。而我去的话，结果也一样。但假如你要是能过去，他就可以放心了。”

Scota犹豫了一下，然后开口问道：“你为什么不问问Emeliana呢？”

Alexander看上去似乎很惊讶。“她对政治上的细微风向毫无觉察。这种事情只有男人才懂。”

怎么会有人在见过Emeliana之后，还会以为她会忽视掉任何细节呢？她时刻注意观察着全局，谨慎细微，不容许哪怕半分差错，而且，她仍旧渴望能被人理解……

“我会去的，”Scota回答。“就算今天他们有集会，现在过去也已经太晚了。如果明天天气不坏，我就过去看看。”

“好。今天气温不高，我怀疑他们不会出来开会。我就知道，我总能指望上你。”Alexander的笑容是如此亲切温暖，以至于Scota心里的负罪感愈发沉重了。

Scota更加怀念起日耳曼尼亚泥泞的战场和野蛮的敌军。他已经感到另一场危机正在来临，一种他未曾预见过的危险：和自己兄弟的妻子陷入爱河。

 

5.

这是值得的，Charelius想。一整年的分别是值得的，用上他仅有的、能从Sebastianus身边稍稍离开的一小时是值得的，在寒风四起、时而夹杂着雨雪的外面站着也是值得的。当Junia的身影再次映入眼帘时，他觉得，这所有的一切统统都是值得的。

“你还活着，”泪光在她眼中闪耀，Junia的双手紧紧攥住面纱——她那么想拥抱他，但理智明白，维斯塔贞女不容许触碰男人。“我从未敢梦想这能成真。”

“大概，神终究还是爱着我的。”Charelius和众人拥抱着，他都不知道自己也能笑得如此开怀。“Catula！见到你真是太高兴了。还有你。”

“遗憾的是，今天天气真是太糟了，”Bestius拍了拍Charelius的后背，嘴咧的都露出了牙根。“只有一小部分人到了。不过，每个人肯定都很高兴见到你。”

“我也希望不久后能带其他人来见见你们，”Charelius想象着Aquilina、Curio以及其他人和他罗马的老朋友们见面的场景。不过，Bestius说的没错，天气真是糟糕透顶。天空一片阴霾灰暗，昭示着接踵而来的雨夹雪，倾盆而下，久不停息。他动用起力量，全神贯注，让人群向自己靠拢，把注意力放在最重要的信息上。“Emeliana告诉我说，你们发现了Sebastianus对标记者们控制的弱点。”

这番话使得一阵忧虑的颤栗袭上了众人——即便在和自己人说话的时候，他们也从未表示地这般直白过——但Charelius撑着他们振作起来，让他们变得坚强。Bestius开口答道：“amissiona的供给量是有限的。没有amissiona后，被标记者的奴隶们就再也不会被奴役所禁锢，而自由人和普通民众亦不必向权贵低头，无论那些贵族是被标记与否。”

“大部分的供给都储存在罗马城外的仓储屋，”Junia补充道。“这有一处河谷能种植出这种植物。”

Charelius喃喃道：“所以，它可以被摧毁。”

他突然意识到，其他的人都没有想到过这个问题。Sebastianus带来的恐惧太过压抑。但是现在，这层窗户纸已经被捅破了，他们的行动更进了一步。

“可以用火，”Bestius低声说道。“我们能放火烧掉那片田地和仓储屋。”

Charelius笑了起来。“我碰巧认识一个舞者，她吐息之间能喷出火焰。”

“我丈夫也能让它燃烧起来，可他是不会加入我们的，”Emeliana说道，一边伸手将她雪白的帕拉往头上裹了裹。他们身边是神庙的屋顶，昏暗的象牙白色映衬着其上一片低沉的，铁灰色的天空，浓密的雪花飘摇下来。“不过他的哥哥——Scota——他可能有不同的想法。但我还不能确定。”

Emeliana话语间包含着的感情像一股浪潮袭上了他，唤起了他的好奇，紧接着则是为她而感到遗憾。尽管，他心中仍有一部分叫嚷着拒绝对她施以任何同情，毕竟，正是这个女人毁掉了他的幸福，而且还间接地导致了Erich的命运——然而他也依然记得，渴望着某个你无法得到的人，是种什么感觉。

“你们不应该毁掉所有的amissiona，”有一个声音冒了出来。“不该付之一炬。”

Charelius转过头，这是他以前没见过的一名成员：身材高挑，暗色皮肤，尽管一头秀发洁白如雪，女人的面容却十分年轻。“你是这么认为的？抱歉——我叫Charelius，受赐于弥涅耳瓦。”

“我是Aura。受赐于刻瑞斯，那位女神使我能为农田降下雨水，或带来阳光。”她挺直腰板站了起来，“你只想到了那些需要喝amissiona的人，但没有考虑过那些不需要的。”

Charelius瞥见了她脑海中的画面，于是点了点头。“对。还有Sebastianus和他的那帮标记军官——如果我们必须和他们对抗，那么给他们服下这玩意——应该会有所助益。”

“夺走Sebastianus的力量么？”这几个字一从Emeliana嘴里蹦出来，她便立马看向四周，生怕被别人听到。但在像今天这般压抑阴沉的天气里，罗马广场上的行人寥寥可数。

“可是amissiona很苦，十分容易被察觉。”Bestius对Junia说道。“你能帮我弄到一点儿吗？要是我能拿到一些来做试验，说不定就能将它藏进什么东西里了…..”

“我会给你拿来的，”Junia向他保证道。然后她抬头看向阴暗的天空，眉头一蹙。“Aura，你能做点什么吗？可否让温度稍微暖和一些？”

“能是能，”Aura语气平静。“但是，不到万不得已，我不愿意扭转天气。对刻瑞斯的崇敬不光是要欢迎美丽的初春，亦应接受这寒冷的严冬。”

“说得对，”Charelius叹了口气。不管怎么说，今天已经很晚了，来不及叫其他的标记伙伴们来加入他们了——再说，他和Junia、Bestius以及其他人还有许多事要谈。可就在这个时候，天空像是突然开了闸，雨雪倾盆而下，大家都不禁四处躲藏。

“天气好时再见！”Junia一边高喊着，一边跑进了庙里。而其他人则开始跑回各自的家中或是找地方躲雨。Emeliana举起一只手向他挥了挥，接着便赶紧冲出去避雨，她大衣上白色的袖子在身后飞舞个不停；只有Aura在不紧不慢地走着。于她，在雨雪中漫步一如行走在阳光下。

Charelius只得飞快地向皇宫跑去，那里是他眼下唯一的住处，尽管他真的不愿意将它视为一个庇护所。他朝着身后大声喊道：“天气好时再见！”这几个字给了他力量。

跑着跑着，他瞥见一个身影正向他接近，那人身形十分娇小——穿着一袭黑袍。

“Marina！”他看见了她的笑容。顾不得寒冷和冰霜，他飞奔了过去。Marina亦是如此，女孩的步子在石路上砰砰作响，头发飞扬在身后。两个人在就要撞上的一瞬间猛地刹住了脚步，Charelius张开手臂环抱住她，小心地避开她的皮肤，而对方则在他的怀抱中放声大笑。

“是你！怎么是你？”Marina退开了一点看向他的面庞，她惊喜地咧开嘴：“你还活着，你安然无恙——我简直不敢相信！”

他们正站在卡斯达和波利克斯之神庙附近，Charelius带她走进廊下去避雨。他忍不住露出个傻傻的笑容：“我都不知道，能再次见到大家的感觉是这么美好。我十分想念你。”

Marian的笑容亦是欣喜异常。“我听说Sebastianus收了个新奴隶，还是受赐于弥涅耳瓦的，但我可从没想过会是你。我们还以为你被卖去矿坑了呢！”

“我躲过了那一命运。”要是Erich能知道就好了——这样的话，或许他便不会被打败了。Charelius的笑容变得破碎。

Marina顿了一下。“你听说了，是吗？”

“Erich的事吗？是的。”无论心里再怎么渴望，他也依旧拒绝得知Erich生命中的最后几天是如何度过的；无疑这会超出他的承受范围。但是，他又如何能忍住不去打探Erich的每一丝细节呢？

就在他即将脱口问出的时候，Marina道：“我简直不敢相信皇帝将他们召回来了。Erich和Lucan都要回来啦。他们已经在斗兽场里拼了那么久，任何体面正直的人都会放他们自由——”

“什么？”Charelius喃喃道。他急忙探进Marina的脑中，搜寻着所需的记忆。她的思想在他的眼前一览无余，像是花瓣一层一层地向外铺开，将他的心里填得满满的，除了这份喜悦以外，什么也感觉不到。

仿佛重生。Erich还 _活着_ 。

**

Aura所说的那番关于寒冬的话，显然真的兑现了。彻骨的寒冷一连持续了好几天，仿佛让Charelius觉得回到了儿时的家乡不列颠尼亚。

（曾经有一回，他试着跟Erich描述雪是什么，后者这辈子还没有见识过。彼时Erich正躺在他身边，英俊的五官因为困惑而挤作一团。“也就是说，雪是冻上了的水，但又不同于冰。”

“不，雪要更柔软，更蓬松。比你所见过最白的羊毛还要洁白。”

“那雪能覆盖一切吗？”

“就像张毯子似的。雪十分美丽，Erich。”

但Erich却皱了下鼻子。“听上去一点儿也不美。它听起来冷透了。”

“寒冷，却也同样美丽。”Charelius低声道，然后把对方拉入另一场亲吻中。

不久之后，他们是否还会再有耳鬓厮磨的机会呢？只要能再看见Erich的脸庞，Charelius就已然喜出望外了。）

Charelius并不介意寒冷，他知道Erich可以给予他温暖。他所害怕的是陪伴在Sebastianus身边的日子仿佛没有尽头，皇帝百无聊赖的样子让他深感忧虑不安。

“下一场竞技的角斗士们被困在了奥斯蒂亚，”一天晚上，Sebastianus无所事事地躺在沙发长椅上。“那里的路被烂泥堵住了。”

 _Erich在奥斯蒂亚。Erich就在近前。此时此刻，他就在咫尺之外。我们之间仅有一天的行程了。_ “不会永远堵着的，万主之王。”

“是的，没有什么是永恒的。”他对着Charelius露出一个微笑：“我为今晚准备了一个小游戏。”

Charelius的胸膛瞬间绷紧了，他的脑海里浮现出一幅画面：一群士兵涌了进来，抓住了他….然而，这却并非Sebastianus脑中所想的场景。他在想些什么？不知怎地，那场景中还包括了一些Sebastianus不认识的人……

“带他进来。”Sebastianus命令道。

两名禁卫军人走进大厅，将一名囚犯拖了进来。Charelius认出了他们手上的男人，不禁倒抽了一口凉气：Lucius Emelianus。

他的前主人已经有一两天没梳洗了：男人的长袍脏乱不堪。他们定是创造了某种借口将他拘留了起来。恐惧深深刻进了男人的面庞；那饱经沧桑的面容仿佛已经落魄了不只一年半之久。当Emelianus认出了Charelius时，他惊呆了，但已然是被吓得连半个字都说不出来。

“这就是之前拥有你的那个男人？”Sebastianus懒洋洋地问道，一边伸手从盘子里拾了一枚无花果。

“….是的，万主之王。”

“那么，就是这个男人每天晚上都上你了？”

“是的，万主之王。”Charelius完全猜不出这场故事的最终走向。为什么Sebastianus想惩罚这个男人呢？尤其是当他亦打算用那个男人伤害他的方式来对付Charelius的时候？

“我一直都感到好奇，有多少愤怒会留存在受害者的心中呢？”Sebastianus说道。“无论他们是否学会服从，又或者，那些愤恨是否仍危险地在他们心里阴魂不散。所以，我决定做一个测试。”

Emelianus喘着粗气道：“这是什么意思？”

Sebastianus将一枚无花果向那犯人扔了过去，叫他闭了上嘴，接着继续自己的话道：“正如你所知道的那样，Charelius，我许诺过会让你被强奸。等到那天来临之时，你会被反复蹂躏，供我享乐——不过，也或许不会。我也应该为你考虑一下。”

 _强暴一事永远也不会发生，而你根本都不会知道。_ “是，万主之王。”

“你想使自己免于那样的命运吗？那现在，你有了一个机会。把这短剑拿起来，”皇帝将它递给Charelius，虽然任何法律都不许奴隶持有武器，但Charelius还是接过了它，他别无选择。“现在走上前去，把Lucius Emelianus的心挖出来。把他的心给我，我便会保证你永远也不会受到强奸。”

Charelius僵住了。他不知道自己该如何是好。

“这样好了，”Sebastianus补充道。“我永远不会下令让你被强奸。我可没法保证你走夜路时的人身安全。而且，虽然看上去不太可能，但如果你现在不去杀了Emelianus，那么你被强奸就将是板上钉钉的事情了。现在你该清楚整个交易了吧。”

“清楚了，”Charelius说道。“万主之王。”

Sebastianus的眼角泛起皱纹，这让他看上去仿佛是在微笑。“你不会因为夺走前主人的生命而被判刑的。因为你执行了皇帝的命令。现在，你可以复仇雪恨，拯救自己了。”

Charelius的标记告诉他，皇帝说的是实话。尽管他想拯救自己，尽管他可以完全地摆脱被强暴的命运——甚至都不必在Sebastianus面前过早地暴露真正实力——尽管这样的选择会更好，无论是对他来说、对他的朋友们来说，还是对所有的被标记者来说。然而，他就是动不了手。

他恨Emelianus，但更恨皇帝本人。虽然他厌恶自己被迫为他服务的那些晚上，但他真正的恨意，却是源于那男人竟然卑鄙地将他卖至矿坑。这样一个小小的决定，却造成了数年的分开别离，导致了他和Erich共同期许的幸福生活分崩离析——思及此处，Charelius握紧了匕首。

由于Lucius Emelianus的暴躁和残忍，若不是Junia高呼着宽恕，Erich的性命早已消逝。Charelius的双手在刀柄上紧紧合拢。

他能杀死Emelianus吗？是的，他能。

但这却不仅仅意味着复仇或是保护自己那么简单。Sebastianus说了，他想看看仇恨的火焰是如何在一个人心中燃烧的。很明显，他觉得Charelius并不是会轻易夺走他人性命的人；虽然并不完全正确，但他这想法大致无错。所以这是一场测试，考验当面对虐待自己的前主人时，Charelius是否会选择暴力。

假使他现在杀死Emelianus的话，或许他就能免于被强暴的命运。可是这么一来，Sebastianus将会对他心生疑窦。男人就会怀疑他，清楚总有一天，Charelius也会反过来对付他的。

Charelius必须得让皇帝打消这种疑虑，这比什么都重要。不能让他对我起疑，现在还不行。他暗想。 _现在我终于发现了该怎么对付他了，现在我们有了一丝机会能将他扳倒。现在我终于有机会能再次见到Erich了。不能让他现在就怀疑上我。_

另外，如果Emelianus已经被他深爱的女儿所抛弃——她是他唯一的真心所在——那么，他已经受到惩罚了，他再也没有什么重要之物能被人夺走了。

缓缓地，Charelius放下了匕首。“我做不到，万主之王。”

“你做不到？”Sebastianus大笑起来。“就算让你免于责罚，你也做不到？”

“看在他女儿的份上，”Charelius临时编了个借口。“她一直都对我很好。”

Lucius Emelianus重重地喘了口气，紧接着便发出了一阵刺耳的噪音，Charelius花了好一阵才辨认出那男人是在抽泣。但在那男人的心中，Charelius并没有看到一丝一毫对前奴隶的感激，只有失去了孩子之后的深深孤寂。

“放他走吧，”Sebastianus随意摆了摆手，下了命令。守卫们把Lucius Emelianus拖了出去，皇帝的注意力转回到他的新奴隶身上。“你是多么地心软啊。多么傻。”

Charelius低下了头。 _请别是今晚。今晚，请别让他那么做。_

Sebastianus的手指梳过Charelius的头发——几乎是爱抚——紧接着，他猛地扇了他一耳光。“你令我失望了。滚去睡觉吧，你这无聊的东西。”

 _是啊，无聊….想滩干了的泥巴一样沉闷无趣。这样的人永远也不会对你有威胁。_ Charelius飞快地退了下去，以防皇帝后悔放他离开。

他做出了战略性的选择，尽管理智明白，但却仍睡不安稳。Sebastianus会等多久才会对他动手呢？可能是几个小时；亦可能是数年。无论怎样，Charelius他们都必须尽快制定好计划了。

然而此时此刻，他没心情考虑那些计划，也没心思去想任何复杂的战术安排。他的心在不停地哼唱着，歌谣中写得全是Erich的名字。

 

6.

“天早就该放晴了，”Lucan说道。

Erich点了点头。他知道对方和自己一样迫切地想回到罗马，尽管原因不尽相同。对Lucan来说，他终于有机会可以结束掉生命，无论手段如何，他都毫不在乎。而Erich亦一心求死，不过，若没能拖着整个帝国一同下地狱，他也绝对不会放过Sebastianus。

 _我要将皇帝和其他杂碎都杀的一干二净_ ，他在心里默念。他历时数月在世界各地埋下的种子们会见到这一天的。Sebastianus倒下之日，即为标记者们崛起之时。不过，这仍然需要时间——即使重大如皇帝驾崩之类的事情，也要花上几周甚至数月才能传遍帝国的每个角落。但是，消息传播过的地方便将燃起熊熊斗争之火。并非他拜访过的每一个人都会奋起反抗，但总有人会的，而其他的人也将从先驱者的行动中汲取勇气。要不了多久，反抗的浪潮就将盖过任何镇压手段了。

由于地处城中主要港口，奥斯蒂亚通向罗马的道路可谓是世界上最繁忙的道路之一。马车车轮，驴蹄和长靴将石板磨得低平，老旧的道路承载过数十年、甚至好几个世纪的重量。他们乘坐着马车直冲而下，Erich有时都甚至怀疑车子会不会因为速度太快而散架。

“干嘛这么着急？”Lucan叼着amissiona烟卷，一边问道：“你就这么想念你的老伙计Sebastianus哈？”

出乎Erich意料的是，他们的守卫兵——一个身材壮实，留着一大把黑胡子的男人，名叫Roveca——脸色瞬间沉了下来，看上去他似乎不太想见到Sebastianus。“我接到了命令。他想要你们参加最近的一场竞技，大概就在明天。如果我能即使赶到的话，中午的时候你们就能去露面游行了。”

“真叫人更期待了，”Lucan低吼了一句，然后向后靠在马车的木头围栏上。现在，他尖翘起来的黑发看起来更像动物的鬃毛了。他的眼中流淌着某种渴望——与死亡无关，更像是某种希望。

 _那个姑娘_ ，Erich突然意识到了。 _他希望在一切结束之前，能够再次见到Marina。_

她还活着吗？如果答案是肯定的，那她现在大约已经沦落为Sebastianus的宠物了，对那皇帝忠心耿耿，或至少是被吓得不敢有二心。Erich还是挺希望Lucan和她能有机会好好谈谈的。他不知道，自己刺杀皇帝的行动会不会招致Lucan的死亡；万一结果如此，那Lucan和Marina至少该好好道一声再见。每个人都应得到这样的机会，然而，却只有少数人可以得愿以偿。

道边飞闪而过的住宅和商铺变得越来越频繁，规模也越来越大，在他们还没回过神以前，周围就融成一片城区景象。接下来，他们路过了一片墓园；没人能够葬在城里，所以城区外便环绕着墓地。士兵们仍然身着重甲，孩童们的脸颊像极了丘比特，一对来自伊特鲁里亚的夫妇蜷着身子半抱在一起——灰色的石像们沉默地注视着车里的Erich和Lucan。终于，他们望见了罗马的群山，倾斜着的楼宇商铺，最后是大理石和石板。

Erich望向正在准备中的“游行”，一股阴暗的满足感涌上心头。这并不是什么奇观壮景，仅仅是几名标记囚犯，再加上他和Lucan，一起被押往奥古斯都的住所。在那里，他们会被带到皇帝面前，群众也会前来围观，接着，关于明天比赛的消息便会飞快地传开。还有，最残忍的是，他们会被大肆宴请，享受最后的晚餐。

他倒是无所谓。他不介意在杀死Sebastianus之前，先喝几口那家伙储藏的美酒。

 _没必要在宴会上动手_ ，Erich随着游行队伍边走边想——囚犯们衣衫褴褛，正磕磕绊绊地走着，而他和Lucan也在自己薄透的盔甲里瑟瑟发抖。 _如果我在Sebastianus的房子里将他杀死，结果无非就是下一个狂妄自大的罗马人将继承他的位子。必须让人民看见他倒下。_

然而，他走着走着，却发觉自己的决意渐渐冷了下来。此刻，他已经认出了那些建筑，那些街道——他发觉，自己正在想念那个很久以前曾和自己并肩走过这里的人。他记起了自己曾经的愿望。记起了他曾深爱着的人。

他甚至还在路边看见了几张熟悉的面孔：那个小个子的黑发女孩，他曾在贞女之家的聚会上见过几面——叫Catula，是吗？还有，一边那位战车驭者Bestius，一身蓝色皮毛，没人会认错。明天比赛的时候，他会不会到场呢？

剩下的就都是些罗马人了，人群呼呼啦啦地围在一旁，看向他的目光里带着好奇和轻蔑——他会用他们的血染红街道。

最后，他们终于抵达了皇帝的住所。当他们踏上最下面的几节台阶时，皇帝就现身在台阶顶端，身着一席紫袍，像只耀武扬威的孔雀。Erich不由自主地冷笑了起来。皇帝的身边各站着一位大名鼎鼎的标记军官，Avitus和Januarius——这三个家伙都是叛徒。强烈的恨意仿若狂风吹鼓起船帆，将他的心填得满满的。Erich觉得，除此以外，再无其他能在他心里掀起一丝一毫波澜了。

但突然之间，有什么东西贴近了他，速度飞快，不可逆转，瞬间就将他冻在原地。

Erich无法转过身子；他甚至都没法控制表情。可是不知怎地，这种静止并没有吓倒他。相反，他在脑海里听见了自己的低语： _别动。别让他们发现。_

别让他们发现什么？然后——那个低语——他的想法突然变成了另一个声音。他认得这个声音。

Charelius。活着。就在这里。就在此刻。

这难道不就像是个拥抱吗——Erich意识到，自己正在被Charelius所环抱着——男人几乎要失声痛哭，情绪崩溃了。喜悦，爱意，或是任何比惊讶还震撼上百倍的感情猛地涌了上来，砸得他头晕目眩，连骨头都要化成了水。虽然Charelius站在高高的台阶顶端，和他相距甚远，Erich依然能够看见对方眼中闪烁着的泪光；Charelius必须得控制自己，否则，便将迎来更煎熬的日子。

但是，没人注意到这个奴隶。人们的眼睛都死死盯在角斗士身上，以及那位掌控着他们命运的统治者。

“明天，”Sebastianus洪亮的声音公布了赐予观众们翘首以盼的娱乐节目，同时亦是在宣判着角斗士们的死亡。“明天，你们将会见识到一场前所未有的竞技。不过，今天，皇帝会宴请所有的勇士们，向赐予我们标记的众神致敬。”

人群中响起了阵阵欢呼。通常情况下，Erich极其厌烦欢呼和吵闹。然而此时此刻，这喧闹声俨然被他耳朵中急速奔流的血液盖过去了，淹没在他擂动不已的心跳声里。

_他还活着。安然又健康，甚至比两年前更加美丽。这是真的吗？不可能。一定是我在做梦。_

Charelius的声音在他脑海中低语。 _不，这是真的。_

守卫们开始催他们往前走了，于是Charelius松开了控制；就像刚被触碰了思想时的那般不适应，Erich此时又觉得怅然若失。不过，他现在正跟随在他后面走进皇宫——他可以再次找到Charelius的。

“见鬼，”他们爬台阶的时候，Lucan咕哝道：“那不是——”

“是的。他还活着。”

“真好。”Lucan的语气里含着Erich前所未知的真诚。Erich本来想对他笑一下的，但这会让他的视线从Charelius身上离开。再说，他知道Lucan根本没在看自己；男人的目光正在人群中搜寻着Marina。

奥古斯都之宅里并没有摆什么正式的宴席——只有堆满了食物的桌子和葡萄酒喷泉，更像是为了富人举办的展会，让他们能够仔细地观察这帮战士，好好考虑该给谁下注。这再合乎Erich的心意不过了。手微微颤抖着，他吞了一大口葡萄酒，然后抬头巡视着人群，男人的目光急切地搜寻着Charelius。

Erich疯狂地想， _也许这只是个梦。也许他是我幻想出来的，亦或是众神怜悯，让他的天赋闪现回来和我道别。_ 但正当他这么相信的时候，人群却忽地四下散开，他一下子瞥见了Charelius的身影——虽然只有一瞬——男人正在聚会的角落里，站在大厅末端的廊柱附近。他们的眼神相遇了，Erich觉得自己就好像是被猛地揍了一拳，所有的空气都被挤出了胸腔。

Erich开始挤过人群；但Charelius却一动不动，他的蓝眼睛扫过Sebastianus的方向，后者正在主持宴会。Erich猛然意识到，如果他们的关系暴露了，那么Sebastianus就会利用这一弱点来打击他俩。就算是在这个时刻——尤其是在这个时刻——他们必须小心谨慎。

然而，就在Erich走近Charelius之时，一个人猛地向他冲了过来，人群们立刻为她让开一大块地方….“Erich！”Marina喊道，女孩的脸庞像是点亮的小小烛光。她因看到他而欣喜若狂——Erich亦高兴和她重逢——若不是此刻他急着想见Charelius，他定会兴高采烈地迎上她的。

“Marina。真高兴见到你，但是——”他说着说着就没声音了，反而陷入了沉思。他可以站在廊柱的另一面，这样一来，他虽然背对着Charelius，但两人之间只隔了一步之遥。

然后，Marina也发现了Charelius。“哦。哦。我想和你俩一起聊聊，但——但现在不是时候。”紧接着，她的眼睛睁大了。“Lucan也在这儿吗？”

“对。”Erich咕哝道，一边小心翼翼地将目光保持看向房间的另一个角落，一边溜向自己选好的位置。“去找他吧。他想见你。”

无须更多的鼓励，Marina急匆匆地走开了。现在，Charelius和Erich单独待在一起了….

….尽管屋子里挤满了上百号人，尽管为了不引起怀疑，他们甚至都无法转身面对彼此。但他们是在一起的。终于在一起了。

“你还活着，”Charelius低声细语道。他声音颤抖不已，或许是被同Erich一样的巨大喜悦所动摇。“这么长时间以来我都以为你已经死了。我看见你在斗兽场上被打败了。那是我在一个男人的脑袋里看见的，那个画面是如此清晰，我当时深信不疑。”

“我是输了比赛——就在你被卖走之后——但是我没有被杀。你们那位维斯塔贞女向图密善请求宽恕，他准许了。”

“Marina跟我说了。愿维斯塔和维纳斯一直庇佑Junia，”Charelius虔诚地祈祷道。“我从未敢梦想过这一天。哦，Erich，感激众神。”

“众神是听不见我们的，”Erich说道。“他们标记我们，选择我们，但是却对我们置若罔闻。我很高兴是这样的。”

“什么意思？”

“我曾祈祷你早日死去。”回想起那些夜晚他曾幻想着Charelius陪在身边，Erich的声音变得嘶哑。“我还曾为此献祭过。你的那个女主人告诉我，你被卖到矿里去了——被卖到那么残酷无情的地方——我不想你在那里忍受长久的折磨。因此，我曾祈祷你的死亡。”

Charelius温柔地回应道，“神总是睿智无比，他们知道什么才是正确的选择。”

也许吧。不过他们以后再来讨论这个好了

“你怎么会在这里？”Erich问道，同时飞快地瞥他一眼。Charelius看起来不像是在矿坑里忍饥挨饿过，亦没有受过折磨；相反，他看上去过得很好，甚至比他们在一块时的那个夏天还要健康。“你的女主人说谎了吗？你最后没有被卖到矿坑去？”若他那时能有机会救下Charelius，那这个谎言将会让他付出沉重的代价….

“她说的是实话。但是我在半路上生了重病，Emelianus当时急着将我卖掉，没有告诉他们我需要喝amissiona。一位善良的女士买下了我，把我安置在伊比利亚，而且，我再也不需要喝那东西了。很久之前我就能彻底掌控自己的能力了，Erich。弥涅耳瓦远比我想象中的更加庇佑我。”

Erich记起了那种固定住他——救了他——的神秘力量，就发生在宫殿前的石阶上。“那么，你又为何会在这里？”

“Sebastianus来了，抢走了Lilandra的标记奴隶，带走了我所有的朋友。不过除我以外，他强迫所有人服用amissiona。那些人目前还活着，而且我们对彼此忠诚。”

“Sebastianus想从你身上得到什么？”他脑中浮现出Charelius在Emelianus手中挣扎的画面；若是皇帝也这样对他，若是那个歪曲和嘲弄着他们天赋的家伙敢这样对待Charelius——一阵暴怒忽地涌上心头，Erich无法忍受，双手在身侧紧握成拳。

“不，Erich。他不喜欢男人。”

Charelius的语气让人深信不疑，Erich暗想，然而….却话中也包含着小心。

稍后再问他做解释好了。现在，只有一事最为重要。“我什么时候才能见到你？”Erich神情充满了恳求：“今晚吗？拜托了，你就说是今晚吧。肯定是今晚。”

“快向我发誓，你明天在角斗里会活下来的。”

“我发誓，”Erich答道。“但我想要见你。我需要见到你。”需要抱住你。再次亲吻你的双唇。“别让我等了。”

“你以为我就想等吗？”Charelius呼了一口气，几乎要笑场了。“从宫殿里逃出去很困难的，不过——今天晚上，Sebastianus大概会放松注意。我会出来的。虽然不知道怎么办，但是我会出来的。就今晚。”

“今晚，”Erich重复道。他都不知道自己还能这么开心——这份喜悦是如此巨大，如此地震撼人心，让世界上的其余一切都黯然失色。

“或许——”Charelius顿了一下。他们四周挤满了各式各样的权贵名流，根本没人会注意到这对奇怪地背对着背的角斗士和奴隶。“——我可以移开大家的注意力。让他们的目光聚焦在别的事情上。这样的话，我想，要是我们动作够快——”

“嗯？”

Charelius下定决心道：“但你绝对不能碰我。一旦你触碰到我了，我便无法集中精神，那么所有人都会注意到我们。”

“可我想碰——”

“就再等上几个小时，我的爱人，几个小时就好。但是现在，让我好好地看看你。”

Erich转过身来。自从他们分开时起，头一次他和Charelius终于能够面对面了，二者只隔着两步之遥。看见他的安然无恙，看见他的温暖笑颜，一切都太美好了——他干渴的心脏狂饮着他的每一滴细节，从他微笑的唇角，到他那深色眉峰扬起的角度，再到他修长的指节——Erich看见泪水滑下了Charelius的脸庞，但顷刻间，他自己亦模糊了视线。

宴会继续进行着，皇帝的脸上挂着得意洋洋的笑，奴隶们端着无花果或是柠檬汁，里拉琴漫不经心地演奏着乐曲，却几乎被淹没在了人们的喧哗和笑闹声里。无人意识到，是Charelius那弥涅耳瓦的天赋让他们转过了头，没人看见有两个谦卑的奴隶，正靠近了彼此，因为重逢而落下了喜悦的泪水。

 

第七章完。

 

【1】Caligula卡利古拉，罗马帝国第三任皇帝。关于此人的事迹有一部电影，名字就叫《Caligola》，又译作《罗马帝国艳情史》，据说该片以“波澜壮阔的儿童不宜的场景”而闻名….  
【2】Tarpeian Rock 塔尔珀伊亚悬岩是古罗马卡皮托拉山上的一块岩石，在此把叛国犯掷下处死。


	8. Once Lost, Now Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius or Magnus）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander, yay!  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio  
> Raven = Roveca  
> Armando = Armin  
> Angel = Aquilina  
> Bobby/Iceman = Iuventius  
> Azazel = Avitus  
> Janos = Januarius  
> Ororo/Storm = Aura  
> Sean Cassidy/Banshee = Cassius

1.

Marina对人们的疏远习以为常。全罗马的人都知道她那身黑袍子意味着什么，一眼就能认出她发间的缕缕银丝。每当人们作鸟兽散之前，她就已然能感觉到自己是被拒绝的，被大家所隔离开来。但是眼下，她却因此而欣喜。在场的那些趋炎附势者——那些财大气粗的家伙们都在围着标记角斗士们团团转，整个大厅好像是个巨大的奴隶市场——但所有人都有意识地给她让开了道，Marina便畅通无阻地走到了Lucan面前。

尽管他背对着她，男人的样子却依旧在她的心底清晰如初。尖尖的发型，结实的肌肉，甚至是拿在大手上的amissiona烟卷，一切都和过去如出一辙。然而在最后的一瞬间，一丝疑虑却突然袭上心头。或许——或许是记忆欺人，替她幻化出了这个自己心心挂念着的人——或许眼前的一切皆非现实，只是梦境，只是那个她反反复复摩挲了太久、几乎磨得薄透的旧梦。

而就在Marina停下脚步的时候，男人感觉到了周遭突然的沉寂，于是转过身来。是Lucan没错，依旧是她记忆中的样子。

在看到她的那一瞬间，男人忘记了防备，卸下了谨慎和小心。Lucan对她笑了起来，那笑容一如Marina梦中所见——甚至还要更加美好。她从未想过他竟然可以如此开心。Marina也报以他微笑，因为此刻女孩找不出任何语言来回应。

一名议员朝Lucan走了过来。男人是角斗比赛的赞助者之一。他以为Marina不过是又一个忘了自己身份地位的奴隶，于是怒气冲冲地开口斥责道：“要是你不介意——”

Marina找回了自己的声音。“不。我介意。”她紧紧盯着那议员的眼睛，一边拽下了一侧手套。对于一名奴隶来说，这样的举动无疑犯了大忌，但人们都因惧怕她的标记而忽略了这番冒犯无礼。他俩周围瞬间就清净了。

“瞧瞧你，”Lucan的笑容变得有些苦涩，同她记忆中的渐渐吻合，但男人双眼中却仍是不加掩饰的温暖。“你什么时候都长得这么大了？”

“我一直在成长。你只消学会该怎么好好看着。”Marina伸出另一只仍戴着手套的手；让她惊讶的是，男人径直握了上去，将她拉到近前。“你还活着。”

“没办法。能死我就早死了。不过，至少这回能得愿以偿了。回来再见你一眼——这差不多就是我想做的最后一件事了。”Lucan眉头一皱，“他们有好好待你吗？”

女孩摇了摇头。“我是他的刽子手。和以前没什么区别，只不过这回不仅仅是在斗兽场上。我不再处刑犯人，而是替他杀死敌人。依旧是官方命令，依旧感觉很糟。”

“你现在住哪里？你有没有——有没有什么朋友，或是和谁在一起了？”他的语气中饱含着担心，她的心被融化开来，同时又觉得深深内疚。在过去的一年半中，Lucan被拖着横跨整个帝国，四处遭受苦难和折磨——而他却在一直为她牵挂担忧？

“我很好。我就住在这里——就在这所宫殿的一个小角落里，只要无事，没人会找到我的。不过，我也会去参加贞女之家的集会，有时候，也会去找Roveca——”

“Roveca？”Lucan沉下脸来。“那家伙在烦你吗？”

Marina过了好一阵才想起来Lucan没见过Roveca的真容，即她女性的样子。她本想开口让他打消疑虑，然而周围的人群却突然安静了下来。

她看见Sebastianus走了下来，皇帝长袍的边角在光洁的地板上缓缓滑动。Marina站直了身子，转向她的主人，帝国的统治者，万主之王。

“瞧瞧这都是谁啊？”皇帝的目光扫过他们。尽管统治着大千世界，他眼中还是有什么东西飞快地一闪而过，有时看起来甚至鬼鬼祟祟的。Marina不禁暗自揣测，这男人在得到赫拉克勒斯的神力之前是个什么样子。“这就对了，现在我记起来了，你们两人都来自于同一个卢达斯。老朋友见面，嗯？”

“差不多，”Marina飞快地说道。她担心Lucan会用爪子来回答皇帝的问话。

“趁着现在赶紧好好聊聊吧，”Sebastianus伸手搭上Lucan的肩膀，后者的眼睛因这触碰而猛地眯紧了，鼻息像是能喷出怒火。“等明天你俩在场上遇见的时候，可就没多少聊天的机会了。”

“明天？”话刚一出口，Marina即刻间便意识到了可怕的真相。

Sebastianus轻轻拍了拍Lucan然后走开了，就好像那男人是匹能夺冠的赛马似的。“这个家伙死不了。而你的触碰却能杀死任何人。你们两个人究竟谁的标记更胜一筹？让我们明天来揭晓吧。”

Lucan一言不发。男人挺直了肩膀，面无表情，仿佛这只是另一场挑战罢了。而Marin脸上的惊恐却清晰可见。周遭有几个人甚至笑出了声，但此刻她已经分不出神来厌恶他们。她唯一能做的，就是努力消化自己刚刚所得知的消息：明天，Sebastianus会将她送上斗兽场，让她去杀死Lucan。

 

2.

Charelius并不会经常对守卫们使用自己的能力；因为一旦被Sebastianus发觉，他连眼下这一点点的自由都会被夺走。他清楚，自己的能力必须留给紧要关头。

但没有什么能比今晚更重要的了。

脉搏砰砰直响，他悄悄经过守卫，溜出了皇宫。无人察觉到他的外出，大家都只会疑惑，为何一阵雾气突然溜进了宅邸，人影忽地就模糊不清。他抓来一件羊毛斗篷披在身上，以抵御冬夜的寒冷。

Erich之前提到过，他们被关在以前那个卢达斯里。尽管历经数月漂泊在外，Charelius仍然对通向那里的路线了如指掌。不过，正如大多数罗马人一样，他一直避免独自走夜路。除了宽敞的大道外，路上只剩星星点点的光亮，夜贼横行，奴隶们手持火把，一成不变地照向别处。月色明亮，轮廓几近饱满，Charelius对那些人来说，也不过只是一缕雾影，轻轻地滑过这清朗的满月之夜。

走过尼禄浴池。走过那家他同他一起分享甜蜜的小蛋糕店。走过陡峭小山丘——他曾因为它的艰险难爬而诅咒连连。走过那条蜿蜒曲折的小路。终于，卢达斯就在眼前。

以往他来的时候，大门都是敞开的。不过现在它被紧锁着，又高，Charelius根本爬不上去，他打算从金属围栏间钻过，却无奈地发现这些金属栏杆的顶部都被扭作一团，不容人通过。他只得待在那里，抬头盯着它们，突然却听见了一阵金属扭曲的声音，有两根栏杆之间的距离越来越宽。

 _当我出来寻他时，众神助我隐去身形_ ，一阵感激涌上心头，Charelius心里想，现在，他们又在帮我进到营里。

他迅速地钻过缝隙。黑暗中，有一个高大的身影站在前方，他飞奔了过去。那人一把抓过Charelius的手，将他推进他们初次亲热的小房间，Erich的身影这才在他眼中渐渐成型。

一盏油灯静静地在角落里燃烧，Charelius埋进Erich的臂间，再一次地感受到了那男人温暖的怀抱。Erich勒得死紧，Charelius几乎无法呼吸，但他一点也不在乎，只想溺死在Erich的气息里。他伸手按上男人的胸膛，感受着他的心跳，那强有力的跳动不停地提醒着Charelius，这个他深深爱着的男人依旧活着，活着，活着。

再也不会有一刻更胜于此时，他感觉自己是安全的，心无彷徨，被深深地爱着。过去整整一年半的黑暗和折磨都值得了，因为它们将他到了这里。

Erich深吸了一口气——仿佛一声哽咽。尽管Charelius并没探进Erich的思想，强大的标记还是让他感受到了男人心里的爱意，它饱经磨难，却仍散发出耀眼的光芒；瞬间泪水就溢满了眼眶。

_不，不，我们不应再哭泣了。泪水的时代已经结束了。_

Charelius亲了亲Erich的肩膀，然后拉开一点距离，注视着他的面容。

他们就这样久久地凝视着彼此，不知道接下来该如何开始。Erich满布疤痕的双手紧紧握着Charelius的肩膀，神情仍带了一丝不甚确定，他低声开口道：“宴会过后，我就想——我叫你来找我，这太危险了。我一直站在这里，脑袋里总是浮现出你被他们撕成碎片的样子——”

“嘘。你瞧，我就在这儿。现在就站在你面前。”

“但要是他们抓到你——”

“我的标记很强大，足以助我溜出宫殿。今晚，没人能察觉到我们的动静。”

Erich点了点头，但浅色的眼睛仍然焦虑不安地打量着Charelius，像是他什么地方受了伤、需要悉心照料似的。他那么英俊——坚毅的下颌，干练的短发，宽阔的肩膀低沉着；和以前一样，Erich总是能轻易就夺走他的呼吸。Charelius注意到了Erich站着的方式——男人的站姿混合着期待和踟蹰——这和他们刚坠入爱河时的样子如出一辙。一阵柔情缱绻猛地在胸膛中炸开。他们会再次学着怎样触碰彼此。

他轻轻地低声呢喃，“我记得教过你如何接吻。”笑容绽开在脸上，他调笑着，想带着Erich迈过胆怯。“你忘了没？”

Erich的笑容缓缓爬上脸颊，几乎是害羞。“那就提醒我一下。”

Charelius踮起脚尖碰上对方的嘴唇，只是飞快地轻轻刷过唇瓣，两个人都不约而同地抽了口气。再次触碰到Erich——再次亲吻他——像是一股力量震颤了全身，将他点亮。他们的视线相遇了，紧张的情绪融化成满心欢喜。然后，Erich亲了过来，这个吻比上一个的时间久了一些——接下来又是一个吻，一个真正的吻。

Charelius的手撑在Erich肩膀上，后者向前进了一步，加深了亲吻。Charelius的背砰地撞上了石墙，但他毫不在意。这是Erich为他圈起的城堡，裹着他，困着他。他的十指缠绕在Erich颈后，两个人又是笑，又是磨蹭着对方的唇，微笑和亲吻纠缠在一起，难解难分。

Charelius轻轻地张开嘴，Erich衔住他的下唇，发出了一丝温柔却又溢满渴望的哼声。一次，又一次——他们的唇舌刷过彼此，Erich呻吟起来，而Charelius亦浑身颤栗。感觉仿佛燃起了火焰。

亲吻变得越来越深入，猛烈，越发热情如火。他们将对方揉进自己的身体，像是要吞噬殆尽。Charelius用力地把Erich拉近，这样二人就能紧贴着彼此。一开始，只要有Erich的温暖环绕周围就已经足够了，他只愿能将手掌覆上男人的胸膛，摩挲着对方心跳（迅速，强而有力， _活生生的_ ）。但突然之间，Erich的腿滑进他双腿之间，他感到对方粗长的勃起硬硬地抵着自己的盆骨，于是便觉得这还远远不够。

Charelius将Erich拉下来，用力地吻着他。两个人在亲吻的间隙喘着粗气，撕扯着衣物；Erich将袍子拽下，Charelius的羊毛斗篷也掉落脚边，沾上了泥土。对方裸露的躯体让Charelius不禁发出一声呻吟，几乎是痛苦，似是那长久无尽的分别又重新袭上心头。

Erich的手在Charelius的长袍下面游走，找到了他的阴茎。他的手指紧紧地包裹住他，Charelius几乎无法承受。他已经勃起得厉害，胀痛不已，蓄势待发。

他们再次吻在一起，唇舌向彼此敞开，温暖而潮湿。

然后Erich向前挺去，两人压着对方，双腿紧挨彼此，贴在一起的硬挺早已因为欲望而润滑潮湿。他们一同动了起来——虽然动作粗糙鲁莽，但随它去吧，因为这感觉是如此地美妙。Erich的身体紧紧抵着他耸动着，Charelius勉强分出神让卢达斯中的其他人都睡得昏沉，这样他便可以不顾羞愧地大声叫喊出来。Erich挺动着，他的头向后倾去，而Charelius则握紧了他狭窄的腰身，更加用力地将对方拉近自己，感受着男人的腹肌在自己掌下震颤。

 _他怎么这样英俊？_ 这样的人似乎只会出现在梦里；然而这份记忆却真实无比。不过他无须再仰靠回忆来满足自己了；此刻，他确能感受到Erich真实的血肉，汗湿的身体，精壮的骨骼，和那炙热滚烫的双唇，正抵着自己。

Erich的动作加快了，时重时轻。紧接着，突然一声低哼，一片温暖粘稠的潮湿溅在了Charelius的腿上。Erich脑中的愉悦像潮水一般涌进Charelius的意识里，他被冲得头晕目眩。他凑上去吻住他——Erich因释放和激动颤抖不已——然后又情不自禁地动了起来。

“我的爱人，”Erich在喘息间呢喃，他将全部的重量都交付与Charelius，更紧地靠着他。“我唯一的爱。”

这一声让Charelius彻底放弃了克制，任由高潮将自己淹没至顶，快感冲刷得他眼花缭乱。他们抱住了彼此，试着平稳下呼吸，或者至少站直身子。但那都不起作用。Charelius想着，要不是靠在墙上，他们一定会蹒跚倒地。

最后，Erich终于站稳了一点点，他将Charelius的袍子脱了下来，使他和自己一样都不着片缕——除了对方颈间仍挂着的项圈。接着，那个颈环在Erich的标记下被扭开了，Erich伸手将它从Charelius脖子上取了下来。

 _自由了_ ，Charelius心想。 _在他的怀抱中，我永远是自由的。_

**

过去的每一个夜里，Erich都会试着回忆Charelius的每一丝细节，至少让他活在自己的脑海里。一直到了现在，他才发觉自己真是错的离谱。无论再怎么努力尝试，他也没法——永远都无法将那个男人真实重现。Charelius远比他记忆中的要美上千百次。

高潮的余波依旧在他的身体中荡着涟漪，但这也远不及再次见到Charelius的那份简简单单的快乐。

Erich的手指摩挲着Charelius的颈部，那里的皮肤被项圈磨出了茧子——接着，他一把搂过对方，笑着将他抱了起来。他们跌跌撞撞地倒向床铺，Erich拉着Charelius让他坐到自己腿上。

“看看你。”Erich的手抚过他的腹部，双臂，追溯着他臀部的曲线。“我都忘了这世上还有此般幸福。”

“我知道。我以为永远都不会和你这样接近了——在阳世间永远不会——”Charelius摇了摇头。

语言无法表达，只有亲吻能够代替。

他们久久地躺在那里，四肢交缠。Erich呼吸着爱人皮肤上混合着甜蜜和激情的气息，而Charelius则曲起指节，描摹着Erich的下颌线，接着将手轻柔地扣上Erich软下来的阴茎。倘若他可以永远不离开这间屋子，或是这张小床——倘若这便是他的来生——Erich定会心满意足。

Erich低声说道，“你要知道，我仍完完全全属于你。”

“我也一样。”

“所以这么长时间里都没有过别人吗？”

Charelius顿住了——他停顿的太久，以至于听到了Erich心里的嫉妒在嗤笑——但他还是开口了：“不。我的新主人喜欢我和她在一起，但她给了我选择权，而我却从未做好过准备。我放不下你。”

“她漂亮吗？”Erich粗声粗气地问：“这个主人。”

“是的。我很喜欢她，也会尽我所能去帮助她；但Sebastianus流放了她，只因为她像对待常人一般对待标记奴隶。她的友善不应使她落到如此下场。”Charelius的手指划过Erich的发际线。“但是我并不爱Lilandra。自从遇见你的那天起，我想自己就不会再爱上别人了。”

好吧。既然他都这样说了，Erich决定还是大度一些。

他在Charelius锁骨上落下一吻，接着挪了挪位置，这样一来，他俩就能看着对方的眼睛了。“和我说说你都去哪儿了。讲讲你过得怎么样。”

“我也想听听你的故事。”

“我的事儿你都知道的，无非就是角斗、杀人、死亡。”鲜血漫上了Erich的记忆，他猛地阖上眼，仿佛唯恐它们把Charelius染脏。“七十八个被标记者——因为图密善和Sebastianus的命令，我一共杀死了这么多人。Sebastianus将会是第七十九个。别再让我讲这个了。”他的手指刷过Charelius柔软的棕发。“那段日子里，有你的梦境成了我唯一的庇护所。”

“那么现在，我会再次庇护你左右的。”Charelius保证道。

他们依偎在一起，Charelius给他讲了许多趣闻和故事；他在伊比利亚的日子听起来似乎很是愉快舒心，和他一起的那帮标记奴隶们也结成了紧密的小团体，一同工作，不断地提升能力。迄今为止，Erich已经在全国各地结识了数十位标记者，但听闻人们有各式各样令人震惊的天赋仍让他高兴得合不拢嘴。“他速度竟然快到能从山上取回未融化的积雪？”

“Curio转瞬即归，十分不可思议。”一阵希望浮现在Charelius的脸上，“或许——或许他能把你带离斗兽场——不对，不行。他们给他的药量太大了，他做不到。”

在这些奇妙的故事中徜徉，将Charelius搂在怀抱之中——尽管Erich是那么想让这一刻永远留存，但心里清楚他们的时间所剩无余了。“我们最好来谈谈明天和角斗的事情。”

“你必须活下来。”Charelius伸手紧紧握住Erich的手腕，“你是斗兽场中最勇猛无双的战士，但倘若你有什么需要，我会帮忙的。比方说，把你对手的脑子搅乱什么的。”他的笑容有些踌躇。“我们本就身陷泥潭，对自己的同类下手实在非我所愿。但如果这能救你性命，我愿意去做更糟糕的事情。最重要的是你能活下去。”

“最重要的是我会杀了Sebastianus。”

Charelius坐了回去，显然吓了一跳：“……明天？”

Erich点点头。一阵自豪感油然而生，甚至盖过了他对将要发生之事的兴奋和激动。“我每次都会少喝一点amissiona。新来的训练师根本不清楚多大的剂量才能彻底控制住我。”而老的那位已经被喂了豹子（Erich对此还挺满意的）。“他们会给我一把剑和一套盔甲。我所做的只要牵制住对手，然后造出一把利刃划开Sebastianus的喉咙就行了，轻而易举。”

他满心期待Charelius能分享他的喜悦，一起狂欢他们敌人迫近的末日。然而，他却没想到对方停了半响，皱着眉头开口道：“明天不行。”

“什么意思？”

“我们已经制定好了一个计划，能彻底摧毁皇帝对标记者们的控制。直到我们确定万无一失后才能出手——最好对对手知根知底。我们对下一任统治者一无所知，他可能更难对付。”

Erich觉得Charelius没抓住重点。“下一任统治者？不会再有下一个皇帝了。一旦我们杀了Sebastianus，被标记者们就会崛起。不单单只在罗马，而是遍布整个帝国；过去的一年半里，我东奔西走，从一端海口行至另一端，一直在为此而奋斗，确保不会出差错。Charelius，我们已经准备好奋起反抗了。”

“你从未停止过战斗。”Charelius的眼眸中闪着骄傲的光芒，他对Erich展开笑容——可不知怎地，他似乎仍未被说服。“还会有另一位统治者的。或许是图拉真【1】，或许是某位驻离罗马但受人敬仰的将军，这些人正等着Sebastianus势力衰落。标记者们或许能够战胜他们中的一部分，但全部呢？除非我们先摧毁掉他们的控制手段，否则不会有结果的。”

“所以你想让我们继续活在他们的枷锁下？不做抗争，而是继续苟延残喘？”

“你听我说，”Charelius双手捧住Erich的脸，“他们的amissiona存量并不充裕。不够给我们所有人喝，亦无法长久供给。或许都已经坚持不了多久了。如果我们将供给源摧毁，然后留下一些用在Sebastianus和他那些标记军官身上——”

“用amissiona？那我们不就和罗马人一样了吗？”Erich不敢置信自己所听到的。或许真正的Charelius并没有活下来；这一个大概只是某种幽灵，在欺骗他。

“我知道，我也宁愿将它们付之一炬。但如果这是我们打败Sebastianus的最佳机会，那我们就应该这样做。”

“我们的最佳机会是用刀插进他的喉咙。”

“那然后呢？他死了之后会怎么样呢？想想罗马强大的军队吧，想想那些被标记的士兵，和那些仍对帝国忠心耿耿的自由公民们。你觉得他们会怎么想一个刺杀了皇帝的角斗士？”

“那就送他们一起上路，”Erich低吼道。

Charelius眉头锁紧了，Erich觉得火气在慢慢上升——但紧接着，一个笑容突然绽开在Charelius脸上，所有的阴霾都被一扫而空。“我在和你吵架，”他说。“我居然正在和你吵架。这也就是说，你是真实的，因为在我的梦里你才不会这么顽固执拗。自打发现你还活着，我就禁不住总是怀疑这一切是否都是自己的想象——现在我知道不是了，这不是我在做梦。你是真实的。”

他们吻上了彼此，唇齿间的厮磨平息了怒火，又或是将它变成了别的更愉快的东西。

Erich把Charelius拉回来，圈在自己胳膊里。他们依偎在一处，四肢纠缠，Erich伸手将Charelius的头按在胸膛。“我是真的，而且是属于你的。虽然你对于事情的看法不尽其然。”

“并非如此。我是指，我对于事情的看法并不都是错的。”

尽管不想承认，但Erich还是觉得Charelius提出了一些有用的观点。罗马士兵人数众多，或许是有上百个标记者有缘由反抗皇帝，但亦有上百人没有。这些人是让他瞧不起，但这并不意味着他们可以被轻易打败。但是….“那你也不总是正确的。我们不能等着抗争变得容易轻松，因为它永远也不会轻而易举。我们必须尽快奋起反抗，因为他威胁着我们的朋友，因为他想要杀死我，还因为他离你太近了。”

Charelius僵住了，Erich也察觉到了他的恐惧，一如先前自己感到心脏被揪紧时的那样——惧怕Sebastianus为了享乐而折磨Charelius。尽管Charelius一再否认，但危险仍存；他可以看见他脸上的层层阴云。

但正当他要开口询问之前，Charelius突然说话了：“你说得对。是要尽快了。如果我们必须赶紧做好准备，那我们会加快速度的。但明天——那不可能。”

Erich伸手揉进Charelius的发间，一想到他手持利剑站在Sebastianus面前、将那个畜生送进地府….这想法就像条粗糙的绳索不停地摩擦着他。“虽然不知道他给我准备了什么，但那都吓不倒我。我会赢的。一如既往。”

“他不会无缘无故就把你们召回罗马的，肯定有什么新花招。”Charelius倾身向前，脸色因重重忧虑而显得苍白。“这样吧，我们就把比赛延后几天，或者一星期好了。”

“延迟比赛？怎么做到的？”

“制造一场暴风雪，或是比那更糟糕的天气。”Charelius的脸上又显露出笑意。“有一位受赐于刻瑞斯的女士对此别有妙招。”

所以，神的青睐总算是调正了准头了。有更多的时间了，Erich心想。他伸手捧住了Charelius的面颊，“我已经忍受了一年半没有你的日子，而事到如今，即便仅是一个星期，对我来说也感觉漫长无比。”

“我会回来的。”他沿着Erich的锁骨和喉咙，在窃窃私语间落下一个个轻吻。“没有什么能让我离开你。现在没有，将来也永远不会。”

 

3.

破晓之前， Charelius趁着昏暗的天色走回奥古斯都的宅邸。他小憩了一阵，但一记起Erich在他身边、一想到他的怀抱就仍激动不已。他们的爱那么深刻，那么强烈，让他全身都阵痛不已，若不是已经精疲力竭，他真想跳起舞来。

寒冷的空气将他的呼吸凝结成茫茫白雾，Charelius不停地搓着双手，以在这冰天雪地中取暖。他慢慢行过空无一人的街道，惊讶于这样空旷和寂静的罗马竟然如此美丽——每座神庙的排挡间饰都有寓言中的人物盘旋其上，圆柱柱身涂绘着深红的油漆，蜿蜒的石子路间泼上了初晨第一缕柔和的阳光。他一边走着，脑海里却在不停回放着刚刚的每一下抚摸，每一次呼吸。Erich的声音一遍又一遍地在他耳边回荡，他想着那些情话，高兴地笑了起来。尽管经历了重重磨难，前方又是艰险异常，Charelius却依然深深沉浸在这不可思议的快乐中。

然而他所没料到的是，快乐却时常让人粗心大意。

之前溜出宫殿的时候，Charelius蒙蔽了守卫们的思想，隐匿了自己的行踪；走过大门时他们甚至都没扭头看他。这一回，他走了进来，却放松了防范，以为大家肯定还在熟睡之中…

….突然却察觉到有一股迫切的好奇心迎了上来，眨眼之间，一个士兵走了出来，挡住了他的去路。

Charelius的胃一下子沉了下去。冷静，他心想，如果有必要的话，你能抹去他的记忆。他能做到的，对吗？但仍不敢确定；可是今天他要么成功，要么只有死路一条。

那个留着一把黑色胡须的守卫扬起下巴：“偷偷溜出去了，嗯？你是不是带回来了一小瓶毒药？或是一把匕首，准备刺向皇帝的后心？”

“没有，我发誓我没有。”或许他不用篡改这个家伙的记忆。Charelius伸出双手：“你可以搜一搜，我身上什么也没有。”

“我最好还是….不要….”对方盯着Charelius，声音渐渐弱了下去。

这是怎么了？那守卫脸上浮现出一股奇怪的、震惊的神情，仿佛不可置信，令人费解。但是因为太过紧张，Charelius没法像平时顺利地读出他的心思。一定有什么事情导致对方这么不对劲。Erich之前已经将Charelius的奴隶项圈放回他的脖子上了（男人一边道着歉，一边还在他磨出茧子的皮肤上轻轻亲了一下），所以一定不是因为这个。

“你的名字，”那个守卫静静地问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Charelius。”

“这听起来有些像——”但紧接着，守卫一滞，向后退了几步，大惊失色。“我认得你的样子。我认得你。”

然后，他的外貌忽地变化了。受赐于雅努斯，Charelius恍然大悟，惊讶地看着那个男人显出真身，竟是一位女子，浑身布满蓝色的鳞片，一头光滑的短发红艳似火，金色的眸子像一条蛇。真美，他呆呆地想，但我肯定不认识她。若是我见过这样一位，绝对不会忘记的。

她开口了，声音颤抖不已，又高又细的嗓音就像是个被吓坏了孩子。“我猜…我猜假使我的标记从未显现，那我看上去可能就会是——若我看上去是这个样子呢？”

她的外表又变了，变得异常熟悉——光洁的皮肤，金棕色的卷发，身着一条不列颠妇女常穿着的柔软羊毛袍子，面容娇憨可爱。

这面容是如此熟悉。自从孩提时期起他就再没见过这张脸了，那时他们身处奴隶市场，紧紧抓着彼此的手掌，直至有人将他们生生扯开。

随着一声抽泣，Charelius冲向了他的妹妹，一把将她搂进怀里，再也不打算将手放开。

**

“你现在叫‘Roveca’，”几分钟后，他们坐在宽敞的皇宫接待室里——现在这个点，谁也不会来这儿的，没人会打扰他们。房间里没有灯，外界的阳光穿过门廊，斜着照了进来，太阳渐渐升起，这一小片光斑也随之变换着形状。“我可得花点时间才能适应。”

“Charelius这名字也是啊，”她的笑容因这冰冷无趣的笑话而变得苦涩，这个国家已将他们真实的名字销毁殆尽。

他不再叫她的不列颠名字了，她亦一样。他们现下正身处罗马，而且很可能一辈子都会被困在这儿；除了名字，时光将他们改变得太多太多了，两个人都聪明地选择不去隐瞒。

“你不能相信Sebastianus，”他捉住她的手，小声说道。“要是你跟他待的久了，就能看清楚他的本质了。”

“从见到他的第一周之后，我就已经看清了。但——”Roveca抬头望着鎏金镀银的天花板，眼睛里闪着泪水。她的外貌正维持在人类的形象，或许正是因为这个，她才这么多愁善感，又或许因为她只是想在这短暂的一刻里回到小时候一样。“但你不知道他找到我时是番什么景象。”

“那就和我讲讲。”

Roveca低头凝视着他们紧握的双手，Charelius无须动用标记就能猜到，她一定是记起了他们最后一次握手的情景，以及之后被硬生生地分开。“我被带去了马西利亚【2】；买主一家的地位并不高，甚至可以说是穷的叮当响。除我之外，他们就只有一个奴隶。他们租了两间房，我就睡在他们床脚的垫子上。他们给我安排了很重的活儿，但我其实并不太在意，因为他们自己也工作得十分辛苦。尽管我不能说他们待我很好，但他们也并不残忍冷酷。可是没过多久——那位父亲死了，一家人断了经济来源，无法再负担我了。家里的母亲不想把我卖掉，但最后她别无选择。那时候我刚刚长成，所以出价最高者理所应当是家妓院老板。”

Charelius抚摸着她的手，心痛得厉害。以前只是一星期伺候Lucius Emelianus几次都令他反胃不已，他又怎么能想象他那可怜的妹妹，夜复一夜地被一个又一个男人蹂躏呢？

“然后，我的雅努斯标记开始显现了。”她的神情因这段记忆而变得明快了一些。“起初我试着用它来逃走，不过当然了，他们将我抓了回去。我的皮条客可不傻，他知道，要是一个女人能变成任何男人的梦中情人——就是说，他清楚我比他拿到的那几个铜币更值钱，于是就把我贴上更高的等级，标价更高。后来，我的客人就少了起来，不过也更和善了，甚至品味也更高。即便是用了amissiona，我也能化身成任何他们想要的人：男性、女性、白种人、黑种人、年轻的、年长的。鸨母允许我自己攒一点私钱，有些时候，客人们还会给我带些小礼物，珠宝啊，丝绸什么的。有个男人甚至还送了我一顶假发，虽然我想不明白他为何会觉得一位变形者需要假发。不管怎么说，后来我就渐渐地没起初那么在意了，”Roveca咬住了她丰满的下唇，然后又开口静静地说道：“然而，我还是在意的。”

“我知道，”Charelius说道，虽然他觉得这几个字并不能充分表达他的心情。“我的主人也曾使用过我——虽然我清楚这完全不能相比，但我能明白你的感受。就算只有一点点，我也能清楚那是种什么感觉。”

“你也被？”她的声音变得破碎不堪。女孩猛地摇摇头，试图平复情绪。“我就知道。所有美好的事物，所有美丽的事物——他们总是想占有。”

他伸手环过她的肩膀，将她拉过来，让她将头枕靠在自己肩上。他们不能就此崩溃掉，现在他们有能力安抚彼此。尽管在这所皇帝的宫殿中，留给温柔和爱的时间微乎其微。“那Sebastianus呢？”

她抽了抽鼻子，但接着开口时，声音平稳了许多。“他和别人一样，也是个客人，总之我是当时这么认为的。他说听闻了我的能力，想请我展示给他看看。我一连变换了十几张脸，十几副不同的身体，问他最喜欢哪一样。Sebastianus说….他说任何只将我的能力视为玩物的人都是愚蠢的。他说我可以做到更多。说我的能力不限于此。Sebastianus知道我不想被人看成是个妓女。那天晚上，那一刻，他把我买了下来。他从未碰过我一根手指，从来没有。而是开始训练我做更多有意思的工作，也更危险。不过我并不在意。我会为他做任何事情。”

Charelius懂了。即便他再怎么害怕Sebastianus，再怎么了解那个男人的品性，心里却仍禁不住涌出一阵感激。无论Sebastianus做了什么，他都在Charelius无能为力的时候救下了Roveca。

而且，他现在亦发现了Sebastianus身上有某些自己以前不曾了解的品质。残忍如他，却也十分看重事物的有用程度，会将其摆在第一位来考虑。他想出的那些主意并非仅仅为了娱乐大众；而是为了建立控制、总揽大权。显而易见，买下Roveca的当晚他便赢得了女孩的忠诚，这样一来，他也就无需再在她身上耗神了。事实上，这男人一直都在保护她，因为他心里清楚，这种做法即是对她最好的控制手段。

 _假如他认为自己已经控制住了我_ ，Charelius心里暗想， _那么，他就不会加害于我了。_

“听我说，”他开口道。“弥涅耳瓦的神迹告诉我，你心如明镜，如今的Sebastianus再也不是当日里你满心信仰的那个救世主了。”

Roveca痛苦地点了点头。“以前他大发雷霆的时候，我都会告诉自己这是可以理喻的。这愤怒出自被标记者的本能，因为我们在世上受尽了轻视和排斥。我总是想，当他做了皇帝以后，就能把一切都归为正轨。但事实却是——仿佛是这份权力腐蚀了他的心灵，Charelius。仿佛统治世界还远远不够，他还想要更多，想要控制所有的人。而现在，除了自我满足以为，他的行为已经没有任何目的了。”

他深呼吸，“那么，你会不会反抗他呢？”

女孩抬起头来，直直看进他的眼睛——接着，她点了点头。“如果我能做到的话。”

“你现在就可以，”Charelius坚定地说道，一边将自己的小妹妹拥入怀中。

于是，清晨未散时分，他们一同去找了Aura，和她讲述了一切。这对兄妹手牵着手，看着Aura走到屋外，朝着天空举起双手，召唤出阴云密布。天色昏暗，狂风四起，Charelius却止不住满面笑容，惊叹连连。“是刻瑞斯赋予了你这般能力啊，”他喃喃道。

Aura看起来有一瞬间的迟疑，狂风鞭挞着她雪白的短发。“是刻瑞斯，以及另外一位。”

“这是什么意思？”Roveca问道：“你同时受赐于两位神灵吗？”

Charelius以为她会说是丰饶女神伊西斯，或许Aura就像Curio或其他人一样，坚持信仰他们自己家乡的神明。然而女子却紧张地绞紧了双手，眼神忽闪不定。“你们自己看吧，”她小声喃喃道。

一道闪电从天而降，叉开的电流直劈了下来，像是在回应着她的话语。

“朱庇特，”Charelius低声叹道。“你竟是受赐于朱庇特。人们都说这是不可能的。”

“我也说不清他为何会选中我，”狂风呼啸，Aura张开双臂，仿佛要展翅飞翔。“但他确实做出了这样的选择。或许此时此刻，他正在通过你们向我述说着这个决定的理由。”

雷声渐起，低沉的声音在大气中翻滚肆虐，就连大地也仿佛在他们脚下震颤。Roveca转头看向了Charelius，似乎仍然不敢相信地张着嘴，但话语里却满载笑意：“众神之王朱庇特居然站在我们一边，而且只站在我们这边。我们一定能赢的。”

在这一刻，除了最后的胜利，Charelius脑袋里什么也没有。他的心脏仿佛无法承受更多的欢欣，更大的喜悦了。他就站在那里，身上仍带着Erich留下的美妙的淤青，手中紧紧牵着分别多年的妹妹，看着鹅毛大雪纷纷而降，像张厚厚的毯子将他们遮在一处。终于在一起了，终于安全了。

4.

正如多数上流社会的年轻女性一样，Emeliana从来也没踏入过狭窄的居民楼房，也从没想过自己会走进这样一栋罗马普通百姓最常居住的建筑。倒不是说她觉得这样不太体面，她只是从未想过自己能结识其中的居民。

不过，现下她的朋友之中就有这样一位聪慧过人、蓝色体肤的战车驭者。

“你看见加热后这种液体会发生变化了吗？”Bestius兴奋地说道，一边将一张小碟子放在烧着的煤炭正上方。“amissiona马上就溶解了，这比单纯的混合药剂要快上许多。我怀疑，这种特性能使得它药效更强。”

Junia就坐在Emeliana旁边，她俩就像两个老妈子一样围在这里帮忙。Bestius家有个靠前的小房间，里面摆着一张做工粗糙的长椅——Emeliana猜想这就是一般人家招待客人的地方，但Bestius的这张椅子上却摆满了金属碟子、一个火盆以及足够的amissiona，剂量大到只看上一眼就让她紧张难安。

不过，她发现这地方却令人感到了不可思议的舒适和自在，仿佛在家一般。Emeliana曾经以为，所有的人要么是住在山上华丽精美的住宅里，要么就是住在条件艰难的贫民窟；现在，她终于认识到以前的自己是有多么无知了。虽然罗马确实有许多贫民窟，但也有不少人居住在这样的地方：简单却独有魅力，温馨而令人舒适。没有富丽堂皇的镶嵌地砖，木头地板被磨得平整光滑；墙上少了精心绘就的壁画装潢，Bestius只是简简单单刷了层白浆，挂了几尊陶土制成的神像，特别是他心爱的女神弥涅耳瓦。我喜欢这儿，她有些惊讶于自己的想法。

虽然冬季寒冷，但Bestius并没有关门；这当然也是为了保护Junia的名声。楼里的居民们都好奇地探头打量着屋里，看着白营那位著名的战车驭者正在认真地取悦两位贵族女士，其中一名还是位维斯塔贞女。事实上，任何人都可以找个借口走过这个小小的内庭，就这么任由他们探听情报没有关系吗？或许没事吧，Emeliana暗想，因为就算是知道内情的人，也很难跟得上Bestius的思维。

“所以，你认为当amissiona完全溶解后，药效会更强？”Junia谨慎道。

Bestius点点头。“我们曾在一个志愿者身上做过测试——他叫Cassius，是个自由公民，自己还有个谷仓。”

“一位自由民？那他为什么还继续服用amissiona呢？”Emeliana以为只有奴隶才会喝那东西。

“你低估了amissiona的药性。只要你喝了一次，就很难戒掉了——非常痛苦。这就是我为什么从不在自己身上测试的缘故。另外，说到Cassius，呃，那家伙受赐于乐神阿波罗，声音巨大无比，甚至都可以震碎陶器和玻璃。”

“真是不可思议，”Junia感叹道。

“确实。不过对他的谷仓可没什么用处。他至今仍未完全戒断amissiona，对我们来说还是件好事。如果是一般的药剂，喝完之后只能让他的音量减弱；但若是服用了这个，他的嗓音就完全和人类别无二致，一连可以持续数天。我认为，这就是我们想要的效果了。”随着一抹弧线，Bestius将碗里完全溶解的混合药剂倒进一个小玻璃管中，然后塞上了软木塞。“一会儿我再去弄个蜡封，这样我们的第一批武器就出炉了。”

Emeliana挺高兴的——直到她的目光再一次落到那个小玻璃管上。“可是，量太少了。”

“足够将一个人的天赋削弱个几天啦，”话虽如此，Bestius的神色仍带犹疑。“但我得承认，在把它用到Sebastianus身上之前，我们最好还是再做点测试什么的。”

“而且，我们也需要更多的试剂，”Junia轻声道。“必须得确保这药剂能混在食物里不被发现。我们不能保证第一剂药肯定能落入他口。Charelius告诉过我，我们大概还得给其他的标记军官们下药。要不然，他们很可能会篡夺王位，然后再向我们复仇。”

直到此时此刻，Emeliana方才意识到，自己竟然正在参与刺杀皇帝的谋划。她耳边响起自己曾听过的演说家们的讲述，想起了历史上那些叛国者都落得了什么样的下场，一阵冰冷顺着脊背滑了下来。有的人成功了，比如早些年间卡利古拉和图密善的死亡。然而，更多的则是失败。

 _但是我们不会失败的_ ，她心中默念——这心声如此强烈，以至于都惊动了Junia。Junia转过身来，两人相视一笑，但那笑容细小，几不可见，充斥着紧张和不安。Emelian颤了一下，但在心里告诉自己，她的颤抖只是出于寒冷。

**

两个女人走在异常寒冷的大街上，细雪将她们斗篷上的兜帽染成银白：这副场景可并不常见。任何有点观察力的人都会看见其中一件斗篷下露出的白袍，都能窥见那兜帽下若隐若现的红发，轻易便能猜出这定是一位维斯塔的贞女。这也就意味着，她们的使命是值得尊敬的，应该受人敬仰，无可非议。

Scota躲在一辆皮革工的马车后面，远远地望着她们。重重疑虑涌上心头，不停地啃咬着他。

他的使命是来参与这个标记者集会。他本来满口同意，并不觉得这有什么不体面，此外，还十分乐于结识更多的被标记者。然而，今日糟糕的天气迫使这个集会取消了….至少，没在公共场合召开。

究竟是什么使得Emeliana和一位维斯塔贞女结伴出现在居民楼里？这件事肯定也是让人尊敬的——毕竟，有维斯塔的Junia现身于此，应该不太可能另有所谋。但是。

但是。

他的胃突然沉了下去，感觉脑袋上的头盔忽地沉重异常。一瞬间，Scota想冲过去告诉Emeliana，无论这究竟是什么事，她都必须立即脱身。他都能想象自己的双手握住女子的肩膀，将她一把抓至近前，确保她听见自己的话。他会一遍一遍地重复劝告，直至确信她听进去了。直至确保她安全了。

但他就只是站在那里，任由风雪吹打在身上，心里不停地劝说自己应该将此事告知Alexander……但心里却清楚，他做不到。

 

5.

“真不习惯啊，”Lucan低声叹道。

Erich抬起头来看向Lucan，后者正坐在他的身边。他们正埋头吃着晚餐，盛在盆里的炖汤正在寒冷的空气中冒出热气。营房的地面上铺满了稻草防止结冰，他们就裹着斗篷蜷在一起，Erich发现Lucan脸上带着一贯的阴沉，但眼神里却是慢慢的戏谑。“习惯什么？”

“你在笑。”

Erich又咧了咧嘴，像是在证实Lucan的观点一般，后者厌恶地呻吟了一声。但Erich也指出来：“你最近也常常面露笑容。”

他只得到了一阵哼哼声作为回应，对方似乎又重新把头埋进食物里了，但这也算是个肯定的回答吧。如同Charelius的回归点燃了Erich的生命之火一样，仅仅是再次见到Marina就已然让Lucan振奋起精神。只要大雪不停，他们就至少可以假装审判之日永远不会降临到自己身上。

 _Charelius。_ Erich闭上了眼睛，回忆着上周他们一起度过的夜晚——这已经是他这辈子最大的奇迹了，而且Charelius随时都可能再回来。光是得知他还活着，就已然让Erich觉得过去的两年都没有白白荒废了；然而能真真正正地有他再次进入自己的生活，将他拥入怀中，放到在床上，确定Charelius的心依旧只属于他一个人…….

“都起来！”新来的训练师喊道。“快点收拾好！要检查了！”

Lucan和Erich交换了个疑惑的眼神。太阳都落山了，要检查什么？没别的办法，他们只得放下晚饭走到营地中，脱掉斗篷站成长排，冻得瑟瑟发抖，等待着检查。或许，训练师只是想确保这段预期外的休整不会让他们松懈下来。

然后，大门开了。Erich突然意识到，这次检查可能不是训练师主持的。

皇帝Sebastianus走了进来，周围簇拥着一堆守卫。他的冬季斗篷镶着紫色的绸边，Erich报以轻蔑一瞥。一开始他觉得自己的自控力不足以让他在面对这个令人作呕的家伙时还能保持平静——但紧接着，他回忆起了那天被Charelius的思想控制住的感觉，于是渐渐将自己全部的冲动都压成了冰冷的、不可动摇的决心。Erich觉得松快了许多，他保持着目视前方，这样一来，皇帝就变成了他视线边角模糊的一小块图像。

“一切都已准备就绪，比赛也即将开场，”Sebastianus说道：“只可惜三月的暴风雪将我们阻挡在了盛宴门外。”

Erich听见身旁Lucan猛地呼了口气，像是轻蔑的一哼。

Sebastianus也听见了，但选择了无视。他继续在队伍面前踱步，一根手指滑过战士们的胸膛。“你们之中的一些人会在角斗中活下来。而这些活下来的人则有机会效忠于你们的皇帝，以及罗马帝国。你们不应轻易放弃这种机会。”

皇帝说着说着，来到了Erich面前，他停下了脚步，手指就抵在Erich胸膛中央。Erich不禁扭头看向他，Sebastianus那故作严肃的神情之下潜伏着隐隐愉悦。Erich只得想象着Charelius的精神环绕周身，紧握成拳将他牢牢抓住，这样他才得以保持镇静。

“当然了，也有的人一直冥顽不灵。连赐予自己标记的慷慨众神都不愿效忠。”Sebastianus的手指轻轻叩着Erich的胸骨，“这样的人注定会死在斗兽场里，毫无疑问。但剩下的人——你们仍有机会来重新考虑自己在世上的角色。”

大多数的标记角斗士都参与了Erich的谋划，和他一样都对皇帝恨之入骨。但他们却更加痛恨被奴役。当时机来临之际，这些人会不会临阵脱逃？他们是否更看重自己的性命，而不愿为了尊严而战？

 _保持冷静_ ，他暗暗告诫自己， _为了Charelius，你必须保持冷静。_

见Erich毫无反应，Sebastianus接下来转向了Lucan，希望能从他身上获得点什么。“还有你，我为你量身制定了许多计划，只可惜暴风雪毁了一切。”皇帝看向了一边的窗子，似乎他能吓退这漫天大雪。

“不过，你还有别的娱乐项目，”一个待站在后面的军官开口道。这是Avitus吗？反正这家伙皮肤是红色的。Erich努力不将视线瞥向他，只是认真地听着他到底说了什么。“你答应过把你那男孩交给我们玩玩的。”

“那个啊，尽管弥涅耳瓦告诉过他什么才是最好的选择，他还是放弃了自救的机会。”Sebastianus心不在焉地笑道。“冬夜漫漫，我猜这个消磨方式不错。”

_Charelius。他指的是Charelius。_

太迟了，Erich这才明白过来，当Charelius说Sebastianus还没碰他时脸上露出的犹豫。他已有预料这会到来，但却让Erich置身事外。他误导了他，使他相信Erich自己才是那个需要保护的人。所以，Erich此时此刻不得不听着两个男人正在残忍地计划要如何伤害和强暴那个自己深爱的人。

Charelius紧握着Erich的精神力消散了。现在，没人能让他保持冷静了。

“我真没想到，皇帝居然还会被天气吓退，”Erich的声音低沉又阴暗。“我还以为，被赫拉克勒斯标记的男人是不会被这么点小薄雪打败的。”

Sebastianus转回身子看向他，男人的眼睛微微闪光。“我只是想要观众们看着你死。可惜观众们不喜欢冷天。”

“我以为皇帝能命令他的民众做一切事情——若他统治有力。”Erich平静地迎上了Sebastianus的目光。“我认为，历史上只有孱弱无力的统治者才没法让他的子民们接受一点小小的寒冷。”

“有些人真是将生命视若敝履，”Sebastianus喃喃道，然后转向了训练师。“比赛就安排在明天。”

“明天？”训练师立刻扭头看向外面飘落的大雪。

“明天。”皇帝坚定地说道。“就算是下了冰雹，人们也得来看。观众会填满整个大斗兽场——坐满每一个位子！——而那些忤逆我的人们则终将得到应有的下场。”

Erich明白，无论是于他还是对于Lucan，此举都凶险无比。他清楚，自己将Charelius的精心策划付之东流。但他不在乎。

他只知道，Charelius正处于危险之中，而Erich想救他，即便这意味着要付出自己的生命。

 _明天_ ，他盯着Sebastianus，心里想道， _明天，要么皇帝死，要么我亡。_

 

第八章完。

 

【1】Trajan 图拉真，罗马帝国皇帝（98年－117年），罗马帝国五贤帝之一。  
【2】Massilia 马西利亚，地名，即今天的马赛。


	9. Truth Unveiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius or Magnus）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander, yay!  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio  
> Raven = Roveca  
> Armando = Armin  
> Angel = Aquilina  
> Bobby/Iceman = Iuventius  
> Azazel = Avitus  
> Janos = Januarius  
> Ororo/Storm = Aura  
> Sean Cassidy/Banshee = Cassius

1.

“明天？万主之王？可是雪还没停呢？”头一次，Charelius庆幸自己必须跪在皇帝面前——Sebastianus无法看见他虚弱的颤抖，男人正情绪焦躁地来回踱着步子。

“但观众会到场的，因为他们的皇帝如此要求。就算天寒地冻，他们也得来。我不管角斗士们是不是得在雪堆里作战，但诸神在上，比赛必须进行。”

但这绝无可能。Charelius可以在晚上溜出去，说服Aura掀起更猛烈的狂风暴雪，这样一来，Sebastianus就算愤怒到了极点也不得不让步。然而，当他窥见了皇帝的脑内——感受到那犹如火山迸发般无可挽回的狂怒之后——Charelius心生绝望。或许，什么也无法阻止Sebastianus了。

“那个可恶的角斗士——Magnus——居然公开违抗我，竟敢说我是迎风屈膝的懦夫。等明天我们走着瞧，到底谁才会屈膝下跪，谁将被吓到魂飞魄散。”

 _Erich，你都在想些什么？_ 愤怒和悲伤简直要将Charelius撕成两半。但他仍试图保持着平静，卑躬屈膝地伏在Sebastianus脚下。

没过多久，Sebastianus就召来了Avitus和Januarius，确认好了将用于竞技场中的各项折磨手段。Charelius心里燃起一丝希望——如果可以窥见一二，他就能在Erich上场时提供一些精神上的协助了。但是Sebastianus把他赶了出去。“这不是奴隶该干的活。你去到皇宫里四处转转，好好看看我的守卫们，挑出来谁最忠心耿耿，列出个名单给我。说不定，你每抓出来一个叛国者，我就可以把你的‘享乐日’往后延一天。”

Charelius并不想打任何人的小报告，但他还是点点头，鞠了一躬，然后快步离开了。然而当走出房间的时候，他从Januarius身上捕捉到了一丝….沮丧和厌恶。尽管作为Sebastianus最得力的军官之一，他不应该置喙皇帝的残忍抉择。

 _Sebastianus过去可能并不是这个样子的_ ，Charelius一边匆匆走过皇宫，一边想道。 _这样的人是无法赢得Januarius或Alexander的忠诚的。这样的人亦不可能说服我的妹妹誓死追随，哪怕只是一天时间。_

仿佛听到了他的召唤，Roveca出现在他面前，带着满面笑容。女孩身上款式简约、色白如雪的斯托拉在黑暗的门廊中轻轻浮动，衬托出她美艳惊人的深蓝色皮肤。“你在这儿。我还在想一会能和你聚一聚呢。厨房里剩了一些葡萄酒，你若愿意的话，我们可以一起喝两杯。”

“今晚不行，Roveca。我得从到外面去几个小时。”他拉住她的双手；尽管女孩脸上的笑容褪去了，Charelius还是可以感觉到，她能理解今晚的任务迫在眉睫。“我觉得Sebastianus应该不会叫我，而且我会掩盖好行踪不被发现——但以防事有万一，假如你能离开一阵子岗位，那么稍后我就能声称自己一直是和你在一起的。”皇帝显然不知道、也无从知道他们是兄妹，但他还是准备好说辞比较稳妥。

“我能做得比这更好。”Roveca的外形变了，Charelius呆呆地盯着一张脸——他自己的脸，从头发丝到长袍都完美复制、丝毫不差，他甚至都要以为自己面前放了面世上最光洁的镜子呢。“我到几个门廊处溜达溜达。这样，每个人都会看见你正乖乖呆在自己该在的地方了。”

Charelius握紧了她的双手。“万一皇帝召唤你——一旦他把你单独放进一个房间里——你千万记得要立即现出真身。你必须向我保证。”

“怎么了？他威胁你了吗？”和他相似的面容上，Roveca黄色的眸子里闪烁着阵阵关切。“告诉我。”

他摇了摇头。若她知道了他正面身处何种险境，可能会做出什么贸然的举动来，而他一次只能修补一个人的鲁莽轻率。“当你能抽出空的时候，就去找Marina。竞技赛——他们要在明天举行角斗了。他们想要她杀死Lucna，而我对此也毫无办法。”

“可怜的Marina。她那么爱他。”Roveca恢复了她蓝色的原貌。“以前，她每天晚上都会和我讲他的故事。”

“我知道。即便是在amissiona的作用下，有时候我也能感知到她的那份深情。”她深深陷入了对Lucan的感情中，他曾经以为那份爱意只是年轻带来的冲动，会随着时间而慢慢冷却。然而，他们的长久分别非但没有终结这份感情，反而使之更加深切。

关于这是怎么一回事，Charelius自己再清楚不过了。

尽管披了斗篷，他仍阵阵发抖。他溜出了宫殿，向卢达斯的大营奔去。虽然夜色未浓，但也只有零星几个角斗士尚未入睡，Charelius在周身笼上一层阴影，只有Erich才能看透他的真身。一个训练师走过营地打开了大门，还以为自己是自愿行动的，徘徊了一阵后，他才又伸手关门上锁。

当Charelius来到分配给Erich的小屋子时，他发现男人正躺在床上，双臂枕于脑后，神态似乎很是放松。他直起身来，脸上写满了惊讶，同时也带着快乐和关切。“你来了。怎么进来的？”

“他们既看不见我，也听不见我。”Charelius走向Erich躺着的稻草垫，坐在他身边。“Erich，为何你要挑衅皇帝？他把比赛定在了明天——这太突然了——”

但Ercih将两指压在了Charelius唇上。“我们每多等待一天，你就离危险更进一步。”

Erich脑海中一闪而过的恐怖画面与Sebastianus的臆想如此相似，那正是Charelius的梦魇。Erich是如何得知此事的？再问这个也无济于事，他的心沉了下去。Erich知道了。而这份认知所带来的怒火也使得追溯因由不那么重要了。

Charelius一把攥紧了Erich的手，“只要能让你活下来，我不在乎自己身上会发生什么。”

“但是我在乎。”Erich抬起另一只手轻抚着Charelius的脸颊，男人浅色的眼睛被痛苦填满。“他们在讲要强暴你的笑话。他们把这当笑话。我几乎用尽全力克制，才没当场就杀了Sebastianus。”

“你倒是得能！你没见识过他的力量吗？你知道施加在他身上的攻击最后都会被弹回进攻者身上吗？”

Erich却似乎对此充耳不闻。“你既然知道他对你的企图，为何不告诉我？”

“因为我知道，你可能会做出这样的反应。”Charelius向前倾靠过去，前额抵上Erich的肩膀。“比起实际行动，他更喜欢在语言上羞辱我。我觉得——他不会这么快就动手的。Sebastianus喜欢让我在痛苦中等待。”

Erich胸中的愤怒瞬间炸开，像是熊熊燃起的黑色火焰。“嗜虐成性的杂种。我等不及想让他横尸街头了。”

“你打算怎么办？有没有想到什么法子来对付他？我们会拼尽全力来帮助你的，只是准备时间不多了——”他紧紧抓着Erich，一把将他拉近，“当我以为你死了的时候，那几乎杀了我。而现在的感觉就像——就像你将会再次迎来死亡。若这成真，我无法独活。”

“所以你也能明白，若你真被那个变态的怪物残忍蹂躏的话，我也活不下去。”

“但我可以忍受！为了救你，为了保护你，我可以忍受成百上千次。这绝无可能像失去你一样伤我至深。”

Erich的脸痛苦地皱了起来，从怒不可遏化成了赤裸裸的脆弱。“我的生命不值得你这样。”

“我认为值得，”Charelius低声说道。他将Erich拉下来，吻上了他的嘴唇。

从第一下触碰后，他们的动作就变得粗暴起来。Erich几乎撕下了Charelius的长袍扔在一边；而Charelius也在把Erich的衣服往下扒，直至两人赤诚相对。再一次地，Erich去除了他的奴隶颈环，让他全身都自由地暴露了在自己的抚摸之下。接着，Charelius将Erich向后推倒在稻草床垫上，覆上了Erich的身体，将亲吻印上他的每一寸肌肤。

“为何你一定要是别人的呢？”Erich亲着Charelius的胸膛，在亲吻之间喃喃低语道。“你应该属于我。只属于我。就像我只应属于你一样。”

Charelius呼出一口气，像叹息，又似一声啜泣。“你是的。你是属于我的，而我也属于你。”

Erich的勃起——又长又粗，因没有包皮而奇妙地裸露着，沉甸甸地被他握在手中——Charelius亲了亲他的前端，舌头滑过每一条筋脉和血管，然后他张开了嘴。这种难以启齿的行为正是他所思念的事情之一：和其他任何男人做这事都让他觉得羞耻，但只有和Erich时，却是极乐。Erich喉咙里深沉的呻吟声渐响，鞭策着他更快，更用力地吮吸起来，将男人引向高潮。

我会交给他的。Charelius下定决心，在Erich的腹部摊开手掌，感受着掌下肌肉因兴奋而紧绷。我会把自己完全地交给他。Sebastianus的人不可以碰我。只有Erich。我只属于他一人。

Charelius移开嘴，Erich的勃起从他的双唇间滑落，发出一个湿漉漉的声响。Erich大声呻吟着表示抗议，Charelius伸手又将他握住，轻声问道，“你有油吗？”

Erich点点头。“他们给了我们一些——用——用来洗——”

“你这就没法呼吸啦，”Charelius笑了起来，得意极了。“那么现在，也让我喘不过气来吧。”

他在床边找到一小罐油，将它慢慢倒进Erich掌中。紧接着，Erich一使劲将他翻过身去——引得Charelius一声喘息——然后，便伸出手指探了进去。

他已经太久没经历过这样的爱抚了。Charelius对这种事的记忆先是被Lucius Emelianus所玷污，而后又因皇帝的威胁蒙上一层阴影。无论做的时候感觉有多好，那些经历中，没有一样能带给他纯粹的快乐。它们都只意味着一件事——主权。意味着他要无条件地臣服。而假如他把这份权利交给Erich，那它则要远比被强行夺走时意味着更多。于是Charelius交出去了。把自己交给了他。

他轻声低吟，“就是现在。”

Erich向下滑去，双脚踩在地上，接着抓住Charelius的胯骨将他拖至床边。Charelius能感觉到Erich坚硬的勃起顶端正顶着他，Erich也正低下头，全神贯注地盯着Charelius暴露在他身下，完全敞开自己，做好了准备——充足的准备——

挺入的第一下，痛苦和愉悦交织了在一起，那份炙热烧的Charelius大喊了出来。Erich僵住了，抬眼去看Charelius，而后者给了他了一个微笑，慢理丝条却又热情如火。Erich也回以一笑，同时继续推了进去。一点，再一点，深深埋进直到Charelius感觉仿佛自己被撕开成两半，但这正是他想要的，他还想要更多。

Erich终于全部埋了进去，不由地从胸腔中发出一声闷哼。他开始抽动起来，每一下都仿佛在身体里点燃了火。Erich伸手握住Charelius的阴茎，这紧握的触感便成了Charelius全部的世界。

 _我是他的_ ，他想。四肢敞开躺在Erich身下，随着男人越来越快的挺动，感受着那压力将自己填满。 _只属于他。_

Charelius弓身贴向Erich，迎合着他的每一下刺入。Erich的动作也愈发猛烈，将Charelius带到了崩溃的边缘。Erich一定是意识到了，于是用手在Charelius的阴茎顶部紧握成拳。这压力和跳动的脉搏让他无法承受，他高潮了，滚烫的浊液射进了Erich指间，Charelius猛地坍回了床上。

Erich不落于后，更加用力地抽送着。尽管仍沉浸在高潮带来的头晕目眩中，Charelius抬眼看向Erich——男人的腹肌一起一伏，他阴茎四周深色的毛发在两人的连接处清晰可见，他的头低低垂下、仿佛将全部的力量都移交于此，只交与此——Charelius想，这个男人是我的。

_他就应该是我的。_

紧接着，一股热流填满了他，Erich的身体绷紧了，高潮汹涌而至。那么有力，那么强壮。

无论有什么样的艰险等在前方，他都不会让Sebastianus击溃自己。他绝对不会再离开Erich了。就算死亡也没法将他们分开。

之后，他们在一起躺了一阵，Erich枕着Charelius的胸膛，一条腿横在他双腿之间。他身材高大，肌肉健硕，即便如此，他身上也依然有纤细易折之处——比如那线条惊人的窄腰，以及修长四肢上的关节。脆弱和强大交织在一起，塑成了这个男人：Erich身上的这种矛盾性，使他既不可能被爱上，却又轻易就叫人一见倾心。Charelius轻抚着他的头发，想象着男人再一次站在斗兽场里为了生存而厮杀；在遇见Erich之前，目睹此等惨剧所带来的痛苦就几乎要杀了他了。那明天呢？真正承受的时候该会有多糟？然而，他会挺过来的。

“我不能留下，”Charelius低声说道。

Erich紧张起来。“他想要你回去？别离开我。”

“不是那样的。”他亲了亲Erich的前额。“你明天就要上战场了。如果我们已经准备好了要起义，那就一定会有所行动。但首先我得去确定下我们是不是准备好了。”

“我从来没想过要你将机会浪费在我身上。我明天会赢的，不论他给我准备了什么。”

“但他们会让Marina去对付Lucan。”Charelius轻抚着Erich的手臂和胸膛，若男人因此而自我责备或内疚，Charelius希望能给予他抚慰；因为他们必须向前看了。“你可能会再赢一次，但并非所有的人都是这样。”

Erich低低地咒骂了一句。沉默了半响，他终于开口道：“Lucan一直都渴求着死亡。他对死亡的意愿远胜过一切。然而，自从他和Marina重逢的那刻起，一切都改变了。”

“就像当我发现你还活着的时候，也有同样的感受。”

“我也是，就在看见你的那天。”Erich撑起一边胳膊，这样他就能更好地看着Charelius的脸庞。“你总会想出办法的，我知道。”

“是的，”Charelius说道。他用上全部的力量去祈祷，希望此事成真。

 

2.

做爱这种事，本应更加令人愉快的。

Alexander离开后，Emeliana躺在床上，四肢惬意地舒展着。她喜欢他的怀抱和亲吻——时光轻逝，将他雕琢的更加英俊非凡——可惜太过匆匆，她刚觉得起了兴致便已经结束了。事毕之后，他便返回自己的卧房，留下她自己，只能抱着被褥以抵御冬夜的寒冷。

轻叹一声，她钻进毯子里….突然，一个声音在她脑海中响起。 _Emeliana？_

她猛地坐起身来，一边把毯子裹在身上保暖。同有人在脑子里对她讲话一般不可思议的是，Emeliana觉得自己认出了那个“声音”。她犹豫了一会，轻声道：“Charelius？”

_感谢众神。我还以为我没法这样联系到你呢。角斗比赛将在明天举行，不论天气怎样。女主人，这就意味着我们必须尽快动手了。我正在去找Aura的路上，看看她能否让天气回暖一些。我们现在有多少强化版的amissiona了？_

她能否也使用精神与他交流呢？Emeliana有些不确定，于是便小声回应道：“有几小瓶，三四个吧，我想。”

 _这太少了——不过，如果我们打算只给Sebastianus下药的话，还是足够的。_ 那声音有一刻的“沉寂”，Emeliana想象着Charelius正忙着在一片黑暗中辨认方向，寒冬冻得他瑟瑟发抖。你能不能去找一下Bestius，把药都拿过来？我知道，大半夜叫你出去并不容易，但你离他最近，今晚我去见完Aura后，可能赶不及再去找他。

想到在伸手不见五指的漆黑夜晚步入一片陌生的住宅区，Emeliana不禁有些害怕，但她清楚Charelius所请求之事必定至关重要。明天就动手对付Sebastianus——太仓促了，但这也可能将是他们唯一的机会了。她准备叫醒一两个男性奴隶，让这些可怜人陪着自己过去。无须其他准备了。“我可以的。我这就动身。”

_谢谢您，女主人。_

“你并不欠我人情。相反，是我亏欠于你。”

_如果这回成功的话——我们就算扯平了。_

Emeliana并没有觉得安慰。“别闹了，”她小声道，声音颤抖的厉害。“你清楚我都对你做了什么….那些事情没法放在天平上称重，伤害无法估量。”

一阵短暂的沉默，然后声音又响了起来： __是的，女主人。但我们都身不由己，远在你我出生以前，这张巨网就已织好，现在，我们都被牢牢地困在其中。不过眼下我们站在了一条线上，这才是最重要的。

她能感觉到Charelius在微笑，于是也露出了笑容。相比之下，自己有没有被原谅一事确实显得微不足道了。

她飞快地爬起身子，裹上了四五层上衣，又套上了两条斯托拉，尽可能地将自己包裹得暖暖的。她的袜子都哪儿去了？不穿上袜子的话，凉鞋会搁脚得很。Alexander曾经和她讲过，生活在日耳曼地区的野蛮人冬天会穿和夏季不同的服装，用皮革和兽毛缝制；罗马人都觉得他们古怪得要命。然而，当Emeliana不得不在冰冷的雪夜外出行动时，她觉得那些野蛮人们的做法真是正确极了。

不对，等等——

当身披朱诺的天赋时，她便是无敌的。什么也无法伤她，何况严冬呢？

Emeliana摇身一变，化成闪闪发光的钻石形态——寒冷的感觉一扫而空。她开心地大笑了一声。她曾经忽略了弥涅耳瓦的恩赐，而今在重新重视了她之后，却又将朱诺忘得一干二净。现在看来，这个天赋也是挺有用的。她打算，从今以后要将所有庇佑她的神灵都捧在心尖上。

现在，朱诺的标记让她无懈可击。那么，到底还用不用叫醒那些奴隶呢？可能还是需要的，她心里一阵内疚。任何不必要的麻烦都可能招致他们无法承担的后果；最好将其彻底避免。更何况，那些奴隶都敬她爱她，不会将秘密告知于人。她毅然决然地大步迈出了房间…..却几乎一头撞进Scota怀里。

Emeliana惊喘了一声，紧接着便马上装作自己只是想去方便一下。“哦，Scota。睡得不好吗？”

“你刚才在和谁说话？”Scota下颚紧绷，她似乎都能透过那些红色玻璃，感觉到他的目光灼灼。他以前从未见识过她的钻石形态，眼下却也没有因此而惶惶不安。或许，在他受赐于马尔斯的双眼中看来，她并没有什么异常。“我听见了你的声音。”

Emeliana挤出一声笑来，“我有时候会说梦话。”

“请不要对我说谎，”他静静地说道。“别对我这样。”

她可以对他说谎的。她应该对他说谎。弥涅耳瓦赐予她的天赋能使他信以为真。上一次，她泄漏了Charelius的秘密——造成的后果让人痛不欲生。

但Scota和她的父亲不同，和Alexander也不一样。最后，Emeliana决定相信这个男人。

“我在为了标记者们听候差遣，”她安静地说道。“而不是在做对不起Alexander的事情。”

Scota不禁向后退了一步；无论他怀疑她在做什么，他都没绝对往偷情那方面想过。男人谨慎地挑着字眼回答道：“Alexander说，Sebastianus会自己来处理标记者的事情，无须其他人帮忙。”

“你也赞同吗？”

一阵长久的沉默。Scota终于开口了，“并不比你更多。”

希望的火苗在心底燃起，若不是此刻事态紧急，她简直要笑容满面。“那就放我离开，”Emeliana伸手搭上他的前臂，可惜在朱诺的标记下，这触感冰冷异常。她想知道真正触碰到Scota是种什么感觉…..就算只有一次。

“我和你一起去。夜色已深，这样出去太危险了。”

“不必，我会叫上几个奴隶跟着的。再说了，我现在这个样子，没人能伤得了我。”

“还是小心点好。我该陪你一起去，Emeliana。”

这几个字意义深重。她摇了摇头，知道自己的态度必须强硬。这趟差事非常冒险，关乎反抗皇帝的阴谋。她心想，万一事情败露，至少Scota可以躲过一劫。“你该待在这儿，”她说，“万一Alexander发现你我一起消失了——呃，我们最好别让这种事发生。”

Scota叹了口气。她知道，男人正深深看着她的眼睛。她的心里亦在祈祷，希望他的头盔不要阻挡住她的视线。终于，他让步了。“没人能伤得了你？”

“嗯。我猜绝对如此。”

尽管感觉不到寒冷，她还是轻轻地颤了一下。

于是，她继续前进了。Bestius在三更半夜被叫起了床，但还是立刻清醒过来，给她做了更多宝贵的amissiona药剂。Emeliana自己留了一管，打算等明天在赛场上倒进Sebastianus的酒杯里；当然了，会有人专门为皇帝试酒，但amisssiona并非毒药，试酒者是不会受到影响的。

至于剩下的药剂——她打算偷偷送一瓶到Charelius那儿，他也有机会给皇帝下药。他们亦有可能失败，所以其余的得好好保存起来。

她知道那位被定罪的角斗士正是Charelius的爱人Erichthonius。而Mairna则要亲手杀死Lucan。谁又知道Sebastianus还有什么恶毒的招数将用在其他人身上呢？

别想了。没时间了。就在明天，不成功，便成仁。

 

3.

破晓时分，天空“奇迹般地”放晴了，气温转暖，大部分的冰雪都开始消融。虽然大斗兽场的沙地上仍混杂着冰雪，泥泞不堪，但并不会影响角斗比赛的举行。

缺少了遮阳蓬的阻挡，阳光和热量直直打在观众席上。天蒙蒙亮，布告之人就奔走在大街小巷，宣称无论男女老少，今天每一个去大斗兽场的观众都能获得皇帝丰厚的嘉奖。准确地来讲——好吧，差不多和Lucan预想的一样，这个法子大概还是Sebastianus自己搞出来的。

然而，对他而言，今天只意味着一件事：他终于可以死了。

_就在他找到了活下去的理由后。_

上午过半，角斗士们开始向斗兽场行进。同往常一样，Lucan和Erich跟在队伍的末端。即便是从远处也能分辨出Erich眼里燃烧着兴奋的火光。复仇雪恨，满载荣耀，他梦想的这一天终于来临。Lucan希望他能成功，但男人心里怀疑，无论Erich斗争的结果怎样，或许自己都看不见了。

当他把这番话告诉Erich时，后者信誓旦旦道：“如果我先于你上场，相信我——那将成为大斗兽场里迎来的最后一次处刑。”

“处刑都是放在角斗之前的，你这傻子。”话虽如此，Lucan的语调却充满了柔和。也许他和Erich并不亲近——但在过去的两年里，他们俨然已经成为了朋友，尽管自己从不承认。“好了，很高兴认识你？还有，如果你有机会的话，好好照看Marina。她…她需要有人陪在身边。”

显然，Erich想争辩几句，但他们已经行至斗兽场面前了，建筑前方聚集着的人群都瞪大了双眼，正目不转睛地看着他们。“好吧。如果她允许我那么做的话。”

听到这话，Lucan脸上不禁浮现出笑容。虽然娇小美丽，Marina可绝对不是好惹的。

他们随人群走进大斗兽场里的奴隶围栏，等待轮到自己上场——就他妈像群牲口似的，Lucan曾经不止一次地这么认为。他是今天唯一的一场处刑对象；正如他所预料的那样，处刑是先于角斗上演的。侍者们将他全身扒光，只剩下一条缠腰布，将油涂遍他全身。这样一来，即便是落座于露天竞技场最高处位子的观众，也能清楚地看见他的样子。

（尽管空气里尚留有一丝寒意，场内现在却人头攒动。不论是被贪婪驱使、想获得丰厚的赏赐，亦或只是单纯地不敢违抗皇帝、怕引火上身，罗马民众们都蜂拥而至。巨大的斗兽场内座无虚席。）

Lucan不在乎谁来看他。他甚至都不在乎自己的结局正慢慢迫近，静静地在他耳边低声细语：该上路了。他唯一后悔自己没能够再见一眼高卢，亦内疚于自己的死亡将带给Marina无尽的痛苦。

出发之前，他们也将她关进了围栏里。女孩还是那副熟悉的样子，身穿黑绸子的斯托拉，头戴铁线蕨和水仙编成的花环。她走向他，黑色的眼睛里溢满了泪水。“嘿，”他说，“别哭。”

“我做不了这个，”Marina用力摇着头。“我会拒绝他们的。”

“见鬼，你不能那样做。”Lucan厉声说道。若有需要，他还可以更决绝。“如果你拒绝执行，他们就会杀死你。我可不能接受这种交换。听明白了吗？”

“那难道我就接受得了吗？”

“你没有表决权。”

“这不公平！”

Lucan笑了一声。“我们的人生中哪儿来的‘公平’二字？Marina，他们叫你做什么，你就做什么，成不？我受够这种日子了。我已经准备好了。你的人生还有一大段路要走呢，我希望你能继续活下去。”

“可那又是什么样的人生呢？”

他不想让她现在就崩溃掉；Lucan能为Marina做的最后一件事，就是帮她挺过今天。“你知道吧，Erich和Charelius自有计划。他们可能来不及救我，但你不同，孩子。你将有无尽的时间来迎接整个世界。”

Marina向前迈了一步——见鬼，从什么时候开始，她竟出落的如此美丽？连看她一眼，都会被这美丽刺得满心酸楚。女孩大笑了一声，声音破碎不堪：“我猜也是。除了死亡，再没有什么是无尽而永恒的了，而那恰恰就是我的化身，死亡。受赐于普鲁托。”

“可我不是这么认为的。”

她皱起眉头，以为Lucan不会进一步解释。事实上，这确实花了男人好一段时间组织语言。直到他和Marina被迫分开数月后，他才恍然意识到了真相，而且，他也不会再有另一次机会解释了。此时此刻，他必须坦诚面对。

男人缓缓地开口说道：“普鲁托身为冥王，只掌控着冥界，对吧？他只在乎死亡，而与世上活着的生命、青春——与任何这类的事情都无关。然而他的妻子——普洛塞庇娜，她穿梭往返于两界之间，正是这位女神带来了春意盎然。她给人间送来温暖，阳光，以及一切欣欣向荣的美好事物。所以，在我心里，你其实是受这位女神庇佑的。你受赐于普洛塞庇娜。因为你和死亡被连接在一起，而本人却又如此充满着生机。” Lucan曾经忘记了活着的感觉，直到在她身上找到了生命的意义。她曾让他一度做回自己，尽管只是流光瞬息，但这仍是他生命终结前最宝贵的回忆。“Marina，你即春归大地。永远也别忘记这个。”

泪水从Marina的脸上滚落，女孩摇着头——并不是在否认Lucan所言，而是她说不出话来。Lucan鼓起勇气，伸出两根手指，用指尖轻轻划过她的面颊；他的皮肤立刻皲裂开来，像是被冻裂的剧痛传来，他即刻收回了手指。

至少，她有了个触碰可以回忆。这就是他能够给她的全部了。

**

坐在皇室专享的包厢意味着深受皇帝的宠信，只有最尊贵的、最身份显赫之人方能获此殊荣。但在Emeliana眼中，这些统统都只化做了一件事：她有机会给皇帝的酒杯里下药了。

她的座位恰巧里中央最近——离统治者的王座最近——而Alexander和Scota则坐在了外围。Alexander看了她一眼：并非因她的失礼而感到生气，男人只是有些许的疑惑。迄今为止，她丈夫已经或多或少地察觉到，Emeliana并不像他自己那般对皇帝敬爱有加，所以男人并不明白，她为何想要坐得离皇帝那么近。待会等Sebastianus喝下amissiona后，希望Alexander不会把她和此事联系到一起去。Emeliana心里暗想，若一切按计划进行，那么她这一举动就不会给自己带来什么灾难。毕竟，她将要去实施的，可谓罗马人犯下的罪行里最不可饶恕的一条——密谋推翻皇帝。

万一事有不顺——

_别老去想失败。你该只想着成功。_

然而，她的心仍因惧怕于失败的后果而惶惶不安——是时候承认了——作为一个罗马人，她害怕皇帝驾崩。每个人都知道，统治者都是受神庇佑的，而一位被标记的统治者则更甚，相当于双倍的宠爱。如果一些神明站在他们这边，会助他们一臂之力击溃Sebastianus，那么成功简直唾手可得——但其他的神呢？那些赐福于Sebastianus、一路将他指引至此的神明们，定会为他们的反叛而大发雷霆。

而这一代价将极其惨重。Emeliana对此心知肚明。亦理智明白，自己没法走回头路了。

冰凉的小药水瓶就被她藏在斯托拉里，在腰带上方，静静地贴着她的肌肤。Sebastianus走进了斗兽场，而Charelius则落在他后方几步远，正在搜寻着她的身影。他递给Emeliana一个眼神，后者轻轻摇了摇脑袋—— _不，还没呢。_ 观众席上迸发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，响彻云霄的吼声让Emeliana觉得自己脚下的石板都仿佛在颤动。Sebastianus静静地站了一会，目视着场上的喧嚣，制作精美的紫色长袍和金色的王冠在阳光下光彩夺目，接着，皇帝举起一只手，回应着观众们的致敬。

他们致意的欢呼声震天动地。但Emeliana知道，让人们卑躬屈膝的是那个位子，而非那个男人。这欢呼声里含着多少敬爱，亦隐藏着多少恐惧。她脑中浮现出Sebastianus驾崩后人们尖声嚎哭的场景，不禁浑身颤抖个不停。

**

Marina从死者们的灵魂碎片中回过神来。

随着时间的流逝，那些灵魂与她渐离渐远，但从未彻底消散。有时候，她会回想起一段往事，最后却发现那并非是属于她的记忆；还有一些记忆显然来自于他人——有时是怀抱着孩子，有时则是身为士兵在沙场奋战，甚至还有许许多多时刻在享受鱼水之欢，她的视角有男有女。这些由她亲手杀死的灵魂们正在以某种方式寄生在她自己身上。

 _那么，Lucan也可以一直陪伴着我了_ ，她一边走进斗兽场，一边在心里想道。 _他的记忆会成为我的记忆。我们终将融为一体。_

这样的想法给予了她些许冰冷的慰藉，她紧紧抓着它不肯放开。只有坚信Lucan会以这样的方式依旧活在她身边，Marina才得以鼓起勇气，想象着在他死后自己的生活该如何继续。

在自己亲手杀死他之后。

时至今日，无论是通往行刑台的道路还是花环压在头上的重量，她都无比熟悉了。这可怖旅程的每一步她都烂熟于心，没有什么能让她僵住脚步——直到她看见了Lucan躺在沙地上的身影。

观众们开始窃窃私语，一片沙沙声铺天盖地。Lucan不死的神话已经家喻户晓——一如她的死亡之触。作为观众们来说，他们将看到一场戴安娜与普鲁托的对决。然而对她而言….她看着Lucan一步步地走向她，双手被紧紧缚于背后，男人目光平静，甚至不见一丝踟蹰。没有语言能够描述此刻她内心的感受。

 _他已经准备好迎接死亡了_ ，Marina想。 _不对。他只是想叫我相信他已经准备好了。即使是现在，他依旧在为我着想。_

她用尽全力不让自己哭出来，然而，当守卫们一把将Lucan推倒、使他跪在她面前时，Marina的眼泪一下子掉了下来。Lucan一看到她，男人的表情立刻发生了转变——他曾经试图隐藏起来的怜爱此刻统统暴露在她眼前。他看上去似乎变成了那个被罗马士兵抓走之前的男人，就在死前的这一刻恢复了真实的自我。

 _或许他也不会死。你没法知道结局。他的标记或许远强于你。_ 然而，无论Marina怎样努力地试图说服自己，她内心里仍然不抱相信。普鲁托的印迹在她身上留存太久了，又那么强大，她早就将自己的触碰视若鸩酒。

时间到了。Marina抬头望向了皇室包厢——她的目光越过了Sebastianus，直直地盯着Charelius。他站在那里，穿着一身蓝金色袍子，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。他微微地晃了下脑袋，给出否定的答案。

Sebastianus还没有被下药。没人能在现在反抗得了他，至少除了Erich以外没有人行。

他们没有出路。

Marina向前迈了一步。Lucan安静地开口说道：“动手吧。”

她点点头，但双手却无法移动。

他将头伸向前方，搜寻着她的触碰——她怎能这样残忍，让他主动去寻求自己的死亡。Lucan说，“让我感受下你的触碰。一次就好。”

Marina抽噎了一声，伸手将他涌入怀抱。男人因欣慰而阖上双眼。紧接着，疼痛随之而来，他猛地又瞪大了眼睛，Marina感觉得到他的痛苦（她花了好久才意识到，这痛苦来自于他们彼此，而非自己一人），Lucan的一切认知，一切感觉，像一股潮水向她涌来。

_那是高卢的森林，冷杉直直伸展向浅色的天空，积雪早已末过膝盖。裹着黑貂皮缝制的大衣，新鲜而寒冷的空气却悄悄从衣领钻了进去。_

_跑过初春萌芽的草地，远处飘来熊的气味，这头野兽才刚刚从冬眠中苏醒——追捕饥肠辘辘的巨熊十分危险，但正是这份惊险给生活平添了愉悦。在树丛间穿梭跳跃，伸出手上的爪子爬至树顶，自由得像是头野兽。_

_被罗马人俘虏。在长途跋涉中，双肩给套上的轭磨起水泡，每天晚上都被迫灌下amissiona苦涩的味道。_

_再然后，是一个女孩。_

（Marina在他的瞳孔中看见了自己，个子不高，面容年轻，神情惊惶不安，正坐在卢达斯营地里的长椅上。他是否也能从她的眼中看见自己呢？是否能看见正是那个时候的他出现在她面前——成为了她唯一的朋友和希望？）

_夜色深重，却不肯入眠，只是静静地看着她的睡颜，被她的呼吸声所安慰。_

_看着她为了战车赛中的Bestius大喊大叫，她难得一次的欢呼雀跃也让笑意漫上了他的脸庞。_

_意识到自己的渴望，而她却又不在身边。厌恶着自己又一次像个傻子似的将心交付给了别人。残忍的话语脱口而出，将她推开——_

_东行之路漫长而无尽。待在船上，恍然发觉她正是他此生唯一爱过的女人。_

（Lucan没有尖叫。他从不尖叫。其他所有被行刑的人都没法控制自己，因为那疼痛剖心挖骨。然而，即使在她的紧握下颤抖不已，即使他的皮肤迅速灰败、像是焦枯的荒漠裂纹丛生，Lucan也一声不发，隐忍地、安静地坚持到了最后。）

_在奥古斯都宅邸与她重逢，喜悦像潮水一般涌来，看着她的脸庞，看着她绽开笑容——_

这是Lucan最后的一丝感觉。

Lucan轰然倒地，Marina大声地哭喊了出来。他的怒火和她的融合在了一起，她的哭泣变成了一声愤怒的尖叫。但这也没能阻止几个守卫一拥上前，抄起Lucan软绵绵的胳膊，准备将他脱离沙坑。

“等等！”Sebastianus的声音突然响了起来。Marina被吓了一跳；显然在处刑的时候，皇帝从包厢里走了下来。透过模糊的泪眼，她看见他正走过斗兽场，走向了Lucan的尸体….他定是为了享受自我满足感，她猜。站在尸体上耀武扬威。

 _我应该紧紧地抓住他，她狠狠地想_ ，一半处于自己的意志，另一半则来自于Lucan的情感。

然而，正当Sebastianus在Lucan的尸体旁蹲下来时，Lucan的手指动了一下。

“他还活着，”她喃喃道，一个笑容绽开在脸上。戴安娜和阿波罗比普鲁托更强大。

Sebastianus回头望向她，男人的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。“这是我最想让你杀死的人，而你却搞砸了，”他低声咆哮道。他一把夺过身边守卫手中的金属镣铐，猛地甩向Marina的脸。女孩尖叫一声跪倒在地，温热的鲜血从脸颊上淌了下来。“把她拖出去。这两个都是。快去！训练师，你跟我来。”

守卫们连忙将她拖走，尽管被打倒在地，Marina却觉得这一击并没有对她造成太大的伤害。她被打得有些头晕，但过了一会就好了。鲜血在她的皮肤上凝结成块，但再没有更多的血流下来了。

事实上，就连那道伤口都不怎么疼了。

Marina一走回大斗兽场的内庭，一脱离观众的视线和守卫的注意后，她就伸手摸了摸伤口——或是说，应该留有伤口的那个地方。那里的皮肤已经完全愈合了，即刻间就完好如初。

_那是Lucan的标记。我不仅仅得到了他的灵魂；我还得到了他的标记！_

她立刻惊慌地望向Lucan，男人仍毫无意识地躺在地上。不过现在，他的呼吸起伏可见，皮肤上沟壑纵深的裂纹亦开始愈合。或许恢复的时间需要很久，但他一定会复原的。Marina只是稍微地……从他那里借用了一小会阿波罗的标记而已。

 _Sebastianus伤不了我了。_ 她抬起头，望向皇帝的包厢。 _至少，现在不能。_

**

观众席间切切私语声四起，人们纷纷猜测地上的Lucna是死是活。一个声音在Emeliana脑中响起： _趁现在。人们现在没在看着你，如果现在动手，我能分散他们的注意。_

她立即起身走向皇帝的座椅；一张小桌子上摆着高脚杯，里面的葡萄酒喝了一半。Emeliana迅速地将一小管加强版的amissiona倒进了杯子，然后回到了自己的座位上她。她得将玻璃管妥善处理掉——事后必定会有人来搜身的——但是，最好趁着皇帝出事一片混乱之时再动手。玻璃管十分小巧，甚至都可以扔在地上用脚碾碎。

Emeliana瞥了Charelius一眼，好像在说： _我都做完了，你还没有将所有人的注意力转移走吗？_ 男人读出了她的意思，并在脑海中回答了她： _你知道大斗兽场里有多少人吗？_ 尽管气氛紧张，她还是被逗乐了。

现在呢，她已经和刺杀皇帝的事儿没什么关系了。他们一早就商量好了，每个人都只被告知自己的角色。除了Charelius，Junia，或许还有Charelius的角斗士知道全部计划。Bestius大概能猜到一些。Emeliana只清楚自己的任务完成了。从现在起，她只需要等待。

“Emeliana？”Scota向她倾过身子，她读出对方是想问问她昨晚都做了什么——但男人却没有开口。她惊讶于对方的信任。“一切——还好吗？”

“等着瞧吧。”Emeliana试着微笑了一下。但这笑容一定不怎么好看，因为Scota搭上了她的手，轻轻地、安慰地握了一下。

Alexander什么也没看到。他正忙着搜寻Sebastianus的身影。“他现在该回来了。”

“大概他是在为待会最重要的比赛回合做检查吧，”Scota的语调很平静，神色如常，但Emeliana还是能感知到他内心深处的厌恶。“你出了什么主意来干掉Magnus？我们待会得忍受何种表演呢？”

“我原本是想建议让他同时对付敌人和野兽，”平心而论，Emeliana觉得她丈夫在谈起将要发生之事时，看上去并没有比她和Scota高兴多少。当Alexander试图了解Sebastianus的本性时——不是作为那个他一心崇拜的父辈、亦不是洗刷自己标记恶名的救星时——男人并不喜欢他所看见的东西。“但是恶劣的气候条件不允许。我们什么也带不进来，离帝都最近的一条豹子都被困在孟斐斯了。”

Charelius的脸色突然一下子变得惨白。他喃喃道，“众神之主朱庇特。这不可能是真的。”

尽管所有的礼仪规矩都教导她不应该和别人的男性奴隶说话，但Emeliana忽视了它们，转向Charelius问道：“怎么了？到底出什么事了？”

Charelius说不出话来。是Scota回答了她。男人说道：“他上场了。”

Emeliana急急转过身来，她疑惑着究竟Erichthonius将要面对什么，竟使得Scota的声音听起来这样死气沉沉，惶恐不安？然而，当她低头望去时，她并没有看见Erich的身影。

她看见了Sebastianus。皮革制成的盔甲绑在他紫色的长袍外，男人的手里正挥舞着利剑。

**

Erich看着Sebastianus手持利剑站在斗兽场的中央。金属在对Erich低声吟唱，但此时的他却听不见任何声音，只能感觉到血液在耳朵里疾速地流淌。席卷而来的感情过于强烈，他都来不及欣喜，亦无法厌恶。

_他走了下来等着被我杀死。他给了我机会。 **给了我许可。** 他的傲慢将是我所需要的最后一件武器。_

远处传来了宣告者通过扩音器大声宣布着他的名字。他大步走到斗兽场中数千名观众面前——似乎大家仍摸不着头脑，没有一个人知道该作何反应。有几处掌声响起，然而更多的寂静；然后，观众中升起了巨大的窃窃私语声，每个人都在交头接耳，眉头紧蹙。

“你终于肯和我公平决斗了，”Erich站定了位置，说道。

Sebastianus笑了。“不过是举手拍死只苍蝇，又何谓公平二字？”

“你还让我使用金属。我会用他们给你建个墓碑。”

“使出全力来击向我吧，Magnus。”Sebastianus摆出了作战的姿势。“看看我会怎么对付它们。”

**

Charelius因为恐惧而阵阵发晕。他知道Erich一向会低估Sebastianus的能力，但自己却也从未看清楚Sebastianus的恨意居然如此之深，一位皇帝竟然愿意屈尊纡贵，像个角斗士一般走进斗兽场里。

坐在皇室包厢里的人们都和他一样惊慌失色。Alexander还在试图强找借口：“他又不是第一个这么做的人。尼禄也曾经像个角斗士一样作战。”

“而且他也有个不错的结局。”Scota干巴巴地说道，话中暗示着尼禄王朝的颠覆和他本人自裁的下场。

Emeliana看向了Charelius，后者清晰地听到了她的心声：现在我们该怎么办？

如果可能的话，把那杯酒留下来，他回复道。虽然连最细心的试吃者都不会察觉它的存在，但是——这种强效amissiona我们存量不多，不能浪费掉。

Charelius已经开始在脑内计划起别的时机了。然而，假如今天Erich死了，那么这些机会对他还有什么意义呢？它们一文不值。

_可是这不仅仅是只关乎他。而且也不仅仅关乎你。_

于是他继续想着计划，但他的心却随着Erich奔赴了战场。对他自己而言，世上再没有任何事比那个人、那颗心更重要了。

**

号角吹响了，比赛开始。

Erich做好了准备迎接进攻——他猜Sebastianus的攻击必定草率鲁莽，正如那人不顾后果地跳进斗兽场里一样。然而这位皇帝却让他吃了一惊。Sebastianus和Erich小心翼翼地周旋，狭长的眼睛从头到脚地打量着他：看着他的肌肉，他的站姿，甚至他迈出的步伐。也许这个男人在豪宅里整天被美酒和无花果所围绕，但在以前——甚至曾几何时——他曾是一名战士。

但Erich也是一名战士。或许还是斗兽场里最英勇无畏的，没什么能把他吓到。

他故意没有去看Charelius。他能感受到后者的紧张和担忧——Charelius的精神力仍留存在Erich身上——但或许这只是他自己的空想罢了，是他自己在为Charelius牵挂。他有万般不愿让Charelius目睹这场战斗，但只能安慰自己，这将成为最后的一场角斗。当尘埃落定，他会直直走进Charelius的怀抱，再也不会放他离开。

“我们究竟是要决斗还是要跳舞啊，Magnus？”Sebastianus的眼中跃动着愉快的光。“还是说，你打算把第一击让给你的万主之王？”

Erich没有回答，而是抄起剑刺了过去。

剑锋被Sebastianus将将避过，斗兽场里尖叫声四起。Sebastianus的剑向Erich劈去，但被后者轻易地用盾格开。Erich操纵起伏尔甘的力量，控制住剑刃，将它翘松。接着，剑刃从统治者的手中脱出，悬在了Erich面前。人群中呼声渐起。

_现在他们看到了，他是可以战胜的。然后他将会被杀死。而希望则将重归人间。_

Erich笑了。

**

Charelius死也不愿将视线从Erich身上移开，但他不得不这样做。无数的人正在呼唤他，而他必须一一作出回应。

 _无论比赛怎么收场，结果必将引起混乱。_ Junia站在留给维斯塔贞女的开台上，神色平静如水；就连她的面纱都不在冷风的吹拂下飘动一下。 _甚至还可能造成暴动。_

 _下去吧_ ，Charelius对她说道， _如果有机会的话，准备好帮助那些人逃出斗兽场。_

当皇帝正在场上奋战，只有维斯塔贞女可以中途离席。Junia悄悄走开了；不过，似乎没人将注意力放在她身上。

 _我们该怎么办？_ 这回发问的是Curio，他正坐在Armin身边。在他们上方遥远的地方，Aquilina坐在女士席间，她刚刚痊愈的翅膀因恐惧和焦躁呼扇个不停。他往旁边一看，有一位黑胡子的禁卫军，真身正是Roveca——他从女孩的心中看到她已准备就绪，随时可以助他一臂之力。

他对他们所有人低语道： _做好准备。_

如果Erich赢了，将会引起骚乱。

如果Erich输了——Charelius就将让Sebastianus为自己的所作所为付出代价。他会让他见识到，皇帝是如何错误地估计了其余所有标记者们的力量。

**

 _就是现在_ ，Erich想。 _动手吧。_

他挥剑向前，猛地砸向Sebastianus的盾牌——然而数秒之后，Sebastianus却一剑刺来，他急忙举盾格挡，对方的力量却是他的数倍之大。Erich跌跌撞撞地连退几步，肩关节疼痛不已，观众们的呼声转为狂热。

“现在，他们该看清了，”Sebastianus阔步走上前。“我曾告诉过你，赫拉克勒斯赋予了我神力。为何你就是不信呢？”

Erich以前领教过Sebastianus的能力，但那个时候他服用了大剂量的amissiona——那天他以为Charelius被卖到矿坑去了——他以为若是自己未被削弱，绝对能战胜皇帝。而现在，他才发觉自己低估了Sebastianus的力量。

每一次击打，都使Sebastianus变得更加强大。

皇帝一把将护盾朝Erich甩去，力道如此巨大，Erich竭尽全力才没有被击倒在沙地上。

Erich反击了回去；是人类本能驱使，然而却让Sebastianus愈发强大。皇帝每次击上他的盾牌，都砸得Erich后退。

_武器——我需要武器。_

Erich用天赋裹上Sebastianus的剑——它仍悬浮在他身后——然后让它急速刺向男人的肩甲。然而，皇帝却及时晃身躲过，用盾阻挡了下来，旋即以此一击的力量向Erich袭去。

连打都打不到，他要怎么才能杀死这样的一个人呢？

答案立刻在脑海中闪现： _夺走他的权力。_

对于Sebastianus来说，他的权力远比标记重要。

Erich又一次举起剑来——他的利剑一直被牢牢地握在手中——他将它分成了十几片锋利的飞镖。像是爆炸一般，他操纵着飞镖猛地射向四面八方……插进了场上每一名禁卫军和训练师的头颅。那些人甚至连惊叫都没有发出。

死掉的守卫们倒了下来，尖叫声弥漫在整个大斗兽场。人们发觉，现在皇帝是独身一人，没有势力来守卫他了。

从Sebastianus苍白的脸色来判断，他也意识到了这点——而且，他不喜欢这个。

Erich列开嘴笑了。

**

 _就是现在_ ，Charelius在脑海中对大斗兽场里的每个标记者吼道： _现在！_

**

一阵蓝烟闪现，Curio出现在了斗兽场中，他蜷曲的尾巴像是一记鞭子猛地抽向Sebastianus。在皇帝转过身来对付他前，Curio又闪回了包厢，一把将Alexander推了下去。

Erich很高兴Curio来帮忙，但他想大声警告他小心。但突然有一名女子从高处的看台飞起——墨丘利赐予她的翅膀在背后闪闪发光——她猛扑下来，朝Sebastianus吐出火焰。尽管统治者躲了过去，但他脸上的得意洋洋的笑意早已消失殆尽了。

还有几个人在看台上站成弓形，Erich猜测他们都是被标记者。过去的几年他曾走遍全国，建立起兄弟会，他们之中有多少人是其中一员？又有多少人是Charelius的朋友，在他离开的那段时间里一起接受着训练？至少他们中还有一些人是普通的被标记的民众，为其他的人们竖立起了榜样。

 _反抗开始了_ ，Erich满意地看着。 _至少，终于开始了_ 。

**

_酒！得拿到那杯酒！_

Emeliana向酒瓶扑过去，将它裹紧衣服里，紧贴在腰带上面。其实她不必这么紧张——现在，整个斗兽场里已经没人有空注意她了。

她冲向了出口，然而手肘却被一只强有力的给大手抓住了。她听见Scota焦急地小声问：“出什么事了？”

他清楚自己对整个事件的经过心知肚明。而她呢？她是否也能说服他相信事态发展已经超出了她的想象呢？“现在开始，你知道的同我一样多。”

Alexander与他们擦肩而过——显然看到了自己兄弟的手正抓着自己妻子的胳膊——他正快步冲向出口。Emeliana可以感觉到男人想跑去Sebastianus身边、想救他的急切心情。“Scota！跟我来！”

Scota只稍作犹豫，然后看着Emeliana道：“我相信你。”说完，他放她离开，自己则跟在Alexander后面跑远了。尽管是这样，尽管他们被巨大的嘈杂和喧嚣笼罩着，Emeliana还是可以感觉，一股狂野的、不熟悉的快乐在心中慢慢膨胀。

_他知道我与此事有关。也清楚我是幕后一员。但他却仍选择站在我这边。_

**

Lucan搞不太清到底发生了什么。

他只感觉到自己好像被嚼碎了吞进去又吐出来。现在他总算是知道了，Marina的标记杀不死他——虽然不尽如己愿，但他还是欣慰于Marina不必背负一切了。

可是，刚刚Charelius突然在自己脑子里吼了什么来着？“现在”什么？到底是什么？

Marina正跪在他身边，但没法碰他，守卫们没将手套还给她。女孩俯身上前，一缕银发从面颊上滑落。“我们要开战了，”她急匆匆地小声道：“我得走了，你躲好。”

“躲什么？说的就像他们还能杀了我似的。”他努力朝她笑了笑。“这一点，我们刚才已经验证过了。”

她摇了摇头，一阵喧闹和咆哮从斗兽场内传来，Marina神色一紧。“我会找到你的，好吗？”

Lucan点点头，看着她急匆匆地跑远了。

躲起来。就目前而言——他连站着都十分费劲——大概是他最好的选择了。在等一阵，等普鲁托的影响从他身上消失后，他或许就能投身于这场Erich打响的战斗中去了。但现在，他最好还是躲到一边去。他的身体依然很虚弱，连意识都模模糊糊的、无法思考。

再者，Marina最不需要的就是被他分散注意力，他不想拖她的后腿。

于是，他手脚并用地从大斗兽场边侧的暗道中爬了出来，沿途没遭受什么阻力，除非算上他爬过的一具尸体。看来，Erich确实造成了不少破坏。

最后，他终于得以看见大斗兽场外的一片混乱了。街上的人们四下逃窜，看到了斗兽场内发生的一切的人们相互推搡着想尽快离开，而那些之前没能买到座位的人则心急如焚，迫切地想知道发生了什么，在不停地拼命往里挤。Lucan抵着石墙站着，双腿仍然不听使唤。他不知道自己接下来该干什么，大脑已然一片浆糊，对眼下的紧急事态感到迷茫。

“快跟我来。”

他抬起头来，看到一位身着白衣的人站在面前，女子的面纱在微风中轻轻飘动。尽管Lucan从未见过她，他依然一眼辨认出了这是Charelius提过的那个维斯塔贞女。女子的头发想火红的朝阳，面容则是惊人的美丽。无需多言，他当即抓住了她的手，她的力气比他想象中大得多，将他带到一辆静候的马车上。

 _Bestius？_ 他眼睛没花；但或许他被Marina弄倒下的时候撞到了头。因为那位白营的战车驭者绝不可能出现在这里，正要驾车将他带离大斗兽场。

“你还好吗？”她对他笑道。马车颠簸着前进了，驾车者一身毛绒绒的蓝色，但绝不可能是Bestius啊。他的救星继续道：“我是维斯塔的Junia。”

“Lucan。”他的声音嘶哑得厉害。“无意冒犯，但若不是我已心有所属，肯定会对你动心的。”紧接着他就记起了对方的身份。“我其实是想说，谢了。”

Junia只是笑了笑。“你的心另有所属是件好事。因为维斯塔贞女可没法接受他人的爱意。”

并不是好事。并非贞女们，他的一颗心给了一个他没法再次触碰的女孩。

Lucna倒在马车里，脑袋懒洋洋地靠在一边，依旧浑浑噩噩的。他想， _你肯定有什么窍门，要不怎么会在茫茫人海之中偏偏选中了她们。_

**

“这边，”Charelius拉着Roveca一起奔下台阶。然而，从皇室包厢到斗兽场地的路并不是直上直下的，弗拉维王朝【1】在建造它时并没有想过会有皇帝能屈尊降贵下到场地里去——或是说，他们觉得不会有人从皇室包厢冲下去找死。

然而，此时Roveca正跟着他往下跑，还有一大帮人也紧随其后：Alexander，Scota，还有十多个想为自己同僚复仇的禁卫军人——形势危急，Charelius屏住了呼吸。他俩随时可能被这些罗马人制服，然而，这些家伙却战胜不了他们所有人，战胜不了他们的标记。但话说回来，若此事发展成一场血腥的屠杀，那么他们又和自己所反抗的罗马人有什么区别呢？

Charelius心中顿时怀疑四起，但还是强迫自己不再去想——结果还是一不留神，被一只手抓住了肩膀。

“你，”Alexander道。“你这个被标记的新奴隶。你清楚这场叛乱吗？”

Charelius心里是多想跟他正面对抗啊。此时此刻——这个年轻的、傲慢的贵族正阻拦住他营救Erich的脚步——Charelius心中涌起的愤怒不比暴怒时的Erich差。然而他知道，自己必须理智地避开。他控制住Alexander，仔细地将思想植入对方的大脑。“不清楚，主人。是Roveca叫我过来帮忙的；仅此而已。”

“是啊，当然了。”Alexander喃喃道，觉得错怪了人而脸上发红。他居然这么愚蠢地在一个卑贱的奴隶身上浪费时间。

于是他避过了他们——然而现在Alexander，Scota以及那十几名士兵都与他俩擦肩而过，跑到他们前面去了，这就让他更加难以接近斗兽场，接近Erich。

“出什么事了？”就在这帮人跑下台时，一位贵族妇女大声喊道。“大街上已经暴动起来了——奴隶们都在反抗他们的主人——”

“只是斗兽场里出了点乱子，”Alexander坚称道。“仅此而已。”

但接下来，Scota的话却叫Charelius吃了一惊。男人说道：“不，哥哥。这是叛乱。”

 _比叛乱还要多_ ，Charelius心想。 _这是革命_ 。

**

过去在斗兽场里征战时，Erich总是幻想的场景终于出现在了眼前——危险终于降临在了看台和观众身上，人们因恐惧和慌乱尖叫不已，四处奔逃。

然而，就算是在梦中，他也从未敢想象过有如此殊荣。

要说形成战线为时尚早，但大部分的标记者们都聚成一团，抵抗着皇帝的簇拥。那些支持者们也有几个是有标记的——Erich一击挥向了Avitus，后者勉强躲开，化身成了一团红色的烟雾。这些家伙都是叛徒，用不了多久就会被处理掉。时机已到，他们可以当着Sebastianus的面，将他的队伍砍掉。

禁卫军的尸体在沙地上层层叠叠地堆积起来，但皇帝仍在坚持战斗。人们都将进攻的矛头对准了他，Luventius挥舞起冰柱，Catula也向他直直冲了过去。尽管Sebastianus的脸色越来越苍白，男人还是站得很稳。落在他身上的每一次击打，都增强了他的力量。

_我怎么才能杀死这个人？_

“投降吧！”场上一名白发的女子高声喝道。Charelius告诉过Erich她的名字——Aura？好像叫这个。无论她是谁，这位女子都高昂着头，高傲地朝皇帝喝道：“停止这场血腥的杀戮吧！”

Sebastianus咧嘴笑了。这杂种看起来像是在享受。“待你们的血都流尽了，我们会住手的。”

Aura将手指向了天空；顷刻间，乌云剧翻滚着聚集，片刻就掩盖住了日光。Erich却没空抬头观望这奇观异象，Sebastianus的士兵们正从四面八方朝他涌来。他全身心地投入战斗之中，横劈竖砍，四面迎敌；他的标记操控着所能搜寻到的每一块金属，将它们吸引过来，塑成武器。

在一片混战中，很难注意到四周都在发生什么，但他还是一眼看见那个蓝色的小淘气鬼摔倒在地上，显然累的使不出力量。一个禁卫军人正迈步接近他，Erich举起了剑——

——突然，一道闪电劈向了那个士兵。所有人都尖叫了起来。那个士兵缓缓倒下了，浑身焦黑，就算没死也快活不成了。

“她受赐于朱庇特！”大斗兽场里有人大声尖叫道。“是众神之王选择了她！”Aura双手高举，眼睛泛起一层牛奶一般奇怪的白色，准备再次召唤朱庇特的力量。

 _这下局势就倒过来了_ ，Erich感到一阵兴奋。 _现在他们终于看清楚了，最伟大的那一位标记了我们的人，而此人正与皇帝势不两立。人们该明白了，胜利必将属于我们。_

然而他心里清楚，他们现在仍然得奋力杀出一条血路。

 _然而Sebastianus_ ——皇帝的身影突然从混战中消失了。Erich眯起了眼睛，他的猎物躲起来了。尽管怒不可遏，他还是牢牢记得自己首要的责任是什么。“去大门！”他大喊道：“大家听着！我们要离开了！我们要自由了！”

标记者们众志成城，一起向大门奋战，战斗的过程比Erich意料中的要轻松了许多。禁卫军们首要目的是保护皇帝的安危，既然Sebastianus已经夹起尾巴逃走了，他的部队也不愿再恋战。

“我们该去哪儿？”身材娇小的Catula在他身边喊道：“离开大斗兽场后，我们要去哪儿？”

Erich曾经想过这个问题，那时候他还能自由自在地在罗马城中游荡，他便做过详细的计划。就算在那个时候，他就已经预料到了这一天会到来。“沿着Arcus Neroniani【2】离开城区，”他喊道。就算是对罗马不熟悉的人也能找得到这条著名的渡槽。“翻过西里欧山，到城外去！我们可以在那里抵御敌军，并且自由地生活下去！”

一小部分人欢呼着赞同。而其余多数人都在忙着作战或是奔走向庆。Erich明白，他的职责是保护他们的背后，守卫好这支新组建成的标记者大军。

人们沿着渡槽跑向城外，大家的喧闹声在拱形的建筑中回荡个不停。Erich辨认出了许多人的声音…..然而，其中却没有Charelius。

_你在哪里？_

**

Alexander和Scota朝场内跑去，Charelius则犹豫不决，Emeliana来到他身边，低声问道：“我们该怎么办？”

“你该直接回家。街上太危险了，女主人。你丈夫应该过来保护你。”

令Charelius吃惊的是，她的脸沉了下去。他感到了她的不快和失望。“我会一直在这儿待到傍晚的。你别管了。我的标记会保护我的。”

她一下子变成了钻石形态，Charelius点点头，安下心来。 _保护好amissiona。我要去Erich身边作战了。我们在Junia那里再联系。_

“你要去战斗？”Emeliana不禁大叫了出来。幸运的是，一片嘈杂中，没人听见他们在说什么；他们所在的角落里有一个通道，士兵正鱼贯而出，轰隆轰隆的脚步声杂乱喧闹，装甲相撞铿锵作响，远处战场上的嘶吼都将他们的声音掩盖了下去。“你会被杀死的！”

虽然有点少见多怪——但Charelius知道她是在担心自己。“我必须去到Erich身边。”

Emeliana犹豫了一会，然后她点点头，转身跑开了。

Charelius将精神力扩散出去，四处搜寻着他熟悉脑波。第一个找到的人是Marina。在脑袋里听见他的声音把她吓了一跳，但女孩立刻就回过神来。 _Lucan在哪儿？_ 她问道。 _我告诉他藏好的，但他这藏得也太好了。现在我们马上要离开，他会被留下来遭受拷打的。_

Charelius知道Lucan的去向。 _没事，他很安全。Lucan已经被送往贞女之家了。记住，万一我们分散了，就去找Junia！在接下来的几天里，只有身为贞女的Junia能顶住一切怀疑和审问。_

 _Erich想带我们沿着渡槽跑出城_ ，Marina在脑中回复道。 _你快走吧！_

尽管知道自己可能会被抓住，Charelius依然向战场跑去。事情发展得太快了，但这却是他们的机会，他们唯一的机会。

正当他接近出口时，一群人影闪现在他的面前——Charelius认出了正朝他迈步而来的人，立刻停住了脚步。

“我的奴隶男孩，”Sebastianus低声咆哮道。“你知道会发生什么，是不是？你的脑瓜里有那么多小把戏，怎么可能不知道呢。”

Charelius一言不发。此刻，任何话语都会加重他的噩梦。

Sebastianus的手伸向了他的喉咙——不是为了掐死他，而是将他牢牢钳住。憎恨和怒火像是烟雾，层层叠叠地裹在皇帝周身，亦仿佛乌云笼罩着Charelius心头。“你知道会发生什么，”Sebastianus重复道。现在，他并不是在说这场叛乱了。他指的是Charelius的惩罚。

他的标记能否救他于此呢？

我不会让这个发生的，Charelius拼命地想。我不会的。我会用尽全力阻止他，如果我是败了——我宁愿死。

 

第九章完。

 

【1】The Flavians 弗拉维王朝，即公元69年~96年，是罗马帝国的一个历史阶段，上接四帝内乱期，下启安敦尼王朝，王朝由韦帕芗开创，中间经历提图斯统治时期，结束于图密善，共计三位皇帝。而大斗兽场the Colosseum正于此期间建立。  
【2】Arcus Neroniani 没找到专门的译名，不敢瞎翻译，但这个指的是罗马渡槽/水道中的一个分支，呈拱形的建筑，由尼禄皇帝所建造，而Neroniani正意指这位皇帝。


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius or Magnus）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander, yay!  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio  
> Raven = Roveca  
> Armando = Armin  
> Angel = Aquilina  
> Bobby/Iceman = Iuventius  
> Azazel = Avitus  
> Janos = Januarius  
> Ororo/Storm = Aura  
> Sean Cassidy/Banshee = Cassius  
> Betsy Braddock/Psylocke = Braddouca  
> Remy LeBeau/Gambit = Gamnet

即便在普通的日子里，罗马的街头也总是一片喧嚣——数十种语言不断地大声吆喝，马蹄和车轮在石板路上铛铛作响，织布机和陶器厂的轮组呼呼飞转，磨床上滚过粮食噪声四起。

而现在，这里却一片混乱。

Erich曾经以为标记者们想离开罗马时必得杀出一条血路。然而事实却是大街上的人们不顾一切地从他们面前逃窜，推车和货摊被撞得四下翻倒。一些人甚至还高呼着众神之名——以显示虔诚，一如标记者们也在寻求着神的支持。

就这样吧。反正他也没打算从任何罗马人的身上得到帮助。持剑在手、自由加身——这就是Erich所需要的全部了。如果他能干脆利落地将人们带到树林里，大家就可以在那藏身，休整，制定计划——

那么，然后呢？

他不知道。也从没想过。Erich将罗马帝国的倾覆单单视为砍下皇帝的脑袋，他的目标就是这么字面意思上的、理想化的。Sebastianus曾经就在他面前，而自己却仍没能杀死他……

要是老想着这个，他会被逼疯的。他们就快行进到树林了。大部分的罗马人都不敢进入树林，他们惧怕藏身于其间的强匪；而倘若这帮匪徒们尚存理智，就该对标记者心存畏惧，否则迎接他们的就只有死亡。这么一想，Erich心里总算清楚了接下来的计划了。

于是他继续奔跑，一路向前，坦然接手了领袖的身份，将这些标记者们的性命握在掌间。Erich从未减慢速度，连一秒钟都没有，即使心里越来越肯定Charelius没有逃出来，他也没有缓下脚步。

Charelius现在落在了Sebastianus的手中。

**

“你知道接下来会发生什么。”Sebastianus的手在Charelius颈部收紧。“守卫兵！”

Charelius清楚这些士兵并不是被叫来杀掉他的。他们是被召来强暴他，再三反复。这将作为他的惩罚，亦筑成Sebastianus的愉悦。自从Sebastianus将他和他的同伴们从Lilandra的团里偷走后，这项威胁就一直悬在他的头顶；现在，皇帝终于要把它落实了。

以前当Sebastianus谈到这个的时候，Charelius能在他身上感知到的只是愉快——男人因Charelius的痛苦和羞耻而狂喜不已。但是现在的Sebastianus则充斥着愤怒和恐惧。他清楚标记者们的起义威胁着自己的统治与生命。对他而言，惩罚Charelius已经算不上是什么娱乐了，不过只是一种使自己重新感觉到掌控和权力的方式。

“你以为自己能够做到这个，”Charelius说道：“你认为这会使你变得强大。”

Sebastianus大笑了起来。守卫们围在他们左右——仍不清楚自己被召唤而来的目的——但他们都一言不发，全副武装，严阵以待。“你仍然不清楚我的能力吗？”

Sebastianus的力量仿若重石一般袭来，Charelius猛地向后飞去，砰地一声撞在墙上，瞬间透不过气；他跌跌撞撞地跪了下来，手紧捂着肚子，喘着粗气。

“你现在这个位置就挺不错的。我们开始吧，”Sebastianus一边说着，一边将袍子的前摆撩到一边。显然，他对男性的厌恶并没有打败他对主宰Charelius的渴望。

Charelius又重重地喘了口气，然后开口说道，“那你仍然不清楚我的能力吗？”

Sebastianus大声笑道，“你？奴隶男孩？”

 _我_ ，Charelius用他的思想说出了这个字。

他想让屋子里的每一个人都能听到，而人们似乎也确实听见了。守卫们都身子一僵，赶紧伸手去拿自己的武器——但Charelius伸手一挥，把他们的身体和头脑一起封住了。现在就算他在他们身下点火，这些人也没法动弹一下。

Charelius一度想搞清楚自己到底能不能做成这个。他曾经怀疑过，但又不敢去尝试。终于，在克服了自己的恐惧、对Erich的顾虑，在被Sebastianus的傲慢和残忍彻底激怒后，这股力量似乎自然而然地流进了他的血液里，像是空气被吸入肺部一般顺理成章。他当然有这般天赋，但也只曾在自己最需要的时候才会爆发。弥涅耳瓦的智慧是伟大的。

Sebastianus站在那里，手中握着自己半勃起的家伙，看上去像个傻瓜。和其他人一样，他也完全被定住了，Charelius能看到他眼中的恐惧和震惊。

“受赐于赫拉克勒斯。”Charelius走向了Sebastianus，他的声音因愤怒而微微颤抖。“只不过是个小小的半神而已。而我则受赐于弥涅耳瓦，智慧与战争的女神。当赫拉克勒斯还在给奥革阿斯清洗牛厩时，弥涅耳瓦就已经战胜了其他众神，将武器赐予人间。而你竟然胆敢无视她？”Charelius的笑声里一丝愉快也无。“倘若你有一刻置疑弥涅耳瓦的力量——怀疑她不会庇护我并惩罚你——那你就比傻子还没有脑子。你对神从来都没有信仰。从不。你只在乎自己的虚荣。”

现在，他和Sebastianus面对面了。他是那么地想冲他脸上吐唾沫，但又觉得这可能会诋毁他的女神，他不想把她的天赋浪费在这种无关痛痒的报复上。Charelius从Sebastianus的腰带上抽走匕首，确保对方能感觉到他的动作。

现在，他可以一刀杀死皇帝，而且没人能够阻止他。

然而如果他这么做了，用不了几个小时就定会有人取代Sebastianus的位置。或许是Avitus，又或者是Januarius——他们都比现任这位统治者更不好捉摸，也无从知晓他们的品性。更重要的是，这两个人都不喜欢、也不信任Alexander。也就是说，Emeliana再没什么渠道可以接近他们。给他们投下amissiona变得极其不易，这也就意味着他们难以被打败。

无论Charelius有多么想让那个人流血至死，但他却清楚，胜利远比让一个人死亡更多。

“世界上有远比你强大有力的事物，Sebastianus，”Charelius盯着皇帝那空白的、惊惧的双眼，低声说道。“众神才只是就你的傲慢刚开始降下惩罚而已。最坏的还没来临呢。”

然后，他将精神力收紧，将众人的意识挤压成一片黑暗，让房间里的每一个人都失去了意识，昏倒在地。

这样的状态能坚持多久？Charelius不知道——在今天之前，他从未敢想象过自己能做到这些。不过他也不需要很久。只要能让他顺着走廊离开大斗兽场，跑上罗马的大街上就够了。Charelius会让自己显得不引人注意；他在脑子里告诉每一个看见他的人，自己无足轻重，毫不起眼。

街道上破乱不堪。显然，Erich和其他人已经在城中闯出一条路了，然而暴动和劫掠的残局却让他难以辨别他们究竟跑向了哪个方向。

于是，Charelius跑向了他心知唯一安全的地方——他向贞女之家奔去。

**

“要是他们跟上来了怎么办？”

“有没有什么吃的？大家需要喝水，可这附近连条河也没有——”

“跑路的时候Armin把脚伤了。我们用不用割下点袍子做绷带？”

“我们该睡在哪儿？”

问题五花八门，一个接一个地砸向Erich。他们才刚刚跑出城来到树林——除了强盗土匪，林子通常不会有人光顾。现在，起初的怒火和胜利感已经消退，每个人都感到精疲力竭，又担忧又害怕。

恐惧死死地钳住了他——不是为自己，亦非为了追随他的人，他是在担心Charelius。此时此刻，Charelius一定在经受着折磨……

_别想了。你现在不能去想这个。你唯一能做的就是准备好去救他、为他复仇。而在只有保护好这些人、让他们变强后，你的目标才可实现。_

众人之中最平静的是Aura。她站在那里简直就像位女王——她可是唯一一位受赐于最高之神的人啊。Erich想起她从空中召唤出闪电，仿佛它们似她的玩具一般。他向她迈了一步，说道：“万一罗马人来了，你来保护我们。”

女人点了点头。“除非他们派来了所有的军队——这并非没有可能。但就算是那样，我也能及时提醒你们撤离。”

他们可以在空中布下侦察，而且这种优势罗马人连想都不敢想。被形势所鼓舞，Erich又开始做战术考量了：“你，还有这一位——你叫什么来着？”

“Aquilina，”女人说道，她背后飞舞的昆虫翅膀像宝石一样。

“你们来两个轮班放哨。Aura可以释放闪电，阻止任何小队士兵，那你——”

Aquilina撅起嘴唇，突然吐出一团小小的白色火焰，Erich赶紧后退了一步。“我能应付几个人。若是没喝amisssiona的话，我还能对付更多。”

“Amiaaiona，”他重复着，意识到了问题的严重性。“我们还有多少存量？”

Aura举起绑在腰带上的一个酒瓶来，“我的还能够上几天。”

“你和Aquilina一起喝吧，”Erich命令道。“不许再给别人了，无论我们怎么祈求你。”

Charelius曾跟他提到过，突然中断服用amissiona后会变得有多糟，而且Erich也记得当自己减断用量时的痛苦。但就算他们有足够的amissiona来提供给聚集在这儿的一两百个标记者，为了延缓痛楚而自愿变得虚弱也是种愚蠢至极的做法。

根据Charelius的说法，停药一星期后才会好转。而完全恢复则要再花上一周。他们怎么可能在罗马人的眼皮子底下躲藏那么久呢？

他们必须想出办法。不。 _他_ ，Erich，必须想出办法。

他走进角落里的一堆杂树林子，标记者们大多都聚集在那里。虽然他既没有清嗓子也没举起手，大家还是都自动地静了下来。众人转向他，认同了由他来领导——他来负责。

“我们不久将必须面对皇帝和他的军队，”Erich说道。“当那一天来临时，我们必须处于最强大的状态。也就是说，我们不能再被amissiona所削弱了。何况，就算是我们想喝，也没有那么多了。”

众人相互交换着眼神，但没人起来反对。一个男人——遍体通蓝，长着条尖尖的尾巴——往前靠了靠，“我叫Curio，据罗马人的说法，我是受赐于墨丘利。曾经有一次我断掉了amissiona，所以有两件事情必须得告诉你们之中没经历过的人。第一，你将经历难以想象的巨大痛苦。第二——这是值得的。你将重新得到自己的能力，你将做回你自己。一定要将此牢记于心，坚强起来。”

尽管在听到痛苦和折磨时，大家都紧张了起来，但没有一个人表示反对。这是不是就意味着他们愿意接受这个计划呢？

_Charelius，若你能在我身边，帮我读出人们心里所想就好了——若你能在我身边，安安全全的——_

“并不是所有人都喝过amissiona，”Catula指出。“我们中没喝过的人可以照料其余的人，并且去放哨。”

“他们有多大几率找到我们？”一个浅色头发的年轻人问道。“我是Iuventius，受赐于海神尼普顿，”他补充道：“大家都知道罗马人很快就要来搜寻我们了。或许他们已经组织好巡查队了。”

“害怕啦？”Catula扬了扬下巴，问道。

“怕罗马人吗？当然了！大家都该害怕啊。”Iuventius深深地呼吸了一下。“但这并不是说我不想和他们战斗，我也想打败他们。我只是不清楚，当我们戒掉amissiona的时候该做些什么。”

Erich又向前迈了一步，现在他站到了人们围城的圈子正中。“我们之中还有人可以保护我们，守卫我们。我们应该相信他们的标记，信任彼此。”他一个人一个人地看过去，终于在人们脸上认出了希望。“无论前方多少艰难险阻，我们都将一起面对。”

“一起，”Curio重复道。其他人也在喃喃低语—— _一起，一起。_

就算曾经在斗兽场里面对着数不清的角斗士，Erich也不曾有一刻像此时一般心生畏惧——人们将自己的性命交到了他的手里。

然而，每当某个问题的答案闪过脑海时，另一阵更加巨大的恐惧疯狂地啃噬着他的心： _Charelius到底在哪里？_

**

“Charelius。感谢众神。”Junia做了个手势，叫他快点进门。Charelius照做。

他从未见过贞女之家的内部；不过Charelius暗自揣测，任何一个活在现世上的男子应该都没有见过。它看起来和其他长久未被翻新过的神庙别无二致——陈旧褪色的壁画，磨损严重甚至不再平整的大理石地板，油灯在每一道拱门处静静燃烧。然而，此地之庄严神圣深深地震撼了Charelius，他几乎挪不动步子。“我躲在这边就不会被发现了。”

“你以为我忘了如果维斯塔贞女被发现和男人接触的代价了吗？”Junia指引着他走进长长的门厅，脚步却未曾减慢。“你无须浪费时间为我担忧。我将信仰交付于女神维斯塔，我们将为必行之事全力以赴。”

她的勇气和信念像一面战旗迎风飘扬。Charelius对她微笑起来，然后加快几步，于她并肩而行。

作为全罗马最令人敬畏的女人，Junia的私人住所简朴得令人震惊：两个小房间，比居民宅里任意一间屋子大不了多少，虽然由石砌成而非木制，却也一点不显得宏伟。角落里摆放着一个小小的祭坛，上面插了几根蜡烛，呈圆锥体的熏香芬芳逼人，各式各样的小雕像和胸像则皆刻着女神维斯塔和维纳斯的模样。墙上有几个简单的架子，上面叠放着她的衣服——全部都是长袍和面纱，雪白和番红花的颜色交织——而远处的另一间房里，一张简单的床铺安放在角落。

床上躺着一个男人。

“Lucan。”Charelius走到他身边。“你感觉怎么样？”

“逊毙了。”

他也看出来了；Lucan苍白的皮肤上交错着血管破裂发黑的细小阴影。毫无疑问，不久阿波罗的天赋就会将他修复如初，但眼下它却只能维持着他的生命。Charelius拍了拍Lucan的肩膀，紧接着便突然记起来自己是在跟谁打交道。“你知道，一旦你恢复后就得赶快离开这里。”

“我不会将这位女士置于任何不必要的危险中。”Lucan投向Junia的眼神如此亲切，Charelius甚至怀疑自己是不是误会了这男人和Marina的联系——

直到门又摇晃着被推开了，Marina和Emeliana走了进来。Charelius一下子便能感觉到Marina和Lucan之间涌动的感情——像是浪尖奔涌至顶峰——Emeliana在看到他的一瞬间也放松了下来。“你逃出来啦。”

“Sebastianus控制不了我，”他简而言之。“你怎么来了？”

“我‘亲爱的’丈夫告诉我去找个安全的地方待着，然后又跑去追随那位他无比崇敬的皇帝了。”她往Junia的凳子上一坐，把白色的帕拉从头发上摘下来。做完这一切后，她才举起了一个细颈瓶。“我把酒保存下来了。”

Charelius松了一口气。“干得好。”至少现在他们有机会能在给Sebastianus下药之前测试一下这个东西了。

但他又怎么能假装今天发生的一切都圆满成功了呢？开始时的满怀希望；却以Erich和其他人奔走逃命收场，Junia冒险将他们藏进贞女之家，而Lucan则伤痕累累，卧床不起。

不过，他们的起义还是打响了。Charelius应该是那个提醒Erich的人，告诉他这场斗争远不止一起死亡、一天时间、一次战役。这斗争将持续数月、数年。他必须让自己习惯于这种悬而不定的结局，习惯于摆在他们面前的这可怕的不确定性。

_Erich，你在哪里？你一定以及逃出了罗马。我必须如此坚信。_

提起罗马以外的世界，让Charelius记起Erich曾经在旅途中和许多标记者们保持了联系——“Lucan？”

话刚一出口，Charelius就暗自祈祷自己刚刚要是再等一会就好了。此刻，Lucan的大手正安躺在Marina戴着手套的双手之中，两个人一言不发，只是倾身靠近了彼此，仿佛只是这样再次相见就已经足够了。而Charelius刚刚却打破了魔咒。Lucan过了一会才把视线从Marina的脸上转过来。“什么事？”

“Erich说过，他已经叫全世界的标记者们都做好了准备。他告诉他们起义必将来临，而且我们必须并肩而战。”

“差不多就是这样。”Lucan试着坐起来一点，却颤了一下，然后扑通一声跌回到床上。“关于今天在斗兽场上发生的事——消息肯定传得比森林大火还快。我敢打赌，用不了一个礼拜，从琉息太尼亚到叙利亚到处都会有人谈论这个。”

“但一个礼拜还是太长了，”Emeliana说道。“没人能比军队的通讯员速度更快，Sebastianus的骑手们就算今晚到不了，明早也势必会抵达。”

若是在每场反叛之前，军队都比标记者们先做好准备的话，他们就全完了。

突然，一个想法在Charelius脑中炸开，从头到尾一气呵成，有如神助。假使此前他有这般想法，或者有人提出这种建议，他定会觉得这肯定是疯了。但是现在Charelius已经清楚了自己能做什么——了解自己能力的广阔极限——一切似乎皆有可能。

“我想大家一起试一个办法，”他说道：“Emeliana，Junia，还有我。我们这些能用思想说话的人。”

Marina轻抚着Lucan短发的手停住了，她顿了好一阵，然后开口道：“你是想警告全城所有的标记者吗？对他们的大脑低语？”

“不只全城。是全世界。”

对Charelius来说，他仿佛已经能感觉到他们就在那里了——所有的标记者们，无论身在何地，他们的思想和他的之间只隔了一层薄薄的肥皂泡，而他只需要轻轻一戳。

Emeliana大笑了一声，那笑声短促而生硬。“我们怎么才能做到啊？”

是Junia回答了她。“一起来。至少我们可以一试。”

Charelius伸出双手；Junia也犹豫地握住其中一只——直到此刻，Charelius方才记起她自从孩提时代起，就不能这样握着男人的手了。Emeliana握住了另外一只，他们三人跪在了地板上。当Junia和Emeliana的手合拢时，他们围城了一个圆圈。他看向她们俩——一位既是朋友又是众人的膜拜，她的仁慈和怜悯教会了他心怀希望；另一位则曾是他的主人，背叛过他，后来又成了他的盟友。他们之中有人站在社会最高贵的地位，也有人出身于最卑贱的阶级，从普通平凡到尊贵无比；他们三个人像是所有的标记者们，乃至罗马社会的一个缩影。

 _一起来，我们就能找到每一个人_ ，他愿意如此相信着。

“你们两人都向我敞开过思想，”Charelius说，“再做一次，然后我们就可以开始了。”

他闭上了眼睛。全靠本能指引。起初，他感受到了Junia的灵魂，那是火焰般的明亮和温暖——紧接着是Emeliana的，更凛冽，也更清澈。Charelius降低了她们思想的边界，越来越低，降得比他以往敢于尝试的任何一次都要薄弱，直到他的意识能够轻而易举地穿梭在她们之间，相互交融，难以分辨。

但决心就在那里。Charelius坚定了信念，去搜索他们，寻找他们。

所有的人。

无论何地。

**

罗马的一座谷仓里，Cassius将大门用围栏封死，怕暴徒们会冲进来夺走麦子——或者糟蹋粮食，那样就更糟了。但他心中还隐藏着另一个更深的恐惧……Bestius告诉他的计划失败了。禁卫军们马上就会来以同谋的罪名逮捕他。

他伸手抓了抓头发，红色的头发清楚地标识着他来自异域；虽然眼下他是位自由公民，但邻居们很可能为了自己活命而出卖他…..

_你是被标记的。_

一声低语从他的脑袋中传来，但Cassius清楚，这并不是他自己的思想。是神吗？

 _不_ ，他意识到了。 _是其他人。_

**

高卢。Lautrego城里，名叫Gamnat的男人坐在酒馆的小桌子旁。男人一头赤褐色的发，正对着一群傲慢自大的百夫长们露齿而笑，他准备榨干这些人手里的每一个赛斯特斯。

“小心，”一位老顾客小声咕哝着。“这家伙出老千。”

Gamnat双手一挥——小心地确保没有什么奇怪的火花闪现。“那为了公平起见，我们就用你们的骰子吧。”

士兵们面面相觑；然后，其中一个人笑了下，拿出几个骨制的骰子——做工不错，经过打磨的骰子上印着精细的墨迹。事实上，Gamnat敢肯定这些骰子绝对不一般。比方说，它们都被加重过。这帮家伙希望能在这个比他们还穷的乡巴佬身上狠敲一笔。

然而他们的如意算盘落空了。Gamnat从来都不会在掷骰子上动手脚。命运女神福尔图娜标记于他，那粒骰子会遵照Gamnat以及他那位女神的一切命令。

但就在他要掷出骰子的一刹那，他听见一个声音在脑海中响起：

_神标记了你。神选择了你，一如他们选定了我们所有人。但罗马人却不认可神的杰作。如果我们拒绝听从皇帝的命令，他们就会奴役我们，逼迫我们做他们的仆从。_

_我们必须解放自己。我们必须奋起反抗。_

“你到底还打不打算扔了？”其中一个百夫长质问道。

Gamnat松松地握着那粒骰子，不想把注意力从头脑中的消息上转移开。“你先掷怎么样？”

**

不列颠尼亚。战士Braddouca正走在伦底纽姆城前的哨岗处。在罗马人眼里的她外表却是另外一个女人的形象，此时正裹着厚厚的斗篷抵御风雪。斗篷亦隐藏起了那把她用得得心应手的长刀。

今天她并没打算杀死任何罗马人。此行仅仅是为了打探消息...…确切地说，她想搞清楚那个禁卫军长官【1】是不是还在病着。那人已经病了一个冬天了；若仍好转不了，他要么会病死，要么等路况好转后就被另一名长官取代。那便意味着她所在的部落将要反抗——

一个声音在她脑中响起，Braddouca的步子猛地顿在半空。她将兜帽紧紧罩在自己暗紫色的长发上。

_此时此刻，一支标记者大军逃离了罗马，正在召集力量。如果你能投奔我们，那么快来吧。如果你不能，那就在你所在的地方打响反抗。现在我们给罗马人制造的每一个麻烦，阻止他们派回战斗的每一个士兵，都使我们向自由更加迈进了一步。_

_只有团结一致，我们才能成功。_

_加入我们。_

尽管她感觉到消息已经传达完毕，Braddouca仍然静静地站在原地，久久地反复思考着自己所听到的事情。就像罗马人说的那样，她知道自己是被标记的。她的部落为她的力量而欢欣不已，将她视若珍宝，认为她是他们最伟大的战士。曾经有几个罗马人见识到了她真正的能力，那些家伙都没能活命到将此事告知他人，因此她一直保持了自由之身。

她的忠诚只属于部落，与世界上其他有着各自标记的人都无关。不过——如果他们打算给罗马人找点麻烦的话——

Braddouca笑了起来。

**

林间的营地里，人们有的开始拍手称庆，有的则因为惊讶而连笑不已。而Erich则只是站在那里，试着在脑海中抓住Charelius声音的回响。 _他还活着。活着，而且肯定逃脱了Sebastianus控制。_

尽管他说不清自己究竟是怎么做到的，Erich还是触到了Charelius的思想——感觉就像是他的心在大声呼喊着，是我，我在这里。接着，通过自己的大脑，他也感受到了这句回答带给Charelius的安慰。

更有甚者，他知道Charelius清楚他们在哪儿，以及原因何在。也就是说，不久之后Charelius就会过来和他们会合。

“他是怎么做到的？”Curio问道。他兴高采烈地咧着嘴，“他能同时对帝国里的每个标记者说话。”

“我想他已经做到了，”Erich说道。

他的快乐和欣喜远比那些纵声大笑的人们更加热烈。现在他所能做的，只有把头埋进掌中，深深吸气，感激众神——希伯来诸神，伏尔甘，还有其他立于万神殿上的神明们。但直到他将Charelius搂进双臂后，Erich才会真真正正地相信对方安全了。

**

“他们听见了，”Junia低语道。

她说中了Charelius的心事，但后者仍旧不敢相信。是时，成百上千条思想围着他，刷过他——Charelius依然沉浸在那一刻的深深震撼里。然后他感觉到了Erich那与众不同的思想，他绝不会认错。“你也这么认为？”

“我们都感知到了他们，”Emeliana说道。女孩的脸色像她的衣服一般白，声调又高又尖。“虚伪的谦逊和你不相称，Charelius。你知道自己找到了他们所有人，无论何地。我都不知道世界竟是如此——”

她的声音突然消失了；他在她脑中感觉到了恐惧和惊奇交织不定。于是Charelius握了握她的手。“ _是我们_ ，找到了他们所有人。”

Emeliana露出了个别扭的、小小的微笑。“主要还是你的功劳。”

“好吧，反正刚才我听的时候又清晰又明亮。”Marina说，“这就值了。”

Lucan轻哼了一声。“不见得，考虑到我们就只隔了小半个房间的距离。”

他们是否真的点燃了全世界的反叛之火呢？好吧，或许不是全世界：他的思想已经接触到了住在遥远彼方的标记者们，但那些人甚至连罗马的名字都未曾听闻过。他们是幸运的。然而，其他的人们——他们则可能会奋起反抗。Charelius依旧不太敢相信这会成真。就连他能触及到他们一事似乎都那么不可能。

然而，这并不意味着他们可以忽视眼前的危险。“我必须离开了，”他对Junia说道。“Lucan也是。”

“可他还没法动弹，”Junia回头看向床上的男人，面纱轻轻刷过她的脸颊。

“谁说老子动不了，”Lucan再次尝试着坐起来，结果又摔回了床上，他那句争辩也不攻自破了。“像运木头那样把我扔到马车上就行了。把我从这儿拖走。我死不了的，记得不？”

Charelius摇了摇头。“你从来不戴头盔，任何罗马人一眼就能认出你来。” 再说了，就Lucan那一头支楞的发型——简直像在他脖子上贴了个告示牌一样。“我们不能冒险把你运出罗马，得等你能自我防御了才行。”

Junia脸上的微笑是如此温柔，Charelius只有靠着自己的标记，才能感受到她心底的恐惧。“你进来的时候没人看见。你在这里很安全，我也是。而你的离开——那将比你在这里待着危险多了。等你准备好后再走吧。”

尽管Lucan仍面露异议，但男人还是点点头。

这时，Marina插话道：“说到大多数罗马人都能认出来的标记奴隶….”

Charelius暗自咒骂了自已一句。“我本应该想到的。”Marina的黑袍子，以及女孩头上一缕闪亮的银发让她极其好辨认。“Sebastianus将召唤每一位标记者为他服务，不然就将其定罪。而我们这些从他手中跑出来的人正处于危险之中。我可以利用标记来掩护自己，也能掩护你，Marina。”

但她却摇了摇头。“Lucan不走。我也不会离开的。”

“别傻了，孩子，”Lucan低低呻吟了一句。“快走吧。”

“你能不能别一直都叫我孩子？”

这场争执可能要持续很久，Emeliana连忙将他们打断：“我可以从家给你带来几条我过去穿的斯托拉，什么颜色的都有。还有假发，这些应该足够让你伪装好上街了。”

Marina笑了一下。Junia转头看着Charelius，“用你的能力帮Bestius离开。他比我们都要显眼。他现在正躲在马厩里。”

“好的。”这位全罗马最快的驭车手将载着他去见Erich，简直太棒了。

突然，Junia的门前传来一阵敲门声，他们都被吓了一跳。Charelius很快便认出来门后的那个思想。“Roveca，”他轻声说道。

“哦，不，”Marina立刻站到了大门和Lucan之间，仿佛要跟皇帝的军队打仗似的。

“不用害怕她，”一边说着，Charelius一边打开了门。他的妹妹——现在是一副金发女郎的面貌——迈到近前，一把抱住了他。

“从什么时候起，你居然开始交女朋友了？”Lucan问道。

他之前怎么就没有跟别人提起过呢？大概是因为他几乎找不到时间、几乎没有机会吧。而且，令Charelius感到惊讶的是，他发觉自己最想把这件事告诉Emeliana。他们之中，她是唯一一个能理解这件事对他意味着什么的人。他伸手捋过Roveca的秀发，抚上她的脸颊，然后开口道：“这是我的妹妹。”

Junia扬起了眉毛；Marina目瞪口呆；就连Lucan也暗自咒骂了一句。但Charelius的目光却只在Emeliana身上停留得最久，他们向彼此露出了微笑，泪水刹时间涌进了他的双眼。

那么，这就意味着原谅吧。

**

Marina在脑中努力地把整件事联系在一起：Charelius是Rovec的哥哥，因此无论发生什么，Roveca都会站在他们这边。她仍觉得难以相信——尽管有诸多缘由，Roveca却从没彻底地脱离Sebastianus。然而，当她看见Charelius和Roveca团聚在一起，回想起在被卖作奴隶之前、她和自己哥哥们的兄妹之情时，Marina知道这一切都是可能的。

无论如何，他们必须相信Roveca，因为后者即将返回皇宫。

“皇帝会想见我的，”Roveca说，“他信任我。觉得我很靠得住。如果我一直待在他身边，就可以知道他的每一步动作，而且还能随时做好反击的准备。”

“别。”Charelius抓住了她的手。这样真好，Marina心里暗想，随时都可以触碰你心爱的人。“他没被下药之前，你千万别轻举妄动。那太危险了。”

Roveca甩了一下她卷曲的金发。“那就把amissiona给我——”

“如果你试图塞给他食物或是酒水，他会怀疑你的，”Emeliana说，“让我来。我有机会。”

“我可以变成你的样子，”Roveca指出道。

但Emeliana坚持道：“还有别的更有用的人在等着你变成他们的样子呢。”

争论持续不休，而Marina则转身回到了Lucan身边。她几乎不敢相信，经过了自己的触碰后，男人还能恢复过来——而且若说恢复还远远不够。他被修复如初，几乎和初见时一样了。

Lucan咕哝道：“你清楚自己得跟Charelius一起离开，对吧？”

“你也清楚我不会听你的话，对吧？”她在地板上坐了下来，双手折叠搭放在膝上。女孩的脸正对着Lucan，露出个笑容。

他叹了口气。“既然你都这么说了。”

“这就是了。再说，你不想看看我戴上Emeliana的假发是个什么样子吗？”Marina大概能想象得出，一堆凌乱的卷发高高堆叠，或许被染成了粉红或者嫩绿等等稀奇古怪的颜色。

Lucan的笑容变得温柔起来。“你依然会很美。”

这几个字，她在心里已经期盼了多少年。“我永远都看不清你的想法，从来都没真切地知道过。”

“你得明白，我对你说谎只是为了你好，好吗？”

尽管内心被深深触动，Marina还是不想让他就这么转移开话题。“我更希望得到真相。”

“好吧。我说谎只是为了我自己。但却发现这没太大用处。”他伸出两根手指，夹住她的一缕发丝——这是她身上唯一可以被安全触碰地地方——放在指间缠绕徘徊。“当我们在一起的时候，我总是想把你推开。而当你离开后，我又盼你回来。你看出来自己正在跟一个多么纠结的家伙纠缠不清了吗？”

“是啊，我看出来了。”她伸出手摸向那缕发丝；Lucan放开了手，发丝落入她的指间，仍戴着男人指腹的余温。

现在，大家都已经计划完毕了；Emeliana留下了那杯酒，打算给Sebastianus灌下去，而Roveca则准备回到皇帝身边。Charelius即将离开城里，他的标记会保护他跟Bestius，直到两人加入Erich新组建的大军。

Marina加入他们的时间指日可待。她已经准备就绪，终于可以用她的死亡之触做些好事了。但是，女孩心里却仍想着要先去完成另一些更重要的事情。

当Junia考量的目光看过来时，Marina意识到自己的计划已经暴露了……至少，维斯塔贞女已经心知肚明。其他人的注意力都焦灼在各自的关注点上——Emeliana正对着Roveca大惊小怪，而后者在看见自己哥哥的笑容后也有些不知所措。他们动身离开前，Charelius握住了Lucan的手，接着又小心地隔着袍子拥抱了Marina。他一定也读出了Marina的想法。“我并不喜欢这个主意，”他耳语道。“我不想把你一个人扔在这儿，无人可护。尤其是现在Lucan也倒下了。”

“我们会一起抵御危险的。”Marina笑着看着Charelius；他一定清楚自己心里有多么害怕，但她也想让他知道，无论如何，自己也会坚持下去。“我已经准备好了自己的部分。”

“那好吧。”他亲了亲她的头发。“我们之后见。”

Emeliana在门口停了下来。她摘下自己的珍珠耳环，放在了Junia的桌子上。“万一有人需要逃走，就把这些拿去卖掉吧——钱总会派上用场的。”

“这些可值好几千个第纳里呐，”Junia看着那对富有光泽的珍珠。

“它们是我丈夫送的礼物，为了显示出我对他的意义有多深。”Emeliana的脸色阴沉得厉害。“也就是说，一文不值。”

他们一离开后，Lucan几乎马上又陷入了沉睡。尽管阿波罗的重生之力迅速生效，但想要从她的普鲁托之触下彻底恢复，还是需要一些时间的。有那么一会，Marina就只是那样看着他，虽然四周危机重重，但她心里却奇怪地充斥着满足感。

Junia一直保持了沉静，Marina几乎都快忘了对方还留在房间里了。直到Junia站起来，把一个小小的、蜡封的药水瓶从箱子里拿出来。“你知道我们并没有多少存量，”她说道。

“如果它不起作用的话，就算我们有一整个海洋那么多也无济于事。”Marina接过了那一小管浓缩的amissiona。

她的触碰，她的标记，这些是她唯一的防御力。而一想到要将其彻底抹掉——至少削弱个几天——这念头远比她预想中的还令她害怕。“过去，我曾不顾一切地想要去除掉自己的能力，”她向Junia坦诚道：“而今天却是唯一的一天，这份能力对我好处要大于坏处。”

“你不必非得做这个。可以换我来喝的。”

“不行。你是我们之中唯一一个皇帝不敢动的人。你必须保留好自己的能力。”Marina深呼吸了一下。“应该由我来。”

Junia点点头。这个蜡封的小瓶子比Marina想象中的难开，但最终还是被她想办法掰开了。她以前从未喝过amissiona，但每个人都说它有多么难以下咽。

 _说得好像难喝会是你最大的困扰似的_ ，她对自己说道。 _喝吧。_

Marina将药瓶放到双唇之间，仰过头，一饮而尽。

味道倒没有想她想象中的那么坏——不好喝，但也不极其可怕，顶多就是有些放馊了的感觉。药物的效果会不会一涌而至？她的皮肤会不会失去知觉？但Marina却感觉没什么不同。“要多久才会产生作用？”

“我自己从没试过，但据说这是即刻生效的。”Junia伸出了一只手。起初，Marina以为她是想把药瓶要回去，但紧接着她意识到自己错得离谱。那不是个请求；而是场测试。

Marina的手颤抖不已，缓缓地向Junia伸了过去。过去的三年间，她还从未触碰过他人时不引起痛苦。女孩的手指包裹在Junia的手周围，她等待着那些哭喊、退缩——

——然而，它们却没有到来。

Junia笑了。“生效了。”

“它生效了。它生效了！”Marina紧紧地抓住Junia，一把抱住了她。Junia又惊又喜地大笑出来，Marina感觉泪水模糊了视线。“你告诉Charelius了，对吧？”

“嗯。现在我们再来看看效果能持续多久。要是只能坚持几个小时的话，我们就得等正确的时机再给Sebastianus下药。但如果能持续好几天——可能性就大多了。”说着，Junia披上了暖和的斗篷。“我得出去一趟。”

Marina皱起眉头，“外面净是些暴动。太危险了。”

“想想看，Marina。世人皆知我领导了一个标记者们的团体，而且还不受皇帝控制。除非我做出个样子去帮助Sebastianus，否则怀疑会即刻降临至我头上。他们头一个搜查的便是我的房间。但如果我现在出去了，就能保证你们两个的安全。”

但却使她自己置身危险。Marina艰难地吞下了喉咙里的肿块。“你要小心。”

Junia只是笑了笑，然后一言不发地离开了。

**

感觉眉毛上一阵轻柔的触碰，Lucan惊醒过来。已经很久都没有人这样触碰过他了。

他睁开眼睛，看到Marina正坐在他身边，女孩的手正抚在他的脸上。

我在做梦，他心想。但这感觉却如此真实——身下羽毛床垫的厚重质感，没有窗户的小房间里的丝丝寒冷，甚至他都能感觉到床边蜡烛散发出来微弱、摇曳的温热。

“我喝了amissiona，”她说道。“做了测试。”

“它起作用了。”其实不必多说，Lucan已经猜到了实情。可直到自己亲耳听到后——即便这话就是从他口中大声说出的——他才感觉到一丝真实。

Marina点了点头，然后抓起了他的手。她的目光落在他们紧握的手上；显然，Lucan并非唯一一个仍旧不敢置信的人。

现在屋子里只有他们俩。Lucan还在想Junia去哪儿了，紧接着便意识到，她一定是去外面处理自己的事情了。他不知道她什么时候会回来，但他猜测但凡受赐于智慧女神弥涅耳瓦的人都该知道自己开门前要先敲一敲。

“你怎么样了？”Marina小声问道。

“几乎焕然一新。”其实这并非实话。他的骨头在作痛，身体仍然发冷。可他感觉上确实比之前好太多了。

他好到可以坐起身来，伸手捧住Marina的脸颊，吻上她的双唇。

她惊住了——不是惊慌，而是惊喜。这一定是她的初吻。若不是她开始回吻了他，Lucan几乎都要反悔了。

不是孩子，她曾经这样告诉他。她是个女人。Lucan早就知道这点，但却从未像现在这般感受强烈。他在她的唇瓣上落下温暖的亲吻，直到两个人慢慢分开。他的双手穿过她长长的秀发，舌尖相抵，接着伸手搂住她的腰将她拉得更近。Marina从床旁边的凳子上滑下来，投入Lucan的怀抱中，后者将她按在自己裸露的胸膛。

离Lucan上一次和女人在一起，已经过去太久了。这不是单单在说他昨天去没去妓院，那个不重要；这是Marina，是他唯一在乎的人。她未被人触碰过，十分娇弱，他必须慢慢来——但又有谁知道他们能有多少时间呢？

他曾经浪费过一次机会。不能再来一次了。

“嘿，”Lucna轻声咕哝道。他伸手抚上她的后颈，两人额头相抵。Marina迎上了他的视线，女孩的呼气又浅又急促。他们都知道她想要这个——或是说，她曾经想要这个——但Lucan清楚地知道，想和做是两码事。于是，他开口问道，嗓音粗粝，“到床上来？”

这么表达真是蠢死了——她都已经和他一起躺在床上了。然而Lucan却从没在遣词造句上有过多深的造诣。她明白了他的意思；这就够了。

Marina深深地吸了口气，然后点点头。

“你确定吗？”他把她放倒在床上，一边低声问道。Junia的祭坛上燃着的烛光爬上了她白色的额发，将那缕发丝镀上了柔和的金色。“我不想——唐突你，不想伤害你。”

“唐突？已经好几年了，我想要——你、想要这个、想要一切——而你居然以为在唐突我？”她在他的双臂中抖了一下，但他在她的声音里听到的那份渴望真实无比。“我知道，第一次或许会很痛，但我不在乎。就让它痛去吧。你可以….将我一分为二，你可以将我撕成碎片，都没有关系，因为我是这样地想要你、想要这份 _疼痛——_ ”

Lucan用嘴堵住了她的话语。

她小巧的乳房坚挺地顶着他的手掌，温热透过了她身着的轻薄黑绸。他摸到她的腰带，将它弄送，这样便得以将她的衣服拽开。丝绸滑到石制的地板的上，发出一阵沙沙的轻响。这是Lucan第一次看到Marina的裸体，一瞬间他仿佛无法呼吸。她如此娇小，却又如此完美，从小巧的玫瑰色的乳尖，富有女性曲线的腹部，再到他手掌下面她那柔软的大腿……

看得够多了。Lucan把自己在斗兽场里穿的那条缠腰布拽下来抛到一边，然后一把拉过她抱进怀中。

双臂环上他的时候，Marina震了一下，但紧接着便充满热情地回吻着他。他抱着她翻了个身，给她时间来习惯自己身体的重量，感受他的肌肉和勃起，然后便开始继续移向下方，吮吸上她的乳房。这令她发出了一声啜泣——当然是好的那种——于是他继续了很久，直到她开始在他身下翻滚扭动。他发誓，她尝起来是如此的甜美。

他伸出一只手分开了她的双腿；尽管她仍有点紧张，却没有躲闪。真好。他知道现在该做什么。有些男人在对待女人身体的问题上简直就是白痴，他们好像压根儿从来都没真正注意过那个地方，只是一味地捅进去就结了。但经验丰富如他，知道怎么做才是正确的。他的手指轻轻抚上她——那里的潮湿让他呻吟出声——直到找到了正确的地方。

“哦。”Mairna听起来像是被惊到了——但紧接着她便颤抖了起来，声音也变得柔软。她不停地重复着，“哦……”

“这就对了。让我听到你的声音。”在Lucan看来，让一个女人大声叫喊起来，没有什么再比这更好的了。况且Marina也已经沉静太久了。

Marina过了好一阵才停下了呜咽，她咬住自己的下唇，攥紧拳头，做出任何努力试图不让自己向快感屈服。但她变得更湿了——Lucan手指的动作也变得愈发顺畅——终于，她呻吟出声，在他的手下翻滚了起来。

 _好了_ ，Lucan心想。看到她的扭动，他的勃起更加坚硬了。 _马上。_

Marina猛地僵住了。她的眼睛突然睁大，女孩哭喊了出来——从勃起、肠子再到心脏，那一声低沉又甜美的嗓音将他全身都紧紧钩住了。

她晕头转向地喘着气，Lucan一手轻轻顺着她的头发抚到脸颊，另一手将她的双腿推得更开，倾身覆上她的身体。有那么一刻，他就只是停在那里——给她缓冲的时间，亦让自己沉浸在喜悦之中：她美妙身躯躺在他身下，而自己粗壮的阴茎悬停在她分开双腿上方。

然后Marina动了，她轻轻地夹住他，这份触感如此之好，Lucan暗暗咒骂了一句。

Marina突然坏坏地笑了起来。“这就对了，”她在喘息间低声呢喃道。“让我听到你的声音。”

他不愿再多等任何一秒。Lucan将她的双膝屈起，钉住她的双手，刺入了她的身体。她猛地向上拱起身子，双唇张开。太热了太紧了太美妙了。她听见Lucan努力地挤出几个字：“…还好吗？”

作为回答，她向他动了动，将他埋进更深，而这正是他想要的邀请。

她花了好一阵才找到节奏，才学会该怎么和着他动作。他的耸动缓慢但极深——紧接着又变得极快——不过她还是找到了节奏。他们都是。Lucan撑着手臂，既能帮她分担重量，又能好好地看着她。她在他身下动着，身体苗条，肌肤白皙。看着你的勃起滑入一个女人身体里，看着她斜起身子一次又一次地迎合你——再没什么比这更加美妙的了。每一次耸动都使得他更加坚硬，更加滚烫，除了她，他什么也感觉不到。

最后，他伏在她身上，尽可能深地抽插着。他们的身体抵在一起，Marina的双腿缠在他腰上；他能感觉到她咬在自己肩膀。快些，再快些——他感觉到那一下马上就要来了——

Lucan呻吟着，发出了一记长长的、刺耳的声响。他在她身体里射了出来，那一刻感觉就像永恒，直到自己挣扎着找回了呼吸。

当在她身边躺下休息的时候，他给了她一个轻柔的、飞快的吻。又一次，他开口问道：“还好吗？”

Marina点点头。笑容像是从心里点亮了她整个人。“这甚至比我想象中的还要美好，”她轻声说，“我就知道这会非常美妙的。”

Lucan笑了。他翻了个身，将她拉过来躺倒自己肩膀上。疲惫让他比平常性事结束后更加昏昏欲睡；全面恢复看来还需时间。 _阿波罗，你赶紧让我恢复过来，好让我在Junia回来之前再和Marina做一次怎么样？没什么比维斯塔贞女盯着你更扫兴的事了。_

但就在他将睡未睡之时，他突然想起来——尽管他和Marina都感觉到了这一切、都对一切心知肚明，然而有些事情还是在等着他说出来。“嘿。你知道我爱你，对吧？”

Marina撑起胳膊，她的笑容看起来有些气恼。“你别是被丘比特标记的吧，是吗？”

她并不是真的生气；她知道他。但Lucan还是伸手捧住了她的面颊，用更加温柔的语调重复道，“我爱你。”

这让她的笑容又恢复了纯净。“我也爱你。”

**

Charelius正和Bestius一路走向树林深处。他不禁打了个冷战。头顶的天空是深蓝色的——这神奇的色彩仿若抛光后的宝石，折射出了最后一丝阳光。随着夜幕缓缓降临，眼前的路越来越危机四伏；Bestius的标记使得他在黑暗里能比常人看得更清楚，但也敌不过崎岖不平的地势和冰封的路面。

“我们可以搭个帐篷，”Bestius的声音里透着疲惫。在走到城边的时候他不得不抛下自己的爱马，那令他心痛。“也许，生一小堆火也不会被发现。”

“那风险太大了。我不想冒险。”

尽管心中确定士兵们不会找到他们，Charelius还是不想多做停留。他累一点无所谓。灌进斗篷的阵阵寒风也无所谓。除了赶快见到Erich，别的都无所谓。

“你确定你能找到他们吗？”Bestius问道。“你的标记会指引你？”

“差不多吧，”Charelius点点头。没了Junia和Emeliana的协助，他的能力不如之前那般强大。他知道Erich和其他人都在这片林子中，甚至能感觉到他们在忧虑，而非恐惧。然而之前的那种紧密的联系，他和Erich切实相互触碰思想的感觉——却不复存在了。

“我不知道该不该提这个，但是‘差不多’和‘是的’之间还是有差别。”Bestius的胡子抽了一下。

“我们会抵达那里的。来吧，我们不该停下来。”尽管天气寒冷，他清楚他们还是得坚强起来，继续前行。

不过——或许现在天气也不像之前那么冷了。

Charelius感觉落脚时地面很软，并非冻得梆梆硬。又走出几步后，他就再也看不见自己呼出的白气了。Bestius开口问道，“这是怎么回事？”

“Aura。”只有她能够像这般控制天气。

Bestius嗅了嗅空气，然后抬起头指向上方。在低垂的夜幕间，Charelius看到了一个人型的轮廓——一抹白色一闪而过，Charelius知道那是Aura的头发。她肯定看见也认出了两人，但却没飞下来找他们。这就意味着她定是在巡逻守卫，也就是说——

他开始飞快地走起来，愈发加快了速度，当第一丝声音传入耳中后，他便开始了奔跑。Bestius紧跟在他身后，男人四肢着地奔跑着，高兴得似乎忘了自己是用双腿行走的。这般自由似乎难以置信，但他们确实是自由的，不是么？这就是自由的感觉吗？

终于，他们冲进了一大片空地，那里气候温暖如夏日。数十位标记者们聚在一起——有人挥着闪闪发亮的小翅膀，有人的皮肤是蓝色的，有人则长着尾巴….在这里，他们不再显得那么与众不同。他们都非常完美。

Curio第一个跑了过来。“Charelius！你逃出来啦！”

欢呼声响了起来，一转眼，他和Bestius大家围了起来，人们想上前拥抱他们，或者只是单纯想表示庆贺。即便被Curio抱着，Charelius的目光仍看过他，不断地搜寻着。

那里，有个人正朝着他缓缓走来，仿佛仍在茫然发呆。是Erich。

Charelius从Curio的拥抱中抽身出来，挤过人群奔向了Erich。似乎直到这一刻Erich才真正相信了。他立刻张开手臂，正好迎上了飞奔而来的Charelius。

“你逃出来了。”Erich将Charelius搂在胸前，男人声音嘶哑。他紧紧地箍着他，Charelius几乎喘不过气。“我还以为——Sebastianus和他的军官们——他们已经把你——”

“他们是这么打算的，但是弥涅耳瓦保护了我。”Charelius嗅着Erich的气息，感受着他身体的强壮和温暖。

“我们比他们更加强大。”

“我们已经足够强大了。”Charelius伸手紧紧搂住Erich的脖子。“当你在场上浴血奋战时，我曾一度以为Sebastianus会亲自杀死你。这就好像旧事重现，像我以为你死了的那段日子。我无法承受。”

“你永远也不会再承受一次了，”Erich保证道。

不管怎样，这都是实话。战争既已打响，他们要么为所有的标记者们赢得自由和公民权利，要么则将全军覆没。无须更多等待。无须更多希望。唯有奋力拼战到底。

从现在起，无论发生什么，他和Erich都将永远在一起。这事实本身就已经是一份无上的礼物，比他此生所有的任何期望都更加美好。

Erich一把拉过他吻了上去。这亲吻又暖又深。Charelius的双手滑下Erich的脊背，将他们彼此拉得更近——突然传来“哎哟！”的惊叫和几声口哨提醒了Charelius：他们俩或许是在一起了，但此时绝非单独共处。

他们分开后大笑了起来；能够看见Erich似乎害羞起来的样子，就是被打断了也值。“没关系的，”Charelius悄悄耳语道，“等晚上大家安静下来后，我能保证他们什么也看不到、听不见的。”

Erich一开始并没有回应，Charelius还在想他到底听明白了没有。显然，他没办法再多说。但紧接着，他便感觉到自己的脖子上传来一阵拉力，Sebastianus焊在其上的那个奴隶颈环被拉开了。再一次地，Erich将它拿了下来。当看着那颈环滚到草地上，Charelius发现自己已经被笑容和泪水淹没了。

不见了。那东西不见了。他再也不用带着奴隶的标志了。

他对Erich的爱总是能够让他感受到自由——但是此时此刻，他们的自由终于能够一直走下去了。

**

让Lucan有些失望的是，他们结束后没多久，Marina就要离开了。“为什么你不留下来？”他抗议道，贴着她的耳朵低语道，她抖了下。“有那么多的事我还想展示给你。”

“我想留下，你知道我想的。但天黑后我得出去见Emeliana，或者她派来的奴隶。她们会给带给我新衣服、假发和各种东西。不然的话，我真希望能留在这里直到永远。”她亲了他一下。这个吻带着心照不宣的热切和激情，很难相信就在两个小时前，她还是个处女。但当她撤开身子时，她看了他一眼——娇小的下颚扬起一个顽固的弧度——他知道，自己没法说服她。“再者说，”她继续道：“万一Junia回来了——”

Lucan咧嘴笑了起来，“或许这对维斯塔贞女是种高等启蒙也说不定——”

Marina推了他一把——不重，只是假意惩罚。“不许笑她。她救了我们。”

“嘿，嘿。我没有嘲笑她。只是为她错过了人生中最美妙的一件事情而感到遗憾。”

“值得庆幸的是，我无须再错过了。”

“只要amissiona的药效还在，你就不会。”但那又会持续多久呢？几十年？几年？还是几个月？他们是否已经让她的标记永久沉睡了呢？Lucan不想让他们的第一次变成唯一的一次。他的手穿过了她的发间，“嘿。明天你要做的第一件事就是回来。好吗？”

Marina点点头。“你快躺下吧。赶紧休息一会。或许到了明天早上，你就全恢复了。”

哦，想想等他恢复力气后能和Marina做的事。“遵命，女士。”

她一离开，他就立刻钻回毯子中。见鬼，床上闻起来到处都是性爱过后的味道。在维斯塔贞女的房间里干事似乎有点….不太礼貌。不过Lucan也从不讲究什么礼节倒是了。至少浓重的熏香气味能掩盖掉任何徘徊不散的温存气息。至于毯子上那块小小的痕迹呢，好吧，Junia还是有可能看漏了的。或许，过些时候他能弄点水来把它洗掉。

Lucan睡了很长一段时间，醒来时看到Junia就躺在地板上的垫子里。女人睡得很浅，他一醒来她便被惊动了。Junia喃喃道：“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”其实他不好；他知道自己离正常状态还差了许多。但他仍然感觉好多了，归功于某件事情。“到早上了吗？”

“我拿不准。”她听起来有气无力的。

“过来吧，”Lucan裹上他的缠腰布，使自己看上去体面了一些，然后起身下床。“你睡这个。我可以在地板上歇一会。”

Junia坐起身来，她的笑容浸满了睡意与感激。他再次为她的美丽所震惊，为她的温暖善良所打动。尽管他对Marina的爱使他没有死死盯着她看，但Lucan还是忍不住猜想，到底是什么样的傻帽才会把这样一个女孩锁起来、告诉她终生都要远离性爱。那些罗马人。真搞不懂他们。

她爬上了小床，紧接着，她的动作突然僵住了。Junia瞪大了眼睛，“哦，不。”

Lucan肯定还没有恢复常态，因为他是在她之后才听到的——门外一阵吵闹，大概有七八个人在大声争执——他们想要进来。

“ _男人是不可以进入贞女之家的！_ ”这一定是大贞女在抗议。可对面回复道：“ _我们相信已经有个男人在里面了。我们有权确认维斯塔神庙的贞洁！_ ”

Lucan折了折指关节，然后锵地一声，利爪出鞘。他的皮肤依旧愈合得很慢，鲜血从每根爪子的底下涌出来，溅落在地板上。“让我来对付他们。”

Junia摇了摇头。“一有机会你就赶快走吧。我逃不了的。”

“如果我把这些家伙都切成碎片，你就能有机会脱身。”

“想想看，”她的声音低沉但决绝。“他们也会是被标记的，都有各自的能力。你现在没法战斗。”

“听好了，女士。我不清楚你有没有注意过， _我死不了_ 。”

“但你可能会被囚禁起来。你可能被折磨拷打。你可能会再次任Sebastianus摆布。”Junia终于站起身来。她单调的白袍从一侧肩膀上滑落。“而另一边，你可以逃开。你可以去找Erich、Charelius，以及其他人。你们将有机会战胜Sebastianus。打败皇帝，就是拯救我的最好方式。你明白了吗？”

Lucan在脑海中感觉到一阵推力——维纳斯赐予她的力量正在努力让他爱慕她到服从她的指令。虽然觉得这不会起作用，但他还是明白她是对的，他应该把重点放在战胜Sebastianus身上。

_想要处刑维斯塔贞女得需要举行一整套仪式，他们没法就只是随随便便地挑一天——必须得是无关神圣的一天，必须得由占星师批准的一天。这几天，或许这几周里他们都没法实施处刑。我们有时间救她出去。_

虽然事实如此，但这并不意味着他喜欢自己将要做的事。

此刻，士兵们的靴子踏响了门廊，他们甚至都可以听见盔甲在叮当作响。利剑出鞘刺痛了Lucan的耳朵，这个声音他绝不会听错。门猛地被推开了，出现在门口的军官有着略带红色的皮肤和尾巴——是Avitus——男人趾高气扬地走了进来，脸上的笑容变得更深，身后还跟着一堆守卫。“瞧哇。一位维斯塔贞女和她的小情人，还半裸着呢。给我们几乎抓了个现形啊。”

似乎只有一句话能合情合景。Lucan道：“去你妈的。”

然后他劈砍开来，爪子横着插进一名守卫的肚子；他得到了一声惨叫作为回应。他继续打斗着，忍住不回头去看Junia，用每一击、每一拳把士兵都吸引过来。那五个人全都站在外面和他打，也就意味着他可以自由地移动。

看起来，今天这些家伙要倒霉了。

Lucan向上挥起一拳，角度刚好能将爪子从一人的喉咙直插进他的大脑。他甩掉那具尸体，同时另一只手划向另一侧，瞬间将一人的喉咙劈开。管他们有什么标记，现在什么也帮不了他们了。

Avitas瞪着Lucan，尾巴在身后一甩——紧接着便消失在一阵红色的烟雾中，无疑是奔向了Junia。另外两个士兵迟疑了一下，也跟着跑了进去。Lucan想去追他们但——

 _拯救Junia的最好办法就是推翻Sebastianus_ ，他提醒自己。Marina曾提到过那些人是沿着Arcus Neroiani渡槽离开城的，他们一路走到了城郊和树林中去。Lucan心想，一旦逃出城，自己便可以追寻气味找到其他人了。他慢慢地行进着，然后紧接着加快了出城的脚步。在夜色下，不自然的静谧让一切看起来都不尽真实。

但他爪子上的鲜血却是实实在在的。恐惧的气息从每幢住宅楼和房屋中弥漫出来——这也是真实的。这些气味同Lucan在高卢和罗马人交战时的记忆相互交织。这就是战争的气息。

 

第十章完。

 

【1】 Roman prefect罗马禁卫军长官，全称是Praetorian prefect。负责掌管皇帝禁卫军，以及司法事务。此官职由奥古斯都创立，他提拔骑士出身的人出任皇帝私人禁卫大队的长官，而这位长官就被称作“prefect”。这一头衔通常用于称呼那种被指定担任职务，并有着固定任期和特定军事任务(mandatum)的长官。此后，禁卫军长官的数目变动不定，在提比略时是1名，更多的时候是两名，可在康茂德时代曾同时有过3名禁卫军长。


	11. Beware The Ides of March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius or Magnus）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander, yay!  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio  
> Raven = Roveca  
> Armando = Armin  
> Angel = Aquilina  
> Bobby/Iceman = Iuventius  
> Azazel = Avitus  
> Janos = Januarius  
> Ororo/Storm = Aura  
> Sean Cassidy/Banshee = Cassius  
> Betsy Braddock/Psylocke = Braddouca  
> Remy LeBeau/Gambit = Gamnet

（译注：标题意为“谨防三月十五日”，语出莎士比亚的尤利乌斯•恺撒。这是占卜者对恺撒的预言，警示着其驾崩日期。【1】）

接下来的一天成了Erich有史以来最快乐的日子。

夜幕降临，他环视着他们小小的营地。没有赶上或者害怕参与大斗兽场外暴乱的人们也纷纷加入了他们；现在他们的队伍从最初的几十号人发展至上百。年轻的、年老的、罗马人、外邦人——唯一的共同点就是他们都与众不同，都被神标记。大家迫切地想结识他人，渴望知道彼此都能够做什么。他们展示着自己的翅膀、皮毛，展示着一切非凡之处。团结一致来得这样迅速。目光所及中，一名上了年纪的埃及男子正在向一个浅蓝色头发的小女孩展示自己蛾子一样的触角，后者高兴地连连拍手。

“这正是我所想要的，”他一边说着，一边在地上坐了下来，靠上Charelius的肩膀。“我们大家能像这样聚在一起。从一开始、甚至在我想明白之前，我就开始为之奋斗了。”

“是你让这一切变为现实的。”Charelius脸上洋溢着微笑。“你将我们聚在了一起。”

尽管这话听起来很舒心，但Erich深知事实却并非如此简单。Charelius付出了自己的奴隶，维斯塔的Junia亦是，甚至就连Charelius的前任主人Lilandra也不例外。每一个来到这里的标记者都将自己的生命置于危险之中，大家都为着同一个目的。

所以这件事也一样。这是他们所共同完成的。

他们并没有带什么的储备，不过所幸也无太多需求。后从罗马赶来的人们带来了一些物资：毯子，简单的工具，还有一些面包。Iuventius能变出冰来，再融化成水就可以供给所需。Lucan和Bestius外出打猎，抓回了几只野兔和两头鹿，现在正被放在火上烘烤。披屋或临时的帐篷也已经被搭建起来，以供住宿。Erich感觉自己仿佛正站在一座小型村庄之中。

而且，还有Charelius坐在他身边，握着他的手。

眼下的这份安全和快乐引人沉沦，但Erich不会被其蒙蔽双眼。“罗马人很快就要来了。”

Charelius摇了摇头。“他们正在林子最边上巡查呢。今晚不会接近到发现我们。”

“你连这个也能感觉到？”

“是啊。我觉得，在敌人接近以前我就可以察觉到。通过标记，我能够——暗示他们去搜索另一个方向。让他们到别的地方找去吧。”

尽管事实如此，Erich还是惊讶地轻声笑了起来。“这是怎么了？弥涅耳瓦又重新标记了你一次吗？”

“不是的。大概是我终于清楚了她赐予了我什么吧。”又过了一会，Charelius补充道：“而且我也明白了这份能力是属于我的，当我认为合适之时便可以使用。在我开窍之前，我一直觉得这能力好像是…..是借来的。听上去是不是像疯了？”

“才没有。”Erich完全理解。当你生命中的一切都不真正为你所有，甚至连自己的名字都无法掌控时，的确要花上很长一段时间才能认清楚自己的主权。尽管Erich从未对自己受赐于伏尔甘这件事有如上困惑，但他依然能够理解这种感受。因为对Erich而言，他也有个从来不敢想象是为自己所有的奖赏——Charelius。

不过，今晚Erich可以一遍又一遍地宣告自己的所有权了。他们两人分享了一件小小的披屋，甚至还在门口挂了一条多出来的毯子以保护隐私。但真正能让他们的呻吟声免于被他人听见的，还是得靠Charelius的标记。

“橄榄油，”Erich顺着Charelius的腹部一路向下亲吻着，后者气喘吁吁地说道：“如果我们有一些油的话——哦——你就能完全拥有我了。”

“我已经拥有你了，”Erich用鼻尖蹭着Charelius勃起的阴茎，一边喃喃低语着。“让我来告诉你。”

比起情爱更甜蜜的，是在事后一起坠入梦乡。当第二天早上他们醒来时，Erich丝毫不介意身下坚硬的土地，或是身上单薄又毛躁的毯子；他满脑袋想的都是自己终于能躺在Charelius的臂弯里度过一整个夜晚了。

然而，新的一天也带来了新的担子。

头一件事便是Cassius从罗马赶来。他是他们消息来源的渠道，因为这男人的标记肉眼并不可见，只有少数几个非常亲近的友人才知道他是被标记的。只要一直保持谨慎，他就能来去自由。“你是想听好消息，还是坏消息？”他问道。

Charelius和Erich对视了一眼。最后Erich开口了，“先说好的。”

“有消息说，附近几个城市的标记者们都开始起义了。因为我们脑子里的那条口信——他们都听到你了。”Cassius咧嘴笑道：“他们也都站在了我们这边。”

Erich的希望骤然升起。如果反叛的号角声响遍整个意大利——即使只是席卷罗马帝国——他们就有了胜利的机会。因为就算是强大如战争机器般的罗马，也没法在同一时间在每条前线上抗战。就算是Sebastianus麾下的军队也并非不计其数。但是——“现在，把坏消息告诉我们吧。”

Cassius的笑容消失了。“占星家们说，维斯塔的Junia将于三月十五日被处死。”

“那就只剩一天了，”Charelius的脸刷地一下变得惨白。“我们必须把她救出来。”

“我同意。”虽然Erich和Junia并不相熟，他还是深知Junia为标记者们都付出了什么。“可我们没法在这之前推翻Sebastianus，我们必须想个别的法子。”

Charelius停了一会，然后开口道：“那就得靠Emeliana了。”

一个人怎么会对自己的前主人如此信任？尤其是在她做了那一切之后？但Erich只问了一句：“你觉得她能胜任？”

“记得吗？Emeliana是被双重标记的。她既可以把身体变得无懈可击，又能混淆人们的思想。这就给她创造了机会。”话虽如此，可Charelius看起来更多的是警惕，而非希望。“但这也意味着她得抛弃自己的社会地位而加入我们。所以说，不能叫她去给Sebastianus下药。”

“Roveca。”现在，Erich总算是明白了Charelius之前的那阵犹豫。“你不会想置自己的妹妹于危险之中吧。”

半饷，Charelius重重地呼出一口气。“我们已经全都处于危险之中了，就连Roveca也是，无论她现在身处何地、身兼何职。她早先争辩过应该由自己来携带amissiona。她是对的。”

Lucan走向了他们。男人逃离罗马的时候偷了件长袍和外搭，现在正松松垮垮地穿在身上。他现在的神情比之前更加充满了忧虑。“Marina呢？”他问Cassius。“你看见她了吗？”

“Marina正躲在Emeliana那儿——而且她也乔装打扮好了。她俩一起帮忙把消息传出城来。”

“她应该到这儿来，和我们一起，”Lucan说道。显然，他想成为那个能保护她的人。

“Marina在那里会更安全。”Erich伸手搭上Lucan的肩膀。“她现在没有了标记，也就失去了抵御的能力。暂且就让Emeliana藏着她吧。一旦我们救出Junia了，她们俩就会把她带过来和我们团聚的。”

Lucan看上去没有被说服，但男人终究点点头接受了。

接下来的时间就在调配物资和筹谋计划中度过了。有几个人寻着台伯河的直流钓鱼；利用自己的鱼鳃，Armin可以潜进水里，他抓到的鱼比其余人的加起来还要多。Aquilina则飞到了空中去巡逻。每隔一会，Charelius就会安静下来——Erich已经对这个标志习以为常，他知道对方正在透过标记聆听。Charelius得把罗马士兵们推走，说服他们相信自己已经搜索过这片树林了，没必要再回来。

Erich一次招来一小队人开会，告诉他们该做些什么。“Sebastianus必然会亲自来征讨我们，定会身先士卒。”这并不是胡乱造谣；Sebastianus是作为一名军官而名声四起的，罗马人敬爱身兼军职的领袖。“他相信自己依旧能掌控他的标记。等到他明白事实并非如此时，我们就扑上去。”

“但还有别的标记军官和士兵们对他忠心耿耿呢，”Aura指出，“我们没有足够的amissiona给他们喝。”

Avitus和Januarius确实是强大的敌人。Erich不能轻视他们，但他亦不能打击己方追随者的士气。“他麾下许多士兵们都已经加入我们了。一旦开战，其他的人便可能四下奔逃。是的，Sebastianus的追随者们确实有强大的能力，但我们的人会更厉害。想想看，要是我们所有人联合在一起会怎样？他们没有半点机会。”

他们确实不会有的。虽然不可一世的罗马军团令人胆战心惊，但这一切都尽在他们的掌握之中。

除了感觉到疲惫以外，这本来会是美好的一天。随着日子一天天过去，太阳开始变得明亮闪耀。越来越多的人们因为疼痛而挣扎不已，抱怨连连。

他当然知道这是怎么一回事。Erich对此已经期待已久，也恐惧已久。他们最大的考验即将来临。

他们将把自己从amissiona的爪牙下解放出来，将接受随之而来的可怕痛楚。

日落时分，Erich的头开始抽痛。疼痛在他的关节下缓缓爬行，呆滞和沉重袭上了他的双眼。他自知不该抖成这样——小木屋里温暖得很——但他不得不咬紧牙关，以防打颤。

周遭的其他人们也开始经受同样的折磨了。

“这就是突然戒断的结果吗？”他问道。

Charelius坐在他身旁的地上，他们正蜷在披屋的角落里。“恐怕是的。”他蓝色的眼睛扫过Erich的脸庞和身体，显然在搜寻着即将到来之事的迹象。“在它好转之前会变得更糟。”

第一阵恶心袭来了——并不激烈，只是反胃了一小会，但仍旧令人不甚愉快。“有多糟？”

Charelius深吸一口气，“糟透了。”

Erich之前听说过这档子事，但是准备去经历它却完全另一码事。然而最糟的是，他清楚加入他的大部分标记者们都在经受着此种折磨。

“那这需要多久？”Erich问。

“我听说时间不一，具体要看你服用了多久的amissiona，还有多大剂量。”Charelius的手指刷过Erich的头发；Erich这才发觉自己的前额已被汗水打湿。“我的话，疼痛持续了一周。然后又等了一周才恢复了力量。”

两周。他们现在被痛苦折磨成了残废。要怎么做，才能在Sebastianus的士兵手下安然无恙地度过两周呢？

“我会把士兵移开。现在你该知道我能做成这个了，”Charelius的话让Erich吃了一惊。现在他都能听见别人一念之间的想法了？

而Charelius已经继续往下想了。“我们中有足够多的自由民、公民，以及没喝过amissiona的人。我们能保护你们，照看你们，直到这个结束。而且此时——木已成舟，已经无法轻易停下了。”

“我希望你是对的。”Erich将阵痛不已的脑袋靠上Charelius的肩膀。落在他眉骨上的轻柔抚摸似乎驱散了疼痛——虽然只有片刻。

**

Emeliana的心跳得砰砰响，连自己都觉得似乎被可以隔着斯托拉得见。它仿佛正从她的体内砸开一条路，试图到其他更安全的地方去。

到比奥古斯都宅邸更加安全的地方去。因为眼下，皇帝正等候于此。

她走在Alexander和Scota中间，那小瓶下了药的葡萄酒沉甸甸地抵在腿上。Alexander开口道：“我仍旧不敢相信，那个奴隶竟然如此胆大包天，他居然告诉每个标记者要奋起反抗统治者。我们的皇帝可是如同现世神明一样伟大啊。”

“我也对他的能力不敢置信。”Scota思索着静静道，“已有战报从远方传来——而且每一小时都在加剧。我认为Charelius大概已经联系到了世界各地所有的标记者。”

Alexander嗤笑了一声。“那不可能。他怎么可能做到这种程度呢？”

 _加上一点点帮助就可以了_ ，Emeliana暗想。这一闪而过的骄傲多少平息了她的紧张不安。“对了，我简直没法相信他们这么快就要处决维斯塔的Junia。而且，居然还订在了三月十五日！那日子多么令人不快啊——同神圣的尤利乌斯遭暗杀是同一天。”

“那可是快一百五十年前的事儿了。”Alexander的声音听起来透着厌烦。“没必要再提起那个日子。”

可Scota却尖刻地指出：“你假装这些起义无足轻重，恰恰是因为你心里在怀疑它们强大无比，远比你所能对付的还要厉害。”

就连Emeliana的标记都没能看出来这一点；她正沉浸在巨大的恐慌之中，这使得她很难看到除了自己情绪以外的东西。兄弟之间的知根知底显然胜过了神赐予的标记。

Alexander反驳道：“我们都战胜了日耳曼人，肯定也能收拾掉区区几个奴隶。”

“是被神选中的奴隶，”Scota回道。“被神所宠爱。你想违抗神的旨意吗？”

“那你想违抗皇帝吗？”

“够了。”Emeliana开口打断。她试着用安抚的语调解道：“都快发起火来了。你们俩都忠于罗马，和任何人一样都忠心耿耿。Alexander，我相信Scota只是想确保我们对敌对势力有正确的认识。这正是士兵们应该了熟于心的事情，不是么？”

她的话奏效了。Alexander摇了摇头，神情里满带着一种宠溺的愉快，仿佛看到了一条狗正在试图用双腿走路一样。“是啊，亲爱的妻子。这正是士兵们应该考虑的。”

而Scota却一直保持了沉默。此间，唯一的声响就是他们踏在鹅卵石上的脚步，以及奴隶们手中提灯碰撞、叮当作响，照亮着他们前进的道路。可Emeliana却觉得，Scota的沉默远比其他任何声音都更加响亮。

她清楚自己与整件事脱不了干系。他亦知道，但却什么也没说，无论对Alexander还是Sebastianus都不发一言。这是不是就意味着Scota是站在他们一边的？还是仅仅想放她一马，因为——

Emeliana忽地记起了她溜出家宅的那天晚上，Scota曾在廊下拦住了她。那时他们的距离如此之近。那时，她是多么想触碰他。

 _可就算我们推翻了Sebastianus，我的丈夫依然会是Alexander。_ 当然，Emeliana可以和他离婚——这很容易——但Scota却永远也不会牺牲兄弟之情、和自己的前嫂子在一起。不是么？

_翻过这页吧。赶紧把酒交给Roveca，然后带着Junia逃离这座城市。等尘埃落定之后，你再来为自己的爱情忧心忡忡吧。_

在其他的任何时候，当他们一被引进这间奢侈华贵的会客厅后，就会立刻被予以诚挚的问候、被奉上香醇的美酒，然后便可以啜饮小口以等待宴会开席。然而，当今天他们走进来时，却发现Sebastianus正在屋内踱着步子，他的军官们在他身前不安地站成一排。

他的军官们，还有Roveca。Emeliana对上了她的视线，霎时清楚了对方也接收到了消息。她们必须尽快交接那瓶酒。

“你是在告诉我，两对人马在那片比罗马城大不了多少的林子里搜了整整两天，然而却一无所获？”Sebastianus的手在身侧紧握成拳。他的脚步落在大理石地面上，巨大的宫殿放大了回响。“他在愚弄你，Charelius。区区一个奴隶。他用诡计摆布你的脑子，而你轻易就上当受骗了！”

Januarius小心翼翼地说道：“可是万主之王，弥涅耳瓦赐予他的标记异常强大——”

“果然不出所料。雅典也发来了战报，里昂也是。连那边的人们都听到了他的声音。”Sebastianus的目光飘向墙上的壁画，画中是整个帝国的地图，上面图文并茂地描述了罗马铁骑踏过之地的诸多著名战役。“他以为能让他们都转来对付我。我要看到他因此被剥皮挖骨的下场。”

连希腊的人都听见了Charelius！Emeliana强忍住微笑的欲望。

Alexander向前迈了一步，男人意图安慰。“他们不可能在林子里躲一辈子的，万主之王。”

“可他们每一次都能让我们往回兜圈子。要是我的百夫长们连这个都处理不了，那我们怎么接近他们？”Sebastianus大口灌下一口酒。

要是她早点往那里下了药就好了。不过没关系。马上就可以成功了——如果皇帝继续靠着痛饮来平复他那受伤的自尊，那Roveca就能利用这个机会了。他喝得越多越好。

虽然没有侍从奉上食物或饮品，Emeliana还是在一张紫色的长椅上坐了下来，这样她就可以将细颈瓶放在一尊小巧的黑曜石塑像后面了。那是座埃及鹰神，数百年前从孟斐斯劫掠而来。她确信再过一会，自己就能有机会能将它藏在那后面。

然而就在她准备悄悄吸引Roveca的注意时，Emeliana被Alexander接下来说的话转移了视线。“你知道他们藏在了哪片树林，就是他们不让你进入那片的地方。”

“清楚无比，”Avitus说道。“但只要我们一过去，他就会再次控制我们的大脑，让我们忘记任务。”

Alexander吐出两个字，“放火。”

“什么？”Scota似乎完全没有防备；Emeliana欣慰地看到男人比她自己还要震惊。

“放火，”Alexander重复道。“万主之王，我们可以不用自己进去就把他们赶出林子。我们能把他们赶到您的面前。”

难道他们要放火烧了整个林子？Emeliana脸色发白。她必须传话给Charelius，要快。

“好主意。”Sebastianus的手环过Alexander的肩膀，男人笑道：“你一向都十分聪明，Alexander。一向都忠心耿耿。所以我知道，你一点也不像你的妻子——那个可恶的、一文不值的叛徒。”

这句话像是一记重击，Emeliana的头猛地后一仰。她试图说服自己，相信自己一定是听差了他的话，一切都只是自己在胡思乱想——然而不是的。她的幻想无法将惊骇之色涂上Alexander的脸颊，也无法将恐惧之态填满Scota的神情。但至少她想象到了Sebastianus笑容里残暴的愉悦。

“Emeliana。这么多年来，你一直公然和维斯塔的Junia见面，并且还加入了她那秘密的叛徒小团伙。甚至在我们把她抓起来之后，你还以为没有人会怀疑你。”皇帝缓缓地走向她，他的头偏斜出一个角度，似乎第一次见到她似的。“这到底是傲慢自大，还是愚蠢无知呢？大概是前者吧，我猜。漂亮的小脑瓜不总是空空如也的。”

Scota向前迈了一步。“万主之王，维斯塔贞女被指控违背其誓言。而非参与叛乱。”

“就算她的情人是标记角斗士Lucan吗？众所周知，那家伙可是Erichthonius最亲密的同胞呐？别这样，Scota。显然你兄弟的妻子成了你的弱点，但你可别因为这个而瞎了眼。”Sebastianus看向了Scota双眼上遮挡的红色玻璃，假惺惺地笑了笑，“或者说，更瞎。”

Roveca走到Emeliana身后，伸出胳膊紧紧地抓着她，仿佛将她控制在了原地。幸好是她；她可以尽其所能地对她仁慈一些。而且，一旦有一丝机会能转移amissiona的话，她们就会实施。

Roveca的脑袋里传来一声疑问： _我要不要出手救你？_

Emeliana只回答了一个字： _不。_ 眼下必须保护好Roveca，她不能再承担任何风险了。

Alexander终于迟钝地意识到了发生了什么。“您认为 _Emeliana_ 在谋划对抗您？”他的怀疑几乎显得滑稽可笑；即便到了现在，他仍以为她对购买漂亮玩意儿之外的事情毫不关心。“万主之王，一定是什么地方搞错了。Emeliana说过，在贞女之家门口举行的集会是圣洁无比的——她们和叛乱毫无瓜葛。一定是有人假意指控她，以洗刷自己的嫌疑。”

“是吗？”Sebastianus的手伸进他紫袍腰带上一个小小的皮袋子里。“你是多么轻信自己妻子清白啊。我猜，这就是你对她的爱吧。所以我并不打算因此而责备你。但Alexander，有件一事我必须问问你。有个珠宝商来找过我们，坦白了维斯塔的Junia曾将一物卖于他抵换黄金。提醒你一下，那堆黄金已经不再她手里了，我们假定她将其捐给了反叛军。你来猜猜，她究竟卖了什么？”

皇帝伸出手来。Emeliana的珍珠耳环在他的掌中闪烁着微光。

她闭上了眼睛。Alexander的惊喘被掩盖在她耳中急速奔流的血液声里，以及纯粹的、实打实的恐惧的重量之下。

Sebastianus轻声哼道：“我当场就认出来了。我见过那么多次，它们就悬在你双耳之下轻轻晃动，Emeliana。悬在你那漂亮娇小的脖子旁边——”

在他动作之前，弥涅耳瓦的标记就告诉了她男人的意图。对迎面而来的一击，Emeliana没有丝毫的退缩——她甚至看没看，眼睛依然紧闭着——她立刻召唤出了朱诺的天赋。当Sebastianus的手伸向她的脖子，然后撞在了一片纯净的钻石之上。

事实证明，钻石是可以伤到他的。皇帝骂了一句，这回，Emeliana睁开双眼看见他正从自己面前退开，胳膊吊在一侧。无须再伪装了，她把他的原话甩回男人脸上：“这到底是傲慢自大，还是愚蠢无知呢？”

“抓住她，”Sebastianus命令道。“她身上肯定藏了匕首，或是毒药。她坚持跟你来这儿的目的，很可能就是为了找机会暗杀我。”

“这不可能，”显然，Alexander仍处于震惊之中。Emeliana心想，能让她的丈夫得知他对自己的认知错的离谱，就算被抓也值了。Avitus捉住了她，当他的手在她身上来回摸索时，男人的眼里闪着一丝猥琐的光。不出一会，他就找到了那个细颈瓶，耀武扬威地举了起来。

“这么说来，是毒药了，”Sebastianus低声咆哮道。“不过，你才是那个喝下它的人——就是现在，就在这里。你要把它喝下去，你这婊子。要不然，我就把你丈夫的兄弟在你眼前活活烧死。”

Scota的手搭上头盔，并非为了进攻，但也做好了防御的准备。Alexander呆呆地盯着这一切，显然他太震惊了，什么也反应不过来。

手上疼痛不堪，但Sebastianus还是露出了微笑。“显然，比起烧死你丈夫，你更在意Scota。这件事众所周知，当然了，只有Alexander被蒙在鼓里。不过话说回来，Alexander对我十分重要，不值得让他为了你这种货色而死。”

Emeliana毫不犹豫地从Avitus手中夺过瓶子。尽管怕得要死，她的脑海中浮现出了Erich在斗兽场上的英勇无畏，以及Charelius被奴役时的坚强忍耐。她的勇气也要不逊色于他们。

而且，她知道——自己的死亡可以保护Scota周全。

以前，她从来都没有喝过amissiona。味道很怪——有些苦——但并非难以忍受。它尝起来和某些滋味古怪的葡萄酒差不太多。若是她把它倒进Sebastianus的杯子，他肯定要喝上几口才会放到一边的。

他们的计划被永远地破坏了。这真是太糟糕了。

随着Emeliana的吞咽，她能感觉到自己的朱诺标记渐渐地褪下了。钻石再一次转化成了血肉。看见她外表仍健健康康的，皇帝冷笑了一声，“原来你们是想夺走我的能力，然后在我手无缚鸡之力时将我杀死。然而Emeliana，我可是整个世界上最强大的人，在你死掉之前，你和你那些叛国背主的同伙们会领悟这点的。”

Sebastianus向前迈了一步，盯着她的双眼，狠狠地扇了她一个耳光。Emeliana不由地缩了一下，然而，她却没有移开自己的视线。

“区区妇人，你以为自己可以打败我？。”皇帝摇了摇头。

“我已经很接近了。”狂乱的心跳折磨着她的身体，可她的声音却平稳的惊人，似乎丝毫没有受到影响。“而且，此时此刻也还有其他的人正准备战胜你。”

“奴隶，”Sebastianus冷笑了一声。

“奴隶，”Emeliana赞同道。“其中一个曾经为我所有。他们中的每一个人，都要强过你的人两倍。”

又是一记耳光，比之前的更加狠辣。她精细编织的秀发散落开来，松松垮垮地挂在脸边。Sebastianus一把将她耳朵上挂着的蛋白石耳坠拽下，又猛地扯断了她脖子上那条成套的项链。最后，他一把撕开了她最外层的斯托拉，只留下她穿着自己白色的长裙。

Scota几乎就要犯傻冲上前去为她做些什么了。Emeliana没法在脑海里对他说话，于是她看向了他，希望他能明白，自己想让他活着。Scota应该活下去，为反叛献出力量。他可以给Sebastianus送葬，将标记者们从奴役之下解放出来，然后带领他们过上长久的、幸福的生活。他可以找一个比她好得多的女人共度余生。

“把她关到监狱里，”Sebastianus命令道。罗马的监狱屈指可数；罪犯们不是被罚款，就是被处决，鲜少有人位于二者之间。监狱只是人们待着等死的地方。“等我们把奴隶叛乱清剿后，就可以拿她做个反面典型，来结束整个事件。全城的人都会看到我把她从塔尔珀伊亚悬岩上扔下去。”

这就是叛国者的下场。Emeliana惊恐地想象着那个场景——无助地掉落那么长的距离，眼睁睁地看着地面朝她袭来，直到最后，脑子和身体都撞碎在山崖底部的岩石上。数百年间斑驳的血污已经将石块染成一片暗黑，而她的鲜血也将变成其中的一块污渍。

Scota上前一步。“万主之王，通常来说，应该由一家之长【2】来料理这些事情。我们该把Emeliana送回家里，给她自裁谢罪的机会。”

这是罗马人处理耻辱之事的传统方式。Emeliana毫不怀疑，她得用刀子戳进自己的肚子；然而，无论这想法多么令人胆寒，总好过被从悬崖上扔下来摔死。

“一家之长，”Sebastianus说道，“是你的哥哥，而不是你。那么，告诉我，Alexander。你会尽到职责、确保自己成为鳏夫吗？我真的不在乎谁去捅她那一刀，只要她死了就好。”

Alexander脸上看不出表情。“是的，万主之王。”

“那就回家去吧，Emeliana。”Sebastianus俯身上前亲了亲她——男人十分用力，凶狠到让她感到了疼痛——她一阵恶心。他抹了下嘴唇站起身来。“回家去接受死亡吧。”

她跟在Alexander和Scota的身后，没有一丝颤抖，高昂着头颅走出了奥古斯都宅邸。Emeliana为自己感到骄傲。

**

 _至少大多数人都能撑过今天_ ，Charelius拿过了他们补给的面包，快步返回Erich身边。 _这给了我们一些时间来准备。_

到目前为止，停掉amissiona的反应无非就是让人头痛欲裂，浑身发冷；人们感觉十分不舒服，但仍然能够完成大部分的任务。在他们步入那无能为力的两个星期之前，这支标记者大军还有好多事情要做。挖出一所简单的公厕，在树梢上搭建几个小巢、以供不会飞的人协助放哨，给那些往返于城市和树林之间的人们下达指令，甚至还要决定由谁来照顾儿童——一些孩子们的父母被疼痛折磨的精疲力竭：所有的这些都得及早完成，因为在不久之后，所有人的时间都要被照看的工作所占据。

专注于后勤事务多少分散了Charelius精力。否则，他就会一直沉浸在Erich即将遭受之事的恐惧当中了。眼睁睁地看着对方忍受痛苦，比自己疼得撕心裂肺好不了多少。

但当返回披屋的时候，Charelius努力挂上一个笑容，希望能把今天变得它原本应有的一样美好。这概是他们可以共度的最后一整天了，至少在未来一周的时间内都不会再有。Erich盘着腿坐在他们的小屋子前面，男人不停地揉着侧额，看上去像是醉宿了。“给你，”Charelius将两块面包都递给了Erich。“快吃吧。”

“看上去真不少，”Erich说道。

Charelius并不是很饿，而且他清楚，如果Erich得知男人把自己那份给了他，铁定是不会接受的。“我们的面包储量还足够的，至少现在很充足。”

通常，Erich都会产生怀疑；然而今天他却开始咀嚼起来，细细思索需要燃烧太多能量，而他实在太疲倦了。“一大早就笑成这样真是太不得体了，你这是怎么了？”

“咱俩已经有好多个早上没见过面啦，”Charelius轻柔地说道。“这会儿，我们可以弥补一二。你非得一直这么脾气暴躁下去吗？”

“差不多。那你非得一直这么傻笑着看黎明吗？”

“只要我和你一起看，那么是的。”他在Erich的肩上飞快地落下一吻。

当人们都准备就绪后，工作便徐徐展开了。厕所的级别是最优先的；自打Charelius发现罗马人对此事的洁癖后，他便开始渐渐养成了习惯，其他人也是一样。因此，确保人们的住处不会变得污秽不堪，就成了保持士气的首要之事。此外——万一有人和他一样，在停药后出现了胃肠不适的症状，那厕所之需就变得愈发重要了，简直迫在眉睫。Armin利用戴安娜的标记将双手变成宽大的爪子好方便挖土，而Bestius的双手则和爪子没差，不到一两个小时，他们两人就挖出了个不小的土坑。另外那些不用忙着挖土的人则各有各的分工，比如照看逃出城时受伤的病患，或者正在把将猎多出来的肉用烟熏透，以便保存。

军队返回了树林。Charelius能够感觉到他们，但却发现这些人保持在一个安全的距离外。不同于以往的积极巡查，此番举动有些奇怪。或许他们是打算更加全面仔细地搜索一遍。从他们的脑海里，Charelius只感觉到了一股厌烦与耐心交织的情绪；似乎士兵们对计划的了解也不比他多多少。

没关系。眼下他有许多事情要忙，而且一旦罗马人有所动作，他会察觉到的。

而这天上午，罗马人只做出了一次攻击。起初，Charelius感到了强烈的疼痛一闪而过。一股灼烧感戳穿了他的腿部——不对，是某人的腿部——紧接着Aura从天上掉了下来，虽然没有坠落在地，但也无法像她之前那般自由飞行了。一支箭突兀地插在她的腿上。

“他们把她射下来了！”Curio大喊了一声，瞬间从Charelius一旁消失，闪现在半空中的Aura身边；他张开双手抱住她，接着两人一起化成一缕蓝烟，重新出现在了地面上。

众人将Aura团团围住，“我想我伤得不重。但是感觉有点不太对劲。”话虽如此，可她还是痛得缩了一下。

伤口并不严重——事实上，箭尖几乎都没刺进肌肉。Curio握上箭杆，然后砰地一声，利箭和男人一同变成烟雾消失掉了，一眨眼他又出现在几尺之外，那支箭就躺在他的手心。“瞧？”Charelius将Aura身子放低，好让她坐下来。“我们都不必将它拽出来。”

“你的标记远比我想的有用，”Aura对Curio说道，后者脸上的蓝色变深了。

Charelius凑近瞧了瞧她的伤口，更加安心下来了。他们可以用酒洗净伤口，再糊上点膏药，这样就不太可能会感染了，她会好起来的。不过，为什么这样的一击会影响她的飞行能力呢？

Charelius有些惊讶，但百思不得其解——直到Lucan从Curio手中接过箭嗅了嗅，然后开口说道，“Amissiona。”

“什么？”

“箭头上沾了amissiona。我敢打赌，他们还用那药浸泡了箭杆。”Lucan一把将箭折成两段，扔在地上。“药效不足以把她放倒太久，但可以让她虚弱上一阵。”

Charelius走过去把消息告诉了Erich。Erich正被缠绕在一团渔网之间；男人捡起小块的金属碎片，将它们弯成鱼钩。出乎Charelius意料的是，Erich似乎并不怎么担忧事态的最新进展。

“那的确会让罗马人变得更加危险，”Erich承认，“但也只有当他们击中了之后，我们才犯得上为此忧心。而且，等他们再发起袭击的时候，我们已经就处于麻烦之中了。”

“可就算这种袭击只是挠痒痒，也在大家能反击之前中伤了我们之中的一员。”

“所以我们不能被挠到。Aura恢复能力之后就能召唤狂风，她可以把射来的箭吹回去。Iuventius能将他们的箭冻成冰块，这么一来毒药就没法碰到我们，他们可能都没法把箭搭到弓上。”Erich停了一下——试图不露出痛苦的神情，但是很显然，真正的疼痛即将开始。“而我也会将他们的盾牌扯开口子，操纵着箭矢射回弓箭手身上。甚至你还可以第一时间说服他们不要向我们开火！能力仍存时，罗马人是战胜不了我们的。一丝机会也无。”

这是事实，不是么？然而，Charelius却发觉自己很难彻底相信。或许是多年的奴役经历仍在扭曲着他的思想。他必须更加积极，更有自信。而且，他得开始督促拯救Junia的进程了。标记者们没法在三月十五日之前开战，也就是说，Emeliana是Junia唯一的希望。

然而，当Charelius试图探寻Emeliana的思想时，他却没有得到任何回应。这通常意味着她已经深深熟睡，但此时一天刚过半，在这个时间段睡觉未免有些太奇怪了。

非常奇怪。

但他必须等待。

然而在当天下午，事态发生了转变——是时，在遥远的地平线上，他们看到了一股浓烟。

起火了，Charelius意识到。他们最害怕的事发生了。Aura的力量正在衰减，她无法制造出足够的雨水来熄灭森林大火。风将浓烟的气味送进树林，每个人都明白要做好随时逃走的准备。然而，火势却得到了控制。似乎罗马人并不是在放火烧林子；他们看起来像是在举办篝火晚会。

“为什么会这样？”晚餐是熏鹿肉和一点奶酪，Charelius一边嚼着，一边焦躁不安地问道。“这是在举行什么宗教仪式吗？”

“很有可能。那些个祭司什么的总是叫他们去做各种稀奇古怪的事情，”Erich回答道。尽管表面忧心忡忡，但看到Erich此时的状态似乎有所好转，Charelius还是感到一阵鼓舞。下午的头痛已经减缓了不少。至少在症状加剧之前，Erich还能享受一顿不错的晚餐。

事实上，许多人的症状都似乎比下午时轻了一些。难道这种疼痛的减缓还是循环发作的吗？Charelius只记得自己当初的痛苦是逐步加剧的，但那份记忆也在精神错乱之下显得模糊不清。

突然，Lucan大吼了一声，“杂种！操他妈的罗马 _杂种_ ！”

所有人都被吓了一跳。Charelius和Erich迅速交换了一个眼神，然后立刻站起身来。Lucan已经来到他们身边，男人脸色阴沉。“怎么了？”Charelius问。

Lucan大笑了一声——听起来诡异又空洞。“他们用雪松生火。雪松的味道很呛，强烈到几乎可以掩盖其他一切。这就是为什么我直到此刻才发觉我们完蛋了的原因。”

“我不明白，”Charelius说道。

但Erich曾和Lucna共处的时间较长，他也更加了解Lucan的标记。明白过来的一瞬间，Erich身上的幻灭感变得如此强烈，这股绝望让Charelius在听到真相之前，就已经感觉到自己的肠子拧成了一团。

“Amissiona。”Erich低声说道。“他们把amissiona投进了火里。你不需要喝下amissiona。一旦吸入，也会即刻生效。”

当然如此。想想Lucan的雪茄。

罗马人在每一寸空气中投下毒药。把他们的肺部变成了自己的敌人。

难怪自从下午开始，人们都感觉状态好了许多——因为他们已经摄下了amissiona，缓慢地，循序渐进地，所以不会觉察。Charelius还一度以为罗马人的举动怪异鲁莽，其他人也都未生疑虑；他从没问过自己，弥涅耳瓦的标记是否正在渐渐消失。

眼下，它仍留存在他的身上。但它终究会消失，同其他人的标记一样，都会消失的。

他们无法防御。而当清晨来临的时候，罗马人就会攻过来了。

**

当Emeliana仍在时，这幢房子的正厅总是显得熠熠生辉，Scota如是想。洁白的廊柱和柔和的烛光就像一面镜子，映衬着她的美丽。

然而现在，Emeliana却被关在一间狭小的储藏室里。储藏室位于住宅的尽头，通常被用来放置双耳细颈酒罐。整幢房子变得空旷又阴冷。

“Sebastianus那番话究竟是什么意思？”Alexander责问道。他站在火盆前，那是房间里唯一的热源。家奴们静候在角落的阴影中等待主人的任何吩咐，可他们在心里真正揣测个不停的，却那位善良的女主人的去向。“他为什么说我的妻子关心你的性命更甚于我的？你们背着我做了什么？”

“什么也没有。”Scota知道Alexander听到了自己话语里的真诚，即便是此刻，对方也应该能感受到那份重量。“我们从没背叛你过。我永远也不会背叛你。Emeliana是我的朋友，而你….我认为你从来也没有了解过她。”

Alexander大笑了起来，那声音透着苦涩。“我怎么可能了解她。谋划刺杀Sebastianus？甚至在看到他那么青睐我们之后，依旧执迷不悟？她一定是疯了。”

“你心里清楚那不是真的。”过去的几周里，Scota曾试图对自己的兄弟晓之以理；而现在，是时候一针见血地道出实情了。“许多标记者们都不赞同Sebastianus的统治方式。他想自称为神，以取代我们原有的信仰，他妄图控制我们所有人——”

Alexander猛地摇头，“他是我们的皇帝！他有权控制我们！Scota，他就是 _神_ ！”

“他不是。反正活着的时候绝无可能，”Scota反驳道。“皇帝可以征税，可以颁布律法，规定我们该穿什么该去哪里，但没有一个皇帝会试图强迫自由人成为其私人奴隶，虽然名义上可能没说，但实质就是这样。而这就是Sebastianus对自由标记者们所做的事情。他把屈服的标记者们投入奴役之中，让他们在自己的掌控下卑躬屈膝，而非享受众神赐予的宠爱。”

“这么说，你同意Emeliana的观点。那一旦她给了你机会，你就会去谋害统治者了吧。”

Scota走至近前，利用微弱的身高优势压迫兄长听进自己的劝告。“你很聪明，Alexander。聪明到自己早就能够看出真相。可为什么你还要一味地抗争呢？Sebastianus究竟把你怎么了？”

Alexander似乎无言以对。半响，他重重地跌坐进一张长椅。一个奴隶赶忙为他端上一杯葡萄酒——无疑是想平息主人的怒火，为Emeliana求情。Alexander终于开口了，“因为，我觉得他是第一个真真正正看清楚我们的人。他认可了我们的能力。”

“或许曾经的他是那样的。”即使事到如今，Scota仍然忘不了Sebastianus那段漫长而可敬的军旅生涯。“但如今权力扭曲了他。你最初所认识的那名军人——我认为他已经不复存在了。”

徒劳有如千斤重担，瞬间将Alexander压垮了。“那你说我该干嘛？去下跪乞求他饶了Emeliana吗？”

 _是的！如果这能够救她的话。_ 换做Scota可能当即就去恳求皇帝了。但他明白，这救不了她。Sebastianus怒火滔天，无法平息。

“你该去陪着Emeliana——然后等待。只管等待就好了。决定她何时该体面自裁的权力仍在你手里，这就给我们留出了时间。你必须借此机会传话给图拉真，”Scota说道。“他是唯一一位能挑战Sebastianus的将军，既有能力又有威望，而且还一直对标记者尊敬有加。别忘了，数年前他亲手将自由赐予了自己的标记奴隶。”

“可是图拉真本人并非标记者。”

“对。但这或许能够帮助他更加清楚地看待世事。”

Scota曾在图拉真麾下效力，为男人的睿智、魅力、风趣幽默和公正不阿所深深折服。若是图密善遇刺的时间有所变动，是时恰逢图拉真临近罗马、而Sebastianus远在千里之外的话，Scota敢肯定皇帝的名字会被改写。

他有种预感，在图拉真的统治下，罗马会更加辉煌。就算他估计错误——好吧，至少图拉真也比Sebastianus好多了。

“我的军级不够将图拉真召唤回罗马，”Scota一锤定音。“但你却可以。”

Alexander摇了摇头。“图拉真远在阿尔卑斯山的另一边呢。他带军回来至少要花上一周时间，甚至更久。”

然而Scota却感觉胸中有一股希望骤然升起。Alexander和Sebastianus之间的忠诚终于破裂了；眼下他必须叫他的兄弟停止哀悼、开始行动了。“听听你自己所说的。一个星期。只有一个星期。而在那之后，我们就能为帝国里的每一个标记者欢呼庆祝了！”

“可这对于那些躲在树林里面的人来说仍是太长了。”Alexander声音空洞。“我告诉了Sebastianus该怎么去打败他们。”

确实，事实叫人很难面对。然而……“我们不能陷在那些我们无法拯救的人身上。我们只能考虑那些我们将要拯救的。”

**

大家原本试图将篝火浇灭，然而阵阵浓烟却让他们的标记派不上用场。人们又打算移走帐篷，找机会逃脱，可是罗马人显然包围了整个树林，正驻扎在各个方向等着他们自投罗网。随着众人标记的迅速消退，路障和战壕的挖建已经基本无望。来不及了。

已是穷途末路。

“对不起，”Erich说。

标记者们聚集在火堆旁，心里清楚这将是他们最后一个自由之夜，很可能亦是此生的最后一晚了。但没有人开口指责；大家看向Erich的目光里都包含着了然。人们的信任却让事实更加难以承受。

Erich继续道：“因为我的缘故，我们的起义提早了。是我造成的过错。你们每一个人都英勇无畏，而且我相信众神会嘉奖你们的勇气的。但是现在，也只有神能够拯救我们了。”

“这不是你的错，”Bestius站了起来，他蓝色的皮毛在火光的掩映下微弱地现出光泽。“我们其他的人本应该早点看出起义的可能性，尽早开始筹划，团结在一起。假如我们那么做了的话，现在早就可以准备好迎接Sebastianus的任何手段了。我们都有责任。”

年轻的Catula立刻补充道：“这一切都是皇帝造成的，他才是罪魁祸首嘛。”

Erich觉得，如果他能活上好几百年，那么在这数百年的岁月里他一刻也不会停止责备自己。然而在此时此刻，他的个人感情绝对不是最重要的。“你们之中有些人带着孩子，若在明天一早就把孩子送出树林，罗马人肯定会饶那些小孩一命的。” _后再送他们去侍奉Sebastianus。_ 然但是这段苦涩的话语没有被说出口。“如果你们想陪他们一起去，没有人会指责你们，或者是其他想投降活命的人。希望活着并不是什么耻辱的事情，也许你们还可以等待另一天再次战斗。”

“不，”Lucan在人群后面说道。他的面容半遮半掩在火光和阴影之中，神情阴沉突兀。“我已经在罗马人的枷锁下面痛苦了几十年了。再多呆一天我都想死。”

一片低低的赞同之声在人群中回荡……但Erich也看到几名家长抱紧了自己的孩子，眉头紧锁地思考着。他的记忆突然飘向了马萨达城，很久之前，他的父母宁可让他死去，也不愿他成为奴隶。

这么多年来，他一直都认为他们是对的。然而此时此刻他却只想着，假如真成了那样的话，他就没机会遇见Charelius了。即使是最痛苦悲惨的生命里也会闪过一丝美丽，一丝欢愉。

在寒冷的黑暗中，Charelius就站在人群的角落里，他的双眼已被泪水湿润。Erich想，如果连自己都快要崩溃，那向来温和善感的Charelius一定更加无法承受。他残留下的标记能否使他感受到众人心中的挣扎和痛苦？Erich只有默默祈祷答案是否定的。今晚，就让他们当一回凡人吧。

当两人爬回小屋之后，仍能听见外面传来人们沉闷的抽泣声。Erich搂过Charelius，亲了亲他的头发。“一念之差，”Erich嗓音沙哑。“仅仅是 _一念之差_ ，我就害了所有人。”

“你可不可以别总是把所有的过错都揽在肩上？我们都作出了选择，决定加入这场战争。所有的人，我们同舟共济。”Charelius的双手在Erich腰间缩紧。

“但我是那个嘲讽了Sebastianus的人。是我促使他在大家准备好之前举行比赛的。”

“即便我们准备得再怎么充分——我们也不会料到这一招。”Charelius轻声叹道，“他们居然会在空气里下毒。那可是空气啊。这就好像在说，他们罗马人拥有世上的所有事物一样。”

Erich对自由那份傻傻的希望仿佛破碎的玻璃，落得满地都是，无论他朝哪个方向转身，都会被划得鲜血淋漓。“或许我们注定命运多舛。我们的启明星注定要偏离航线。”

“可是命运女神福尔图娜给了我们彼此。”Charelius撤开一点距离，这样Erich就能看见他的脸庞，看见他温柔的微笑。“这份幸运，比有些人一辈子所拥有得还要多。”

Erich曾经和Charelius在Emelianii之宅共度过一段时光。他时常在想，如果那个时候自己知道那将是两人在一起的最后一夜，那么他会做些什么。所以此时此刻，对于这最后的几个小时该如何度过，他再清楚不过了。“我想和你做爱，直至黎明降临。”Erich低声呢喃，一边伸手捧住了Charelius的脸庞。“睡不睡觉都无所谓，只要你在我身边。我不会放你离开的，直到罗马人将你从我怀里扯开。”

Charelius温柔地吻上了他的嘴唇。紧接着，出乎Erich的意料，男人突然坏坏地笑了一下。“今天早上，我从一个新来的人那儿弄来了一些。想着今晚能给你点惊喜什么的。”他从腰带上挂着的小袋子里掏出了一个小巧的陶土瓶子。Erich发现里面盛了橄榄油。“至少，我们可以彻彻底底地在一起了。”

有件事情，Erich已经考虑了很久了。想到以后就再没时间了，他开口说道：“我想要你来上我。我想要你进入我。”

一开始，Charelius只是呆呆地盯着他。罗马人认为，在关系中扮演被动一方的男性被认为是可耻至极；Charelius做奴隶的时候被强迫如此，而和Erich在一起时则把这当成礼物交付于他。他从没提出过——或者说，他显然从没敢想象过——Erich可以为他做同样的事情。当Charelius终于能说话时，他的声音听起来断断续续地。“你知道的，你并不一定非要这样做。”

“但是我想。”Charelius高兴的样子激起了Erich的好奇心，此刻这样做的想法已经超过了自我满足的欲望。“和你在一起，我想尝遍任何方法。而且你——你从来都没试过主动的一方，是不是？从来都没有进入过他人？”Charelius应该感受一次，至少一次。

“是的，我是没有，可是——”

Erich吻住了Charelius，他的吻绵长而深入。当两人终于分开后，他低声问道：“你想做吗？”

Charelius点点头。他浑身都在颤抖。

“那就做吧。”

缓缓地，Charelius将Eric的袍子褪下，然后解开了他腰上的衣服。由于Aura的能力已经被夺走，这片树林又重新被严冬握在手心，四周的空气变得寒冷异常。但Erich并不介意冻得发抖，尤其是当他在Charelius身前躺下、在地面上伸开四肢的时候。

又一个吻落下来。接着，Charelius脱下了自己的衣物，Erich伸出手在他大腿和腹部游走。他摸到了对方陈旧的伤疤，指尖压上了疤痕的边缘和凹坑——每一名奴隶都挨过打，他自己的背部和双臂也残留着一样的痕迹。Charelius颈部被奴隶项圈磨伤的印迹永远也无法消褪了。

Charelius的嘴唇压上了Erich的胸骨，然后又一路向下，吻上了他肚脐下方的一小片皮肤，毛发至此又变得浓密起来。他温暖的呼吸吹拂在Erich的勃起上，舌头在顶端画起圈来，潮湿且炙热。

对于今晚把自己交给Charelius这件事，Erich本人也同样渴望不已。他急切地拱起胯部，几乎是在乞求着Charelius将他吞入口中；而后者也确实这么做了。

霎时间，一切事物都似乎飘远了。周遭的寒冷、他的恐惧、这场失败的惨痛悲苦——什么都不复存在了，只剩下Charelius口腔中的温暖，和他的舌尖温柔的爱抚。然后男人开始吮吸，而Erich也向前推去，希望能被含得再深一点——

Charelius几乎吞下了他，Erich被接纳得如此之深，他感觉仿佛埋在了他的喉咙里。Charelius又伸手握住了他的囊袋按摩起来，节奏速率恰到好处。Erich的心跳加快了。他只能听到自己耳朵里血液奔流、嗡嗡作响，以及Charelius唇舌间发出潮湿的吮吸声。

 _我们本该拥有一千个这样的夜晚，_ 在一片头晕目眩中，Erich想道。 _原谅我，我的爱人_ 。

然而Charelius的标记已经归于一片沉寂，他再也不能听见Erich心中所想了。

随着脉搏的加速，他阴茎的顶端似乎更加敏感了，Charelius的每一下动作都变得愈发不可思议。Erich开始向上冲刺，几乎濒临失控的边缘——快感汹涌奔腾，马上就要——

_到了。_

最后一刻，他在Charelius嘴里喷发出来。他整个人都沦陷其中，快感淹没了一切。

当Erich回过神来，他发现Charelius正在擦拭溅在他腹部上的精液。当然后，在开始清理自己胸前的痕迹时，Charelius小声说道：“你要是愿意，也可以为我做同样的事，或者用手也行。你不用非得——”

Erich立刻撑起身子用力地吻上Charelius。双唇分开后，他开口道：“来吧。”

只有到了这一刻——只有当Charelius明白了他有多想要这个——Erich才看到对方回应了这份欲望。Charelius曾经也很想要这个，也曾希望在有生之年里能做一回男人的角色；而Erich愿意为了这样的他，彻底敞开自己。

Charelius在Erich身边躺下来，对他耳语道：“还记得我教过你该怎么用手吗？”他亲了亲Erich的肩膀。“现在我要这样来对你了。”

Erich点点头，抬起了膝盖。毫无疑问，这种感觉很是奇怪，但他可以接受。

Charelius用油润滑了手指，然后将手伸向……

哦。Erich的眼睛猛然瞪大了。指尖摩擦着股间，他从未意识到这感觉竟如此之好。他的身体回应着这湿润的触碰。

“感觉不错吗？”Charelius笑了。要么是他的标记还有所存留，要么就是Erich的惊讶和愉悦统统写在了脸上。“这里。”

一根手指滑了进来。起初，Erich觉得一切都十分怪异——无论是这种触感，还是他的腿正伸展成一个很是淫荡的姿势——感觉非常奇怪。然而，Charelius的手指开始动了起来，仿佛正以一种缓慢慵懒的节奏旋转，一股意料之外的颤栗席卷了Erich全身，他感觉身体渐渐放松了下来。

接下来是更多的压力。Erich不明白，为何突然之间会有这般充实的感觉——为何这一瞬间的感觉愈发美妙——然后他意识到了，是Charelius又加进了另一根手指。Charelius的神情非常严肃，凝神专注，可在Erich看来，对方所做之事并没有什么问题。

Charelius抽回手，倒上更多的橄榄油，然后又伸了回去。头一次，他的手指开始进进出出，节奏缓慢地模拟着性交的动作。之后就会是这种感觉，Erich将身体敞得更开，一面在心里告诉自己。 _那将会感觉更好的。_

又是一根手指。随之而来的是一丝疼痛，但是转瞬即逝。Charelius探进更深处，而Erich也支起身子迎合着他手指的每一下抽动。

“现在应该可以了，”Charelius低声说道。今晚，他们必须降低音量。“你确定吗？”

“确定。”

“那就翻倒我身上来吧。或许你得用手和膝盖撑着地，这样是最容易的姿势。”

Erich照做了。他撑住了自己。一瞬间，他想象了下自己的样子，而脑海里的画面竟带回了所有陈旧的偏见——他突然觉得这一切荒唐可笑，毫无男子气概。然而，当Charelius的手坚定而又满含占有欲地覆上他的胯骨时，所有的疑虑都被他抛在了一边。他这么做是为了Charelius。而只要是为了那个人，他所做的一切都不会有错。

他感到Charelius阴茎的顶部正抵着他，用力地向前推去——然后，Charelius刺了进来。

一瞬间，疼痛让Erich全身的肌肉都绷了起来，叫他觉得自己犯了个错误。Charelius在他身体里停了一会，等Erich习惯了这种感觉后，随着疼痛的减弱，身体又开始放松了下来。

如此充实，如此被填满着——这种感觉真是太怪了。但并不坏。一点也不。

Erich努力低声问道，“你感觉怎么样？”在此以前，Charelius从未进入过别人的身体。

“里面太——太热了，”Charelius喘息道。“比在你嘴里要热得多，而且好紧——这太美妙了。”

但他却仍然一动不动，无疑是在担心Erich。于是，Erich向后退了退，暗示Charelius可以开始抽动了。

Charelius动了起来——每一次挺动都缓慢又轻柔。随着渐渐适应，Erich张嘴喘着气，他的呼吸粗重起来…..他开始有些喜欢这个了…..

接着，Charelius深深地刺了进来，这压力仿佛点燃了他体内的某一点，Erich感受到了前所未有的强烈快感。

他立刻把头埋在手臂上，堵住了一声嘶哑的叫喊。Charelius停了下来，但这正是Erich最不希望的事。“Erich？”Charelius听上去好像喘不过气来，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。继续，继续别停——”

Charelius终于放下心来，他不顾一切地挺动起来。他的阴茎刺入如此之深，Erich快要控制不住又叫出声来。每一次挺入都更加美妙；尽管并没有怎么刺激到阴茎，但Erich却震惊地发现，自己已经再次勃起了。

_靠这个我就能射出来。光靠这个就行。为什么人们都说男人千万不能做被动的一方呢？我以为没有什么能比进入Charelius更美好的了，但现在这份感觉甚至比那还好——_

Charelius的动作变快了，男人的呼吸不再平稳，他断断续续地喘着气。Erich把他推开，试图在对方结束之前添上最后一丝愉悦。他的身体回应了这份念想。Erich的勃起胀大了，绷紧了——紧接着，他再一次高潮了，随着一声长长的、低沉的呻吟，他射在了地上。而几乎就在眨眼之间，Charelius重重地刺穿了他——比之前所有的都要用力，然后静了下来。一股热流涌进Erich体内，告诉他Charelius也到了顶峰。

尽管阴冷和汗水让Erich的皮肤变得潮湿，也打湿了Charelius覆于其上的手掌，他们还是就躺在原地，重重地喘着粗气。Charelius退了出来，然后拿起一块布，仔细地为Erich擦拭。直到当两个人双双躺倒、裹上毯子抵御严寒之后，Charelius才突然意识到一件事。“你高潮了吗？我都没碰过你。”

“我感觉棒极了。”Erich对他露出了微笑，男人依旧感到惊奇胜过欣喜。“绝无仅有地美妙。”

“当我在你里面，我的感觉也是如此。这很完美，Erich。你很完美。”

完美。他们躺在黑暗和寒冷之中，身上盖着的毯子难以抵御冬季的严寒，心里清楚，明天一早他们很可能就会死在罗马人的手里。

然而这一切的一切都无法撼动他们在一起所拥有的全部。无法改变他们在一起时的本心。Erich将Charelius搂在胸前，男人如是说道。这是他唯一的慰藉。

**

Lucan眯起眼睛望着天空破晓，心里盼着能有点酒喝就好了。

他周围的人们开始纷纷为自己做打算了。许多家长们都准备好走出林子进行交易，好为孩子们谋一条生路。几个人围在一座临时搭建的祭坛旁边，坛子上献祭着几只松鼠和田鼠。而大多数的人们则做好了战斗的准备，他们希望能尽快死于罗马士兵的剑下，而非被绑在十字架上，承受数小时、甚至数天的痛苦折磨。

然而他却没有死亡这一选项。眼下，Lucan尚不清楚罗马人为他准备了什么，但他敢肯定，他的下场绝对惨毙了。

明天就是三月十五日了。无论罗马人将用何种残忍的仪式处死Junia，Lucan只祈祷她可以死得迅速利落。也许她会很幸运，不必像其余人那样，要忍受漫长的死亡。

Charelius和Erich总算回到小披屋里去了。Lucan无所事事地胡乱猜测着，这两个人是不是还以为昨夜他们没发出什么动静。他俩才没有悄无声息呢。事实上，营地里的每个人都和自己在乎的人拥在一起——甚至有些人仅有一面之缘——他们哭泣，交谈，做爱。Erich和Charelius两个人并不算是最吵闹的。

Lucan并不嫉妒他们可以拥有最后的一夜温存。但那些欢爱的声音——帐篷里的烛光映出交缠在一起的轮廓，身体拱起、迎合着彼此——他们让他想到了Marina。

假如众神放弃了Lucan，他们至少也该保证Marina能活过这场动乱。现在她安全地躲在别处，乔装打扮，身上甚至还可能有不少金钱。只要她仍带着手套——这在寒冷的冬季里并不显眼——Marina就可以去到任何她想去的地方，并且很有希望能离开这见鬼的罗马。想到她能摆脱掉这样的生活，他的心情好了许多。

_可是她又能去哪儿呢？除了这片营地外、除了几间监狱里，她一个朋友也无。家人将她卖作奴隶，她的标记也即将复原，也就是说，她再也不能触碰他人，或是被别人触碰——_

他和Marina共度的那一个小时仿佛生动地跳跃在他眼前，他仿佛能品尝到她微微开启的双唇。Lucan阖上了双眼，这样一来，他便可以更好地沉浸在回忆中了。

然而往事也只能给予他片刻抚慰。周围的人群中，少数几个投降者已经开始动身离开。而剩下的人则艰难地站着，时不时地变换着角度，仿佛已经痛苦不堪。是恐惧把人变成了这样。惊惧和惶恐会将你的肠子打上死结。

Charelius的神情比大多数人都要冷静。“我们应该静守不动，直到能确认其他人已经抵达罗马，”他一边说着，一边小口抿了点水，这是他们所剩下的最后一些饮水了。“让他们完成交易，抱住自己孩子的性命。然后我们再冲出去。”

“然后我们就发动攻击，”Erich的眉毛像横过额头的一道疤痕，透着坚定和决心。“我们将倾尽所有，奋起反击。”

然而他们所拥有的却并不多。比如，Charelius可能得拿着一把厨房用刀和罗马人交战。但Lucan却丝毫不在意，男人可不管别人将如何死去。

“对我来说正好，”他举起一只手。“amissiona或许能夺走我的治愈能力、灵敏的嗅觉、甚至其他所有天赋——但这帮狗娘养的可没法夺走我的爪子。”

终于，罗马人敲响了战鼓。他们听见远处传来脚步的踏出的阵阵轰鸣，盔甲碰撞叮当作响；人们纷纷抓起了所能找到的武器，或是向标记自己的神明做着最后的祷告。Lucan的呼吸越来越快，试图激起那股狂热的战斗欲望。有时候，这股怒火会将他塑造成一名优秀的战士。

距离他上次好好战斗已经过去一段时间了。至少，他可以再次痛扁那些罗马人一顿了。

当军队行进至空地的一瞬间，Lucan猛地跳向前方，利爪大张。骨头撕裂了皮肤，刺得他满手鲜血淋漓，他劈开了一个罗马人，接着是第二个，第三个。他们的鲜血和他自己的混合在一起。满目所见都是被挖出在外的肋骨，锁骨，头骨。

其他人都和他一样在拼死奋战。他用余光看到Erich偷走了罗马人的剑，正在运用着自己角斗士的作战技巧。他又瞥见Bestius张口咬进敌人的肩膀，耳边听得一声痛苦的哀嚎。Aquilina跪在一个倒地不起的百夫长身上，手里的石块正砸向他的脑袋——还有Charelius，他用一块布兜起几块石头，重重地挥向敌人的脑袋，将他们即刻砸晕在地。

大家都干得 _漂亮_ 。太他妈漂亮了。倘若他们仍有标记，就算是全罗马的军队也无法阻止他们。

然而他们没有。而且罗马士兵人数众多。太多了。

Lucan是最后一批倒下去的。他切断了一个罗马人的颈动脉，然后有什么东西突然重重击上了他的后背——是块盾牌，大概。他猛地跌倒在地，脑袋砸上了一块岩石。这番冲击可能会将大多数人置于死地，然而Lucan却只是躺在那里，脑子浑浑噩噩，无法动弹，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的同伴们一个个地倒下。他们本应成为一支军队。或许，他们已经是了，虽然只有几分钟的时间。

现在，他们的处境比奴隶还要悲惨。他们成了囚犯，注定将迎接死亡。

**

第二天早上，天刚刚破晓不久，Marina靠在一处残破不堪、废弃已久的神庙旁努力地忍住哭泣。倘若在举行仪式时她的抽噎声太大，那绝对会引起注意的，而一旦被人认出来，她就注定难逃一死。虽然时至今日，Marina已经不把死亡当回事儿了，但她知道，必须得有人继续前行，不为别的，就算只是为了把他们起义的故事流传给世人，她也得努力活下去。她要告诉世人Erich、Charelius以及Junia为了什么而奋斗，以及这些人在斗争中都失去了什么。

事情曾一度进展得不错：Emeliana给了Marina一堆金币，和几条色彩柔和的斯托拉——它们比她所曾穿过的任何衣服都要精美典雅，以及一顶深红色渐变的假发，大概是用日耳曼俘虏们的头发制成的。她在一家旅店租了间房，又填饱了肚子，没有人能够认出她来。

而她的标记则一直不可思议地沉睡着。Marina尽情地享受着这份奇妙——和遇见的人握手，同街上的孩童玩拍手游戏，甚至还抱了抱旅店老板的小婴孩，为新生儿那柔软的皮肤和小巧的重量而惊讶不已。接触带来的这般简单的乐趣曾经排斥了她许多年，现在，她已经完全陶醉在其中。

Marina甚至还计划好了要怎么更进一步享受接触的权利。一旦她没法再给Emeliana帮上什么忙，或者战争打响、己方获胜后，她便可以去找Lucan，和他共享更多温存了。

然后，标记者们就被抓起来了。从当晚开始，他们将被依次处刑。Emeliana被囚禁在自己家里，仆从们窃窃私语地议论着，若她拒绝自裁，那么其丈夫也会亲手了结她的性命。Marina不了解事情会如何发展，亦不清楚自己该做些什么。她只知道，自己的双脚和手掌开始感觉到了轻微的刺痛——仿佛历经严寒冰冻、此刻正从麻木中苏醒——她怀疑是自己的标记开始恢复了。又过了一天，她现已确定能力在复苏，她又一次被从这个世界中剥离开来。

而今天早上，维斯塔贞女Junia将被处死。

Marina根本不想目睹此过程，但她依然强迫自己走向那个召开仪式的广场。 _如果我所能做的只有目睹它发生，她心想，那么我必须坚持看完一切。毕竟，至少得有一个真正牵挂Junia的人在这里，至少得有人知道真相，Junia值得我这样去做。_

在场的人群并不像Marina想象中的那般冷酷嗜血。不同于她在大斗兽场上听到的那种激昂的欢呼，广场上的人们似乎都只是拖拉着脚步，偶尔传出几声咳嗽或是抽泣。就算有人相信Junia违背誓言、打破戒律，也无法改变他们心中对于即将发生之事的深切恐惧。没有人愿意直视地上挖好的大坑，一具石棺静静地躺在正中，棺盖开启，正等待着它的牺牲者。

同所有的罗马人一样，Marina深知维斯塔贞女们因其身份尊贵神圣，而不可以被随便处以死刑。不可以用刀刺进她的身体；亦不允许用剑砍下她的头颅。所以，每当有贞女必须被处死时，罗马人通常都会选择把她献祭给神。

他们将她活埋。

队列行进入场，Marina轻轻地把浅蓝色的帕拉往脸上拽了拽。打头的是另几位维斯塔贞女，每一位的脸上都挂着泪痕，身体颤抖不已。走在她们后面的是几名祭司，一边诵经念咒，一边高举着香炉。再后面就是Junia。女子只穿着一条简简单单的白色长袍；她的眼里并无泪水，头颅高高昂起。所有人之中，她看上去是最平静的一个。

走在她身后的是几名士兵。一旦她拒绝进入棺材，他们就会把她扔进去——或者，万一有人试图救她，他们就格杀勿论。

 _她怎会如此勇敢？_ Marina浑身颤抖不停，她觉得自己都快吐了。 _Junia怎么能承受得了这一切？_

Junia平静地站在那里，灰白色的天空和岩石映衬着她雪白的斯托拉和火红的长发。两件物品被赠与她——一小瓶水和一点面包，以防她在窒息前感到饥饿或口渴。食物的赠与造成了一种假象，仿佛罗马人并不是要处死Junia，而只是想让她接受神明的审判而已。Junia伸手接过了礼物，同时微微低下了头。

祭司们的圣歌更加响亮了。Junia走进了凹坑，迈进她的棺材，坐了下来。抓紧了水瓶和面包，女人缓缓地倾身，直至躺进石棺。棺材比她的身形大不了多少，意味着那里面并没有多少空气得以留存。一两个小时过后，她便会窒息。

几名士兵抬起了石制的棺材盖，盖了上去。Marina最后瞥了一眼Junia的脸，但紧接着她便希望自己没有这么做，因为在这最后的一瞬间，她看见Junia的脸上浮现出了恐惧。

“当”地一声，石棺重重地阖上了。人群的角落里爆发出一阵恸哭。祭司又开始了吟唱。尽管泪水模糊了双眼，Marina仍一眼不眨地注视着士兵们铲起土倒在石棺上，直至将它完全埋入土中。坑一被填平，石头就立刻被铺上；午饭前就能涂好一层厚厚的灰浆。

等到明天，人们就可以随意走过Junia的坟墓了。仿佛这只不过是某条普通的道路。仿佛死刑从未在她身上降临。仿佛她不曾来过这世上。

**

说到对罗马的记忆，Charelius印象里的头一件事物便是奴隶栏，这也是他现在容身之地。其实这玩意说白了就是个笼子，粗滥伐下的木头搭成一个小空间，能容纳十人左右，硬挤得话或许能塞下二十个，而眼下他正处于这种情况里。有人的手肘正戳着他的肚子，Charelius觉得呼吸困难。然而，他还是挺高兴能被关在这里的，因为Erich就贴在他身后。在这团混乱里、处在一堆汗津津、不停哭喊着的人之中，他和Erich仍紧握着彼此双手。

_他们会把他从我身边扯走的，一如当年他们抢走我的妹妹。然而不同的是，这次我将再也无法把他找回来了。_

Roveca现在在哪里呢？Charelius知道她没法来这里寻他；巨型amissiona篝火就在不到三十码的距离外燃烧，吹过来的浓烟呛得他咳嗽连连，甚至喘不上气。忠于皇帝的标记者们绝不会过来接近这东西，而且对Roveca来说，她唯一生存下去的机会，便是说服Sebastianus相信自己依然忠诚如初。倘若她一来这里，那么她将失去能力，进而被识破伪装，最后落得和他们一起被处刑的下场。

 _这不仅仅是我们的战争_ ，Charelius不断地提醒自己。仍有别的标记者们在全国上下奋起反抗。我们所掀起的反叛并不会随着我们的死亡而终结。Roveca应该继续和他们并肩作战。而且，她可以紧紧伴随在Sebastianus身边，这或许能最终筑成皇帝的倒台。

想到她可以活下去、可以继续前行，让Charelius好受了许多。要不然，他真的不确定自己可以承受得了眼前发生的一切；罗马人的残忍程度深不可测，他们强迫自己的战俘观看十字架制作的全过程。

捶打声，士兵们的呼喊，土地被挖开时的轻响…然后，又一个十字架便造好了。他们将十字架制成X型【3】，很像数字十。显然是因为这样建造最为迅速，特别是这一次他们得赶工出一百多个十字架。现在，大部分的工作已经完成了，也就是意味着，Charelius他们的苦难即将开始。

被钉在十字架上可谓是最令人痛苦的死亡方式之一。首先你要躺在十字架上，士兵们会把你的手和脚腕绑好，然后将十字架高高吊起。接下来，你就可以开始等死了。如果你折断了腿，或是被利剑划伤了身体，那么过上七、八个小时，或是十个小时，你就会死掉。这样的创伤其实是种仁慈。否则，你得在十字架上受尽数日折磨。饥饿和干渴会将你绞成碎片，你将缓慢地窒息，最终缢死在自身重量的拖拽下。

Charelius知道罗马人不会将他们双腿打断。Sebastianus希望他们能尽可能长时间地感受痛苦和折磨。

在旁边的牢笼里，Curio被挤得压在了栏杆上；他们的视线相遇了，Curio试着挤出一个微笑。“你说得对，在很久很久以前，”他喊道。“当时你说没人能看住我，我应该早日返回日耳曼去。”

“至少我们在伊比利亚度过了一段快乐的时光，”Charelius回答道。“那一年半的生活，正是我们应该过上的日子。”

他不忍心去看Curio。那男人的脸上一向都洋溢着幽默和无忧无虑的神情，而此时的他站在那里，尾巴却低低地垂向地面。他亦无法直视所有自己关心的标记者们：Lucan被挤在一个小小的角落里，鲜血在他手臂上凝结成块，男人的双手上布满了撕裂的伤。Aura雪白的秀发现在沾满了泥土，暗淡无光。Iuventius伸手护着Catula，后者正靠在他的肩膀上哭泣。不远处燃烧着掺了amissiona的篝火，会有人不断地往里添柴鼓风，直到他们全部死去。

Charelius告诉自己，这将是他承受的最后一次折磨了。他们的苦难和奴役终于要结束了。不久之后，他们就会在冥河边相见，然后便可以永远地在一起了。然而可怜的Lucan是见不到了。罗马人显然是打算将他送上十字架——然后把他永远地钉在那儿，让他半死不活。他们想拿他做以警示，用来提醒世人，违抗罗马将会落得什么样的下场。

Erich的头轻轻靠向了Charelius。他就贴在他身后，笼子里太拥挤了，他们没办法站成面对面的姿势。罗马人会不会把他俩钉在相邻的十字架上呢？这样他们就能够看见彼此、一直一直说着话，直到死亡降临在两人身上了。若此事成真，Charelius不知道这究竟是将支持他撑得更久，还是会变成他最难以忍受的噩梦。但片刻之后，他便决定自己还是想看着Erich；尽管亲眼目睹他的死亡痛苦至极，但倘若在Erich死的时候，Charelius没法安慰他、甚至没法对他说几句温柔的话语，那这更会叫人痛不欲生。

太阳低低地垂在半空——这是临近日落前的最后一个小时了——士兵们开始打开笼子，将他们以四、五个人为一组，拖了出来。就算是对自身死亡的恐惧也没法麻木他的心灵，Charelius惊恐地看着Bestius被绑了起来，四肢大张地被送上了十字架，那是这个男人即将迎来死亡的地方。

然后，士兵们向他走了过来。

Charelius紧紧地攥住Erich的手，他俩被一起拽出了牢笼。几个百夫长试图将他们分开，但Charelius攥得更紧了，他用双手死死地抓着Erich。Erich面色惨白，脸上写满了绝望；一名士兵抓住了他一条手臂，但男人拼命地用另一只手拉住Charelius，用尽了全身力气。

“要点脸吧，”其中一名士兵讥笑了一声。说得轻巧，又不是你将被钉死在十字架上。然而，Charelius并不是在和死亡作斗争。他只是不想和Erich分开。

他的妹妹曾经被从他的手中扯开。终其一生，他都被这段记忆所反复折磨，痛苦至深。尽管明白自己那时候根本无能为力，他还是不断地责怪自己没有抓得更紧一些。没有再坚持一秒。所以他用尽每一丝力气死死地抓着Erich，想直到最后一刻都要和他在一起。

汗水和眼泪在Erich满是尘土的脸上划下道道痕迹。当胳膊被扯开时，钻心的痛苦让他一颤。Erich只来得及说出一句话。“我爱你。”

Charelius也说了同样的话，但这时士兵们已经将他们拉开了。他跌跌撞撞地后退着，落进他们无情的掌控之中。他再也碰不到Erich了。

**

Scota知道自己来这儿是冒了极大的风险。他从一开始就知道自己在这里不受欢迎，也不应该出现。他们是不会相信他的，甚至还可能会杀了他。

但没关系。如果他与Sebastianus的对抗能按照计划进行，那此举将成为此后很长一段时间里他所做的最不危险的事了。

在日落之前，他匆匆穿过街道，走向了一座居民楼。一天前，就在他们受邀晋见Sebastianus的数小时之前，他暗中发现Emeliana曾去过那里。他的斗篷紧紧地披在身上，一方面是因为天气寒冷，另一方面则是他不愿叫人发现——但Scota知道他的头盔很显眼，即便裹着头巾也难以伪装。他最不希望的就是此次会面会使对方陷入险境，尤其是，他心底怀疑这些人会是Emeliana的救命稻草。

每座居民楼的主人或是房东之类的人都住在一楼，那是整栋楼房最好的位置了，很容易找到。Scota轻而易举地便找到了房东；几枚赛斯特斯就能撬开她嘴，告诉他昨天那个贵族女人所去的楼层。他爬上狭窄的土楼梯，整理了下仪表，然后敲了敲门。

里面一片寂静。许久之后，他才听到一个男人粗哑的声音传了出来，“谁啊？”

“是位朋友，”Scota回答道。“有个一心希望能帮上忙的人，现在却需要别人的帮助。”

过了一阵，门打开了。Scota居然认识眼前这个人，他感到十分惊讶。这位黑头发、胡子拉碴的家伙一直是Sebastianus的近身侍卫——可这是她的伪装，不是么？她是Roveca，受赐于双面神雅努斯。屋子的角落里坐着一个红头发的陌生女孩，穿着一条冰蓝色的斯托拉。

“这不是Alexander的弟弟嘛，”Roveca厉声道。“他杀了Emeliana没？”

“还没有。如果有你的帮助，他永远也不会动手。”Scota明白他必须尽快说服她们。这两位女子是他跟标记者起义军的唯一联系，或许也是仅剩的两名幸存者了。这两位将为图拉真的回归掌权定下基调，而且他内心里已经认定，杀死Sebastianus的任务势必会落在Roveca的肩上。他在一架小桌子前坐下来，将头巾掀到后方，开口说道：“不久之后，大约一个星期内，Sebastianus的政权将受到极大的挑战。标记者们对新皇帝的登基至关重要。如果我们支持新帝，那他的感激之情将比Sebastianus当年的还要深厚。”

“所以你是想我们用一个皇帝来换下另一个。用一堆承诺覆盖另一堆。”Roveca说道，“这就是罗马人。你们这帮人我一个也不信。”

Scota努力地说服她道，“如果你们答应了，Emeliana就不用死了。我们会谎称她选择绝食而死，而非用刀自尽。”除了死于刀下这种常见的方法以外，绝食自尽也是一种体面的死法。另外，虽然Alexander并不允许家奴给她食物——但Scota深深怀疑，凭着奴隶们对这位女主人的敬爱，他们会勇于打破规定的。而且，他自己亦有这样的打算。“我们保证她活到图拉真返回意大利之时。而在这之后，就会有大量的麻烦等着Sebastianus去处理，他还得去四处围剿叛乱，然后我们再将她送出来。而且等到那时，Amissiona的效力应该已经消退了，她还可以为图拉真效力——”

“你喋喋不休地谈论着去拯救某个你在乎的人，然而我们所牵挂的每一个人却正在走向死亡，”那个红头发的女孩儿开口说道。一缕银发滑落在她的太阳穴上，Scota立刻明白了，对方那复杂堆叠的发型其实只是一顶假发——他心中一惊，是Marina，受赐于普鲁托。“别误会我的意思。我也想救Emeliana。可是今晚——今天晚上，他们要把我们的朋友钉上十字架等死。除了这件事，现在我的脑子里想不了别的。”

“遭受此刑的还有我的哥哥，”Roveca低声说道。“我们分开了快大半辈子才终于找到彼此，而现在，我又要失去他了。”

一阵不耐烦激怒了Scota—— _多想想未来吧，我们必须保护那些追随者们！_ ——但他控制住了自己。她们的恐惧和悲伤一定比他的更深，因为至少Emeliana还有活下去的机会。而那些反叛的标记者们已经彻底没有希望了。

最后，Marina抬起头，眼睛直直地看向Scota。“你知道十字架将被竖在哪儿吗？”

“知道。”对于这种大规模的处刑——对于这场罗马帝国最庞大的处刑，只有城外不远处的某片田野有足够大的空间。那片地方挨着一条繁忙的大路，因此囚犯们的惨状和死亡可以被百姓们全程目睹，作为很好的警示。

“那就带我到他们那里去，”Marina从座位上站了起来。Roveca也点了点头，显然已经准备好一起前去。“我想再看一眼Lucan。还有Erich，Charelius——我想再见一次所有的人。”

他觉得自己得拦住她们。Roveca和Marina明显已经摇摇欲坠，很可能就要崩溃掉了；虽然Scota看出来她俩十分勇敢，但即使是最勇敢的人也无法承受那么多，因为她们想要目睹之事会使任何人崩溃。眼睁睁地看着十字架行刑是极端痛苦的，即便上面吊着的是你的敌人。所以当看着你的朋友，你的爱人，你的兄弟被钉在十字架上……

Scota想象了一下Alexander被挂上十字架的场面，顷刻间便理解了她们的心情。无论那场面有多么恐怖悲惨，他也想要待在那里陪着Alexander。除了这件事外，别的他什么也不会在乎。

于是他站了起来。“跟我来吧。”

太阳还没完全落山，但人影被拖得极长，寒冷也渐渐降临。罗马街头的行人比平日里少了很多；动荡不安的局势和维斯塔贞女那场令人毛骨悚然的处刑，使整座城市变得灰暗低沉，亦给所有人的头上蒙上了一层阴影。 _很好_ ，他心想， _这样一来，我们被认出的几率也就小了许多。_ Scota挑了一条最近的路，领着她俩向城镇外走去。然而，当走到一座广场上时，Marina突然倒抽一口冷气。太迟了，Scota方才意识到他们竟走到了贞女Junia被活埋的地方。

“继续走吧，”Roveca开口道。“我们不能纠结于逝者。如果还有一丝机会，我们也应该为还活着的人考虑。”

然而，就在他们刚走了几步之后，地面开始抖了起来。紧接着，大地颤动不已，从中间裂成了两半。

 _地震！_ Scota立刻冒出了这个想法。他曾经在琉息太尼亚时经历过一场小型的地震，男人永远也忘不了大地在他脚下晃动的诡异感。而这一次的震级则简直大到不可想象，仿佛众神要将整个世界撕扯成碎片一般。人们声嘶力竭地哭喊着；瓷砖纷纷从屋顶坠落。Scota努力地跪了下来，一把将Roveca和Marina拽爬下，至少这样可以保证她们不会跌倒。

突然Marina尖叫了一声。地面上裂开了一个大口子，石块被一分为二，碎屑和沙尘四下飞溅，地表以下闪出一道微微发红的光芒，仿若岩浆。

也许是普鲁托，或者狄斯•帕忒耳【4】要现身于世。当庞贝陷落的时候，Scota还只是个小孩子，那故事把他吓了个半死，直至今日仍无法释怀。难道是神要惩罚他的优柔寡断，因此把他最可怕的噩梦砸了下来吗？这就像是末日来临。Scota动都动不了，只能呆呆地盯着地面上的裂缝越来越宽，越来越宽。那道光芒变得更耀眼了——几乎比太阳还要明亮，甚至就连他被标记过的双眼、以及眼前的护目镜也无法遮挡它的光辉。然后，仿佛是从整个世界的中心处飞出了一只巨大的鸟，燃烧的火焰铸成了它的身躯。

Marina失声尖叫。若是能喘上气来，Scota也会发出同样的惊呼。这只巨鸟一定代表了某位神明，或许就是朱庇特本尊。它燃烧着烈火的双翼在他们头顶伸展开来，令人眼花缭乱又心生畏惧。

 _这是什么？_ 尽管被惊得瞠目结舌，Scota还是不禁想起了自己曾在希腊神话里读到过的故事。有一种鸟，火焰为身，永生不死。

他们叫它凤凰。

挥动着炙热灼人的双翼，巨鸟朝着他们飞了下来——当耀眼的光芒稍稍变暗了一些后，Scota终于可以看清楚，在那团烈火的中央并不是一只真正的鸟。他看见了一个女人站在那里，流动的金色织成了她的衣装，绿色的带子系在腰间。女人周身环绕着地狱之火，而她的头发则是一种比那火焰更深的红色。

但是她的样貌——这不可能——

“Junia，”Marina低声喃喃道。“是你吗？”

“算是吧，”Junia回答道。“来吧，没时间可以浪费了。”

一旁的Roveca显然以为过于震惊而说不出话来。于是Scota开口问道：“你是怎么活下来的？”

Junia的笑容突然变得有些奇怪。“我并没有活下来。”

这时候，一队禁卫军官出现了。就在他们抓起武器之前，Junia甩了下手。一股强大的力量朝着士兵们席卷过去，他们被猛地掀飞，然后砰地一声，重重地砸在了墙上。Junia不是只受赐于维纳斯的吗？

Junia回过头来，再次平静地对他们露出微笑。一瞬间，Scota甚至不知道自己对她究竟是敬爱，还是畏惧。她开口说话了，声音带着诡异的回响：“我确实在今天死去了。然而众神又将我送回人世，去保护他们赐予了标记的人们，去战胜Sebastianus。他们赐予了我万神殿上的全部力量。”

 

第十一章完。

【1】ides 指古罗马历中3月，5月，7月，10月的第15日，其余各月份的第13日。  
【2】paterfamilias 一般指家父。罗马法历史中，家庭是法定单位，而家父是家庭中的最高权力者。  
【3】Chi 希腊文的第二十二个字母，既X，也是罗马数字十的样子。  
【4】Dis Pater 狄斯•帕忒耳，是古罗马原有的冥神，后来从希腊神话里引进了普鲁托，它就被吸收和取代了。


	12. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> Erik = Erich（Erichthonius or Magnus）  
> Charles = Charelius  
> Emma = Emeliana  
> Logan = Lucan  
> Marie/Rogue = Marina  
> Jean = Junia  
> Hank McCoy/Beast = Bestius  
> Alexander = Alexander, yay!  
> Scott = Scota  
> Kitty/Shadowcat = Catula  
> Sebastian = Sebastianus  
> Kurt/Nightcrawler = Curio  
> Raven = Roveca  
> Armando = Armin  
> Angel = Aquilina  
> Bobby/Iceman = Iuventius  
> Azazel = Avitus  
> Janos = Januarius  
> Ororo/Storm = Aura  
> Sean Cassidy/Banshee = Cassius  
> Betsy Braddock/Psylocke = Braddouca  
> Remy LeBeau/Gambit = Gamnet

当被绑在十字架上时，Erich的手上依然残留着被Charles触碰的温暖。

尽管呼吸梗在喉咙里，尽管胸膛起伏不定、剧烈颤抖，但他仍不许自己哭泣。罗马人或许能目睹他的死亡，但他们永远也不会看见他的眼泪。

尽管四肢大张，尽管双腿被粗粝的绳子绑在十字架上—— _勒得死紧_ ，但Erik还是觉得这一切有种可笑的意味。人们将他的双臂拽过头顶，摆成个V字。然后，整个绳索被猛地一拉，力道之大，让他觉得自己的血肉都要被勒穿了。

他的衣服被撕开拽了下来。被钉上十字架之人一般都得被剥干干净净的，此举既能加剧疼痛，又能增添耻辱。Erich赤身裸体地躺在木头上，苦涩的冰冷刺痛着他的皮肤，无助又绝望。

一旁，人们也在对Charelius做着同样的事情。

尽管如此，当士兵们开始将十字架竖起来时，Erich心中那股深深的悲恸却慢慢地消失了。磕磕绊绊的晃动让他恶心地想吐，他突然意识到，自己再也无法触碰到地面了。他再也碰不到土壤，碰不到沙地，碰不到草丛……

砰地一声，十字架插进了泥土中的凹坑里。Erich一下子感到全身的重量都绷在了双臂上，肩窝被拉伸到了极限；紧紧箍在腰间的绳子残忍地嵌进了肋骨，多少承担了一部分重量，但并不是很多。

 _这并不是你所承受过的最痛的折磨_ ，他在心里默念，绝望地尝试着不把它当回事，企图正视这份痛苦。 _你能挺过去的。_

他是 _能_ 挺过……一个小时。或者两个小时。然而在Erich死掉之前，这终究会转化成数小时、甚至数天的残忍折磨。

尽管Erich是那么不愿扭头去看周遭悲惨骇人的景象，但他还是控制不住地睁开了眼睛。远处，Aura被绑在了十字架上；她和其余的女人们被允许留下一件衣服勉强遮身，算是作为某种神经兮兮的对世俗的让步。身边不远的地方传来了Lucan的咒骂声，男人言语恶毒更甚以往。而在他的左边，有一个人正在被绑上木头，士兵们几乎挡住了他的视线。是Charelius。绳子缠上了那双他曾经牵住、亲吻过的手，那双曾触碰过他的手——那是Erich生命里第一次有人满怀着爱意，轻轻地触碰着自己。

 _我没法好好地看着他_ ，Erich想， _但我们能够听见彼此的声音。只要我们能发出声音，就可以给彼此以安慰。_ 这就是他仅剩的支撑了。

然而，这也就意味着，他终究要面对自己发不出声音那一刻，亦或Charelius再也回应不了他。

他用力地眨眨眼，咽回了眼泪，决意保持镇静。Erich看向湛蓝的天空，正值黄昏之际，星辰渐渐露出身影，而在地平线上——

那是一颗彗星。一定没错。虽说自己从没亲眼见过，但Erich听过许多关于彗星的传闻。最著名的就是在尤利乌斯•恺撒的葬礼当晚，一颗彗星在夜空中滑过；这不同寻常的迹象向世人昭示着，遇刺身亡的恺撒是真真正正为神所宠爱的，面对此景，即便是最怀疑他的人们也哑口无言。Erich的心脏猛地颤了一下，某种类似于希望的感情刺得他生疼。他想，这代表着神明之意的证据是否能说服罗马人放他们下来呢？……怎么可能。

但那彗星竟然越来越近了。燃烧得愈发明亮，灼热耀眼，罗马人都纷纷放慢了工作速度，停下了手里的活儿。士兵和俘虏们都不约而同地呆呆盯着它越飞越近，直到看他们清楚，那并不是什么彗星。

“众神之主朱庇特啊，”一名士兵尖叫道。显然，他这一句可不仅仅是无意识的感叹，因为朱庇特可以化身为老鹰的形状，而飞至他们面前的恰恰是一只火焰铸成的鹰。Erich看到，它那耀眼的翅膀铺开，遮住了半个天空。

是罗马诸神降临世间吗？神明究竟是想向他们复仇，还是意图拯救？

 _这不可能_ ，Erich心想。他的呼吸变得异常急促，胸腹每一次起伏都让肋骨间的绳子勒得生疼。 _众神是不会听见我的期盼的。他们从来也没有听见过。_

然而，他无法否认自己眼前所见。

火焰巨鸟猛地俯冲下来，Erik看到有一个模糊的人影映在其中。那人挥了挥一只手臂——或是说，挥了挥那遮盖了半边天空的火焰翅膀——霎时间，一阵狂风刮散了amissiona篝火。地上除了几根细碎枝桠和最后几缕青烟以外，什么也不剩。

罗马士兵纷纷拔剑出鞘，面面相觑，然而无论是解释还是命令都迟迟没有下达。火鸟降落在刑场正中，橘黄色的光芒渐渐暗了下去，直到中间之人的身影慢慢出现。

“Junia！”他听见了Charelius在喊，男人的声音里充满了惊讶与喜悦。而Erich此刻也除了震惊外什么也感受不到，痛苦也好、希望也好，全都麻痹掉了。

众神……他们终于听见他了么？

Junia长长的头发披散下来，像是经历了葬礼。微不可见的气流搅动着她垂下来的发丝，吹拂着她金色的袍子。女人并为大声呼喊，但她的声音却传遍了整个原野。“罗马人，你们立刻把这些人放下来，让他们自由。否则只有死路一条。”

几个士兵四下逃窜，抱头狂奔；Junia转头看向他们，紧接着，道路猛地被移开了，那些人脚下的路面忽然裂开了一个大口子。Erich能听见远处传来他们的惨叫声，他暗想Junia是不是凿开了通往地府的大路。不一会，地面又闭合在一起，仿佛那些士兵从未存在过。而其他的罗马人则马上动手，开始将人们从十字架上放下。他们是因为恐惧，或是出于虔诚。

其实，说是虔诚一点也不为过。因为此时此刻，关于诸神究竟宠爱着哪一方的问题，终于再也无人置疑了。

 _他们听见了_ ，Erich呆呆地想。 _诸神终于听见了。_

十字架重重地往下一坠；士兵们粗手粗脚地把它砍倒。但Erich并不怎么关心，他只能感觉到利剑和小刀割着他腰间和手腕上的绳子。他几下扒下身上的绑缚，全然顾自己还赤身裸体，心里想的只有他居然从十字架上奇迹生还了。

他再一次站在土地上了。尽管全身赤裸，疼痛不已，冻得直打颤，但他什么也不在乎。因为现在罗马人开始给Charelius松绑了。

Erich跑了过去，抓住Charelius的手将他拽了起来，然后立刻伸出双臂，将他搂在胸前。Charelius全身都在止不住地颤抖着，寒冷和恐惧依然尚未褪去。他和Erich一样没穿衣服，但他们可以稍后再为此烦恼。因为在Erich眼里，别的都可以等，除了——“你还好吗？”

Charelius点点头。然后他也问道：“你呢？Erich，你的手腕——”

Erich才不在乎手腕上的勒痕呢。他只想爱抚Charelius的肩膀和双臂，亲吻着他的头发，紧紧地、紧紧地将他抱在怀中。再一次可以触碰到Charelius，这份感觉远比他所能想象到的更加强烈。

Junia落在地面上。女子周身的光环和篝火一般温暖，但Erich仍不敢举步上前。其他人也同他一样敬畏。她成了他们的救世主，但没人能否认，她同时也变成了某种…超凡之物。绝非人类。

不过作为她的朋友，Charelius还是开口问道：“Junia，发生什么事了？”

“死亡将我带去了众神身边。是神将我又送回了人间，并赋予我所有的标记。现在，我拥有他们全部的力量。”她微微笑了一下，然后转头看向那帮罗马士兵的队长，后者正站在那里，浑身抖如糠筛。“把你们的衣服脱给我的朋友们，给他们武器，与他们并肩作战。这是诸神的旨意。”

她话音刚落，士兵们便开始行动了起来，为他们先前的俘虏忙活得热火朝天。他们安抚那些吓坏了的人们，为他们驱走严寒，送去温暖。人们喝了些清水或酒，寻找着合身的衣服。Erich毫无意识地伸手接过长袍和斗篷，穿在了身上。他现在满脑子全是Junia的事，他揣测着这不可思议的大逆转究竟意味着什么。她是被 _所有的_ 神明标记了吗？Erich想都不敢想。然而，这也在证明一件事：他曾经以为漠不关心、总是遥遥观望的神明终于站在了他这边。他们看见他被绑在了十字架上，便伸手将绳子砍断；而Junia便是他们的剑。

Charelius套上了一条温暖的羊毛袍子，然后对Junia说道：“你真的是Junia吗？还是说，你只是披着她的外形？”

“既是又不是。”尽管女人的嘴角挂着微笑，但Erich仍感觉到她那番回答并非是在戏弄他们。对她而言，这并不矛盾。“我身上的力量只可能来自于诸神。但我确实站在这里，我是来拯救你的，还有罗马。”

这可不对。Erich问道，“ _拯救_ 罗马？”

“事物总是要变化的。”Junia平静的面容十分美丽，却又带了几分让人不安的意味。“因此，罗马也将会被改变。问题是怎么改变，还有为谁改变？”

尽管Erich想开口反驳，但他还是靠上了Charelius的肩膀，很明显陷入了沉思。显而易见，众神绝对不是想保护罗马的，但他又怎么胆敢置疑Junia的话呢？

Charelius开口道，“Junia——你有这般力量——你可以面对整个罗马大军，还有皇帝本人——”

然而，她却脸色一变，令人畏惧的神情黯淡了下来。女人摇了摇头道：“不，Charelius。如果我与Sebastianus交手的话，我们就必输无疑。他能利用任何落在他身上的攻击。想想看，一旦他有了我的能力，即便只是一瞬间，那会造成什么样的惨剧。”

Erich不愿多想。而在他身边，Charelius也颤了一下。

Junia继续道，“罗马军队将臣服于我们，否则他们便会灭亡；这件事是在我的能力之内的。但Sebastianus却应该由你们来打败，由你们自己去战胜。不过，在力所能及之处，我会倾尽全力帮助你们的。现在，我们该开始了。”

“ _现在吗？_ ”Erich盯着她；周围的人们脸上也是一片茫然，显然都十分震惊。

“我们中的一些人在十字架上挂了快有一个小时了，”Charelius开口说道。他语调轻柔，似乎认为Junia可能忘了人类的感觉。“我们又饥又累，有的人还身上带伤。而且最糟的是，大家都失去了标记。我们这个样子，如何能与罗马军抗衡呢？”

“我说过了，我可以抵挡罗马全军，你们只需跟随我的步伐就好。让人们看清楚谁才是真正为神所宠爱，为你们的荣誉正名。而且，你们还得想出办法来打败Sebastianus。”Junia的秀发浮动在空中，像是潮汐下漂浮的海藻。Erich一瞬间想到了美杜莎。

但他依然保持着头脑冷静。“Junia说得对。必须现在开始进攻。我们每多等一分钟，就给了Sebastianus多一份机会来反抗。”当意识到罗马人燃起amissiona篝火时的那份恐惧仍令他心有余悸——那帮人想出的花招远比他自己的计划要聪明得多。罗马人拥有所有的财富、人力、武器；这意味着他们这些标记者唯一的优势就只有神赐力量与出其不意了。是时候用上它们了。

然而，标记者们却仍旧站在原地，瞠目结舌，犹疑不定。Erich看向他们——人们的身上布满伤痕：在手腕和腰间，处刑绳索勒出的印迹历历在目，昨天战斗留下的淤青，精疲力竭浮现在每一张面孔之上——他能感觉到他们的痛苦，甚至比他自己的还要鲜明。他们还能够承受多少呢？

于是Erich朝Junia迈近了一步——站在了那圈温暖与光明之中——对所有人说道：“你们所承受的已经远远超过了应有的范围。你们已经走了很远了。你们已然显示出了前所未有的勇气，而诸神却仍在要求更多。但我们必须走下去。如果我们现在不奋起反击，那之前所经受的一切便白费了。而如果赢得了这场战争，我们则终将迎来和平。”

一时间，没有人开口说话。但他可以感觉到人们从怀疑不安转为了坚定的决心。Erich在他们身上——在每一个人身上看到的勇气，都令他自愧不如。他曾以为，再也不会有比走进斗兽场还需要更多勇气的时候了，然而，此刻站在这里的每一个人都比任何一个角斗士更加英勇无畏。

“你们之中受伤严重、无法作战的人就留在后方，”他说。“如果能帮忙相互照看，那便最好。但如果不能，就跟在别人身边。每一个人都要做好准备。今夜，我们将随诸神一同前行。”

但他们又该怎么去打败Sebastianus呢？

不过，没过多久他就被分散了注意：他看到有人拿给Charelius一把匕首，但后者却拒绝了。“怎么了？”Erich问道。“你会需要它的。”

“我想继续用布袋子包裹石头。上一次这招还挺管用的。而且我还不用一直随身带着石块。”Charelius苍白的脸色让Erich心中一凛，但他猜测自己的样子也好不了多少。“而且，我还在思考。”

“关于Sebastianus？”也许Charelius已经有了些头绪。

可是当看到Charelius摇头的时候，他的希望破灭了。“我是在想那些罗马人民。许多罗马民众，或许大部分的人现在都在支持我们。我们需要一个办法来区分敌友。或许是一个符号。”

Erich从来都没想过这些。他是想让罗马民众反对Sebastianus，但假如他们硬闯进城，滥杀无辜，那很快就会失去民心。更糟的是——他们可能会变得和罗马人一样坏了。

Charelius上前一步，抬头看着Erich。尽管周遭的吵闹声愈演愈烈，但在这一瞬间，仿佛他们独处在一处，旁若无人地交谈。“那么，你还没想出要怎么杀死Sebastianus？”

“我刚刚在想…”这只是Erich诸多幻想中的一则，仅仅是摧毁Sebastianus的一个设想。然而，这却正是他反反复复想过许久的办法。“…假如我们不去打他。我们不用蛮力。假如我慢慢地把剑刺进去。”

“这样的话，他就不会得到任何力量来反击我们了。”过了一会，Charelius点点头。“不过，我们怎么才能把他定住不动呢？”

“总会有法子的。”Erich尚不知道该如何去做，但他们终会想出来的。

Junia点亮了他们头顶的天空。女人浮在Charelius身前，后者对她笑道：“你能听见我的思想吗？关于那个我正在想着的象征符号？”

“我会告诉所有的罗马人的，”她说道。“而且，我还会用火将它画在这里。”

“什么符号？”Erich一边把小刀捆在腰带上，一边问道。

“其实，我是从一种绝迹的犹太教中得到的灵感，”Charelius说道。“他们的领袖被钉上了十字架，所以那些人们视十字为一种象征。我们也应该如此。”

就在这时，Junia朝着那些被遗弃掉却仍然矗立着的十字架们挥了下手；顷刻之间，它们都燃起了熊熊烈火。一阵颤栗之下，Erich满意地看着他们的象征耀眼地燃烧着，像是在警告世人复仇的降临。

那是十字架。是第二十二个希腊文。

**X**

**

自从亲眼目睹了Junia的复活，Marina便一直处于震惊之中。她既不敢相信，却又满怀希望。 _这件事真的发生了吗？我是在做梦对不对？Junia领导了起义，标记者们即将攻来，我们的盟友还都画上了X的符号？一定是我在做梦。_

但假如这不是真的，那为何Roveca和Scota也梦见了同样的事呢？

夜幕刚刚降临，天色渐黑但却带了一种充满生机的深蓝，她正与他们俩一起坐在一处鲜少有人光顾的神庙里。火把的光辉映在Scota眼前红色的玻璃上，Roveca的鳞片也在其照射下泛着微光，像蛇一样。Marina倾靠在一根圆柱上，她的假发歪向一边。“他们真的会来吗？”她问道。

“你听见Junia说的话了。”身为一名贵族兼军官，Scota却听上去和她一样震惊茫然。这不免让她的心情更好了一些。

“他们正在赶来。终于要来了。”Roveca站了起来。靛蓝色的鳞片微微波动，她变成了自己最喜欢的一身女子形象，金色的秀发美丽动人。“可他们怎么才能进来呢？”

“我们得去帮忙。”Marina也站起身来。那顶假发歪得更厉害了，她一怒之下一把将它拽下来扔在地板上。让假发什么的都见鬼去吧：今夜，每个人都应该看清她的身份，见识她的能力。“我们可以溜进皇宫，对吧？我是说，如果你能变成守卫的话。而且Scota也能随意出入那里。”

Scota看起来则像是刚刚才回过神来。“没错。或许我们可以假装抓到了Marina，我们可以把她直接扭送到皇帝面前。”

他们都清楚，若有机会他们必定要动手杀死Sebastianus，如若没有，也定要逼得那人下台逃跑。然而Marina却并不清楚自己究竟能帮上什么忙。尽管在过去的数小时里，她的皮肤上有种怪异的麻木和刺痛感，但女孩仍不能确定自己的标记是否已经恢复，也没法再别人身上实验。假使她必须面对Sebastianus的暴怒，而又没有力量防身的话……

_那么，我就会被扔进斗兽场里承受折磨了。我将会体会到Lucan这些年的感受，还有Erich，Charelius，以及其他所有人的痛苦了。如果他们能承受这个，那么我也可以。_

Scota站了起来，“我哥哥的住处就在附近，我想咱们应该先到那儿去。”

“我们是要去营救Emeliana吗？”Marina惊讶于自己居然如此担心Emeliana的处境；要知道，直到几天之前，她还没法确定自己到底喜不喜欢那个女人呢。

听见Emeliana的名字，Scota顿住了——但片刻之后，他摇了摇头。“如果她想跟我们一起来，那当然再好不过了。但是最重要的还是说服我哥哥加入我们。”

“Alexander？”Roveca厉声道。“他可是效忠于Sebastianus的。”

“不再是了。”

他怎么能够如此确定？Marina不希望Scota以手足之情作为借口。她知道，在过去的两年间，Alexander就像Sebastianus的右手一般，与他形影不离。不过，如果有任何受赐于马尔斯的标记者想加入起义军，那他们最好还是接受。

Roveca又转换了外形，现在她变成了那个黑胡子的男性士兵，然后，三个人便急急离开了神庙。走下台阶时，Marina拢起了斯托拉的裙边——紧接着，她突然倒抽一口冷气。

她身旁的Scota和Roveca也停下了脚步。一时间，三个人都一动不动，只有傻呆呆地盯着前方。

眼前是一片混乱：尖叫和哭喊响成一片，楼房的窗户纷纷关起，预示着即将到来的战争。不过Marina已经预料到这点了。真正让她感到震惊的是，她看见在每一栋房门前，每个人的衣服上，都喷绘着一个X的字样。

_这座城市不属于Sebastianus。人民与我们同行。_

**

Charelius走在这群下层民众组建的军队前面，就在Erich身后一步远的地方。说实话，他并没有什么打仗的经验，而且也身无标记，但他什么也不在乎。

_今晚我们将浴血奋战，但并非要靠武器取胜。人民必将看到，我们受神庇佑，我们英勇无畏。而英勇便意味着他要走在大军前列。_

此外，他还想待在Erich身边，无论之后将发生什么。Charelius永远也不会忘记，在处刑场上Erich被拉离自己身边时的痛苦。就连此后那奇迹般的救赎也无法抹去他心头的恐惧。从现在起，无论生死，他都要紧紧陪在Erich身边。

因为，就算到了此刻——就算Junia的光芒耀眼远胜千万根火把，就算她照亮了他们头顶的天空，显示出如此天赐恩典，Charelius心里也依然明白，他们可能会在今夜死去。

诸神的确听到了他们，选择了他们。在即将到来的战争里，标记者们将会唱响凯旋之歌。Charelius一点也不怀疑这个。然而，他亦听闻过不少的神话传说。他曾在Lilandra的杂技团里做过演说家，对许多古老的故事都熟稔于心。所以他知道，那些最受众神宠爱者，亦是做出最大牺牲的人。

迎来胜利之日，即他们中的一人死去之时——这正是诸神最喜欢上演的残酷戏码。

**

消息像熊熊烈火般地传遍了罗马的大街小巷。人们说，图拉真的军队终于突破了Sebastianus的防线，不日便将抵达罗马。而起义的斗争也已经在帝国的每一处角落打响了——就连帝国之外的标记者们也开始奋起反抗，甚至还有从印度而来的志同道合之人开始行动。祭司和预言家们也纷纷预言着标记者们将创造荣耀。

而且，人们还听到了来自标记者们自己的呼吁。现在，他们都知道了那个符号，清楚标记者们晚上会来。

当军队抵达城郊时，喧哗声四起。一些人在惊声尖叫，而另一些则在欢呼庆祝。一片混乱之中，只有鲜明的X字样才能证明各自的身份。

标记者大军现身的第一个画面被人们传颂了很久很久，这情景被编绘为故事，此后多年一直流传世间。那是一个肌肉壮硕的男人，头发狂野，还张着野兽般的利爪。还有一个类兽的男人，身上的毛发蓝得一如夜幕笼罩的天空。一位高个子的女子，深色皮肤，秀发雪白，神态仿若女王一般令人敬畏。在队伍的前方，走着两个男人——一位是角斗士，而另一个却是名学者——尽管身份有如此大的差别，但这两个人却离得十分之近，仿佛二者融合成了一个人在行军。在众人之上，有一位女子飞在空中，周身环绕炽热耀眼的光芒，似乎将黑夜点亮成白昼。他们之中的每一个人都是如此地不同，但毫无疑问，他们是一伙的。

尽管蓬头垢面、衣衫褴褛，但他们看起来仍荣光满身。然后，禁卫军抵达了战场。战争打响了。

**

Lucan一直极度渴望着能好好打上一仗。所以今夜便成了很长一段时间里，他最高兴的一个晚上。

他的爪子撕开了一个禁卫军的胸甲，碎片迸溅到另一人的盾牌上。他瞥见一旁的Aquilina挥舞着什么东西，重重地砸进一个士兵的肚子里，耳边听得后者一声凄厉的惨叫。前面，在整个队伍的最前方，Erich正举起利剑，奋力砍杀，尽显自己作为冠军角斗士的勇猛。

他显然不懂该怎么尽情享受这一切。但Lucan知道。

Lucan开始想念戴安娜赐予他的天赋了。它使他在战争中热血沸腾，能点燃起熊熊怒火，让他变得更加强壮。它让他能跳得比黑豹还远，跑得比豹子更快，挥拳的力量能和巨熊相提并论。他的女神赐予他每一种野兽的力量，甚至让他一嗅到血腥的气息就兴奋不已。然而，现在他什么也没有了——但爪子还在。戴安娜到底是给他留了一个罗马人永远也夺不走的标记。

 _她确实给了我正确的标记_ ，Lucan一边想，一边将下一个罗马人撕成碎片。 _我应该多向她做点献祭的。_

就在他打斗的时候，头顶的天空猛然被点亮了。Junia身上的光芒更胜，火焰甚至从她的双臂向外喷射，人们被吓得哭天喊地，尖叫连连。她仿佛冲散了整个禁卫军的力量，所有的士兵都向后飞去——有的人被挥到了半空中——在落地之前就失去了意识。街道的石板上散落着报废的盔甲碎片，鲜血填平了坑洼，衣服碎屑四下飘散。Lucan唯一在乎的是，所有的标记者们似乎都仍然站立着。大家都多少受了些伤，但没人丧命。事实上，他们的势力增大了许多；不少的普通民众都加入了他们，甚至就连少数的禁卫军人也纷纷倒戈。

_禁卫军可谓是最忠诚于皇帝的人了。他们可是他一手建立起来的。如果我们能让这些家伙转投我们，那么Sebastianus身边就无人可用了。_

现在，在他们和皇宫之间再无阻碍了。Lucan咧嘴笑了起来。

**

是Emeliana的自尊心强撑着自己没有晕过去。

她被关在屋后的储藏室里，那地方简陋得可以，通常被用来堆放闲置的双耳酒罐。被关进来的第一天时，Alexander就明确表示他将反抗Sebastianus的旨意——但直到现在，他们还是不得不假装将她囚禁于此。皇帝随时都会派人来她家，甚至还会进行彻底地搜查。于是Emeliana只能睡在储藏室里，她在瓷砖地板上铺了几条毯子，既不保暖又不舒服。尽管在Alexander发话之前，就有奴隶偷偷地给她递去食物，但也完全不会有什么可口的饭食。尽是些面包和干硬的奶酪——难吃得要死。另外，她已经好几天都没洗过澡了。Emeliana这辈子还从来没有过连续两天都不沐浴呢。

然而，躺在满地尘土里，又饥又饿，拘束不堪，Emeliana却一直在心里提醒着自己， _这就是Charelius过的日子。这就是你的奴隶们过的日子。你也该尝尝这种滋味。_

于是她顺从地等待了下去。直到人们闯了进来，告诉她反叛战争打响了。

“请等一下，”她喊道，“我有点头晕。”此时，她正跟在Alexander和Roveca身后，Marina则跑在最前面。

“走吧，”Scota说道。男人的手臂环在她周围——她明白，他只是单纯地在帮忙——然而尽管沉浸在恐慌之中，Emeliana仍不由地被他的触碰温暖了内心。

“到了皇宫后我该干什么？我的标记依然没有动静。”Emeliana将散发从脸上拂开。众人正匆匆地赶往奥古斯都的宅邸。

Roveca的声音有些尖锐。“你怕了？”

“我的确害怕。你也应该怕的，如果你还没疯！”

就在Emeliana快发火之际，Scota赶紧低声对她耳语道：“你可以带标记者们进到宫殿里来。你不是经常被邀请去那儿用餐么，肯定会对那里再熟悉不过了。我们先进去，你在外面等着标记者们。”

Emeliana想告诉Scota要多加小心，但那又有什么用呢？他们的行为已经离小心谨慎相距甚远了。现在走的每一步都是在拿自己的生命冒险，而他们对此也心知肚明。

也许她应该多为自己的丈夫Alexander担忧一些。但她却没有。

**

肌肉仍然酸痛不已，呼吸变得愈发急促，Erich终于站上了奥古斯都宅邸的台阶之下。第一次来到这里的时候，他被摆在Sebastianus面前，像匹代售的赛马似的展览出来。他希望这最后一次皇宫之旅能更让人满意。

军队集结在周围，吵闹的人群也站到了前方。Junia飞在半空之中，明亮得似又一轮皎月；但就算没有她的光芒，黑夜也已被无数火把照得通亮——人们纷涌而至，希望看见他们取得胜利。而标记者大军——精疲力竭，但仍士气高昂——正等待着他的命令。

Charelius把裹着石块的布兜放下了，面对Erich的视线，他耸了耸肩。“进去以后，这玩意帮不上我什么忙。我们需要其他的武器。”

“比方说？”

两人交换了一个眼神，目光间带着黑色幽默。他们俩谁也不知道，怎么才能把Sebastianus定住，然后趁机杀死他。

 _不过，如果我们能逼得他逃跑也足够了_ ，Erich心想， _总好过冒着不必要的风险、让Charelius丢掉性命。_

Junia飞下来悬停在他们头顶，女人金色的长袍似一顶华帐，漂浮在他们四周。“我的力量就到此为止了。”脚下的大地似乎都因她洪亮的声音而颤抖。“现在，该你们去对付Sebastianus了。”

“谢谢你，”Charelius将双手举过头顶，直到手指抚上了Junia的面颊。女人微笑着低头看向他，这一刻，她看上去又变得像人类了。“谢谢你所做的一切。”

Erich挺起肩膀。战斗即将到来，他的胳膊酸痛不已，肋骨也仍因为处刑时的绳索而疼痛不堪。“走吧，”他说道。

大部分的标记者们都没有进去。因为Erich和Charelius早就决定好了，一旦他们失利，那么其他的人必须继续奋战。今夜，他们已经走了这么远了——赢得了如此多的忠诚——把自己的性命全部押在了刺杀Sebastianus的一击上。于是，只有Erich，Charelius和Lucan三人跑进了皇帝的宫殿。

因为曾经在这里住过一段时间，Charelius为他们指引着方向。“好的，如果他待在那间小的会客厅，那么我们就要从这儿走——”

“他不在那儿。”一个人从阴影中走了出来。Erich一惊，但随即认出那是Charelius的前任主人。那个轻浮的、被宠坏了的小姑娘已经消失不见了。面前的这位女子衣着褴褛，和奴隶的打扮别无二致，但神态却满带尊严。“他现在正在接待室里。我来带你们过去。”

Charelius拉过了她的手。看着他们朝彼此露出微笑的模样——好吧，Erich庆幸自己已经和Charelius确定关系了。不过他还是打断了他们。“走吧，”Erich说。

他们迈步穿过了漆黑的走廊。只有三五盏油灯亮着；今晚，大部分的奴隶都选择明哲保身，不想被卷入动荡之中。之前在进军罗马时，Erich抱怨了一路：他只穿了一双软塌塌的凉鞋，而Charelius甚至还光着脚——然而，眼下他们至少可以无声无息地穿过这条又长又平整的门廊了。墙上的壁画似乎在盯着他们——数不清的彩绘少女们手捧花环，好似装饰了他们前进的道路。

“里面什么情况？”Lucan低声问道。他的爪子伸了出来，手上的鲜血滴落在地，伤口无法愈合。

“我猜Januarius和Avitus仍陪在他身边，”Emeliana说道。“Alexander已经站到我们这边了。他，Roveca还有Scota带了Marina去见皇帝——”

“你说什么？”Lucan猛地转过头看向她，Erich本能地伸出一只手拦住了男人。“他们把她带去见他？”

“只是为了能够接近他！他们也想找机会刺杀他！”Emeliana双眼闪着愤怒的火光。“要不然，难道你想孤身一人去行刺Sebastianus吗？”

“是啊！如果能不让Marina被扔到那个杂种面前的话。见鬼，让我自己去杀他就好了。”当被激怒的时候，Lucan的头发根根竖起，样子活像一只野兽。

Charelius伸手按上Lucan的胳膊。“Marina已经找机会进去了，正如我们也应该把握住自己的机会。咱们别继续争吵了，赶紧进去帮她吧，好吗？”尽管看上去仍像一只准备攻击人的狼獾，Lucan最终还是点点头，继续前进了。

当又转过一个拐角后，Erich看见了走廊尽头有一个灯火通明的房间——他听见里面传出了阵阵咆哮声。回声过于刺耳，叫人分辨不出内容。不过，他认得出那个声音；Erich永远也不会忘记Sebastianus说话是个什么动静。

他的手攥紧了剑柄。仇恨在血管中流淌，像是新鲜的血液填满了他疲倦的身体。无论是什么神明在天上聆听，Erich只有一个心愿。 _让我杀了那个男人。_

**

很久以前，Scota就已经认识到Sebastianus的残酷成性和腐坏不堪了。在今晚之前，他却从没想过那男人是个疯子。

他曾以为，在经历了和日耳曼人的战争之后，再没什么能让他害怕了。

然而，Scota对这两件事的估计都错了。

他站在那里，精神紧绷，脸色苍白，Marina则待在他的旁边。Alexander站在那女孩的另一边；而Roveca则“看守”着大门。尽管Scota能知道自己的兄弟正在尽全力入戏，但他依旧可以看出，当发现自己偶像的真实面目竟然如此邪恶可憎，Alexander的脸上还是一片震惊。

Sebastianus疯狂地怒吼道：“你是什么意思？你说那帮人已经攻到城下了？我们可派了足足两队军团去对付他们啊！”

“一半的人马都被打败了，”Januarius吓得一缩。面对着这样的Sebastianus，说出坏消息实在是太危险了。“而另外一半在被打败后，加入了标记者们。”

“加入了标记者们？我们才是标记者！比起那帮叛徒，我们才是被神选中的！”Sebastianus已经有好几天都没召唤理发匠修面了。他精美的袍子也被酒渍染得一塌糊涂。现在，这男人看上去更像是一个疯子，而非皇帝。这就是他一直以来的样子吗？对信念那么执着的Alexander怎么会把希望寄予这…这个东西身上？“还有你，你受赐于普鲁托。对你来说，侍奉你的君主远远不能够让你满意吗？”

尽管身为他们之中最年轻的一个，但Marina似乎却最为平静。“你只会用我来杀人。”

“那么我将再用你一次，”Sebastianus说道。“但这一回，你不会再穿戴上丝绸袍子和花环了。我要把你关进监狱里，让你一丝不挂，每当有人威胁过大时，我就会告诉他们我为他们准备了一个礼物。一个处女。我和他们讲，在这女孩被处刑之前，需要有人夺去她的贞洁。而当这些人强暴你时，他们就会死掉了。这刑罚真是一举两得——多美妙啊，他们在爱中一命呜呼。我都等不及想看到了。”

尽管脸色刷地惨白，但Marina并没有畏缩。Scota希望自己能安慰她一下，但他不能暴露自己真正效忠的对象。一切都系在这个上面了。

可是Alexander……男人脸上的厌恶太明显了。他的兄弟会不会控制不住做出什么事呢？

然而Sebastianus针对Marina的惩罚计划大概也只是一时兴起，一如这怪异的计划本身荒诞至极，毫无理性可言。不出一会，Sebastianus就已经在生气别的事情了。“我们从达西亚叫来的援兵在哪里？为什么今天还没有到？”

“有一支标记者队伍挡在港口，”Scota回答道。他希望自己心底的满意感没有显露到声音里。“他们声称，是凤凰支持他们保卫港口的。”

“凤凰，”Sebastianus冷笑了一声。“我们已经活埋了那个维斯塔婊子。几个狂热分子又把她的尸体挖了出来，还想让我们相信那什么火墙的鬼话。”

突然，外面的天空一片大亮。一道烈火燃烧在奥古斯都宅邸之外，将其团团围住。外围的人们哭喊震天，或是出于震惊，或是出于伤痛。虽然睁不开眼，但Scota在心中说道， _凤凰现身了。那么，其他人也一定来了。_

面甲上的红色玻璃使得他比众人能先看清眼前的景象。有四个人，并肩而来——三个男人和一位女子的身影出现在一片火海之中，正向他们走来。尽管烟雾重重，但他们的身影却越发清晰。那是Emeliana，衣着褴褛，却高昂着头。Lucan，手上血肉模糊，尖利的爪子伸了出来。Charelius，他站在那里，不像是任何人的奴隶。还有Erich——Magnus，伏尔甘之锤——他走向Sebastianus的神态一如走进斗兽场的时候。没有大摇大摆，没有骄傲自大，只有坚定的信念，他相信自己会活下去，而敌人将迎来死亡。

“你们竟然会回来，真是愚蠢之极，”Sebastianus说道。“你们所有人都是蠢货，特别是Charelius。你知道自己的下场是什么，不是吗？”

“我只知道你的下场是什么。”Charelius仍然十分平静。他开口说道：“而且你完全是自作自受。”

**

没人要求Lucan在打斗中出力，但他觉得自己应该做出点贡献。

如果Erich想在Sebastianus无法反抗时给他一击，那必须有什么人去分散皇帝的注意力。

于是Lucan向Sebastianus一跃，将他猛地扑倒在地。他的爪子插进Sebastianus的大腿，耳边响起的惨叫十分悦耳。 _这一下为了我的豹子们_ ，他心想。

但在Lucan再挥拳之前，Sebastianus回了他一击——男人的力气大到闻所未闻。Lucan飞到半空中，周围的景物旋转个不停，然后—— _ **砰！**_ ——剧痛在他的脑袋和后背炸了开来，他狠狠地撞在了大理石铺就的墙壁上。

Lucan掉在地上，头晕眼花，努力地保持着清醒。他的脑袋歪歪斜斜地靠向一边；余光里，他瞥见了其他人。但他此刻想的却只有Marina。

 _如果你能的话，赶快离开这个地方_ ，他拼命地想。可她却一动未动。

**

Charelius已经知晓Sebastianus力大无穷，然而当亲眼看见强壮如Lucan者也被一击挥飞时，他还是忍不住苍白了脸色。Roveca的视线对上了他的，他看见自己的疑问也浮现在对方的眼中： _我们怎么才能杀死这个男人？_

Erich开始和Sebastianus周旋，如同在斗兽场上估量自己的对手一般。尽管Sebastianus的袍子上溅着斑驳的血迹，男人还是保持了直立，脸上甚至还挂着笑容。Lucan的攻击的确英勇，但却毫无用处。Sebastianus大声笑道：“你以为，我会是又一个被你击倒的奴隶吗？”

“你远远比不上任何一个角斗士。”Erich的声音和动作都十分冷静。“他们所作之事都是出于无奈，是为人所迫。而你，是自愿成为刽子手的。”

皇帝的眼睛眯紧了，一股恐惧猛地袭上Charelius心头。假如那人像扔Lucan一样把Erich扔出去了——要知道，就算被下了amissiona，Lucan也很难被杀死，但那样的一击对Erich来说却是致命的。

虽然Charelius在战斗中表现不俗，但他甚至自己远不像面前两人这般技巧娴熟。他怎么才能帮上忙呢？

紧接着，他灵光一现—— _我们这是在等一个战略，等一个时机。不能再等了。我们必须一起冲上去，让Sebastianus同时对付所有的人。_

“大家！”他大喊道。“就是现在！”

霎时间，Roveca立刻变回了蓝色的原身，一个前滚翻踢在Sebastianus的下巴上。Erich挥舞着利剑，一剑劈开了Sebastianus肩膀上厚重的金属装饰，逼得他后退了好远。Avitus在四周急急地盘旋——有那么一瞬间，Charelius还以为这位皇帝下属的军官要过来对付他——然而，随着一阵红色的烟雾，男人消失逃命去了，将自己皇帝的安危弃之不顾。一道耀眼的红光劈过，连空气都仿佛被烧焦——Charelius吓了一跳，连忙退到一边。然后他意识到，那是Scota从马尔斯那儿得来的标记，后者正加入了他兄弟的身边。没有任何标记傍身，Charelius只能拾起一个最重的小瓮，准备扔到Sebastianus的头上。

哗啦一声，小瓮碎裂开来，碎片散落在地板上。当每一击都尘埃落定后，皇帝四肢伏地，跪倒在地板上，似乎已经看不清人了。Erich向前迈了一步，将手中利剑高高地举过头顶——准备直直砍进对方头颅，给予他致命一击。尽管Charelius并不想目睹任何人的死亡，但这一次，他满心希望Erich能杀死这个男人。他盼着Erich能轻轻地将剑挥下，不用太多力气，这样Sebastianus就能慢慢地死去了。这样，就这一下，他们就可以自由了。

然后在下一个瞬间，Sebastianus猛地抬起了头。男人在笑。

**

Sebastianus的动作如此之快，Erich几乎都看不清他的身影。他只能感觉到——胳膊上一道不可思议的力量将他甩了出去。他猛地撞在瓷砖上，空气瞬间被挤出了肺部。过去第一次被Sebastianus打时，他曾以为那男人再也不会有比那更大的力量了，而如今他知道自己错了；此时的皇帝更加强大了。他吸收了他们所有人的攻击，将他们的力量转为自己所有。

当Erich试图喘过气时，他看见Sebastianus抓住了Scota和Alexander，他的双手钳在他们的喉咙上，将二人从地面上提了起来。“我还以为，至少你们会对我忠心耿耿呢，”他对两个人说道。“我会拿你们杀鸡儆猴。还有，Januarius，别以为我没看见你躲在角落里畏畏缩缩。你可以留着你的小命。但是其他的人，我向你们保证，今天，一切的罪责将被降下惩罚。”

一边说着，他把兄弟俩扔到一边；他们跌到了Emeliana身上，三个人全部摔倒在地。Emeliana朝着Scota伸出手，一缕黯淡的金发散落在她的脸颊——

但Erich没工夫去注意他们了，因为Sebastianus正朝着Charelius走了过去，男人的脸上带着微笑。他开口说道：“是时候了。”

**

 _我会先了结了自己_ ，Charelius心想。如果这意味着要捡起Erich的剑刺向自己，那他一定也毫不犹豫。他再也不会让人强暴自己了。

于是他对Sebastianus说道：“你心里明白的，经过这一切之后，你再也没法掌权了。”他的声音冷静无比，听上去很不真实，仿佛自己的心脏没有在胸膛中砰砰作响，仿佛看着Erich在一边血流不止也不会感到恐惧。还有Roveca——他的妹妹，不久前才回到他身边的妹妹——她躺在地上一动不动，像是死了。“你失去了人民。失去了军队。就算你让我们每一个人都人头落地，你也杀不死Junia——你无法再次杀害她了。而且，在此之后，你将要对抗全世界的标记者们。我不清楚谁有这样的能耐，但我知道那个人一定不是你。”

“这些废话只能说明你仍对标记的意义一无所知。”Sebastianus伸出一根手指，沿着Charelius的下颌线滑下。这触碰让Charelius一阵恶心。“你，还有我，我们本应和神相近。然而你却认为我们要把这归功于他人。”

“如果众神不想让我们并肩而立——”

“难道众神自己都是并肩而立的吗？”皇帝的笑声响彻整个房间，在圆柱间久久回荡。Junia绕在皇宫周围的火墙投射进诡异的阴影，扭曲了Sebastianus的面容。“不！他们彼此说谎，相互欺骗，战争、偷情和背叛层出不穷！诸神之间，毫无道德可言。只有纯粹的力量才能决定谁是主宰。”

透过Sebastianus的肩膀，Charelius看见了Erich的身影——男人晕头转向，颤抖不停——尽管如此，却仍拼命地试图站起来保护他。 _求你，别_ ，Charelius想道。 _如果一定要有人做出牺牲，那就让我来吧。你要活下去。_

话虽如此，但其实并没有多大的机会。Erich太勇敢，也太固执了。Charelius向他迈了一步，准备拿起Erich的剑。

“你以为自己能逃出去？”Sebastianus一把抓住了Charelius的胳膊，他抓得死紧，Charelius因疼痛而倒抽一口冷气。“这才是我想听到的声音。那么告诉我，Charelius，在我上完你之后——在每个对我忠诚的人上完你之后——你喜欢什么样的死法？想不想再上一次十字架？现在你已经知道那是种什么滋味了吧？”

 _什么都行，只要别是那个。_ Charelius想。

“我觉得，扼死也是挺不错的。”Sebastianus的另一只手抚上了Charelius的喉咙。“我会亲自动手。这个死法是不是更好？”

“还有一种死法。”Marina突然出声道。

Charelius一惊；Sebastianus也被吓了一跳。女孩一直安静地蜷缩在地板上，以至于他几乎忘了她的存在。皇帝厉声问道：“你刚刚说什么？”

Marina走到近前，一缕银色的发丝被Junia燃烧的火光镀了层金。“只有一种死法比那更好，”她轻声说道。“它无比美妙，让你在爱中一命呜呼。”

然后她捧起Sebastianus的脸，亲了上去。

**

在大斗兽场里被迫经历过那么多的处刑表演之后，Marina以为再没什么人的灵魂能够使她震惊了。她见识过权贵之人、唯利是图者，窥探过火热的激情与残忍的暴行，感受过战场上的恐惧和被囚禁关押的孤寂——她以为自己见过了一切。

然而，当Sebastianus黑暗的灵魂流入她的脑内时，她发觉自己大错特错。

此人所做之事——此人欲做之事，此人想对她、对Lucan、以及对他们所有人想做的事情——让她作呕。

 _要是我吐在他嘴里，也是他活该。_ Marina心里想道，继续着这个亲吻。

普鲁托赐予她的标记确实恢复了——她之前就发现了。是时，Alexander跌倒时擦过了她的身边，由于皇帝那一击实在太痛了，Alexander根本没意识到其他，但Marina却发现对方的大腿上蔓延出了黑色的血管。当即她便意识到，自己的标记是唯一一个Sebastianus抵御不了的能力。现在，Sebastianus也知道了。

Sebastianus奋力地推着她的肩膀，试图挣脱出来，然而刚刚一触到她的皮肤，Marina的标记就让他麻痹无力；他身上的肌肉因剧痛而扭曲。Marina也感受到了痛苦，剧痛随着他那令人作呕的精神一同流过她的全身。男人每一丝恶毒的思想就像是毒蛇尖牙中流出的毒液，注射进她的体内。

是他自身的憎恨给了她力量，让她坚持了下去，直到男人颓然倒在她身上。Marina抱住了Sebastianus，继续完成着这讽刺的“爱的举动”。她热情地亲吻着他，一如她此前亲吻Lucan那般，因为憎恨远比其他任何感情都更为强烈。看到他四肢无力的样子，她简直想要狂欢。

他在她唇上吐出了最后一口气。男人最后的一个想法是： _他们怎么可能打败我了？直到死前一刻，他仍不改傲慢自大。_

然后Marina松开双手，皇帝的尸体倒在了地上。

Sebastianus躺在地上，双目瞪大，皮肤上遍布着灰黑色的纹路。没有人说话。也没人动一下。仿佛过了好久，直到Charelius向她迈近了一步。“他死了吗？”

“死得透透的了。”她眼中露出了阴暗的喜悦，但这并非她自己的意识；Sebastianus的精神仍盘踞在她身上。她杀死的每一个人都会这样，但这个男人那怨毒的威胁仍然影响她至深。

“你还好吗？”话虽如此，但还没等到她点头，Charelius便冲向了Erich。一旁，Emeliana、Scota和Alexander之前跌落在了一起，现在三人正忙着分开，一边还目不转睛地盯着Sebastianus的尸体。Emeliana朝Roveca跑了过去——她微微地颤动了一小下。

Januarius仍站在之前Sebastianus警告他的地方，男人深吸一口气，神情有稍许的放松。他或许没有胆量去挑战皇帝，但也绝对属于会庆祝皇帝之死的人之一。

Erich终于挣扎着爬了起来，他跪在地上，Charelius的胳膊环着他的肩膀。Erich的笑容变得越来越灿烂，他对Marina说道：“你知道，我一直想亲手杀了他的。不过你抢在我前面了。”

他是在开玩笑。这是他祝贺她的方式。然而Marina却被激怒了。在她战胜了皇帝之后，他居然胆敢批评她、挑战她？她也应该送给他一记亲吻。Januarius这可怜虫也是，还有Alexander——

——但这是Sebastianus的思想在说话，这是他的意识而非她本心。她可千万不能听他的——

从门廊处传来了脚步声和盔甲碰撞的嘈杂。忠于Sebastianus的那些禁卫军人马上就要来了——虽然救不成皇帝，但还来得及为他报仇。

Charelius一把抓起Erich的剑；Erich试图阻止他，但Charelius的动作比他快。Scota转身迎向那些人，他的手搭在头盔上的红色玻璃处，准备时刻迎敌。但他们两人又如何能抵挡住这么多的士兵呢？Marina又不能挨个亲过去。

但紧接着，她记起了在斗兽场里的最后一天。在那个恐怖的日子里，她碰了Lucan，之后她不仅感受到了他的灵魂，还分享了他的标记。

于是当士兵闯进来的时候，Marina猛地挥舞着自己的手臂——一股强大的力量突然奔涌出来，砰地砸在了士兵们身上，将他们击飞到空中。哦，受赐于赫拉克勒斯的感觉真是棒极了。她还可以再打上一千个回合。于是她又来了一下，满意地看到士兵们向后飞去，被重重地压在了墙壁上。

Charelius猛地退了半步；Scota也目瞪口呆。Marina哈哈大笑。“立刻投降，”她喝道。“马上宣誓效忠于我们。否则你们会后悔的。”

哦，可是她已经让他们很后悔了。她已经让他们明白……

突然，她用余光瞥到Lucan动了一下。

一瞬间，仿佛体内所有的药剂都重新回到了血液当中。Marina倒抽一口冷气，感觉像长时间潜在了水中，而这仿佛是她从溺死边缘回归后所吸入的第一口空气。她跑到Lucan身边跪了下来。要是她能抱住他就好了。“你怎么样？”

“和以往一样，逊毙了。”但男人却咧开嘴笑了。“是你刚刚杀了皇帝？”

并不是说，仿佛她自始至终都不知道这件事儿似的；但是不知怎地，当这话从他口中说出的时候，一切都变得更加真实了。Marina深呼吸了一下，然后点了点头。

Lucan咯咯地笑了起来，低沉的笑声在胸腔里回响。“我的英雄。”

她忍不住笑了。“那可不。”

现在，士兵们已经爬起来了，也看见了Sebastianus的尸体。虽然他们有足够的忠诚想为他复仇，但显然更加惧怕那个杀死他的人或东西。所以他们的剑仍插在鞘里。Emeliana抱住了Scota；而在旁边尴尬地看了一阵之后，Alexander转身走过去把Roveca扶了起来。

Lucan向Marina靠了过去，对她低声耳语道：“我们得去找找有没有多余的amissiona，这样我才能好好地谢谢你。”

“我打赌咱们一定能找到的。”要是场面再轻松一点，Marina肯定就会放声大笑了。在过去半小时的恐慌和愤怒结束之后，喜悦一触即发。

Charelius把Erich的胳膊拉过肩膀，撑着他站了起来。Erich看上去仍有些不知所措，他不敢置信地低头看着Sebastianus的尸体，脸上茫然的神情并非出自头晕，而似是因为惊讶。“真的结束了吗？”他喃喃问道。

“是的，结束了。”Charelius亲了亲Erich的手心。“都结束了。我们自由了。”

 

第十二章完。


	13. The Fates We Make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人名对照表（不断更新）：  
> 猜你们都已经知道了W

余下的一生中，Marina都把那一晚当做记忆里难忘的荣光。

罗马街头嘈杂的源头已由恐慌转为欢庆和愉快。每一位祭司都在高声吟唱着祝福；每一家酒馆都将美酒尽数倾倒而出献给标记者们。众人见他们衣衫褴褛，便纷纷捐出自己的衣物，等到黎明来临时分，标记者们都已经被裹得暖暖的了，他们之中大多数人穿的是其平生所有最好的衣装。住宅、旅店、居民楼房的大门正大敞大开，为他们提供着安全的住处休憩——假如这场庆祝之宴有尽头的话。他们仿佛能尽情高歌、欢呼庆祝直到永远。

Marina记得Junia升上天空时，Charelius和Erich拥吻在一起，他们一遍一遍地亲吻着彼此，似乎无法忍受双唇有片刻分离。她亦想和Lucan在一起，然而她的标记却已经回来了……

“别担心，”当他们走进一栋居民楼休息时，Lucan悄声对她说道。房间里有两张小床，这样一来，她若在睡梦中翻身也不会伤到他。“原产地那里还剩了很多amissiona。”

“但总有一天会耗尽的。”Marina并没有忘记她在贞女之家的台阶前参加过的那些集会。“他们甚至都不知道，剩下的量够不够挺过接下来的二十年。”

“那时他们是想给帝国里的每个标记者下药来着。”Lucan咧嘴笑了起来，那笑容凶猛又性感。“而现在你是唯一一个想要用这东西的人。我想这样的话它就能够用很久了。比方说，我们后半辈子都能够用。”

她笑了。她都不知道，人能够露出这样喜悦的笑容，连脸颊都会被扯得微微发痛。“我只是希望咱俩能共度几个夜晚。”

“我也是，”Lucan说道。他们在小床上躺下来，Marina疲惫地呻吟了一声，她看到同样的困倦也写在了Lucan的脸上。不约而同地，两个人都笑了起来，傻傻的，又带着浓浓的倦意。

最后Marina开口了，“我觉得今晚咱俩肯定是做不了什么了。”

“那今晚就好好睡一觉。明天我们再去搞点amissiona来。”他懒洋洋地地咧着嘴。“不过，那也得是我有机会跟你独处的时候了。我猜大家都要排队感谢你呢。”

“感谢我？”

Lucan扬起了一边眉毛。“因为你杀了那个混蛋Sebastianus，把罗马帝国里的每一个标记者解放出来？”

她从未认为那是她自己一个人完成的。再者说——“我不仅是为了大家，也为了自己。”

“那这是不是说，你不希望我明天好好感谢你了？”男人低沉的语调激起了一阵战栗，传遍了她的全身。

“那你赶快好好歇着吧，”她极力做出轻佻的口吻，一边把鞋子踢下。“等明天我们找到了amissiona——你可就有一大堆要忙的了。”

他们睡下了，床铺虽然相对，但终究是在一起了。看着Lucan躺在她身边，在破晓时分阖上双眼，不必担心被叫起来，想睡多久就可以睡多久——已经足够让她满心欢喜了。此刻依然如此甜美了，仿若梦境。

现实就在梦醒时分。

**

“amissiona废除，”Emeliana说道。她花了整整一个早上待在浴室里，洗净了肌肤，理好头发，穿上一条崭新的、雪白的斯托拉。她感觉恢复如初了。“标记者大军中的每一个人都曾被灌下过那玩意，而现在他们不得不戒掉它了。”

“你已经戒掉了，”Alexander回答道。他们坐在主室里，椅子却离得很远。Scota的座位则和他们两人保持了同等的距离，男人异常地沉默。Emeliana能感知到，在场的三人都鲜明地察觉到了彼此之间的空隙，意识到了这死寂的三角怪圈。“之前你也被迫喝下了amissiona。”

“我这辈子只喝过那一次。但即便是这样，我也头痛了好几天。”她语气放得很轻，仿佛除此之外还有别的不适一样。事实上，那股剧烈的头痛让她连连作呕，大半天什么都做不了。那么，那些被迫服用了数年的人们又要承受什么样的折磨呢？早些时候她去见了Charelius，后者已经开始感到不适了；而Erich——那个一直不怎么喜欢她的男人，则对她怒目而视，仿佛是她在用槌棒敲他的脑袋。这事本来挺好笑的，除了——

——除了眼下，标记者大军们全然无力。

“有些人复原得很快，但另一些人则需要更长的时间。据Charelius的经验来看，直到四月十三日之前，他们都没法恢复。”

终于，Scota开口说话了。“那太久了。图拉真的军队不日便会抵达城镇，标记者们在会见他时必须显示出自己的实力，摆好姿态。”

他的语气就好像自己也是标记者大军中的一员一样。听见他这样说话，Emeliana从内心里感觉到了温暖。然而无论多么喜悦，这份心情也立刻被事实浇灭了。她知道Scota也看到了危险的前景。

Alexander摇了摇头。在Emeliana眼里，现在这男人看起来和以前完全不一样了——他变得更加睿智，更郁结，远不再是那个小男孩了。然而，当看着他的时候，她却仍然难以看透他的心思，即使她有着那样的标记。Alexander对Scota说：“你觉得我们能在他手下保住王权吗？我深表怀疑。军队对图拉真十分忠诚，而且他也无意冒犯标记者，在这一点上士兵们就不会转而对付他的。”

“我有个主意，”Emeliana道。“我们有Junia，她强大到可以对付其他所有的军队。”

但Scota摇了摇头。“我不知道现在的Junia究竟是什么，但她绝不是我们可以控制的。她确实曾经帮助我们抵御了攻击，但除此以外——我有种感觉，她是凌驾于政治之上的。”

她凌驾于所有凡人之事，Emeliana暗想。尽管比起Scota保守的态度，她对Junia的预期更加乐观，但她也不得不承认Junia是不会听命于什么人的。

当然了，这也意味着Junia不会听命于图拉真。

Alexander呼出一口气，听起来很是讶异。“我还从没想过Junia，我应该想到的。有如此力量却是位女子，想要记住这点太难了。”Emeliana抬起了一边眉毛，他欲言又止。“众神遴选之人必有其道理。这我知道。可就是很难理解。”

“难道你还觉得应该选中你吗？”话一脱出口，她就后悔了；她并没有必要跟他如此针锋相对。

不过Alexander却没在意她的评论。男人满脑子都在想着自己的忧虑。“到现在，我才发现自己什么都不懂。可能一辈子都这么无知。”

“你知道这并不是真的。”Scota走到了自己的兄弟身边，伸手按上他的肩膀。“我们许多人都看错了Sebastianus。而且对于我们这代人来说，标记者是项新生的问题。但我们会一起找到前进的路的。”Alexander露出一个难过又悔恨的笑容，将自己的手搭在了弟弟的手上。

他们是那样深爱着彼此。他们之间的羁绊如此紧密，远远胜过Emeliana同Alexander之间的联系。但或许她和Scota之间…不行。她不能那样想。即使她能做到，但介入他们之间也是难以想象地残忍。而且Emeliana觉得自己并没有那样的能力。

接下来的话语会伤人至深，但Emeliana深知她必须说出口。她必须知道迎接着自己的是何种未来。

“Alexander——我们之前说好了，等Sebastianus的事情一完，就会讨论一下我们的将来。”她的语气平静如水。“我并不打算跟你离婚。因为我一旦那样做了的话，便又会回到我父亲的名下了。”或许，她应该说的是自己愿意再试一次，这一次他们也许会学着如何幸福地生活在一起。但今天她不想说谎。“但是，我觉得你可能想同我离婚。我想知道你的决定是什么，如果你已下定决心了的话。”

Scota的手从Alexander的肩膀上跌落了下来。Emeliana那弥涅耳瓦的标记——闪烁着苏醒过来——告诉她，当听见她说出不会和Alexander离婚的一瞬间，他的心被刺痛了。他的痛苦一样刻在她的心里，让她苦苦维系着的决意变得如此艰难。但她依然坚持住了。

半饷，Alexander开口了。“我得考虑一下。”

Emeliana低下了头，沉默地表示了赞成。现在，她依然处在婚姻之中，而她心系的男人依然离她千尺，远若星辰。

**

Charelius将Erich往上挪了挪，让他靠在自己胸膛上。“试着喝点水。”

“我什么也不想喝。”Erich挤出来的每个字都咬牙切齿。他胡子拉碴的，双眼布满血丝，眼神没有焦点。

“你得喝点，”Charelius坚持道。“来吧。就算是为了我。”

Erich只吞咽了几小口——但Charelius认为，对于现在的状况来说，这已经足够了。尽管他还想给Erich喂点吃的，但他怀疑对方什么也咽不下去。

那场伟大的战争已经过去八个夜晚了。这也就意味着，八天之前是标记者大军最后服用amissiona的日子。现在，大部分的人们正处于断药后最痛苦的黑暗之中。

不过，并不是所有人都是这样。Charelius并没有和他之前那次一样难受——甚至根本不怎么严重——他只难受了几天就好了。而除了罗马人燃起的篝火外，并不怎么经常接触amissiona人状况也是差不多。毒药还没有彻底地侵蚀他们，因此复原也变得稍显容易。Roveca，Bestius，还有Cassius——他们没过多久就恢复了。于是这些人便能照顾那些更严重的患者，从中康复。

尤其是那些历尽数年、日复一日遭受毒害的人们，比如Erich。

Charelius把毯子盖在Erich身上，轻抚着他的手臂。Erich已经陷入睡梦之中了。至少这次他是真的睡着了，而非过去几天里他陷入的那种让人害怕的昏迷或是无意识。而且Erich也躺在了真真正正的床上；当地旅馆的每间房间都向标记者敞开。第一个晚上他们精疲力竭，无心做爱，而到了第二天，Erich便已经开始难受了——尽管前一晚他还挺舒服的，当时他们俩并排躺在床上，享受着这份罕见的奢侈。

然而到了现在，Erich已经有好几天都无法清楚地说句整话了。

 _只有咬牙挺过才能得到解脱。_ Charelius记起自己当时有多么虚弱——尽管在他眼里，那时的折磨简直就像要持续到永远一般，但在两周以后，他还是恢复了正常。 _你绝对没有Erich一般强壮，却依旧挺了过去。那Erich也一定能成功的。_

于是，他去检查了住在同一家旅馆内其他人【1】。除了Iuventius偶尔会翻个身以外，大多数人都在沉睡。当Charelius来到Curio面前时，男人蓝色的尾巴绷了起来，Charelius意识到对方快吐了。

他立刻撑起了Curio的身体，抓起一块布递到对方嘴边；Curio胃里已经没什么东西了。他一停止呕吐，Charelius就开始帮他擦拭干净。

“谢谢，”Curio喃喃道。

“你曾经也这样帮过我。”

虽然当时大部分的看护工作可能得归功于Lilandra。他确实一直都对自己前主人的照顾心怀感激——但直到他开始亲自照料他人，Charelius才意识到这份工作究竟有多么辛苦。Lilandra的人格甚至比他想象中的更加高尚。

她的仁慈导致了她被直接流放外境。不过这件事已经被纠正过来了。Alexander已经发话，他派了一艘船去将Lilandra接回罗马，并且将女人的财产归还于她。不出一个月，她就能重拾自己在加迪斯的身份了。想起那位女士，Charelius不禁微笑了起来；但愿他们能有机会再次相见，共饮美酒，畅谈趣闻。他非常想好好感谢她——而且他也深知，无论他们二人之间曾涌动过什么样的感情，Lilandra也定会为他找回曾经失去的爱人而真心感到高兴。

他再一次看向了Erich，男人正躺在床上——他们的床上。我们正一起住在这里，他惊奇地想。虽然这个房间并不能一直属于他们，或许连几个星期都住不到，但这仍然是他们第一次共同分享的家。Charelius不想忘记任何一丝细节，甚至就连门下面的通风口也不想漏掉。

Erich不时地翻着身子。过去的几周里他掉了些体重，对于这么大体格的男人来说，他现在看起来竟奇怪地有些脆弱。虽然为了能让Erich更好地休息，之前几天晚上Charelius都一直睡在地板上的垫子里，但他仍会时不时躺在Erich身边，只是为了能将手臂环过他胸膛。

门上传来了一阵轻柔地敲门声，Charelius坐了起来。他低声问道：“谁？”

“你妹妹，”Roveca也轻声答道，他不禁露出了微笑。

“还有一位正拿着她的声誉冒险的女士，”Emeliana补充道。“虽然我已经不剩什么声誉啦。”

他们一起走了出去，坐在了旅店小小的庭院中。并没有多少阳光照射进来，使得这里比街上要冷了一些，但却仍比他们前一周处于的境地温暖许多。Charelius穿了一件崭新的斗篷，他才得到这件不错的外衣没几天——这是他在那个狂欢庆祝之夜得到的赠礼——而现在，他不再需要它了。 _也不会再经历那些寒冷的夜晚了_ ，他略带伤感地想。

Emeliana和Roveca是来告知他此时的局面的。Emeliana率先开口了：“图拉真终于将最后一片泥泞不堪的地形清理干净了。Scota和Alexander今天要一同去找他，和他的军队会面。”

一股不确定席卷上了Charelius的心头，将他新获得的那份自由之感没了过去。要奴役他人有许多种方法。“这么说，图拉真要上台了？”

Roveca点了点头。“除他以外，没人有那个权威能登上王位掌控王权。”

若不承认图拉真为王，就会演变成内战了。Charelius深深呼吸了一口气。“那么，我们只能希望会有好结果了。”

“我们可以做一些比希望更有用的事，”Emeliana坚持道。此刻，她身上显出了一种带有野性的精神——不顾一切，孤注一掷。虽然他知道，她并不是在惧怕图拉真；他发觉她其实是对自己的丈夫无法确定，对自己的整个未来无法确定。她决意改变标记者们的命运，其实更多地是因为她无法改变自己的人生。

Roveca开口问道：“你有什么建议？除了希望以外。”

Emeliana笑了。“我们可以 _谈判_ 。”

**

“谈判？”Erich已经躺了有十一天了，就这么短短十一天后，他一起床就发现周围的一切都被毁坏了。其他人怎么能这么不小心、这么天真呢？“你不是认真的吧？”

Charelius——当然读出了Erich内心所想——瞥了他一眼。“你以为会发生什么呢？难道你是在期望着我们把王冠戴到你头上吗？”

其实，Erich心里觉得Charelius比他要更适合那个角色。一位受赐于弥涅耳瓦的统治者是近乎战无不胜的。但无疑他被对方的话刺激到了，于是也吼了回去：“为什么不呢？我可比某些像Sebastianus一样对我们不屑一顾的未标记军官好多了。”

Charelius叹了口气，坐在了他们的床边。（尽管Erich之前强调过自己已经感觉好多了，但他仍需要在中午稍微休息几个小时。）“统治者Erichthonius。”

“如果他们喜欢的话，用Magnus也行，”Erich倔强地说道。

“你确实很有影响力。而且，现在你的标记也恢复自由了，我猜你一挥手就能将每个士兵的利剑从剑鞘中抽出来。可之后呢？”

哦，他的语气是这般敷衍迎合。Erich的情绪变得更加阴沉黑暗。“我会保证没有任何一个标记者被奴役被驱使。我还会废止角斗士比赛，至少不会让那些悲剧的结局再次发生。”Charelius无法反驳这一点。

而且他也没有尝试开口争论。男人只是思索了许久，然后点了点头，说道：“那么，达西亚怎么办？”

那个行省距离罗马有数日的脚程。“那儿怎么了？”

“过去的十多年间，那里的叛乱已经造成了许多混乱了。而因为王军要进往日耳曼尼亚和非洲，所以罗马一直没能展开对达西亚的平叛战争。过去都是靠给达西亚叛乱军大笔的黄金来买他们消停的。”

Erich盯着他，“你是怎么知道的？”

“别忘了，我在Sebastianus身边待过好几个月。就是那时候，我得知了皇帝会有一些顾虑——他们的顾虑还不少。所以，统治者Erichthonius，你打算怎么办呢？你是打算继续支付他们那些金额、数目大到即便是罗马的金库也会耗竭，还是想把自己的军队从更有价值的地区支回、将他们投入这场战争中呢？”

“我们会派遣标记者们去解决达西亚的问题，这样就用不着将军队悉数调往了。假如派对了人的话，只要几个人就可以打赢战争。”

Charelius点点头。“那好。所以你是想让罗马成百上千的士兵都发觉自己根本无足轻重，无关紧要。”

“我并不是这个意思。”

“那口粮的配给呢？”

“又怎么了？”Erich厉声问道。Charelius好像有无穷无尽的问题要抛给他一样。每一个罗马男性自由民都会被分给粮食，无论处于财富地位；此举相当于一种防范饥荒的措施，预防其后的市民暴动。

“许多人多都要求增加配给，而且还有不少人争论说未婚妇女也应该获得粮食。”

女人通常被认为由男性掌管——由她的父亲、丈夫、兄弟或是儿子——不过当然也有例外。Erich从未想过那些女性是怎么过日子的，尤其是家境不富裕的。“对，我们也应该给这些女性粮食。”

Charelius看起来似乎很是满意。“所以你是打算加重埃及的经济负担了。因为增加粮食配给便意味着罗马的需求远远大于其产出。那么，你将面临着挑起另一场叛乱。”

够了。“你这是在自寻困扰。”

“如果你成为了罗马皇帝，就不必自寻困扰了。困扰会自动找上你的。”

“你为什么非得把事情搞得这么困难呢？”

“我没有！这本就不是易事，我只是想让你看清这一点罢了。”Charelius靠上前，放缓了语气。“Erich，我全心全意地信任你。你是我所见过的最好的、最厉害的人。但我清楚，你并不具备那种能支持你成为伟大君主的知识或人格。我也不具备。很少有人能拥有它们。而不成功的统治者…他们下场则会和Sebastianus一样，或者像尼禄、卡利古拉。我比你更加清楚这点。”他的笑容沉了下去。“在和你分开了那么久之后，我再也不想失去你了。”

Erich的怒气渐渐消退了，但这并不是他关注的重点。“可我们甚至都不认识这个图拉真，也不知道他会怎么对待我们。”

“Scota和Alexander正代表我们去和他谈判，”Charelius说道。“我们也会去和他会面——你、我、还有其他几位标记者领袖——最后一轮谈判定在了明天。”

明天。他怎么才赶能到那里呢——既不显出病态，也不能被自己从前的身份所禁锢，他只是想作为Magnus，伏尔甘之锤，作为那个力量不容否认的人。

Erich觉得自己宁可坐下也不愿站立，宁愿睡着也不想坐着。但他终究还是点了点头，冷硬地下定了决心。“那好，就明天。”

**

当上午他们出发的时候，Erich的情绪比前一天更加低沉了——直到他看见了大门上喷绘着的第一个X标记。

到处都是X。许多符号是由细长的小木棍和树枝编制而成，还有少数装饰着初春萌发的嫩绿的叶子。其他的则被雕刻在木头上，或用墨水刷在石头上。有几个更有钱的人甚至还在衣服上别着X形状的黄金胸针。

“珠宝商可一点儿都没错失良机啊，”Charelius小声感叹道。

“这些人怎么还穿着它们？”他们的符号难道不是只在战斗时为了区分敌友才用的么？

“这是为了显示他们的忠心，或是虔诚。”一个微笑渐渐漫开在Charelius的脸上。“我们和整个万神殿相连，人们现在已经认清这个事实，并且接受了它。他们信仰众神，因此也敬畏着我们。”

这不可能。怎么会呢。一夜之间，从奴隶变为像神一般受人尊敬。

“不，Erich，我感觉的到。”虽然Erich没说出自己的想法，但Charelius依然可以作出回应。Erich吃了一惊——但立即就觉得自己的惊异简直是蠢透了。从现在开始他得去适应Charelius的天赋，尝试把对方那弥涅耳瓦的标记当做两人日常生活的一部分了。

因为Charelius将会陪伴在他身边，每一天都在——

这个念头让Erich振奋了起来，尽管他的胃和膝盖仍然颤抖不定、虚弱不堪，但多少还是找回了些力量。也许他无力掌控整个帝国的命运，但他可以为自己和Charelius的未来努力奋斗。

他们一边走着，一边不停地有人加入了他们的队伍——Roveca刚到的时候伪装成一幅金发女郎的模样，但在拥抱自己的哥哥时，又便会了蓝色的真身。Lucan和Marina，尽管没法触碰彼此，但显然还是在一起了，女孩终于不用再被人逼着披上那件黑色袍子了，现在她身着一条鲜红色的斯托拉。Bestius的皮毛显然刚刚梳洗过；他的毛发略微蓬松着，就和大家出浴后干掉的头发一样。Armin和Curio肩并着肩，简直像孪生兄弟一般，他们的笑容一模一样。Aquilina的翅膀在略带凉意的初春日光中闪闪发亮。Aura雪白的秀发在身后随风飘动，好似一面旗帜…她走在队伍靠前的位置，仿佛在提醒众人，让他们看见朱庇特赐予自己的标记。还有Cassius，Catula，Iuventius。 _每个人。_

除了Junia。

“她回来吗？”Erich的声音放得很低，他相信Charelius的标记肯定能看透他的意思。Junia缺席这件事，不到万不得已最好不要声张。

Charelius皱起眉头，接着便伸出两根指头按住自己的太阳穴。过了一会，他回答道：“她正等着呢。”

之后，他们在爬帕拉丁山的时候看见了她。Junia站在奥古斯都的宅邸之旁散发着耀眼的光芒，仿若另一轮太阳。她依旧身着那件金色的长袍，系在腰间的深绿色腰带在微风中轻轻舞动。

Charelius依旧是唯一一个敢于上前和她说话的人，仿佛什么也没有改变；他伸出双手拥抱住她，像是忘掉了一个月前他们分别经历的那次处刑。“你来到这里是为了我们，”他低声道。“我就知道你会这样做的。”

“我来这里是为了见证，”Junia答道。Erich注意到了他们表述间的差别；或许Charelius也注意到了，但男人没有反应。

他们在门前见到了Sempronii两兄弟，两人的盔甲闪闪发亮。Emeliana站在他们身边，女子身着白色的斯托拉，虽然没有上前，但显然和他们是一起的。Erich很不喜欢Scota头盔上镶嵌着的红玻璃，因为这样一来他就没法读出对方的表情，但Alexander的脸上却写得明明白白的。骄傲已经从他的脸上剥落了；现在他的神色里充满着…深思熟虑。

“你们是代表图拉真来接见我们，还是要代表我们去见他？”Charelius开口问道。他的笑容为话语平添了许多愉快的意味，然而Erich还是可以听出他话中的力量。于是他咧嘴笑了起来，根本都没花心思隐藏。

Alexander丝毫不为所动。“我身为被标记者，亦身为一名军人，所以双方的立场我都能理解。你满意了吗？”

“没有，”Erich说道。“不过还是告诉我们事情进展得如何吧。”

是Scota回答了他。“图拉真已经完全答应了我们最重要的提议——从现在起，任何被标记的人都是自由的了。我们再也不会被任何人、以任何目的所奴役了。”

尽管Erich极力想保持自己的怀疑，但他还是不由地感到了一阵解脱，一阵幸福。“他是怎么承诺的？”他故意皱起眉头，掩饰着自己的满心期待。

Scota说道：“等元老院一通过让他上台，他就会正式颁布。而且元老院已经发话了，说他们赞成他的这一政策。”

说的像元老院有多重要似的。基于Erich对罗马政治的了解，他甚至罗马元老院早在多年以前就被架空了权力了。不过，图拉真肯定得考虑罗马民众对标记者们的支持。

“他还答应了什么条件？还有，他提出了哪些要求？”Charelius问道。

Alexander答道：“他承诺，对于生育标记者婴孩的妇女应该给予嘉奖，而且会给有标记者的家庭增加粮食的配给。他将提拔至少二十位新议员——这些人要么自己身负标记，要么拥有类似的亲属。他还保证，至少会有一名行省总督是标记者。此外，他还会建造一座新的万神殿，诣为感谢众神赐予凡人标记，而且还会要求祭司们经常献祭。”

这也就意味着全罗马他们最喜欢的地方将成为他们信仰之所，那个行省也是一样。他们将成为罗马的一份子。它的政治意义亦十分重要；因为就算元老院孱弱不堪、象征意义大于实际，但有了那位行省总督——这可是实实在在的权力啊。想想看，若是犹大山地或叙利亚的总督是标记者，并且那位总督愿意保护他们的话，那么他的生活将会是什么样？

不过，Erich并没有屈服于内心的希冀。“你还没说他的要求。”

“所有男性标记者，若其标记能在战场上派上用场，则必须加入军队，”Alexander说道。“他们应巩固罗马的力量。”

“所以你们终究还是把我们变成了你们的仆人，”Erich怒道。

但Charelius却伸出一只手，按上了他的胳膊。“先考虑一下。”

“还考虑什么？他们终究还是想要奴役我们——”

“加入军队并不同于被奴役。自打奥古斯都之后，服役就不再是义务了。”Charelius向着Alexander迈了一步，男人蓝色的眼睛少了一丝美丽，却多了几分锐利。“要不然呢？他是否计划对我们发布征兵的命令？”

“并不是征兵，”Scota答道。“不过，他提出的某些好处只会给予那些前来应征的人。”

“你指的是哪些好处？”Erich问。

“公民权。而且，并不会在服役期满后才生效，而是一应征入伍便可获得身份。还有大笔的津贴，比常规份额要多出许多。后勤部队和士兵都会享受同等待遇。”

所以，他们并不是所有人都能当上罗马公民的。Erich自己倒是不怎么介意这件事——他仍旧不怎么想变成罗马人——然而他清楚，此公民权所带来的法定权利将会使他受全世界尊重。

再者，越多标记者拥有公民权，那么他们的地位便越能得到永久的保障。

不消说有些标记者还挺想加入军队的。但Erich心里仍然有些不安，于是他决定继续谈判。“但是，他得缩短标记者们的服役期限。”

大部分的士兵都得在军队里待上二十年。Alexander和Scota对视了一眼，显然都对于能否改变这种根深蒂固的规定而不敢确定。

这时，Charelius接住了话头。“缩短服役期可以让士兵们尽早婚配。”Erich想起来了，罗马士兵在服役期间是不可以结婚的。他捉摸不透原因，这搞得好像结了婚就伤了士气似的。Charelius继续说道：“而尽早婚配就意味着这些人可以组成更大的家庭，增添更多标记者人口。大家都见过，众神对某些家族会特别钟爱；你们二人便是证明。”

“如果我们这样向他讲的话——”Scota开始点头，“嗯，他差不多会同意的。或者他也有可能会给所有想结婚的标记者特殊豁免。”

“还有别的事吗？”Alexander问道。

终止角斗，Erich想说。但他知道这并非一日之功。罗马人崇拜角斗比赛——这就是字面上的意思，他们待它就像有某种晦涩难懂的宗教涵义。角斗饱含了死刑的执行，惩罚的推行。一位新君主必须尽快举办角斗比赛，以赢得民众欢心，所以就算是图拉真也将会这么做。

 _总有一天_ ，他暗自发誓。“图拉真必须发誓，再不会有标记者被强迫走进斗兽场了。”

Sempronii兄弟对视了一下，然后Alexander开口道：“我们会保证不让让标记者上场战斗的，但除非他们必须上场的时候。不能有人犯了罪却得不到惩罚，我们不能凌驾于法律之上。”

Erich明白他们的意思——因为那样会让他们失去支持者——但他却仍能预想到困难所在。“可是罗马人喜欢看我们在斗兽场里角斗。他们觉得，看着我们为了生存而努力施展天赋极富娱乐效果，而要是能看到我们不得不相互厮杀就更激动人心了。你以为难道我们不会被诬告吗？难道帝国里的每所卢达斯不会马上开始对我们发起指控吗？”

他心底的苦涩滚烫得能融化岩石；也将Sempronii两兄弟的自信吞噬殆尽。“我没想到过这个，”Scota说。听男人的语气，显然他现下已然清楚了。

“还有amissiona，”Junia开口说道。

自始至终她都保持着缄默，Erich还一度以为她不打算发言了呢。这下，每个人都目瞪口呆地盯着她，而Charelius则牵过了她的手。“你想要废除它？想禁止那东西？”

“不，还有一些人需要它。”她迅速地瞥了一眼Marina，后者的脸红得就像身上的斯托拉。“但这药物绝对不可以藏进食物或者饮水，永远不能置于火上烘烤，生成烟雾来危害我们。假如有标记者犯下罪行、要被投入斗兽场中，那么他就必须喝下amissiona，必须被剥夺标记。这样一来，他们的角斗便和其他任何一场比赛没有区别了，那么也就没有人期待标记者参与的角斗了。”

_在这种最需要力量的时刻，难道不应该让他们保留自己的标记吗？_

Charelius在脑海里回答了Erich的疑问。 _倘若这样，那么标记者们就总会赢过未标记者，而法律也就无法得到保证了。Junia的建议能为标记者们提供更多保护，比其他任何人都多。现在最好先同意她的观点，稍后再为废止竞技比赛而努力。_

这样看来，Charelius也明确了自己对于竞技赛的看法。Erich本应期待更多的，但不知怎么地，Charelius的决心让Erich坚信，废止比赛终有一天会发生。就在不远的未来。“这个可以接受，”Erich说道。

他此时方才记起，其他人仍然接受着他和Charelius的领导。经过了那么多年被迫挥舞利剑的生涯，Erich必须学会如何才能打赢一场全新的战争。

但他和Charelius是在一起的。或许两个人可以一起找到方法取胜。

他们开始走向奥古斯都宅邸，Erich试着对Charelius想话——目前，他只能猜测自己应该用力地想着每个词语。在角斗时，非死不休这个规定也必须废止。

他想了好一会，不过最后Charelius终于注意到了他。 _我同意。但这并非仅仅针对标记者的问题。我们应该召集所有的罗马人一同反对此事。_

Erich从来也没有考虑过会和罗马人站在同一个立场，但他还是看到了Charelius的提议中闪烁着智慧的光芒。

然而在胜利喜悦的冲刷之下，Charelius或许也多少有些被遮蔽了视线。Erich牵过Charelius的手，在心里想道， _即便有了元老院的担保，我们也不能指望着图拉真一定会信守诺言。走向王位的道路是由谎言铺就的。_

 _我知道。_ 笑容从Charelius的脸上消失了。 _标记者们必须打赢的这场战役耗时远不止一天、一个月，甚至是一个人的一生。而我们只是其中的一小部分。明白这个道理——并不意味着要放弃投降。只是，我们得明白。_

尽管难以承认，但Erich明白Charelius说的是事实。他本可以自己得出这个结论的，本应该仔细分析眼下局势，而不是在过去一周半的时间里都被病情折磨得痛苦不堪。然而，想象着他们的问题全都被解决了、幻想着这会是个没有危险和悲伤的世界——这样的想法太诱人了。但他仍然抱有怀疑，既不信任图拉真，也不相信对方那些动听的承诺，什么也不相信。

 _我知道我们必须小心谨慎_ ，Charelius对他想道。 _但是，要试着去希望。_

希望并非Erich所擅长之事。不过为了Charelius，他愿意去尝试。

 _众神终于侧耳聆听了_ ，Erich在心里承认道。 _再说…如果标记者在罗马军中占很大比例的话，那么皇帝也就不可能用这些军队来对付我们了。我们将永远分割着他们的一部分军事力量。_

微笑点亮了Charelius的脸庞。 _我从来都没想到过这一点，你说得没错。_

当Junia将他们从十字架上解救下来的时候，她说过，他们并非要去征服罗马，而是将改变它。那时Erich并不理解这种事情怎么可能发生。但现在他明白了。标记者或许将成为罗马的一部分，而且并非以颠覆地位、变成主人身份来进行的。他们会从内部改变这个帝国。

维纳斯赐予Junia的天赋肯定让她听见了Erich心里所想。因为女子转过头来，朝着他露出了笑容，像是她自始至终都了如指掌。而她也确实如此。

**

Emeliana知道事情进展得不错——无论是按常理推测还是她的标记都告诉了她这点——不过，眼下图拉真正和他的军官们（包括Alexander和Scota）进行私下商谈，Emeliana便不得不返回家中等待。而她 _讨厌_ 等待。

一开始，她本想和Charelius一起打发时间来着；现在又没有什么巨大的危险，又没有麻烦亟待解决，和他谈天论地真是再愉快不过了。他能风趣幽默地讲述街边巷角的趣闻，谈吐又充满着智慧。而且，如今他弥涅耳瓦的精神力量更加强大了，或许他能告诉她Alexander做了什么决定……

然而她却没有那样做，而是拿了一些羊毛开始纺线。这种活儿是任何优秀的罗马主妇们都喜欢做的家务之一，而家境富裕的女士们则通常只是装个样子罢了；可Emeliana连她们还不如，她只知道基本的技巧，其他就一概不知了。不过，今天她开始发现其中的吸引力了。处理羊毛，感受着它们在你的手指下变化，这有一种令人着迷的魔力。她专心致志，心无旁骛，担心和忧虑便渐渐散去了。她能感觉到的只有毛线的质感，和手中木制纺锤的光滑质地。

过了一阵，她听见门口传来了脚步声，而且很快便走至近前，她一惊，纺锤脱手而出，啪哒一声掉在了瓷砖上。

“怎么样？”Emeliana立刻走到起居室，Alexander和Scota正把斗篷脱下递给仆人。“图拉真都同意了吗？”

“比那还更好呢，”Scota回答道，他脸上的笑容比她的标记是更好的担保。“图拉真显然见过帝国里的某些标记者叛乱；因此也十分迫切地希望自己被视作我们的朋友或者盟友。还有——我认为他或许真心接受了我们和众神并肩而立这件事。”

Emeliana从来都不知道，当人真真正正解脱之时竟会感到如此虚弱。从某种角度上来说，此时她内心的喜悦甚至超过了看到Sebastianus的死亡。她重重地跌进了最近处的长椅上，一只手按在胸前，“这么说，我们赢了？”

“或许吧，”Alexander说。“我信任图拉真，但正如每个优秀的将军一样，他亦十分精明，不容易看穿。那个Magnus——Erichthonius——管他叫什么，那个领导着标记者大军的角斗士，他看起来可没有被完全说服啊。”

“但他也没有拒绝制造和平，不是么？”难道Erich会破坏眼前大好局面、弃其他人的心血于不顾吗？看在Charelius的份上，Emeliana希望自己能喜欢那个男人，但后者有时候真的太固执了，倔得就像头脾气暴躁的驴。

“他是没拒绝。Erich、Charelius和余下的人接受了条约，”Alexander回复道。“我们将从此开始壮大。”

“而且我们也有机会。”Scota看起来更开心了。“图拉真答应会收养一个标记者作为继承人，所以下一任皇帝将会身负标记。”

上一任皇帝就是个标记者，Sebastianus的残忍和冷酷已经给他们这一人群蹭上污点了。不过Emeliana知道，罗马人也会记得其他糟糕的统治者们。人们不会怪罪于他们的标记——特别是当另一位标记统治者在时间混淆了记忆之前就登上王位的话。“太好了，”她说道：“这真是太好了。Charelius和Erich会喜欢这个主意的。”

“我们还没把最棒的地方告诉你呢。”不管Scota对他们三人之间纠缠不清的问题有多少尴尬，也都尽数被喜悦和热情冲走了。“图拉真会在之后的很长一段时间里把Alexander带在身边…我想，我们已经能猜到这位继承人会是谁了。”

Emeliana简直无法抑制住自己的惊讶。她呆呆地盯着他们，突然领悟到了这个举动的含义。Sempronii是个古老而高贵的家族，和大部分的罗马贵族都有着千丝万缕的联系。Alexander在军中的经历为他赢得了许多朋友和同盟；无疑，他还会继续服役，凭借自身实力成长为一名优秀的将军和领导者，巩固自己的权威。再加上他那同样受众人喜爱的兄弟陪在身边，他无疑势不可挡。

然而在Alexander内心中翻搅个不停的情绪——虽然她仍处于震惊之中，无法清楚地分辨，但那感觉起来却不像是成功的喜悦。更多的则似乎是种听之任之。也有满意，但很难看出。

“是的，”Alexander说。“我们的确能猜到谁是下一任统治者。但问题是，谁会是下一任王后？”

Emeliana站起身来，准备好了接受结局，无论迎接自己的将是出局还是“嘉奖”。而Scota则僵住了。

Alexander一言不发，沉默地看着他们。过了好一阵，他看向她的眼睛。“我们离婚吧。”

Emeliana点了点头，接受了。如果她注定要忍受她的父亲，那么也没什么可以挽回得了。离婚协议很容易就可以完成；她全部的财产收入都是单独分开的，最后分手的程序也不过只是拿到文书罢了。然后她就会搬出房子，回到——

但Alexander突然继续说道：“不过，你无须和你的父亲住在一起。毕竟，你马上就要再婚了。”他转向了Scota，笑容看上去有些古怪，像是在承受着痛苦一般。“我说的没错吧，老弟？”

Scota看向了Emeliana，两个人脸上的惊讶如出一辙。可对他来说，矛盾变得更大了；她甚至都能感觉到那男人处在他们之间是如何地备受折磨。终于能发出声音时Scota说道：“我告诉过你，我们从来也没有背叛过你。”

“我也告诉过你，我相信你。”Alexander说。“我并不了解Emeliana，不像丈夫对妻子那般了解她。而你们两个彼此吸引，远胜过我和她之间的感情。我不会阻挡我兄弟的幸福。我只希望你能再等一等，等我确定了她有没有怀上我的孩子。”

他的这般慷慨大方是对Scota，而不是对她。但Emeliana丝毫不在乎。事实证明，希望几乎和牺牲一样令人痛苦不堪。Scota会接受Alexander的祝福吗？还是说，他不愿意让兄弟之间存有任何间隙呢？Emeliana的情绪太过激烈了，致使她感觉不到Scota的想法，她根本猜不到他会怎样抉择。

此外，还有其他顾虑——嫁给前夫的弟弟？虽然没有法律禁止这个，但人们会说三道四的。Emeliana倒是不怎么在乎舆论，但是她知道许多人会的。Scota或许也会。而且，Alexander提到了孩子的事，男人的话虽然是善意的，但无形之中也在提醒着Scota他们有过婚姻。她和自己哥哥曾睡在一起这件事或许会让Scota无法轻易放下。

房间里的寂静让她难过至极。Scota过长的沉默让Emeliana开始相信对方定是不知道如何是好了。他是否会把她留在悬念里，让她心神不宁上几个星期、甚至几个月呢？

半饷，Scota走向了Alexander，伸出手抱住了他。“你是个很好的人。”

“我本来可以早点告诉你的，”Alexander回答道。然后他们一同笑了起来。男人们不会流泪，他们会用笑声来替代。

Emeliana让他们两人享受着这一刻。她心底的惊讶换成了喜悦，承受着这微妙而难忘的感觉。虽然不能把兴高采烈表现得过于明显，但她还是双手紧扣大腿，仿佛是在拥抱着自己。她微笑了起来，同时满心专注于闭紧嘴——结果，差点错过了Alexander的话：男人从自己兄弟的怀抱中撤开，然后说道：“那么，Emeliana将成为王后了。”

“什么？”她冲口而出。Scota也是一惊。Alexander这是在收回自己的话吗？

Alexander的笑容依然充满着苦涩。“下一任皇帝应该有敏锐的洞察力。应该能够在必要之时，为了责任，为了罗马，而将自己的情感和希望放在一边。我错误地信任了Sebastianus，这件事已经证明了——我并非那个人选。但我的弟弟却可以胜任。”

“所以你问了图拉真要将 _我_ 定为继承人？”Scota伸手扶住近前的一根圆柱，稳了稳身子。

“而且他也同意了。明天你就回去见他了。”他伸手搭上Scota的肩膀。“而我依然会在你身边，军队也好，元老院也好，无论何时你需要友谊和支持，我都会陪着你。现在，我唯一的目标就是看着你走上王位，你在那个位子上就可以保护我们这些人了。”

“Alexander，这太多了，”Scota的脸色有些发白，Emeliana能感受到他内心深处的害怕。任何有理智的人都会为成为统治者的命运而畏惧不已——惧怕着这份责任和危险。然而，罗马已经太久没有被明君所统治了。图拉真看起来很有希望，而Scota——

Emeliana笑了起来，她心里想， _Scota或许会是真正的伟大。_

“你们俩一定有很多事情要谈，”Alexander低下了头。这一刻，他看起来一点也不像个军人，而像个尴尬困窘的男孩。“我也该去见军队了。得确保万无一失。”

Scota只得点点头，而Emeliana则站起身来伸出了双手；犹豫了片刻，Alexander握住了它们。

“你刚刚所做的——不仅仅是慷慨有气量，”她说道。

Alexander点点头，显然也找不到什么话说。

“我希望在未来的几年里…”她想希望什么？Emeliana意识到，就算她和Scota在一起了，Alexander也依然会在她的生命中留下一部分。“我希望我们能像朋友一般相知相熟。也希望你能够找到心仪的女子作为妻子。”

他重重地呼出一口气。“我也希望如此。”Alexander并没有笑。但她知道他已经接受了事实，他会迈过去的。

她和Scota的未来如此鲜明光亮，Emeliana简直都不敢相信——

Alexander离开之后，有那么一会儿，Scota就只是站在那里看着她，似乎十分惊讶。她以为他会跟她探讨那则令人震惊的消息——关于他会成为图拉真的继承人，然而他却低声喃喃道：“你会要我吗？”

“你难道不知道吗？我当然会的。”Emeliana终于可以自由自在地露出笑脸了。“你会觉得我低俗吗？因为我这么快就再婚？”

“我无法责怪你，因为我也一样。”Scota走得更近了，但他并没有牵住她的手。“你必须清楚，标记让我很难和人共同生活。一旦我摘下头盔，就必须紧闭双眼，否则我就会伤了你。”

“如果你能学会怎样带着它一起生活，那我也能。”意识到当他们做爱时她永远也不能看着他的双眼，一丝轻轻的痛苦飘上了心头。不过话说回来，触感可要比视觉重要多了。Emeliana一面想象，一面觉得自己大概终于能见识下热情如火的性爱是什么感觉了……

终于，Scota露出了笑容。“你觉得Alexander今天会去找治安官吗？”

她笑了起来。“他今天有一堆事要忙，肯定顾不了离婚啦！”但看到Scota这么没耐心，她高兴极了。“干嘛这么着急？”

他迈近了一步。“因为有太多事情我想和自己的未婚妻做，但是和自己兄弟的妻子却没法做。”

开始是一个吻，然后则是更多。欲望从他身上向外辐射——又或许是来自于她？他们都在以同样的方式渴望着彼此。但她清楚，此时此刻，礼节比什么都重要。多年以后再重新回忆，Scota或许会将此刻的渴求视为不光彩的事。而她则希望他能和她在一起时，没有犹疑，心无悔意。

“你的婚礼之夜很快就会到了，”Emeliana小声说道。他们如果想坚守住这个誓言，那就需要些别的事来分散注意力——而眼下也正好有一件这样的事情。“图拉真的继承人。”

他深呼吸。“是啊，好像是这么回事。”

“考虑到你的处境，你可比我冷静多了。”

“大概是因为我仍然不敢相信吧，”Scota承认道。男人的表情变得严肃了起来。“你得清楚，在我真正得到权力之前，先迎来的会是敌人和对手。”

“不过你也会迎来一位妻子。”随着两人在一起的可能性成倍增长，她内心里的喜悦像是膨胀而起的泡泡，每一个表面都闪烁着光辉，就像是她那钻石形态的无数个反射面。“一位受赐于弥涅耳瓦的妻子。她会帮助你对抗任何阴谋诡计。”

“你知道，我爱的是你本身，而非你的标记。”

以前，他虽然从来也没有对她说过爱字，但Emeliana已深知他的心意，一如她知道自己的感情：“我也爱你。”

**

公告是在广场上被宣布的，还被张贴在了神庙旁与讲坛上。这样一来，所有人都知道如今标记者们所立的位置了——还是个非常不错的地方呢。许多人在告示旁边或刻或涂了X的符号上去，以显示自己的支持。而且已经有不少标记者加入了军队，人数就算没上百，也有好几十。

然而，就算海神愿意行于干涸的大地之上，Lucan也不想去参军。

“你用不着服役的，”Scota对他坦诚道。两个人正肩并肩地走着，气氛有些不太自在。“即便是变成了强制服役，也不会有人来征召你。你已经在罗马被囚禁了三十年了，而且你也…超过了当百夫长的最大年龄。”

当然了，Lucan看起来仍是一副青壮年样子，但那些一丝不苟的罗马记录档案最后还是会叫他离开的。“像我这种老家伙，是不会把这种事放在心上的。”

尽管Scota的表情被红色的遮面板挡着，无法辨读，但Lucan仍能想象出对方的神色。“你比我们任何人都厉害，在战场上几乎无人可挡。甚至或许是永生不死的。”

“这也就意味着我可以去享受一段美好而漫长的退休时光了。听着，老弟，我的确乐于见到罗马人和标记者和平相处。但要问到我自己？我已经受够了。”

并没有听到自己预料中的争吵，Lucan却看见Scota缓缓地对自己点了点头。“在你经受了那一切之后——没人会指责你拒绝侍奉那些老鹰。我只是想，那些潜在的奖赏或许能动摇你的决意。”

当一名应用的战士的确能挣得一大笔金银财富，而且并非Lucan自夸，他确实是万里挑一的。但他不在乎这些。“我唯一想要的奖赏就是自由。我已经盼了太久了，只想要好好享受它。”

“这是你应得的，”Scota说道。他这番话很公正，但——也很死板。这么说来，这个家伙将来将成为皇帝。哼。在Lucan看来，这家伙看起来像已经树好了半尊雕像了，但罗马之后会发生什么才不管他的事呢。

他们是在去贞女之家的半路上遇见的，发现Junia叫了他们俩一起过去。但究竟是为何原因，两人都不知道。不过Lucan猜，那位女士肯定自有主意。（她也一定清楚他的想法，以及其他所有人的心思——鉴于维纳斯的标记几乎和弥涅耳瓦赐予Charelius的读心能力一样强。）他们到达的时候，Junia却并不在那里，只有Charelius坐在台阶之上。他看见了他们，露齿一笑：“我还不知道你们俩个交上了朋友。”

Scota和Lucan互相看了看彼此。Lucan觉得自己有些被对方神色间的惊愕冒犯了，殊不知自己脸上也是这幅表情。“我们刚刚才碰上，”Lucan说道。“Junia也叫你来了？”

“我很好奇她想做什么？”Charelius仍然是唯一一个不为Junia那副新生的、超自然的形态所困惑的人。看他的样子，仿佛那女士只是想叫他们来共进晚餐似的。

“我只是想再见你们一面。”他们转身，看见Junia从贞女之家中走出来，金色的袍子在身边飘起阵阵波浪。尽管她的声音仍带着奇怪的鸣响，但她的笑容却看起来更有人情味了，自从…

 _…自从她死去之后_ ，Lucan逼着自己想道。 _是啊，这事儿可够怪的，不过，你这辈子所经历的事儿有哪件不怪呢？_

Charelius踮起脚亲了亲她的面颊；她火红的长发被看不见的风吹拂着，飘动在身侧，轻轻刷过Charelius的脸颊和肩膀。“无论何时，只要你想，总是可以看到我们。”

但Junia却似乎没有听见他说的话。“Lucan，我叫你过来，是因为当我被抓时——当我内心中放弃了之前所拥有的人类生活时，你也在那里。而Scota，你见证了我的复活，见证了被万神殿上诸神送回世间。还有Charelius——在你的陪伴下，我第一次认识到了维纳斯赐予我的标记有多么强大。你的思想触碰了我，那是我所知道的唯一一个真真切切的触碰。所以，你们三人应该现在在这里。”

“怎么了？”Lucan不喜欢这个话题的走向。“你不是——病了或者怎么了吧？”也许诸神只想将她送回人世待这么一段时间。听起来很像是那些神会耍的鬼把戏。

她只是放大了笑容。“我没生病。只是——我不能再待在这个世界上了。这个世界并不是唯一的，除它之外还有许多领域和地界，我感觉到它们正在呼唤着我。”

“所以你并不是将要死去？”Charelius握住她的手，他的神情从害怕转变成了理解。“而是打算离开。而那些地方凡人无法随你同去。”

Junia点点头。“我不知道会我找到什么。但我并不害怕。我猜，那里或许会更加——美丽。”

“那你还会回来吗？”Scota问道。

“我不确定。但我希望会的。”

这在Lucan听起来可不像是个板上钉钉的计划，但男人闭紧了嘴巴没有吭声。Junia比他们余下的人全加一块儿还要强大；如果她觉得自己能搞定所找到的地方，那么，好吧，或许她真的可以。

“我多想你能在这里多待一阵，”Charelius的双手紧紧地包裹住她那只的手。“是你的力量——让Erich认为我们能相信图拉真，因为一旦他失信——”

“他必须找到自己的信仰。而且我认为他会在你身上找到的。”Junia的目光从Charelius的脸上移向了Scota和Lucan。“你们三人陪我度过了我生命中的重要时刻，但除此之外，你们还有更多的共同点。你们都已经找到了心爱之人——找到了非同寻常的爱情——而且，无论经历了什么，你们也依然坚守如初。每一次分离，每一道障碍：没有任何事物能让你们放弃自己的爱人。”

站在广场正中听着Junia剖析自己对Marina的感情，这简直太难为情了。但Lucan努力地不让自己的情绪显现出来。“是啊，好吧，我很感激你能这么想，但我猜我们早就知道这个事实了。”

Junia点点头。“但你仍有可能让自己的爱偷偷溜走。Scota，你差点为了荣誉而放弃了Emeliana。而Lucan你，则花了那么久来否认自己对Marina的感情，只因为你想保护自己。Charelius，你和Erich为了帝国的未来和你的位置吵了架。现在，尽管你们已经各自重归于好——但我还是要提醒你们珍重。不要假设危险已经消失，即便对着最宝贵的东西也不能放松。你们为众神所庇护，你们所有人都是。你们的幸福里埋藏着一粒粒种子，将会发芽结成整个帝国更辉煌的未来。”

Charelius轻轻地笑了。“相信我，我永远也不会轻易放下Erich的。永不。你把这些话跟他说了吗？Marina呢？还有Emeliana？”

Junia的笑容又绽开了。“Erich可不会听我的，他只听你的话。至于Marina和Emeliana，不用我说，她们就已经知道了。”

Lucan本想反驳一二，但他猜Junia说得对。

“无论你在哪儿，只要你能的话，就和我说话吧。”泪水开始涌进Charelius的双眼。“也许赐予我们标记的神明会让我们在不同的世界里也能找到彼此。”

“我希望那能成真。”Junia亲了亲Charelius的前额。Lucan发觉自己的思绪飘向了一两年以前，那时候Charelius是个任人践踏的奴隶，而Junia是全罗马最尊贵的人。尽管如此——他们还是成为了朋友——相交至深的朋友。

也许在另一个世界里，她真的可以和Charelius说话，Lucan想。他们以前就能跨越迢迢距离交谈。

Junia后退了一步，她周身那阵奇怪的风似乎变大了，开始翻搅起来，她那金色的袍子在四周拍打，似是明亮的火焰。然后，她直直升上了天空，她也好、其他人也好，都不曾飞到过那样高的地方。她的长袍和顶上的光芒交织在一起，仿佛太阳都被扭转了过来。

“她走了。”Scota的声音像是仍处在震惊当中。Lucan没法责怪他。

尽管含着泪水，Charelius还是露出了微笑。“她并不在这里了，但也不是永远地消失。Junia总会回来的。”

**

当天晚些时候，当Lucan把这件事情告诉Marina后，女孩简直比Charelius还要难过。过了好几分钟她才停止哭泣——今天早上她喝了一点amissiona，于是当女孩哭泣的时候他则可以抱住她。

“我只是不相信她离开了，”这话Marina已经在重复第八遍了。“我还以为能有更多时间感谢她，跟她说话。我就是想——和她交朋友，而不再有Sebastianus那些疯狂的行径阻挡。”

“Junia去了她想去的地方。而我们也是时候来选择自己的去向了，该决定我们自己的未来。”Lucan的语气听上去并不是很确定，但是时候说出来了。“你想待在罗马吗？”

Marina抬起脸来看着他。她双眼红肿，鼻尖通红，但却仍是他所见过的最美丽的事物。见鬼，他太爱她了。“我不知道。真的，但——我也并不怎么想回家。自打我的父母将我卖掉了，我就没法面对他们了。”

“我明白。”Lucan的胳膊搂紧了她的肩膀。“我有没有跟你提到过比利时的春天有多漂亮？”

一个笑容渐渐地绽放在她的脸上。“对，你说过。不过你马上就要再告诉我一次了，不是吗？”

“野花满眼都是，树林让土地保持着凉爽，即便夏天也一样。”

“你可不关心那些野花，”Marina说道。“你是想回到自己的人民中去。”

“我认识的没有多少人还活在世上了。而活着的——呃，他们也一定不年轻了。”不过没关系。因为Lucan知道，在这片荒芜的土地上被困了数十年后，他终于可以回家了。“他们会欢迎我们的。我还没忘记那些语言，我可以教你。再说我敢打赌，现在肯定有许多人都会拉丁文了。”

“但这样我们就没法选择居民楼了。”Marina像哼歌一般地唱着反对的意见，表明自己其实丝毫不在乎。“不再有大理石的庙宇，也没有广场。”

“确实没有。但我可以打猎到我们需要的大部分食物，把兽皮晒成棕色，做成我们的鞋子和腰带。我会给你找一两只山羊来提供羊奶，或许咱们还可以买几只绵羊。我们会用木头和泥煤建造一座属于自己的房子，房子中间再挖个洞，这样烟雾就从中而出，而房间的空气便可以保持清新，冬暖夏凉。这些全部是属于我们的。属于你和我。”

她伸手换上了他的脖颈。“还有一个重要的问题你没说到呢。”

啊—哦。Marina究竟想说什么问题呢？Lucan已经很确定她不想——不过，万一她想留在这里，那他也不会离开的。但首先，他得问明白到底有什么问题。“说吧。”

“……我们该带走多少amissiona呢？”

Marina再也藏不住笑容了。而Lucan则连藏都没藏，他抱着她一转，将她放倒在他们的小床上，女孩笑个不停。他假装猛地扑到了她，然后故意沉着脸说：“能带多少就带多少。而且我能带很多。”

“好啊，”她低声说道，然后把他拉下来吻了上去。

**

Charelius扑通一声仰了过去，气喘吁吁。他全身都在愉悦的余波中轻颤不止；甚至连那些疼痛和瘀伤都让他满心欢喜。最棒的就是看着Erich躺在他身边，男人全身赤裸、四肢张开，由着Charelius赞叹。刚刚在做爱的时候用了些油，现在他们的皮肤仍因此而十分柔软。

“嗯…”Erich懒洋洋地扭过头看着Charelius。“我之前总是很讨厌每天晚上都不得不离开你，但要是那个时候我知道早上的你是个什么样子的话，我会更痛恨被迫离开这件事的。”

“我？那又是谁早上一醒来老二就邦邦硬，还那么饥渴——”

Erich用力吻上他，将他的话堵了回去。“今天是我。但昨天，还有前天，可都是你。”

 _还有明天_ ，Charelius在心里说道。

从前，他们在一起的时间总是稀少而宝贵——像是系在长链上、彼此分隔很远的颗颗宝石。而现在，他们整日整夜都待在一起，昨天也好今天也好，甚至明天、以及更久以后的日子，他们都不会停止。这几乎就是Charelius所想要的一切了。

“你笑了，”Erich喃喃低语道。“你在想什么？”

“你猜不到吗？”

“我想知道，这样就可以有底气地再做一遍让你高兴的事了。”

Charelius大笑着翻过来撑在他身上，低头看着Erich的脸。看着他在微笑而不是皱眉真是太好了。“其实，我是在想——我们好久都没去尼禄浴池了。”

不到十分钟，他们就走在了罗马的大道上。两人的皮肤上仍镀着一层浅浅的油光，闪闪发亮，Charelius心想，有多少路过的人会发现他们几分钟前刚做过的事情呢。确实有几个人注意到了他们，但这些人显然是认出了作为标记者大军领袖的Charelius和Erich。行人们纷纷点头致意，他们微笑着，甚至鞠躬行礼——许多人都将X的图样绣在了外衣或斯托拉上。

Erich也注意到了，但男人的神情沉了下去。“他们是想讨好我们。”

“有些人的确是这样，”Charelius表示同意，同时小心地保持语气的平稳。“但大部分的人都是认真的。他们知道众神都做了什么，也明白要显示尊敬。”

“对罗马，我们还是信任得太快了，”Erich低声道。“你会觉得过去的两年、或是我们之前的悲惨生活从未发生过。”

Charelius摇了摇头。“我所信任的并非罗马。而是我们。我相信的是我们所做的每一件事，我们努力去改变的一切。我相信的是我们的标记，我们的力量。”

尽管Erich点点头，但男人并没有被说服。Charelius记起了Junia的话，他想起那位女士提醒他要谨慎珍重。如今再也没有外力强迫他们分开了，但他和Erich却仍可能因彼此的争吵和担忧而分手，除非两人能努力解决这些问题。

“想想迄今为止我们创造的这些奇迹吧，”Charelius握紧了Erich的手指。“如果我们能打破奴隶的枷锁，从牢狱中奋起反抗——从他们将我们绑上的十字架上成功脱出——那么，没有什么能阻挡我们。只要仍然强大，什么也无法阻挡我们。”

尽管Erich黑暗的情绪并没有被完全驱散——但他对Charelius笑了笑，而且那笑容是出自真心的。

突然从附近的人群中响起了一声呼喊，“嘿！”他们转过头看见Emeliana正坐在轿子上走过大街；她将半透明的雪白窗帘拉开，向他们挥着手，招呼他们过去。

“瞧瞧她，”Erich皱起眉头。

“嘘。”

尽管其他时候他也会这样制止Erich，但这一回，Charelius是认真的。大多数罗马贵族妇女出行的轿子都只有二或四名轿夫；然而Emeliana却雇了八个。这也就意味着这些人并不会负担过重。

Charelius走向她。“女主人。”

她扮了个鬼脸。“哦，别这么说。你知道你不用再这么称呼我了。”

“听说最后我可得称呼你为奥古斯塔啊，”Charelius说出了那个自古以来对于王后的尊称。“如果我不赶紧叫回女主人的称呼熟悉熟悉，可能就得被吓坏了。”

“不管怎样，从现在起你就叫我Emeliana，”她说。“假如我们真的十分幸运，能在图拉真后继承王位，那你们两位将是我们第一批、也是最尊贵的客人。”

“我们会十分高兴的。”他明白，按照Erich的性子，高兴已经算是种夸张的说法了。但他确实看到了跟下任统治者及其妻子保持友好和结盟关系的宝贵价值。一两顿饭应该没什么关系。

“你经常见到皇帝图拉真吗？”Erich语调平平，没什么起伏。然而Charelius却能感觉到对方话语之下隐藏着的怀疑——他在担心图拉真是否已经和标记者们离心了。

不知道Emeliana的标记有没有告诉她Erich的怀疑，反正女人对此并没有什么反应。“上一次见到他是在两天以前；眼下Scota正待在他身边。目前为止，他们仍在关心让新招的标记者士兵与军队融合的问题。要等到以后才能开始讨论更大的计划。”

“你指什么计划？”Erich问道。

“嗯，你知道我一直都厌恶角斗比赛。然而在从前，除了多举办几场宴会来帮助你们外，我什么也做不了。”Emeliana坏坏地笑了一下。“不过，现在以我和Scota的地位可以劝图拉真减少比赛了。我们可以多举办一些战车赛和戏剧来娱乐大众，少办些角斗。再过个两三年，或许就可以彻底停止掉。”

那样该有多么美好啊，Charelius眼神发亮地看着她——不过更美好的则是从Erich心底缓缓升起的惊喜之情，它慢慢地照亮了他的内心。

Emeliana继续道：“当然啦，我大概得先当上王后，才能开始我真正的计划。”

Erich和Charelius对视了一眼，然后Charelius开口问道：“真正的计划？”

“最后，我们必须终结掉奴隶制本身。我意识到此举带来的经济方面的影响将会是无比巨大的——但假如一个人能买得起奴隶、能给他们供得起吃穿，那他也一定可以雇得起自由劳工。而且，人们应该雇那些可以按照自己的想法结婚、旅游、生活的工人，为什么呢，因为这些人更开心快乐，他们能工作得更好！我相信，这样做最后将会让帝国更加强大。但这个计划——哦，这可得花上不少时间。”Emeliana伸手扶住前额，好像正在绞尽脑汁地思索着。“不过说到一会的晚餐，为什么你们不来我们家做客呢？我会让信使把邀请函送给你们。”

“我们十分荣幸，”Charelius努力地开口回答道。

听到了这个保证，Emeliana向着她的轿夫们比划了一下，后者们抬着她离开了。Erich小声咕哝道：“去她们家吃晚餐？”

“去呗。你应该记住——每当Emeliana让信使送来宴会邀请的时候，肯定会有好事发生。”

Erich被逗乐了。不过他问道：“终结奴隶制？解放所有奴隶？”

“听上去不太可能。”Charelius甚至都没法想象那是个什么样的世界。不过，光是想想Emeliana会为之努力就已经很棒了——他想，他这位前女主人，曾经是那么轻抚和草率，如今却已然成长为一名改革者了。她的梦想和他们的一样远大——或许比他们的更甚。

不过最重要的则是，Erich终于慢慢地开始去希望了。

在浴池里，他们急匆匆地过了第一道冷水浴的程序，之后便可以在热水池里相互涂肥皂了。Charelius给Erich洗了头发，然后便仰过头去，让Erich帮自己。Erich按摩着Charelius的头皮，紧接着转移向了他的脖子，然后是脊背——

“我告诉过你多少次了？”Charelius小声说道。“在浴池里不行。”

“我会乖乖的。”Erich放松地浮到了Charelius身侧。“之后要做什么呢？”

“去Emeliana家吃晚餐吧，我猜——”

“不，我是说，在这之后，我们会怎么样。我知道我们会在一起——而且什么事也没这个重要，但除此之外——我们还得选择住在哪儿，还得想想怎么生活。你想回不列颠尼亚吗？”

Charelius摇了摇头。昨天晚上，他和Roveca已经讨论过这个了。“我们的家人已经离开了，村庄也被摧毁掉了。说实话，我几乎都记不清在那里的时光了，甚至就连那些语言也开始从我身上流逝。再回去没有意义。你呢？你想回犹大山地吗？”

“就现在而言，我想我们应该留在罗马。”

Charelius有些惊讶；他知道Erich对这地方有多么厌恶，他还以为他们马上就会离开这里、越远越好呢。然而当他深思熟虑过后，就明白了对方的想法。“你不想离图拉真太远，以及Scota和Emeliana。以防他们背弃誓言。”

“我们为了许许多多的东西奋斗过，但终究是为了能掌控我们自己的命运。”Erich叹息道。“就算你跟我没有掌权，也应该留在这里监视。我们得和他们离得很近，保持小心谨慎，以防我们的命运再次脱离自己的掌控。”

Charelius能感觉到对方这番话中的公正，于是点了点头。他露出了微笑，“这么说，你最后终于要跟军械士做学徒了。”

“还是找个铁匠吧。我这辈子已经受够了剑啊盔甲啊什么的。”

经历了这么多后，Erich终于可以将武器放下了。他终于可以过上一段平静的生活——一段快乐的生活——一段本应该属于他自己的生活。不管不顾地，Charelius向Erich倾过身去吻上了他，这吻漫长而甜蜜。

双唇分开后，Erich低声说：“在浴池里不行。”

“那么我们最好快点冲回家，不是么？”

他们迅速地给对方刮了背，又擦干了身体。当两人开始套上衣服时，一阵惊雷响起，预示着即将到来的大雨。“那之后呢？”Charelius一边穿上凉鞋一边问道。

“什么之后？”

“在图拉真证明自己没有失信之后，或者当Scota和Emeliana执政了——总之，当你觉得标记者们已经安全了之后。”那一天一定会来临的；Charelius必须这样坚信。“之后做什么呢？”

Erich没有反驳。男人只是露出了微笑。“你想做什么我们就做什么。你想去哪儿我们就去哪儿。”

任何地方都行？“你知道的——在某些希腊群岛上，人们对待两个相爱的男子和对待结婚的男女一模一样的。”

“真的吗？”Erich咧嘴笑得越来越开心了。“你知道的，我去过希腊，就在我们分开的那段时候。那里十分美丽。”

Charelius等不及想去看看了。

他们走出浴池没过多久，大雨突然倾盆而下。行人们纷纷咒骂着，将袍子遮过头顶，躲在拱门或遮雨棚下。但Charelius和Erich却只是跑着，笑着，向着他们自己的家和床飞奔而去。

在跑过大街的时候，Charelius想起了有一次他曾也冒着雨赶路——那天晚上，他们第一次接吻了。在那之后，他知道他必须回到家里当奴隶，必须回到Lucius Emelianus身边。但即便如此，那时的他仍沉浸在幸福之中，感到阵阵眩晕。而现在，Charelius奔跑在Erich的身边。他知道，他们再也不会分开了。他感觉自己仿佛可以飞翔。

第十二章完。

 

【1】原文是in their same in. 这个in我怀疑应该是inn。于是最后的最后手癌了一下吗Y女神好萌XD

 

全文完。


End file.
